Marbecca love
by kika89
Summary: Les retrouvailles de Marlène et Rebecca après 6 mois de séparation...
1. Chapter 1

"Marlène était partie depuis 6 mois maintenant, elle avait trouvé un job de comédienne à New York. Le plus souvent elle joue des rôles au théâtre, c'est ce qu'elle appréciait le plus.

"Elle n'avait pas remis les pieds à Düsseldorf, bien sûr Rebecca lui manquer mais elle avait du mal à pardonner Rebecca pour sa tromperie. Elle avait des nouvelles de sa famille par téléphone surtout par sa petite sœur Kim qui l'appelé régulièrement.

"Jusqu'à présent Kim n'avait jamais mentionné le nom de Rebecca car Marlène ne désirait pas avoir de ses nouvelles, la mélancolie peut-être...Mais aujourd'hui, cela allait changer.

"Marlène reçut un appel de sa sœur, Kim ne savait pas comment lui annoncer cette nouvelle, la gorge serrée elle se lança. Marlène sentit immédiatement que quelque chose de grave s'était produit, quand elle entendit le nom de Rebecca, son pouls s'accéléra.

"Kim lui expliqua que Rebecca avait été victime d'un accident de moto et que celle-ci était dans un état grave. Les larmes sur le visage de Marlène étaient incontrôlables, c'est à cet instant qu'elle réalisa à quel point elle aimait Rebecca peu importe les erreurs du passé, elle ne voulait pas la perdre.

"Elle prit le premier vol disponible pour Düsseldorf, retrouva sa famille et alla directement à l'hôpital. Sur place elle rencontra une partie de la famille de Rebecca dont Elisabeth et Tristan qu'elle salua.

"Elisabeth lui dit qu'elle était heureuse de la voir ici, Marlène acquiesça, à ce moment le médecin arriva et expliqua la situation.

"Pour l'instant Mme Von Lanshtein se trouve dans un coma artificiel, elle souffre de multiples fractures mais ce qui nous inquiète le plus c'est qu'elle souffre d'un traumatisme crânien important. Son état est stable pour le moment mais les prochaines 24 heures seront cruciales."

Le visage de Marlène pâlit, elle sentait ses jambes tremblaient, elle s'assit un instant pour reprendre des forces.

"Est-ce-qu'on peut la voir docteur?'  
"Oui vous pouvez la voir mais pas plus de 5 minutes."  
"Marlène demanda l'autorisation à la famille de Rebecca puis se dirigea vers la chambre.

"Elle se rapprocha de Rebecca, lui prit la main, et ne put s'empêcher de pleurer devant son corps inanimé. Pendant les courtes minutes qu'elle avait en sa possession elle décida de parler à Rebecca, de lui ouvrir son cœur même si celle-ci ne l'entendait surement pas...

"Depuis 6 mois je n'ai parlé de toi à personne, j'ai gardé mes sentiments enfouit en moi, Rebecca je suis là, je suis désolé d'être partie comme je l'ai fait, j'aurais dû revenir et laisser mon stupide ego derrière moi. Je t'en voulais tellement mais je sais que tu es l'amour de ma vie, personne ne fait battre mon coeur comme toi. Je t'en prie reviens parmi nous mon amour. Je t'aime..."

"Mais rien ne se passa, elle rentra chez son père pour s'allonger un peu en espérant dormir quelques heures. Le lendemain elle retourna à l'hôpital pour savoir si l'état de Rebecca avait évolué.  
"Le médecin lui expliqua qu'il n'y avait aucun changement mais que son état était toujours stable ce qui était bon signe.


	2. Chapter 2

Deux semaines passèrent, Rebecca était toujours dans le coma.

Marlène allait la visiter tous les jours, elle avait dû annuler plusieurs représentations à New York et avait dû prendre des congés .

Comme chaque jour Marlène se rendit au chevet de Rebecca, elle lui raconta sa vie à New York et épuisée c'est endormie main dans la main avec sa bien-aimée.

Marlène dormait à poing fermé quand elle senti une pression dans sa main, elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux car elle penser être en pleins rêves mais quand elle entendit la voix de Rebecca, elle comprit que celle-ci était réveillée.

Marlène ne pouvait pas y croire, elle voyait enfin les yeux noisette qu'elle aimé tant.

Rebecca quant à elle ne comprenait pas ou elle était et regardé de droite à gauche afin de comprendre ce qu'il se passé.

Marlène lui expliqua ce qu'il lui était arrivé afin qu'elle comprenne. Après avoir repris ces esprits Rebecca dit:

"Pourquoi es-tu là Marlène?"

"Ma soeur Kim m'a appelé pour me dire que tu avais eu un grave accident, j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi Rebecca."

"Peur ? tu ferais mieux de t'en aller Marlène je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié"

"Pitié? je n'ai pas pitié de toi Rebecca ne me rejette pas, je...je t'aime, je ne veux pas te perdre"

"Me perdre, Marlène nous ne sommes plus ensemble depuis plus de 6 mois je t'avais demandé une seconde chance mais toi tu as préféré partir à New York et ne plus donner de nouvelles. Tout est dit il n'y a plus rien entre nous!"

"Je sais j'ai fait une erreur je n'aurais pas dû partir comme cela, je suis désolé mais j'étais tellement blessé je m'en veux, quand j'ai su pour ton accident je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi alors aujourd'hui c'est moi qui te demande une seconde chance..."

"Marlène stop s'il te plaît laisse-moi"

"Ok je te laisse te reposer mais sache que je suis sérieuse, je ne t'abandonnerais pas cette fois-ci"

Marlène quitta la chambre avec un goût amèr dans la bouche mais elle était tellement heureuse que Rebecca soit en vie, elle savait que la route serait longue pour reconquérir sa bien-aimée mais elle ferait tout pour la retrouver.


	3. Chapter 3

Une semaine plus tard Rebecca sortait de l'hôpital, elle avait encore des blessures qui n'étaient pas entièrement guéries mais Ricardo lui avait accordé la permission de rentrer au château.

Il la visitait tous les jours pour ses différents soins, elle allait de mieux de mieux physiquement mais ce qui inquiété Ricardo c'est qu'elle c'était renfermé sur elle-même, elle ne parlait que très peu et n'avait en aucun cas parlé de Marlène qui était de retour à Düsseldorf.

En effet Marlène avait quitté New York pour de bon elle avait trouver un job en tant que modèle photo en attendant de trouvé un rôle au théâtre à Düsseldorf.

Ricardo terminé de faire les soins puis commença à parler à Rebecca : " Rebecca je m'inquiète pour toi, je ne parle pas de tes blessures qui guérissent bien mais de toi crois-tu que je n'ai pas lu les résultats de ta prise de sang? Dis-moi l'accident était vraiment un accident ou...?"

"De quoi parles-tu ? quel résultat?"

"Rebecca je n'en ai parlé à personne pas même aux autres médecins qui se sont occupés de toi, tu sais très bien de quoi je parles, je veux l'entendre de ta bouche parles moi maintenant ou alors je devrais en parler à ta famille c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites?!"

"NON s'il te plaît ne dit rien... je... je oui je vois très bien de quoi tu parles, je suis positif à la cocaïne c'est ça que tu as vu dans ma prise de sang?"

"Oui exactement! Je ne comprends pas Rebecca depuis quand tu prends cette merde? pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me parler ou voir un professionnel tu sais très bien dans quel état terminent les gens avec ça !"

"Depuis longtemps peut-être 3 ou 4 mois je sais pas, je n'ai jamais supporter le départ de Marlène"

"Quoi depuis 3 ou 4 mois?! et personne n'a rien vu comment cela est possible?"

"Je suis surement une bonne actrice!"

"Rebecca ce n'est pas drôle !"

"Oui je sais je suis désolé et pour répondre à ton autre question c'était un accident pas une tentative de suicide je te le promets."

"Ok maintenant tu dois te prendre en main Rebecca je connais un très bon centre de désintoxication si tu veux."

"Merci Ricardo mais je pense ne pas être accro à ce point je pense pouvoir m'en sortir sans aller dans un centre, en tout cas je vais essayer ok?"

"Ok mais si cela ne marche pas tu me promets que tu iras dans un centre"

"Oui promis et merci pour n'avoir rien dit a personne pour la cocaïne"

"De rien et prends soin de toi et si tu veux me parler de Marlène je suis là pour toi tu le sais"

"Oui merci je le sais mais pour l'instant je vais essayer de me soigner"

Après cette conversation avec Ricardo, Rebecca était en quelque sorte soulagée que celui-ci n'est rien dit à personne mais elle savait aussi que ça serait pour elle très difficile de ne plus toucher la drogue surtout avec le retour de Marlène qui l'a troublé encore plus.


	4. Chapter 4

Cela faisait une semaine que Marlène n'avait pas vu Rebecca , elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de celle-ci, elle se décida donc à aller la voir directement au château. Arrivé devant la porte de l'orangerie son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, elle ne savait pas si Rebecca été là où même si elle lui ouvrirait.

Marlène sonna à la porte mais personne ne répondit.

"Rebecca s'il te plaît ouvre-moi, j'ai besoin de savoir comment tu vas depuis ta sortie de l'hôpital"

A travers la porte Rebecca dis " Je vais bien ne t'en fait pas je suis encore en vie comme tu l'entends"

"Rebecca s'il te plaît, laisse-moi entrer juste 5 minutes et je te laisse"

Rebecca ouvrit la porte "ok, tu vois je suis quasiment sur pied"

"Pas si sur, Rebecca tu saignes là."

"Quoi non je vais bien"

"Ton nez Rebecca tu saignes du nez"

"Oh ça ce n'est rien cela doit être la fatigue je n'ai pas très bien dormis cette nuit"

"Hin hin tu es sûre ?"

" Oui oui rien de grave"

"Ok, j'ai vu Ricardo il m'a dit qu'il venait te voir tous les jours pour tes soins et il m'a aussi dit qu'il s'inquiétait pour toi car tu ne sortais pas beaucoup."

"Évidemment il t'a dit ça hein. Je me repose c'est tout je vais bien vraiment."

"Si tu veux je peux te faire sortir, je vis de nouveau à Düsseldorf tu sais."

"Oui je sais merci de la proposition mais je ne suis pas prête Marlène, c'est déjà difficile de te parler, j'ai besoin de temps je ne sais plus ou j'en suis..."

"Je comprends, c'est difficile pour moi aussi de devoir attendre et être loin de toi, je t'aime tellement Rebecca et si tu as toujours des sentiments pour moi alors j'espère que tu laisseras une seconde chance à notre amour..."

Marlène quitta l'orangerie avec une lueur d'espoir cette fois-ci Rebecca lui avait parlé sincèrement et ne l'avait pas envoyé balader.

Marlène se focalisa sur son nouveau travail en attendant que Rebecca revienne vers elle, pour ne pas que Rebecca l'oublie elle lui envoyer régulièrement des bouquets de fleurs accompagnés de diverses gourmandises.

Rebecca était touchée des attentions de Marlène, elle avait tellement été malheureuse ces 6 derniers mois, elle c'était enfermé dans le travail. La seule chose qui l'aidé a continué à vivre été la cocaïne qui la rendait euphorique. Maintenant Marlène était de retour...elle n'avait pas changé, toujours cette magnifique blonde aux yeux bleus qui faisait battre son coeur. Rebecca n'avait aucun doute sur ses sentiments, elle aimait Marlène du plus profond de son âme mais avant de retrouver la femme de sa vie elle devait régler son problème de drogue.


	5. Chapter 5

Quelques jours passèrent avant que Rebecca se décide enfin à contacter Marlène, elle lui envoya un texto lui demandant de venir la chercher à l'orangerie en début d'après-midi.

Marlène lu le SMS, le sourire aux lèvres elle se rendit au rendez-vous...

"Hey Rebecca comment vas-tu? je suis heureuse que tu m'aies contacté"

"Salut, ça va bien merci d'être venue, je me disais qu'un petit tour en ville me ferait du bien!"

"Un verre au No-limits?"

"Oui bonne idée allons-y"

Arrivées au bar , elles s'installèrent et commencèrent à discuter...

"Ah oui j'oubliais, je voulais aussi te remercier pour les fleurs, chocolats que tu m'as envoyés Marlène merci j'étais très touchée"

"Pas besoin de me remercier je t'ai toujours dit qu'une belle femme méritait de belles choses.."

"Hum hum, je me rappelle en effet. Sinon comment se passe ton nouveau job ?"

"Bien merci, même si j'ai perdu l'habitude de poser je prends du plaisir, être ici tu sais auprès de ma famille et des gens que j'aime cela m'aides beaucoup."

"Je suis certaine que tu t'en sors très bien Trixie!"

"Merci Becky!"

Après presque deux heures de conversation, Rebecca demanda à Marlène de la ramener à l'orangerie.

"Tout va bien ? tu es assez pâle Rebecca"

"J'ai juste besoin d'un peu d'air et de repos"

"Ok je te ramène à l'orangerie, tiens un mouchoir tu saignes encore du nez, tu devrais en parler à Ricardo ce n'est pas normal Rebecca!"

"Merci, oui je lui en parlerais mais je pense que c'est normal ne t'inquiètes pas"

"Voilà nous sommes arrivées, merci pour l'invitation et j'espère qu'il y en aura d'autres."

"Merci d'être venue, on se recontacte ok?"

"Oui, et Rebecca je sais que tu veux y aller doucement mais je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser, est-ce-que je peux avoir un bisou?"

"Un seul alors!"

"Humm merci je t'aime Rebecca, dors bien."

"Bonne nuit"


	6. Chapter 6

Aujourd'hui dernier jours de soin pour Rebecca, Ricardo était ravi de voir que physiquement Rebecca n'avait aucune séquelle mise à part quelques cicatrices ici et là.

"Bon tout a l'air de bien aller, est-ce-que tu as encore des douleurs ou autres choses?"

"Non tout va bien merci pour tout Ricardo."

"Je t'en prie Rebecca je suis là pour toi tu le sais, comment se passe ton sevrage?"

"Ça va je m'en sors je n'y ais pas retouché juré."

"Bien continue comme ça, il paraît que tu as revu Marlène ?"

"Oui je l'ai vu en effet"

"Et?"

"Et on n'a discuté rien de plus."

"Hin hin discuté?!"

"Oui discuté je veux y aller doucement je ne veux pas qu'on aille trop vite, je ne pourrais pas la perdre une nouvelle fois."

"Oui je comprends en tout cas je suis content pour toi j'espère que vous allez vous retrouver à nouveau vous être parfaites ensemble."

"Merci Ricardo"

Marlène était impatiente de revoir Rebecca, elle se décida donc à lui faire une surprise en allant à l'orangerie.

Arrivée devant la porte, elle regarda d'abord par la fenêtre pour voir si Rebecca était présente mais ce qu'elle vit lui mit froid dans le dos... Marlène n'y croyait pas, elle ne pouvait pas croire que Rebecca faisait cela.

Elle rentra dans l'orangerie sans frapper, Rebecca surprise se retourna et vit Marlène.

"Rebecca! qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Tu...tu..."

"Marlène, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois!"

"Vraiment ?! alors explique-moi ce que fais cette poudre blanche sur tes narines?"

"Je...je merde oui je suis désolé, je me drogue c'est vrai."

"Tu te drogues! depuis quand Rebecca?"

"Depuis trop longtemps, 3 ou 4 mois, j'étais tellement mal après ton départ je n'ai rien trouvé d'autres que ça pour m'aider."

"Rebecca pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? et l'accident tu étais sous l'emprise de cette merde quand c'est arrivé?"

"J'avais honte, personne ne sait à part ... Ricardo il m'a promis de ne rien dire et je lui ai promis que j'arrêterais, il me croit en sevrage j'ai essayé vraiment mais c'est tellement difficile de s'en défaire. Et oui quand j'ai eu l'accident j'étais sous l'emprise de la drogue"

"Rebecca tu dois arrêter ça, tu as failli mourir une fois tu m'entends!"

"Oui je sais j'ai besoin d'aide je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour guérir, si tu aies à mes côtés je pense pouvoir y arriver"

"Je suis là pour toi Rebecca toujours "

"Je sais, tu m'as tellement manqué ces derniers mois étaient les plus durs de ma vie"

"Pour moi aussi c'était dur mais le travail m'a aidé à ne pas faire n'importe quoi j'imagine. Viens dans mes bras"

"Je t'aime Marlène"

"Je t'aime aussi, est-ce que tu veux que je reste dormir ici cette nuit?"

"Oui reste avec moi"

"D'accord je reste, et demain le sevrage commence je sais que cela sera difficile mais j'ai besoin de toi et toi de moi alors ensemble nous allons y arriver."


	7. Chapter 7

Rebecca se mit au lit, Marlène la borda et s'allongea à ses côtés comme elle le lui avait promis. Rebecca demanda à Marlène de la prendre dans ses bras pour pouvoir s'endormir, ce qu'elle fit avec bonheur.

Quelques minutes plus tard les deux beautés dormaient à poing fermé. Au milieu de la nuit Marlène fut réveillée par une Rebecca agitée qui devait être en pleins cauchemars, elle lui caressa le visage et la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

Marlène se leva et bu un verre d'eau, en ne perdant pas du regard sa Rebecca, elle était tellement inquiète pour elle...

Le lendemain matin, Rebecca se réveilla seule dans son lit, elle appela Marlène mais celle-ci n'était apparemment plus là. Elle vérifia dans toutes les pièces et vit un mot posé sur la table :

"Bonjour ma chérie,

Désolé de ne pas être avec toi ce matin mais j'ai dû partir travailler, je reviens te voir en fin de journée, ne m'en veux pas mais j'ai téléphoné à Ricardo pour commencer ton sevrage, il passera ce soir pour t'expliquer le déroulement en détail.

Repose toi , tu as eu une nuit plutôt agité.

A ce soir, je t'aime Marlène"

Ce petit mot de Marlène redonna le sourire à Rebecca même si la venue de Ricardo l'angoissée intérieurement, elle voulait se prendre en main et être heureuse à nouveau avec son ange blond.

On frappa à la porte de l'orangerie, Rebecca ouvrit et vit Marlène, elle n'hésita pas et embrassa goulument celle-ci sur la bouche.

"Wahou Rebecca! quel accueil..."

"Hum désolé tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui, je suis tellement heureuse qu'on se retrouve toutes les deux"

"Pas besoin de t'excuser, j'aime ce genre d'accueil et toi aussi tu m'as manqué, est-ce que Ricardo est déjà passé?"

"Non pas encore"

"D'ailleurs j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de l'avoir contacté?!"

"Hum laisse-moi réfléchir...non je sais que tu veux m'aider alors je devrais même te remercier pour ça."

"Oui je veux t'aider, je veux que tu redeviennes la femme de rêve que tu es."


	8. Chapter 8

On sonna à la porte.

"Ricardo Bonjour, merci d'être venue si vite."

"Bonjour vous deux! pas de problème je suis toujours là pour mes amis."

"Ricardo, je voulais m'excuser pour tu sais..."

"Rebecca ne t'en fait pas je savais que sans aide cela serait difficile pour toi de décrocher de la cocaïne, mais je voulais que tu le voies par toi-même. Maintenant je vais pouvoir t'aider correctement, je t'explique le déroulement du sevrage, pendan semaines tu vas devoir prendre ce médicament à forte dose, sans rentrer dans les détails c'est un produit habituellement utilisé comme fluidifiant bronchique. Tu vas aussi devoir effectuer quelques séances de psychothérapie sous forme d'entretien motivationnel. J'ai un collègue qui est très compétent dans ce domaine, tout ira bien avec lui fait moi confiance. Une fois le sevrage terminé, vient la phase de prévention des rechutes. C'est un programme long, de 12 mois environ. Il repose sur un traitement médicamenteux et une thérapie comportementale et cognitive."

"12 mois? "

"Je sais, c'est une longue période mais tu dois déjà te concentrer sur la phase de sevrage, pour la phase de prévention tout dépendra de ton seuil de dépendance ok ? il est possible que cela soit moins long pour toi étant donné que ta première prise remonte à "seulement" 3-4 mois"

"Ah je vois, je te fais confiance, je te promets que je vais faire de mon mieux."

"Je suis sûre que tu peux y arriver, le plus dur est la période de sevrage tu vas avoir des périodes de manque important, il y a différents signes généraux tels que, des malaises physiques avec sueurs, des courbatures très importantes au niveau des bras et des jambes, des douleurs abdominales, des nausées, de l'insomnie, de l'agitation, une anxiété importante, des tremblements, de l'irritabilité... comme tu vois la liste est très longue, pour toi l'attitude à avoir est de tenir c'est-à-dire résister à la tentation de reprendre de la drogue qui soulagerait immédiatement tous les signes de sevrage."

"Certains symptômes sont déjà présents, j'ai été assez agité cette nuit mais je suppose que ce n'est que le début du cauchemar..."

"Malheureusement oui ce n'est que le début, Marlène je compte sur toi pour garder un oeil sur elle, il faut que tu sois la plus présente possible, c'est toujours plus facile quand quelqu'un nous soutient moralement."

"Oui évidemment je vais m'occuper d'elle."

"Bien, je pense que je t'ai expliqué l'essentiel si tu as le moindre problème ou d'autres questions n'hésite pas je suis à ta disposition."

"Merci Ricardo, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans ton aide, au revoir et encore merci beaucoup"

"De rien à bientôt et tiens bon, je compte sur toi."


	9. Chapter 9

Cela faisait 5 jours que la période de sevrage avait commencé et Rebecca avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter les symptômes. Au début elle avait seulement du mal à dormir mais maintenant elle faisait des malaises, avait des douleurs abdominales épouvantables, des tremblements ainsi que des nausées.

Marlène passé son temps entre le travail et l'orangerie où elle s'occupait de Rebecca. C'était difficile pour elle de voir l'état de Rebecca empirer chaque jour mais elle devait rester forte pour elle. Marlène était en plein shooting photo quand elle reçut un appel de Rebecca, immédiatement elle répondu :

"Rebecca, tout va bien?"

"Marlène, non, je...j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai tellement mal, aide moi..."

Bip bip bip " Rebecca? rebeccaaaaaa? Elle a raccroché merde"

"Je dois partir ma petite amie a besoin de moi, est-ce qu'on peut finir le shooting demain? dit-elle à son employeur."

"Ok demain à la première heure, on doit terminer ce shooting, c'est important."

"Oui demain je serais là merci beaucoup, a demain."

Une fois arrivée à l'orangerie elle découvrit Rebecca au sol dans un état de convulsion , elle se tordé de douleurs en gémissant.

"Rebecca..je suis là, je vais te mettre sur le lit ok?"

"Marlène, je ne peux pas..c'est trop dur de tenir donne-moi le sachet s'il te plaît."

"Rebecca, je sais que c'est dur, mais tu peux le faire tu es forte tu m'entends! tu n'as pas besoin de cette merde. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour t'aider."

"Reste avec moi, je suis désolé que tu me voies dans cet état, pardonne-moi."

"Rebecca regarde moi, je t'aime, j'ai besoin que tu t'en sortes, tu dois tenir pour nous ok? je te tiens, je suis là calme toi..."

Après plusieurs longues minutes Rebecca se calma peu à peu, elle se retourna dans le lit et vit Marlène pleurait. Elle essuya les larmes du visage de Marlène.

"Ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît"

"Désolé, c'est tellement dur de te voir dans cet état et de ne rien pouvoir faire"

"Tu m'as aidé Marlène, ta présence m'aide beaucoup, je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé au travail j'espère que tu n'es pas eut de problèmes."

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, l'essentiel c'est toi, le travail passe après."

"Merci et merci de ne pas m'avoir donné le sachet, sans toi j'aurais replongé depuis longtemps."

"Ne parlons plus de çà mais je pense que tu devrais te débarrasser de ce sachet non?

"Je le ferais, mais je ne suis pas prête encore."

"Ok, est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose?"

"Non je préfère rester allongé avec toi ici si tu veux bien."

"Oui essaye de dormir mais demain matin tu me promets que tu manges quelque chose."

"Oui je te promets, dors bien"

"Toi aussi mon amour."


	10. Chapter 10

Le lendemain matin, Marlène se leva tôt afin de terminer le shooting photo qu'elle avait écourtée la veille. Elle termina de se préparer, avant de partir elle embrassa Rebecca sur le front ce qu'il l'a réveilla.

"Désolé mon cœur, je ne voulais pas te réveiller mais je dois aller au travail plus tôt aujourd'hui."

"Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais j'ai beaucoup réfléchi cette nuit, je pensais par rapport à nos familles, personne n'est au courant pour mes problèmes de drogue et ..."

"Justement cela m'a aussi traversé l'esprit et je pense que tu devrais en parler Rebecca."

"Je sais, je veux juste attendre d'avoir terminé ma période de sevrage. Je réunirais tout le monde et je leur annoncerais à ce moment là, on pourrait aussi leur annoncer que nous sommes à nouveau ensemble, qu'en penses-tu?"

"Ok je garde ça pour moi, en ce qui nous concerne, je pense qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose étant donné que je dors ici tous les jours." Dit-elle en souriant.

Rebecca sourit à son tour "Oui tu as certainement raison, merci de garder le secret, à ce soir, travail bien."

"Merci à tout a l'heure, je t'aime" Marlène embrassa Rebecca et s'empressa d'aller au travail afin de ne pas manquer le rendez-vous.

Rebecca était heureuse d'avoir retrouvé l'amour de sa vie, pour la remercier, elle décida d'organiser un dîner surprise à Marlène. Etant donnée qu'elle n'avait aucun talent culinaire, elle se fit livrer le repas par l'un des meilleurs traiteurs de Düsseldorf. Elle prépara la table et demanda de l'aide à Justus pour le reste de la décoration intérieure. Même si elle se sentait quelque peu nauséeuse, elle tenait à avoir ce moment romantique avec Marlène. Depuis qu'elles étaient à nouveau réunies, elles n'avaient pas eu de moments intimes ensemble. Après avoir terminé, elle remercia Justus pour son aide et se reposa pour pouvoir profiter de la soirée.

Quand Marlène entra dans l'orangerie, elle découvrit une décoration digne d'un grand restaurant avec une magnifique table pour deux, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle appela Rebecca, celle-ci pointa le bout de son nez a travers la porte de la chambre. Elle était vêtue d'une ravissante robe bleue qui d'ailleurs était l'une des favorites de Marlène. Rebecca tendit la main à Marlène afin de l'enlacer.

"Wahouu, Rebecca tu es splendide et que dire de la décoration, tu..."

"Shhhh, embrasse-moi" Marlène prit le visage de Rebecca entre ses mains et l'embrassa langoureusement.

"Humm, j'avais presque oublié que tu embrassais divinement bien."

"Eh bien, moi, je n'ai pas oublié à quel point tu me rends dingue. Dis-moi, tu as réussi à préparer tout ça toute seule?"

"A vrai dire, non, Justus m'a beaucoup aidé, je me devais de garder des forces pour l'après dîner."

"Haha, l'après dîner, je vois mais tu es sûre que dans ton état tu peux...enfin tu vois de quoi je parle."

"Avec toi à mes côtés je pourrais même voler."

"Tu ne changeras jamais Rebecca et c'est pour ça que je t'aime tant."

"On passe à table?"

"Avec plaisir, que mange-t-on? Rassure-moi ce n'est pas toi qui as cuisiné?"

"Pourquoi? Tu n'aimes pas ma cuisine?"

"Ta cuisine ? parce que tu sais cuisiner maintenant?"

"Heu, à vrai dire non toujours pas, ne t'inquiète pas j'ai commandé au meilleur traiteur de la ville."

"Dans ce cas-là, je suis saine et sauve dit-elle en ricanant."


	11. Chapter 11

"Le dîner était somptueux Rebecca, merci pour ce délicieux moment en ta compagnie."

Rebecca se leva et se dirigea derrière la chaise de Marlène. Elle commença à lui masser les épaules et l'embrassa dans le cou.

Humm gémit Marlène "Et qu'as-tu en tête maintenant?"

" Je voudrais te remercier à ma façon."

"Intéressant, et comment tu vas t'y prendre?"

Rebecca retourna la chaise de Marlène et s'assit sur elle, elle enleva le haut et le soutien-gorge de celle-ci. Lentement, lui caressa la poitrine, avec sa langue elle joua avec ses tétons. Marlène avait la chair de poule, elle sentait son pouls qui s'emballer. Rebecca ouvrit ensuite le jeans de Marlène et glissa sa main entre ses cuisses. Marlène voulait plus, elle essaya d'embrasser Rebecca mais celle-ci le lui en empêcha.

"Aujourd'hui, je veux te faire du bien, je contrôle et tu profites ok ?"

"Mais j'ai tellement envie de toi..."

"Shhh, laisse-toi faire."

Rebecca retira sa main du jeans et emmena Marlène vers le lit. Elle enleva les derniers vêtements de Marlène et se déshabilla à son tour.

"Tu es si belle, je t'aime tellement mon amour."

" Je t'aime aussi de toute mon âme Rebecca, fait moi l'amour maintenant, je t'en supplie."

Rebecca écarta les jambes de celle-ci, elle introduit ces doigts à l'intérieur de Marlène qui ne pouvait plus se contenir, elle était proche de l'orgasme. Rebecca augmenta la cadence et avec sa langue s'occupa maintenant de son clitoris. Marlène jouit de toutes ses forces en s'agrippant aux draps du lit.

"Ohhh mon dieu Rebecca, tu...c'était, je n'ai pas de mots pour le décrire, c'était incroyable, tu me fais jouir comme personne."

Rebecca s'allongea sur Marlène et la regarda dans dans les yeux avec amour.

"Tu es incroyable, merci d'être là avec moi dans ces moments difficiles."

"Je suis là où je dois être, toi et moi ensemble pour l'éternité."

Marlène roula au-dessus de Rebecca " Maintenant c'est à mon tour de te montrer à quel point je t'aime."

Elles firent l'amour une partie de la nuit, Rebecca était épuisée mais épanouie. Ce moment explosif lui avait permis le temps d'un instant, d'oublier ses problèmes de drogue. Marlène lui donnait la force de vaincre et elle sentait qu'avec elle, elle s'en sortirait.


	12. Chapter 12

Le sevrage de Rebecca était maintenant terminé, en effet cela faisait exactement 4 semaines que celle-ci n'avait pas touché à la cocaïne. Bien sur, cela avait été très difficile, elle avait eu de nombreuses crises de manque où elle-même penser mourir tant la douleur était insoutenable. Toutefois, grâce à l'aide et l'amour de Marlène elle avait tenu. Le moment était donc venu pour elle de commencer la phase de prévention des rechutes mais avant cela elle voulait être honnête envers ses proches. Comme elle avait promis à Marlène, elle réunit tout le monde au château...

Marlène et Rebecca arrivèrent dans la salle de réception où toutes leurs familles et proches étaient déjà réunis. Rebecca était stressée mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer...

"Bonsoir à tous et merci d'être venue, vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi vous êtes tous réunis ici alors je ne vais pas vous faire languir plus longtemps. Comme vous le savez cela fait plusieurs semaines que je suis en arrêt-maladie, tout le monde pensez que cet arrêt était dû à mon accident de moto mais la réalité et toute autre chose. C'est difficile pour moi d'en parler mais je vous dois la vérité, durant ces 4 semaines j'étais en période de sevrage."

"En période de sevrage?" Elisabeth dit étonnée.

"Oui, Elisabeth, je..je, j'ai succombé à la cocaïne deux mois après le départ de Marlène, j'ai consommé pendant 4 mois jusqu'à l'accident de moto qui évidemment était sous l'emprise de cette drogue."

Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la salle, tout le monde était sous le choc, abasourdi ils regardaient Rebecca qui avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux.

Elisabeth prit la parole : "Rebecca, je suis désolé de n'avoir rien vu et je suis certaine que toutes les personnes présentent ici sont de mon avis. Je savais que ta séparation avec Marlène était difficile à vivre pour toi mais pas au point de mettre en danger ta vie. J'aurais aimé pouvoir t'aider, tu aurais dû m'en parler ou en parler à un de tes proches."

"Je sais, je suis désolé de vous avoir déçu mais j'avais tellement honte. En tout cas sachez que je suis sur le droit chemin, je viens de terminer ma période de sevrage, cela fait 4 semaines que je n'ai pas retouché à la drogue. Seules deux personnes étaient au courant de ce sevrage et je tenais à les remercier car sans eux je n'aurais certainement pas réussi à tenir. Evidemment, Ricardo mon médecin qui est aussi mon meilleur ami et la meilleure pour la fin Marlène." Rebecca prit la main de Marlène dans la sienne. " Comme vous vous en doutiez certainement Marlène et moi sommes à nouveau réunis, si je suis encore là aujourd'hui c'est grâce à son soutien et à tout l'amour qu'elle m'a donné ces dernières semaines. Merci tu es mon ange" Marlène était ému par le discours de Rebecca, elle avait du mal à retenir ces larmes, elle enlaça Rebecca et lui murmura un je t'aime au creux de l'oreille.

Après cet émouvant discours, tous les proches eurent un mot pour Rebecca afin de la soutenir. Il l'a remercière pour son honnêté même s'ils auraient évidemment préféré être informé avant. Ils avaient tous conscience que cela avait dû être extrêmement difficile à avouer pour elle, ils étaient aussi ravis de voir que Rebecca aller mieux et surtout de voir qu'elle était comblé aux côtés de sa bien-aimée Marlène.


	13. Chapter 13

Le lendemain matin, Marlène se réveilla la première, elle regarda du côté de Rebecca, celle-ci dormait à poing fermé. Marlène embrassa Rebecca sur la joue puis sur la bouche mais cette dernière ne bougé toujours pas. Elle glissa ses mains sur le corps de Rebecca, d'abord sur son ventre puis monta jusqu'à sa poitrine. Rebecca gémit au contact des mains de Marlène sur sa poitrine. Marlène continua son aventure et descendit alors entre ses cuisses.

"Humm Marlène..."

"Bonjour, petite marmotte"

"Bonjour mon ange"

"Ton téléphone a vibré et m'a réveillé, du coup je me suis vengé en te réveillant à ton tour."

"Haha, je vois, j'ai reçu un message?"

"Oui de Ricardo je crois, tu veux que je te le lise?"

"Oui, cela doit être par rapport à mon nouveau traitement"

"Ok, il dit qu'il t'a pris rendez-vous avec son collègue psychologue mardi matin et que tu devrais recevoir ton nouveau traitement dans la journée."

"D'accord, remercie le et dit lui que je serais là mardi matin même si je reprends le travail lundi , je m'arrangerais avec Tanya pour pouvoir y aller."

"Bien, voilà c'est envoyé."

"Où en étions-nous déjà?"

"Je crois que ma main était à peu près à cet endroit-là non?"

"Hum oui, ne t'arrêtes pas Marlène..."

"Tu sais ce que je voudrais faire?"

"Non, dis moi, même si je pense avoir une idée."

"Tu crois savoir hein?"

"Tu veux m'attacher les poignets et me bander les yeux non ?"

"Comment tu as deviné? tu lis dans mes pensées?"

"Peut-être bien, je l'ai vu dans ton regard malicieux."

"Je vais te montrer qui à un regard malicieux."

Marlène attacha délicatement les poignets de Rebecca et lui banda les yeux avec un foulard. Rebecca savait qu'elle ne résisterait pas longtemps avant d'avoir un orgasme. En effet, il ne fallut que très peu de temps avant qu'elle ne jouisse et soit à bout de souffle.

"Tu peux me réveiller comme ça plus souvent si tu veux..."

"Je veux qu'on profite de ce week-end au maximum vu que tu retournes travailler lundi."

"Oui, il nous reste deux jours pour faire tout ce que tu veux."

"Je te veux toi, viens dans la douche avec moi."

"Marlène on vient juste de..."

" Je te veux encore, s'il te plaît."

"Tu vas me tuer un jour tu sais?"

"Si je meurs avec toi alors tout ira bien."


	14. Chapter 14

Après s'être douché, Marlène reçut un appel de son père qui lui proposa de venir déjeuner chez lui avec Rebecca.

"Rebecca, mon père vient de m'appeler, il nous invite à manger ce midi. Est-ce que tu veux y aller?"

"Je suppose que tu lui as déjà répondu positivement non?"

"Oui j'ai accepté l'invitation mais je peux annuler si tu ne veux pas y aller."

"Non, non, je te taquine, pas de problèmes on sera présente. Pendant que j'y pense, tu pourras récupérer les affaires qu'il te reste là-bas pour pouvoir officiellement emménager avec moi non?"

"Emménager avec toi, laisse-moi réfléchir...,je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée je risque de t'épuiser tu ne crois pas?"

"Dois-je te rappeler que tu vis déjà avec moi et que tu m'épuises déjà comme ce matin par exemple." Dit-elle en riant.

"Je suis sûre que tu adores ça..."

Rebecca sourit malicieusement. "Je n'ai toujours pas eu ma réponse, veux-tu emménager avec moi oui ou non?"

"Evidemment, je récupérerais une partie de mes affaires aujourd'hui et le reste une autrefois."

"Ok, on est invité à quelle heure?"

"Dans une heure exactement et d'ailleurs on doit passer à la pâtisserie pour acheter un dessert."

"Je croyais que TU étais mon dessert.."

Marlène s'approcha de Rebecca et l'attrapa par la taille.

"Mais je suis ton dessert dès que tu le souhaites mon amour, ce soir si tu as encore des forces..."

"Si c'est un test tu risques de perdre."

"Un test non, une invitation a l'amour oui."

"C'est noté, on verra qui aura le plus de forces ce soir, en attendant on devrait y aller si on ne veut pas être en retard."

Une fois arrivé, Thomas les accueillis avec un grand sourire, il était heureux de les voir si rayonnantes de bonheur. Les autres invités étaient déjà arrivés, il y avait Biggi, Dana, Tommy, Kim et Emilio. Le déjeuner fut une réussite et ils passèrent tous une excellente journée.

À la fin du repas, Marlène emmena son père à l'écart pour lui parler de son déménagement.

"Papa, je voulais te demander est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à porter quelques-unes de mes affaires à la voiture?"

"Bien sûr ma chérie, alors c'est officiel tu emménages à l'orangerie?"

"Oui, mais en réalité ça fait longtemps que j'ai emménagé là-bas, il me reste juste quelques affaires ici."

"Oui c'est vrai qu'on ne te voyais pas beaucoup ici, je suis vraiment content pour vous deux tu sais."

"Merci papa, je suis comblé avec Rebecca, je sais que c'est la femme de ma vie et je ne veux plus jamais la quitter."

L'après-midi terminée, Marlène et Rebecca remercièrent tout le monde pour la journée et rentrèrent dans leur nid d'amours où une folle nuit les attendaient.


	15. Chapter 15

Ce matin, comme souvent Marlène était levée la première, elle prépara le petit déjeuner afin de reprendre des forces après leurs nuits très agitées. Elle se rapprocha du lit et posa le plateau à proximité. Elle caressa le visage de sa bien-aimée et l'embrassa sur le bout du nez. Tout doucement Rebecca se réveilla, elle sourit à Marlène et l'embrassa à son tour sur la bouche.

"Je crois que tu as perdu ton pari d'hier soir non?"

"Quel pari? tu m'as dit que c'était une invitation à l'amour."

"Oui mais tu dois avouer que j'ai étais plus énergique que toi hier et ce matin je t'en parles pas..."

"Quoi?! j'espère que tu rigoles là, qui c'est endormi la première?"

"Oui bon peut-être que je me suis endormis avant toi mais n'empêche je suis réveillée depuis longtemps et j'ai même préparé le petit déjeuner regarde."

"Tu es vraiment la femme parfaite Marlène!"

"Merci mon amour mais je le savais déjà."dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

"Viens là." Rebecca mis ses mains autour du cou de Marlène et l'embrassa passionnément.

"Rebecca attend..."

Rebecca embrassa maintenant le cou et les épaules de celle-ci "Humm, quoi?"

"Le café va être froid"

"Aucune importance, je préfères m'occuper de toi avant."

"Il nous reste toute la journée pour ça, j'ai vraiment besoin de reprendre des forces avant et je suis sûr que toi aussi."

"Ok, Boss."

Le petit déjeuner terminé, Marlène reçut un SMS de sa sœur Dana qui lui demanda si elles avaient prévu quelque chose pour Noel ou si elles comptaient le passé en famille. Après avoir lu le SMS Marlène regarda Rebecca avec de grands yeux.

"Quoi, qu'est-ce qui passe?"

"Tu sais quel mois on est?"

"Euh, en décembre pourquoi?"

"Oui exactement en décembre, je dirais même fin décembre tu n'as pas l'impression qu'on a oublié quelque chose?"

"Oublié quelque chose, euhh je sais pas non il va falloir que tu m'aides un peu"

"NOEL, Rebecca, dans six jours!"

"Merde, avec tous mes problèmes j'ai totalement oublié mais quel rapport avec ton SMS?"

"Dana m'a demandé si on avait prévu quelque chose pour noël ou si on voulait le passer avec ma famille."

"Oh ok, je crois qu'on peut remercier Dana sur ce coup-là..."

"Oui je crois aussi mais en attendant tu as une idée de ce que tu voudrais faire?"

"Non pas vraiment, il y a plusieurs options, ta famille, la mienne ou juste nous deux, tu as une préférence?"

"Pfff, là tout de suite je ne sais pas, faut qu'on y réfléchisse et vite! et pour les cadeaux?"

"Va falloir qu'on s'occupe de tout ça cette semaine, quel cauchemar!"

"Oui surtout que tu reprends le travail demain super!"

"Tu sais quoi on va y arriver ok? je demanderais à Justus de nous aider et on peut aussi trouver des cadeaux sur internet."

"Oui tu as raison, on va gérer ça, tu veux faire quoi maintenant?."

"On pourrait finir ce que l'on avait commencé avant le petit déjeuner..."

"Humm, tu es insatiable Rebecca..."


	16. Chapter 16

Après le déjeuner, Marlène et Rebecca commencèrent à regarder des cadeaux sur internet pour ne pas être pris au dépourvu le jour J. Internet étant une vraie mine d'or, elles trouvèrent un bon nombre de cadeaux ce qui leur donna une grande satisfaction.

"Je pense que pour aujourd'hui on a bien avancé pour les cadeaux."

"Oui on continuera à chercher les autres dans les jours à venir, est-ce que tu t'es décidée pour noël ? Je n'ai toujours pas répondu à ma sœur, ils faut qu'on se mette d'accord pour que je la prévienne"

"J'ai réfléchi et je pense qu'on devrait le passer ensemble histoire de rattraper le temps perdu enfin si tu es d'accord bien évidemment."

"Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, juste toi et moi c'est parfait."

"Oui, on passe la soirée de noël ensemble, le lendemain on retrouve ta famille l'après-midi puis la mienne en soirée comme ça tout le monde sera content non?"

"Excellente idée, je vois que tu as pensé à tout, une vraie femme d'affaires."

"Je ne suis qu'une styliste mais merci du compliment"

"Non tu es plus que ça pour moi, je suis chanceuse d'être à tes côtés"

"C'est moi qui suis chanceuse de t'avoir Marlène, sans toi je ne suis rien, je t'aime"

"Je t'aime aussi"

Marlène téléphona à Dana et lui expliqua le programme qu'elles avaient prévu pour noël afin que celle-ci informe leur père. La conversation terminée, elle retourna aux côtés de Rebecca qui était elle aussi au téléphone.

"Hey Tanya ça va ?"

"Je vais bien c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut poser la question, tu te sens prête pour demain?"

"Oui je vais de mieux en mieux, je serais prête demain ne t'inquiète pas je voulais simplement te demander un service."

"Déjà? je t'écoute Rebecca."

"Comme tu le sais je vais avoir un suivi avec un psychologue chaque semaine et il se trouve que mon premier rendez-vous est mardi matin, je voulais avoir ton approbation."

"Je crois que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de te l'accepter, c'est pour le bien de ta santé et puis plus tu seras en forme, plus tu seras productive pour LCL."

"Je te reconnaît bien là Tanya, merci de ta compréhension à demain."

"À demain, et sois en forme."

Rebecca raccrocha et regarda Marlène en souriant.

"Alors Tanya t'a autorisé ton rendez-vous ?"

"Oui, tout est réglé"

"Parfait, tu sais quoi, la journée étant presque terminé je vais aller chercher le reste de mes affaires chez mon père, je reviens pour notre dîner en tête à tête ok?"

"Notre dîner en tête à tête?"

"Oui ce matin j'ai demandé à Justus de nous faire préparer un dîner romantique."

"Humm c'est noël avant l'heure avec toutes les surprises que tu me fais."

"Je prends justes soins de celle que j'aime, à tout à l'heure ma chérie."

"Fait vite." Avant de partir, Marlène fit un bisou à Rebecca et lui donna une tape sur les fesses.


	17. Chapter 17

Marlène rentra vers 19h30 avec les bras chargés de cartons, avec l'aide de Rebecca elles déposèrent les affaires dans un coin de la chambre. Rebecca s'approcha de sa belle blonde, l'embrassa et dit:

"Tu m'as manqué."

"Je suis partie il y a moins de deux heures seulement."

"Je sais mais je suis accro, tu es ma nouvelle addiction."

Marlène secoua la tête en riant "Est-ce que le dîner est prêt? je n'ai pas fait attention en rentrant."

"La table est dressée et Justus nous amènera le dîner quand nous serons prêtes."

"Parfait, je vais me doucher, je m'habille et tout sera bon."

"Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide sous la douche?"

Marlène sourit "Garde tes forces pour l'après-dîner, j'en ai pour 30 minutes."

"Bien, je préviens Justus, tout sera prêt quand tu sortiras de la salle de bain."

Après avoir terminé de se doucher, Marlène s'apprêta et se dirigea vers le salon. Rebecca l'attendait sagement sur le canapé, Marlène arriva derrière le sofa et posa ses mains sur les yeux de sa chérie.

"Marlène, enfin, je commençais à m'ennuyer toute seule."

"Ne te retourne pas et n'ouvre pas les yeux d'accord?"

"Ok, qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Tu peux ouvrir maintenant."

Marlène était vêtue d'une magnifique robe noire avec un décolleté plongeant qui laisser entrevoir son soutien-gorge en dentelle rouge.

"Wahooo, tu es resplendissante, tellement belle que je te mangerais bien tout de suite..."

Rebecca se leva, mit ses bras autour de la taille de Marlène et la serra contre elle. Elle commença à embrasser son cou puis descendit dans le décolleté où la vue était plus que captivante.

"Humm Rebecca, doucement, d'abord le dîner ensuite le dessert..."

"Cela va être difficile de résister tout au long du repas mais je vais essayer."

Le dîner se termina, Rebecca ne pouvait plus attendre.

"Maintenant c'est l'heure du dessert pas vrai?"

"Oui je pense que tu as assez attendu à présent."

"D'ailleurs, sachant que tu as flirté avec moi pendant tout le repas, j'ai une proposition à te faire."

"Je t'écoute."

"Si je te dis le mot billard"

"Tu veux jouer au billard?"

"Jouer oui mais sur le billard"

"Attend tu veux qu'on fasse l'amour dans la salle de loisirs du château?"

"Oui tu as bien compris."

"Rebecca, il a beaucoup de passage dans cette pièce quelqu'un pourrait nous voir."

"C'est encore plus excitant, vient." Rebecca prit la main de Marlène.

"Mais Rebecca..."

"Shhh, tu verras tu ne regretteras pas."

Arrivée dans la salle, Rebecca porta Marlène et la mit sur le billard. Elles se déshabillèrent mutuellement et étaient toutes les deux déchaînées.

Rebecca contempla sa muse avec amour, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser qu'elle lui appartenait à nouveau.

"Marlène, tu me rends folle, je t'aime tellement."

"Prends-moi Rebecca"

Une fois nue Rebecca, monta sur le billard à quatre pattes afin de satisfaire sa belle. Marlène essayait de ne pas gémir trop fort mais elle ne pouvait plus se contenir. Elle cria de bonheur, soudain la porte de la salle s'ouvrit...


	18. Chapter 18

"Ohhhh mon dieu, Marlène, Rebecca! dites-moi que je fais un cauchemar." Dit Tanya

Rebecca s'allongea sur Marlène pour cacher un minimum leurs nudités.

"Tanya tourne-toi" cria Marlène

"Vous n'avez pas une chambre comme tout le monde!"

"Si, mais disons qu'on varie les plaisirs Tanya, tu devrais peut-être essayer toi aussi, lui rétorqua Marlène!"

"Tu peux nous laisser maintenant c'est assez gênant" dit Rebecca

"Evidemment, et Rebecca au lieu de faire des galipettes, tu ferais mieux de te reposer, demain tu as du travail à rattraper je te rappelle!"

"Compris, chef!"

"J'allais oublier Marlène tu es ma meilleure amie mais pour l'amour du ciel contient toi, on t'entend gémir jusqu'à l'entrée du château!"

Tanya quitta la pièce en secouant la tête, et en se disant que plus jamais elle ne toucherait le billard...

Rebecca ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

"Avec toutes les personnes qui vivent ici, il a fallu que ça soit Tanya qui nous surprennent..."

"Ce n'est pas drôle Rebecca!"

"Oh ça va, nous sommes encore vivantes, avoue que tu as aimé faire l'amour ici et d'ailleurs nous n'avons pas terminé..."

"Oui j'ai aimé ça, apparemment même un peu trop vu que la moitié du château m'a entendu gémir!"

"Aucune importance mon ange, j'adore t'entendre gémir..."

"Viens on retourne à l'orangerie et cette fois-ci c'est toi qui vas crier..."

"Hummm, avec plaisir."

Après s'être rhabillés, elles rentrèrent à l'orangerie et terminèrent ce qu'elles avaient commencé au château. Fatiguées mais satisfaites elles s'endormirent l'une contre l'autre jusqu'au matin suivant.

Le réveil sonna, Rebecca et Marlène se réveillèrent difficilement, leurs nuits n'avaient pas été assez longues mais on pouvait encore lire sur leurs visages qu'elles étaient totalement réjouies.

"Prêtes pour la reprise?"

"Il va bien falloir, j'espère que Tanya sera indulgente avec moi au début."

"Après ce qu'elle a vu hier, je pense qu'elle sera d'une humeur spéciale."

"Je te dirais ça ce soir, je vais petit déjeuner tu viens avec moi?"

"Oui, j'arrive."

Après le petit déjeuner, elles se rendirent chacune au travail. Rebecca était anxieuse mais aussi excitée de reprendre son activité professionnelle après sa longue absence. A peine arrivée à LCL, Tanya lui expliqua toutes les tâches qu'elle devait effectuer dans la journée. Elle se doutait bien qu'elle aurait beaucoup à faire mais peut-être pas à ce point-là. La seule chose dont elle était certaine c'est que la journée allez être longue et fatigante...

Même si Rebecca était débordée par le travail, elle profita de sa pause-déjeuner pour s'occupait du cadeau qu'elle allait offrir à Marlène pour noël.

Le soir venue, après sa longue journée, elle rentra enfin chez elle ou elle retrouva Marlène qui était déjà rentrée. Elle embrassa celle-ci et se vautra sur le sofa.

"Dure journée?"

"Oui tu peux dire ça comme ça, je savais que j'aurais beaucoup à faire mais il faut que je me remette dans le rythme."

"Laisse-toi quelques jours et ça ira mieux, au fait je suis rentrée plus tôt à la maison j'en ai profité pour acheter les cadeaux qu'il nous manqué j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas d'y être allé sans toi."

"Vraiment? non je ne t'en veux pas au contraire je suis tellement fatiguée que je n'aurais pas pu m'en occuper de toute façon. Merci mon cœur tu es formidable."

"Pas de problème, comment était Tanya aujourd'hui?"

"Comme toujours une vraie tigresse, mais elle ne m'a pas trop cassé les pieds donc cela pourrait être pire."

"Ok, tant mieux, on dîne ici ce soir?"

"Oui et ce qui est sûr c'est que je vais me coucher tôt, comme dirait Tanya pas de galipettes se soir."


	19. Chapter 19

Après avoir terminé son entretien avec le psychologue, Rebecca appela Marlène afin de lui faire un petit compte rendu.

"Hey Rebecca, qu'est-ce qui se passe tout va bien?"

"Oui ne t'inquiète pas je voulais juste te dire comment c'était passé ma première entrevue avec le psy."

"D'accord, explique-moi."

"Il m'a dit que j'allais le rencontrer une fois par semaine pendant 6 mois pour commencer, et qu'il était possible si je le souhaitais de rajouter des séances."

"Ok, et comment l'entretien s'est passé?"

"Bien, je suppose, disons qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup alors c'est difficile de savoir. On en reparlera à la maison, je te dérange pas plus à ce soir. Bisous."

"A tout à l'heure mon cœur."

Après avoir terminé son travail Marlène partit s'occuper du cadeau de Rebecca et rentra ensuite à l'orangerie.

"Rebecca je suis là." Aucune réponse, apparemment Rebecca n'était pas encore rentrée, Marlène en profita pour emballer son cadeau et le cacha soigneusement. Elle s'allongea un instant sur le sofa afin de se relaxer un peu et s'endormit.

Rebecca rentra dans l'orangerie et découvrit Marlène assoupi sur le canapé. Elle se pencha et embrassa celle-ci sur le front. Marlène s'éveilla et vit sa chérie.

"Désolé je me suis endormis, tu arrives tard ce soir."

"Oui une réunion de dernière minute. Reste allongé si tu veux, de toute façon je dois m'occuper de quelque chose, ensuite je prendrais ma douche et l'on pourra manger."

"T'occuper de quoi?"

"Lors de ma séance au psychologue, j'ai dû lui avouer qu'il me restait un sachet de cocaïne et il m'a conseillé de m'en débarrasser."

"Tu te sens prête à le faire ce soir?"

"Oui je suis prête, je ne veux plus avoir aucune tentation."

Rebecca prit le sachet et le versa dans les toilettes, elle se sentait en quelque sorte libérée, Marlène était à ses côtés elle était fière de Rebecca...

Après le dîner, Marlène prit sa douche et se mit au lit pour bouquiner un peu. Rebecca la rejoignit, prit sa nuisette et commença à lui caresser le bras. Celle-ci ne réagissait pas, et continua sa lecture, Rebecca se mit alors à embrasser son épaule en descendant jusqu'à sa main. Ne voyant toujours aucune réaction de la part de Marlène, Rebecca embrassa son cou puis avec sa main caressa sa poitrine.

"Rebecca, s'il te plaît arrête, je suis en train de lire."

"Tu liras plus tard, j'ai envie de toi..."

"Non, pas ce soir Rebecca, je suis fatigué, je termine de lire ce chapitre et je me couche."

"Tu es vraiment fatiguée?"

"Oui j'ai besoin de sommeil."

"Bon ok, bonne nuit."

"Bonne nuit, dors bien." dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.


	20. Chapter 20

Le 24 décembre était arrivé, Marlène et Rebecca travaillaient mais seulement le matin, elles auraient donc la journée et la soirée pour elles. Elles se retrouvèrent à l'orangerie, après avoir déjeuné, elles finirent de préparer tous les cadeaux qu'elles devraient emporter le lendemain chez la famille de Marlène. Pour la famille de Rebecca les cadeaux étaient déjà disposés dans le château.

"Je crois que tout est prêt pour demain."

"Oui je pense que l'on n'a rien oublié. Est-ce qu'il manque quelque chose pour ce soir?"dit Marlène

"Non, Justus s'occupe de tout, il nous apportera le dîner de Noël dès qu'on le désirera."

"Et le sapin?"

"Comme chaque année le sapin est dans le château, de toute façon il n'y a pas beaucoup de place dans l'orangerie."

"On aurait pu en mettre un plus petit non?"

"Pourquoi pas, tu veux qu'on aille acheter un sapin?"

"Oui c'est Noël, je pense que ça serait plus festif."

"D'accord, je ne sais pas si on va trouver à cette heure-là mais on peut toujours essayer."

Après plus d'une heure trente de recherche elles trouvèrent enfin un sapin de petite taille qui conviendrait parfaitement pour l'orangerie. Elles le décorèrent et déposèrent leurs cadeaux dessous.

"Voilà c'est parfait, je vais me doucher d'accord?" dit Marlène.

"Ok je prépare la décoration de la table en attendant."

Rebecca commença la décoration de table quand on frappa à la porte, elle ouvrit et vit Justus. Celui-ci lui dit qu'elle ne devait pas s'occuper de l'ornementation car il avait tout prévu et qu'il viendrait s'en occuper un peu plus tard. Rebecca remercia Justus et décida donc de rejoindre Marlène sous la douche. Elle arriva dans la salle de bain et vit que Marlène n'était pas encore dans la douche. Elle était en train de choisir ces vêtements pour la soirée dans la chambre, Rebecca passa ses mains autour de la taille de Marlène et commença à passer sa main sous son haut.

"Rebecca, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? je croyais que tu t'occuper de la table."

"Oui j'étais en train mais Justus est venue et m'a dit qu'il s'en occuperait plus tard, du coup je pensais qu'on pourrait se doucher ensemble..."

"Va s'y en première, je n'ai pas fini ici encore."

"Finis quoi ? de trouver ta tenue de ce soir?"

"Oui, j'hésite encore."

"Tu trouveras ta tenue après, viens te doucher avec moi."

"Non Rebecca, vraiment douche-toi j'irais après."

"Marlène, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi?"

"Rien, je veux juste trouver ma tenue avant de me doucher c'est tout."

"Je ne parle pas de ça!"

"De quoi tu parles alors?"

"Depuis mardi tu refuses mais avances, cela fait quatre jours que l'on a pas fait l'amour, tu me repousses. Est-ce que j'ai fait où dit quelque chose de mal?"

"Non tu n'as rien fait de mal, je suis juste pas d'humeur en ce moment, je suis désolé Rebecca."

"Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec ton travail, tout ce passe bien ?"

"Oui, tout va bien, excuse moi de t'avoir repoussé, je me rattraperais ce soir ok?"

"Ok je t'excuse mais tu as intérêt d'assurer ce soir, je vais me doucher."


	21. Chapter 21

Marlène et Rebecca étaient enfin prêtes à dîner. Comme d'habitude Justus avait fait un excellent travail, l'ambiance était très romantique avec de nombreuses bougies.

"Tu es prêtes pour passer à table?"dit Marlène.

"Oui, dit-elle d'un air pas très enthousiaste."

"Rebecca, tu me fais la tête, n'est-ce pas?"

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si froide avec moi depuis mardi, je sens que tu me caches quelque chose et je n'aime pas ça! Je commence à penser que tu n'as tout simplement plus envie de moi"

"Rebecca, tu te trompes complètement, évidemment que j'ai envie de toi, je t'aime et je suis désolé d'avoir été froide avec toi ces derniers jours mais j'avais une très bonne raison. Tu comprendras quand je t'aurais donné ton cadeau, tu me fais moi confiance?"

"Oui je te fais confiance Marlène même si je ne comprends pas trop le rapport entre le cadeau et le fait de ne pas avoir de rapports sexuels."

"Tu comprendras, je te promets maintenant dînons."

Elles terminèrent de manger et se dirigèrent vers le sapin pour l'ouverture de leurs cadeaux. C'est Marlène qui ouvrit en première son présent, elle ouvrit le paquet et découvrit une splendide montre en diamant.

"Rebecca, elle est magnifique, cela doit coûter une fortune tu n'aurais pas dû."

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu mérites ce qu'il a de plus beau, regarde derrière le cadran."

Marlène tourna la montre, derrière était gravée l'initiale de leurs prénoms.

Elle lui caressa le visage avec les larmes aux yeux et remercia Rebecca.

"Merci, mon amour je t'aime. C'est à ton tour maintenant, voilà ton cadeau ouvre-le"

Rebecca l'ouvrit et découvrit un téléphone portable dernière génération. Avant que Rebecca prenne la parole, Marlène lui mit son index sur ses lèvres et dit :

"Attends ne dit rien, je sais que ce n'est pas très romantique et que tu ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi j'ai refusé qu'on fasse l'amour ces derniers jours. En réalité, j'ai un autre cadeau pour toi, il se trouve sur moi et tu vas devoir me déshabiller pour le trouver."

"Te déshabiller?"

"Oui, je te donne un indice, la surprise se trouve à proximité d'un endroit intime que tu aimes beaucoup."

"Humm, intéressant..."

Rebecca commença par enlever la robe de Marlène, elle dégrafa ensuite son soutien-gorge.

"Est-ce que je suis proche où pas du tout?"

"Non tu es très froide, descends plus bas."

Rebecca se mit alors à genoux devant Marlène afin de lui retirer son sous-vêtement. Elle attrapa son boxer, commença à l'enlever et découvrit la surprise.

"Marlène, tu es complètement folle, est-ce que c'est un vrai?"

"Je suis folle de toi Rebecca, évidemment c'est un vrai, tu comprends pourquoi on ne pouvait pas faire l'amour maintenant?"

"Oui, tu ne voulais pas que je voie la surprise avant Noël."

"Exactement, c'était tellement dur de devoir te repousser mais je me devais d'être assez froide avec toi sinon tu aurais insisté. J'aurais alors craqué et la surprise aurait été gâché, tu ne m'en veux pas trop?"

"Je comprends, je savais que tu me cachais quelque chose, je commençais vraiment à croire que je ne te faisais plus d'effet je suis soulagée. Comment je pourrais t'en vouloir Marlène, c'est la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'on met jamais faites! Un tatouage! et je suppose que Marbecca est la combinaison de nos deux prénoms?"

"Oui c'est ça et pour le "love" je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer dit-elle avec un grand sourire."

"Marbecca love, et pourquoi l'avoir mis à cet endroit?"

"Je voulais que toi seule puisse en profiter et puis je pensais que le bas du ventre était un endroit que tu appréciais beaucoup non?"

"Hum hum, j'apprécie tout ton corps mais je dois avouer que tu as choisit l'une des meilleures places possibles. Je t'aime Marlène merci pour tes merveilleux cadeaux."

Rebecca embrassa fougueusement Marlène, elle attrapa deux coupes et une bouteille de champagne et emmena celle-ci dans la chambre...


	22. Chapter 22

Une fois arrivée devant le lit, Marlène enleva la robe de Rebecca et la poussa sur le lit. Elle retira son boxer ainsi que les sous-vêtements de Rebecca. Elle s'allongea sur elle puis l'embrassa sensuellement sur tout le corps. Rebecca appréciée les baisers de sa belle blonde, elle était déjà très excitée. Marlène descendit vers ses cuisses et lui écarta les jambes. Elle lui embrassa l'intérieur des cuisses en remontant jusqu'à son sexe. Rebecca gémissait de plus en plus, elle voulait sentir Marlène en elle.

"Marlène, s'il te plaît ne me fait pas attendre plus longtemps."

"Soit patiente, tournes-toi sur le ventre." Rebecca s'exécuta et s'allongea sur le ventre.

Marlène prit la bouteille et lui versa du champagne dans le creux des reins. Elle se pencha et lui lécha la peau imbibée de champagne. Avec sa langue elle continua son aventure en remontant jusqu'à sa nuque. Rebecca frissonnait de plaisir et supplia Marlène d'aller plus bas. Marlène descendit vers ses parties intimes, elle lui écarta les jambes et introduisit ses doigts à l'intérieur de son amante. Rebecca agrippait à la tête de lit en gémissant de toutes ses forces.

"Ohhhh oui Marlène continue je veux jouir encore."

"Je veux voir ton visage quand tu auras ton orgasme, dis-moi quand tu seras proche." Marlène intensifia ses mouvements et il ne fallut que quelques instants avant que Rebecca dise :

"Je suis proche , tourne-moi." Marlène mit Rebecca sur le dos et s'empressa de remettre ses doigts à l'intérieur de celle-ci afin qu'elle puisse jouir à nouveau.

"Regarde-moi Rebecca."

"J'essaie mais c'est difficile de garder les yeux ouverts, ohhhh mon Dieu Marlène, je t'aime"dit-elle en hurlant.

Rebecca était à bout de souffle, son cœur battait rapidement. Marlène remonta vers le visage de sa chérie et la regarda en souriant.

"Je me suis rattrapée de ces derniers jours, tu ne crois pas?"

Rebecca ne pouvait pas encore parler, elle avait besoin de reprendre son souffle.

"Je te répondrais quand j'aurais repris mes esprits." Marlène l'embrassa sur la joue.

"Je crois déjà savoir la réponse." Rebecca la regarda en souriant.

"C'est la première fois que je mets autant de temps à m'en remettre, tu t'es surpassée. Je crois que c'est le meilleur orgasme que j'ai jamais eu."

"Joyeux Noël mon amour."dit Marlène en faisant un clin d'œil.

Rebecca monta alors sur Marlène pour qu'elle puisse à son tour la satisfaire. Marlène jouit à son tour et eut elle aussi l'un des plus mémorables orgasmes de sa vie. Rebecca s'allongea à ses côtés en l'a contemplant de bonheur.

"Joyeux Noël mon ange blond."

Marlène encore essoufflée, tourna la tête en direction de Rebecca, lui attrapa la nuque avec ses mains et l'embrassa langoureusement.

"Merci mon amour, c'était extraordinaire, le meilleur Noël de ma vie, je t'aime Rebecca."


	23. Chapter 23

Rebecca ouvrit les yeux, elle regarda l'heure sur le réveil, celui-ci affiché 10 heures. Elle tourna la tête et vit Marlène qui dormait encore. Aujourd'hui, jour de Noel, elles étaient invitées chez le père de Marlène pour déjeuner. Elles devaient ensuite retourner au château en veillée pour dîner avec la famille de Rebecca. Tout cela annonçait une longue journée à venir, après la nuit qu'elles venaient de passer, Rebecca savait qu'elle aurait du mal à tenir debout.

Rebecca embrassa la joue de Marlène, elle se rapprocha ensuite de son oreille et lui murmura.

"Marlène, mon amour il faut que tu te réveilles maintenant."

"Quelle heure est-il?"

"Dix heures, on doit se dépêcher si tu veux qu'on arrive à l'heure chez ton père."

Marlène ouvrit les yeux et regarda Rebecca en souriant.

"Bonjour, il nous reste encore du temps non?"

"Du temps pour quoi?"

Marlène attrapa Rebecca par la taille et la fit basculer sur elle. Elle lui caressa les fesses et l'embrassa en même temps.

"Humm, j'adore ça Marlène mais je pense que j'ai eu ma dose hier, je pense même avoir du mal pour marcher aujourd'hui. De toute façon on n'a pas le temps ce matin."

"Bon ok mais on peut quand même se doucher ensemble non?"

"Ok on se douche mais rien d'autre."

Une fois prêtes, elles se rendirent chez Thomas, après avoir salué tout le monde elles déposèrent les cadeaux sous le sapin et s'installèrent au salon pour l'apéritif.

"Comment s'est passé votre soirée les amoureuses?"dit Kim.

"Bien, très bien, l'un des meilleurs noël que j'ai passé." dit Marlène

"Tu as été gâté alors?"

"Oui regarde ma nouvelle montre." Marlène releva sa manche et montra sa magnifique montre en diamant, elle l'enleva et montra ensuite les initiales gravées en dessous.

"Wahooo, Rebecca ne s'est pas moqué de toi, prends-en de la graine Emilio." Emilio regarda Kim et dit je voudrais bien mais pour l'instant nous n'avons pas les moyens ma chérie.

"Et toi Rebecca qu'est-ce que ma fille t'a offert?" dit Thomas.

"Euh, un nouveau téléphone portable et ..."

Marlène coupa Rebecca

"Et un autre cadeau plus intime que je préférerais garder pour nous deux uniquement désolé papa."

"Bon ok, avant de passer à table j'aimerais te parler en privé Rebecca, c'est possible?" dit Thomas

"Euh oui je vous suis." Marlène se demandait bien pourquoi son père voulait parler à Rebecca seul à seul. Du coin de l'œil elle regardait leur conversation.

"Depuis que tu es de nouveau avec ma fille, nous n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion de parler ensemble, c'est pour cela que je prends l'initiative aujourd'hui. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas te sermonner au contraire, je voulais tout d'abord te dire que je suis de tout cœur avec toi par rapport à tes problèmes de drogue et je suis sûr que tout va bien aller pour toi maintenant."

"Merci Thomas, c'est grâce à Marlène que je tiens, elle est tout pour moi, je suis tellement désolé de vous avoir tous déçus..."

"Tout le monde fait des erreurs, mais c'est vrai que j'ai été très en colère contre toi quand tu as trompé ma fille..."

"Je m'en veux si vous saviez à quel point."

"Je sais Rebecca, j'ai mis du temps mais je t'ai pardonné, je sais que Marlène est comblée avec toi, je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi heureuse alors je voulais vraiment te remercier pour cela. Vous êtes très belles ensemble et j'espère qu'un jour tu feras officiellement partie de la famille Wolf."

Rebecca était très émue du discours de son beau-père, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

"C'est à moi de vous remercier de me refaire confiance à nouveau et aussi d'avoir crée cette merveilleuse femme qu'est Marlène."

Thomas prit Rebecca dans ses bras et essuya les larmes de celle-ci avec son pouce. Marlène qui vit la scène les rejoignit.

"Rebecca, tu pleures? Qu'est-ce que se passe ici?"

"Non tout va bien Marlène ne t'inquiète pas."

"Papa tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ma petite amie pleure! qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu lui dire pour la mettre dans cet état?"

"Je.." Thomas voulait expliquer à sa fille mais Rebecca le coupa avant.

"Marlène, ce sont des larmes de joie, ton père m'a dit des choses merveilleuses."

"Oh désolé papa mais je n'aime pas voir Rebecca pleurer."

"Tu la protèges je comprends très bien tu es une Wolf après tout". dit-il en souriant.

Marlène prit Rebecca dans ses bras, l'embrassa sur la bouche et l'amena dans une pièce annexe.

"Qu'est-ce que mon père t'a dit?"

"Pour faire court, il m'a remercié de te rendre si heureuse et m'a aussi dit qu'il espère qu'un jour je deviendrais officiellement une Wolf. Non seulement ton père est quelqu'un de bien, mais il a en plus conçu avec ta mère la femme la plus belle du monde. "

Marlène regarda Rebecca avec amour.

"La plus belle femme du monde c'est toi Rebecca, je t'aime. Mon père à raison tu me rends tellement heureuse, et comme lui je serais ravi qu'un jour tu deviennes ma femme si tu es d'accord évidemment..."

"Je serais heureuse de devenir ta femme mais pas dans l'immédiat peut-être dans quelques années."

"Années?"

"On vient tout juste de se remettre ensemble, je pense que l'on doit y aller doucement, on n'est pas mariée et pourtant on est très heureuse non?"

"Oui c'est vrai tu as raison on ne va pas se presser."

Marlène et Rebecca passèrent une très belle journée, comme prévu elles terminèrent leurs soirées au château en compagnie de la famille de Rebecca. Après l'ouverture des cadeaux, exténuées elles rentrèrent à l'orangerie pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.


	24. Chapter 24

Le mois de mars était tout juste terminé, c'était le début du printemps, cela faisait maintenant 5 mois que Marlène et Rebecca s'étaient retrouvées. Rebecca était toujours en thérapie pour la prévention des rechutes, il lui restait encore 3 mois d'entretien avec son psychologue. Elle avait repris le travail depuis trois mois déjà et avait retrouvé tous ses repères à LCL. Marlène avait enfin trouvé un job en tant que comédienne à Düsseldorf, elle était heureuse d'avoir trouvé un rôle au théâtre. Mais n'avait pas pour autant abandonné son job de modèle photo, elle avait seulement dû réduire son nombre de shooting pour pouvoir cumuler ses deux activités.

Rebecca et Marlène venaient de terminer leurs petit-déjeuners quand le téléphone de Rebecca sonna.

"Allo, oui bonjour merci de m'avoir rappelé. Je vous avais appelé pour confirmer notre cours de ce matin, est-ce que vous pouvez venir au château à 9h30 ?"

"Oui bien sûr, je serais là comtesse Von Lahnstein, à tout de suite."

"Merci, je vous attends dans le parc, au même endroit que d'habitude."

Marlène regarda Rebecca d'un air surprise.

"Un cours?"

"Oui j'ai oublié de t'en parler désolé, je reprends mes cours d'escrime, j'ai besoin de refaire du sport."

"Oh je vois, et tu ne peux pas choisir un sport moins dangereux?"

"Marlène, tu sais bien que c'est une tradition chez les Von Lahnstein, j'en fais depuis toute petite, ne t'inquiètes pas je sais manier le fleuret mieux que personne."

"Je sais que tu es douée mais fait attention s'il te plaît, cela fait longtemps que tu n'en as pas fait et je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose."

"Je ferais très attention, de toute façon je porte ma combinaison tout va bien aller."

"Ok, on se retrouve pour le déjeuner ?"

"Oui à tout à l'heure ma chérie."

Marlène retourna à l'orangerie, elle se mit devant l'ordinateur afin de regarder ses mails. Une page internet n'était pas fermée, Rebecca avait sûrement oublié de la fermer. Elle l'ouvrit et tomba sur un site d'achat de moto. Rapidement, elle ferma la page car cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenir. Depuis l'accident, Rebecca ne lui avait jamais reparlé de moto, Marlène inquiète, savait qu'elle devrait aborder le sujet avec Rebecca pour clarifier la situation.

Rebecca termina son cours d'escrime, évidemment elle manquait d'endurance et était très fatiguée mais elle avait quand même pris beaucoup de plaisir à en refaire. Elle rentra à l'orangerie pour se doucher et retrouver Marlène pour le déjeuner. Après s'être douchée Rebecca rejoint Marlène au salon.

"Je suis prête, on peut aller manger maintenant."dit Rebecca.

"J'ai besoin de te parler en privé alors j'ai demandé à Justus de nous apporter le déjeuner ici au lieu de manger au château avec toute ta famille."

"D'accord, de quoi veux-tu me parler. C'est si important?"

"J'étais sur l'ordinateur tout à l'heure et je suis tombée sur l'une de tes recherches internet."

"Ok et?"

"Sur le site d'achat de moto Rebecca."

"Je vois, oui j'ai regardé quelques motos, tu sais à quel point j'aime en faire c'est plus qu'une passion pour moi, alors je me disais que peut-être je pourrais en acheter une nouvelle."

"Rebecca, tu as déjà failli mourir à moto, je ne veux pas que tu aies un nouvel accident, je ne supporterais pas de te revoir dans un lit d'hôpital."

"Marlène, si j'ai eu cet accident c'est seulement parce que j'étais sous l'emprise de drogue, je sais piloter fais-moi confiance."

"S'il te plaît, n'achète pas de moto, à chaque fois que tu partiras avec, je serais terrifiée."

"Je vais y réfléchir je te promets."


	25. Chapter 25

L'après-midi Marlène se rendit chez son père, elle était tellement anxieuse à l'idée que Rebecca achète une nouvelle moto qu'elle avait besoin d'en parler afin d'extérioriser sa peur.

"Bonjour ma chérie, comment vas-tu?"

"Salut papa, bien merci, est-ce que tu es occupé?"

"Non pas du tout, qu'est-ce qui ce passe?"

"Je suis venue te parler de Rebecca, j'ai besoin de ton avis."

"Tout va bien entre vous?"

"Oui tout va bien ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste que Rebecca a pour projet d'acheter une moto, elle m'en a parlé hier et depuis je suis vraiment inquiète tu comprends?"

"Je vois, tu as peur pour elle c'est compréhensible après l'accident qu'elle a subi."

"Exactement, je lui ais dit que je préférerais qu'elle oublie ce projet."

"Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a répondu?"

"Elle m'a promis qu'elle y réfléchirait mais je sais à quel point elle aime en faire. Je ne peux pas lui interdire quoi que ce soit mais j'ai tellement peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Je ne supporterais pas de la voir à l'hôpital à nouveau."

"Je comprends tout à fait ton point de vue mais tu dois aussi lui faire confiance, aujourd'hui elle ne se drogue plus et si je me rappelle bien elle sait très bien piloter."

"Je sais, je lui fais confiance mais je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans elle, si jamais il lui arrivait malheur je m'en voudrais de l'avoir laissé refaire de la moto." dit-elle avec les larmes aux yeux.

"Marlène, vient dans mes bras ma chérie." Elle se blottit dans les bras de son père.

"Est-ce que tu veux que j'aille lui parler?"

"Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup, merci papa je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si tu n'étais pas là."

"C'est normal, je serais toujours là pour toi, la famille c'est ce qui compte le plus Marlène. Je peux aller la voir maintenant si elle n'est pas trop occupée?"

"Non tu peux y aller maintenant, elle doit certainement se reposer à l'orangerie ou dans le parc du château étant donné qu'elle était fatiguée de son cours d'escrime de ce matin."

"Ok, est-ce que tu viens avec moi?"

"Non j'ai un rendez-vous au No limits, je rentrerais après."

"Un rendez-vous professionnel? le samedi?"

"Oui je devais le rencontrer la semaine dernière déjà mais je n'ai pas eu le temps."

"D'accord, peut-être qu'on se verra au château alors."

"Peut-être et encore merci papa."

"Pas de quoi, c'est mon rôle de papa de t'aider. Et puis j'apprécie beaucoup Rebecca, c'est un peu ma fille d'adoption maintenant. Je vais veiller sur elle comme je veille sur toi, tes sœurs et ton petit frère."

"Je t'aime papa, tu es formidable!"

"Je t'aime aussi ma chérie."

Elle l'embrassa son père et se rendit au No limits pour son rendez-vous.


	26. Chapter 26

Thomas arriva au château, il se rendit d'abord à l'orangerie mais personne ne répondit. Il suivit le conseil de Marlène et alla dans le parc, il trouva Rebecca qui était assise dans l'herbe avec dans ses mains un carnet de croquis.

"Bonjour Rebecca!" elle commençait à se lever mais Thomas s'assit à ses côtés.

"Thomas, bonjour que faites-vous ici?"

"Je te cherchais."

"Moi? que puis-je faire pour vous?"

"Marlène est venue me voir et m'a parlé de ton projet d'acheter une moto."

"Ah et je suppose que vous êtes venue me voir pour m'en dissuader."

"Non enfin pas vraiment, ni moi ni Marlène n'avons le droit de te dire ce que tu as à faire. Je voulais simplement qu'on en parle avant que tu prennes une décision."

"Comme je l'ai dit à Marlène, la moto c'est vraiment une passion et je ne sais pas si je suis prête à l'abandonner. Je suis bien consciente que j'ai failli perdre la vie à moto mais j'étais sous l'emprise de drogue maintenant je suis clean."

"Je comprends c'est difficile de laisser tomber ce que l'on aime vraiment mais sincèrement je ne sais pas si ma fille pourra supporter de te voir conduire une moto à nouveau. Je ne devrais pas te le dire mais elle est tellement terrifiée à l'idée qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, qu'elle s'est effrondrée dans mes bras tout à l'heure. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je suis venue te voir directement, Marlène est ma fille je n'aime pas la voir dans cet état."

"Je sais qu'elle a terriblement peur et je n'aime pas la voir pleurer non plus. J'ai conscience que c'est à moi de prendre la décision mais qu'est-ce que vous me conseiller Thomas?"

"Sincèrement Rebecca, je pense que tu devrais écouter Marlène. Je sais ce que c'est de perdre la femme de sa vie dans un accident routier, et je ne voudrais pas que cela arrive à Marlène. Et puis qui c'est peut-être que Marlène changera d'avis plus tard. Laisse faire le temps Rebecca."

"Merci pour vos conseils, je vous promets que je vais vite régler le problème, je ne veux pas que Marlène se rende malade pour ça."

"Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus je sais que tu vas faire ce qu'il faut. Et Rebecca je suis là pour toi, si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit n'hésite pas. Je t'apprécie beaucoup, pour moi tu fais entièrement partie de ma famille."

Rebecca enlaça Thomas." Merci, je suis très touchée et sachez que je vous apprécie également beaucoup."

Rebecca rentra à l'orangerie et réfléchie à ce qu'elle allait dire à Marlène quand elle rentrerait.

Marlène arriva enfin, Rebecca se dirigea vers elle, l'embrassa et lui prit la main.

"J'ai pris ma décision."

"Par rapport à la moto?"

"Oui, Marlène je ne veux pas que tu te rendes malade à cause de moi, je ne vais pas acheter de moto, ton père m'a ouvert les yeux."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit pour te faire changer d'avis si vite?"

"J'ai changé d'avis quand il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que tu me perdes dans un accident de la route comme il avait perdu Viktoria."

Marlène eut les larmes aux yeux quand elle entendit le nom de sa mère.

"Je suis désolé Marlène, je n'aurais pas dû te parler de ta mère excuse-moi."

"Non Rebecca, ce n'est rien, je suis soulagée que tu aies changé d'avis."

Rebecca essuya les larmes de Marlène. "On n'en reparle plus maintenant tout est réglé, je ne veux plus que tu sois malheureuse, je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiétée mon amour."


	27. Chapter 27

Elles terminèrent de dîner en famille et rentrèrent à l'orangerie.

"J'ai oublié de te demander, comment c'est passé ton rendez-vous cette après-midi?"

"Assez bien, il m'a proposé une campagne de photo pour un parfum de luxe."

"Super dis-moi s'en plus."

"Oui c'était plutôt intéressant jusqu'à qu'il me dise que le shooting se faisait en couple et surtout que les photos seraient assez dénudées. J'ai donc dû refuser sa proposition mais je suis sûr que j'aurais d'autres opportunités ce n'est pas si grave."

"Tu as refusé à cause de moi ou ça ne te convenait pas?"

"Pour toi et pour moi aussi, je ne me sentirais pas à l'aise de jouer un couple avec un mannequin surtout si nous sommes presque nus."

"Je vois, je t'avoue que je suis heureuse que tu aies refusé, te voir dans ce genre de photos ça ne m'enchante pas du tout, mis à part si c'est avec moi évidemment."dit Rebecca avec un grand sourire.

"Est-ce que je sentirais une petite pointe de jalousie? dit-elle en se rapprochant de Rebecca.

"Peut-être bien..."

Marlène embrassa Rebecca dans le cou en commençant à ouvrir la fermeture éclair de sa robe.

"Je trouve cela très excitant que tu sois jalouse."

Rebecca gémit, elle caressa les seins de Marlène. "Humm, je vois ça je devrais l'être plus souvent alors..."

"Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être je ne regarde que toi."

"Tant que tu ne fais pas de shooting à moitié nu je serais la contenir."

"Et si j'en accepte un qu'est-ce que tu feras?"

"Je t'attacherais ici pour que tu ne puisses pas y aller."

"Si tu m'attaches et que tu t'occupes de moi alors c'est très alléchant."

Rebecca lécha le cou de Marlène et dit :

"Tu veux que je t'attache? je peux le faire tout de suite"

"Fais ce que tu veux, je suis entièrement à toi."

Rebecca attira Marlène dans la douche, une fois nue elle attacha les poignets de Marlène à la barre du rideau de douche.

"Ne tire pas trop la barre sinon tu vas tout casser." dit Rebecca en souriant.

"Je vais essayer mais ce n'est pas gagné, tout dépend de ce que tu vas me faire."

Rebecca alluma le robinet d'eau et caressa le corps de Marlène. Elle commença par longer les bras de Marlène, puis elle s'occupa de ses seins, avec sa langue elle lui lécha les tétons. Marlène appréciée chaque touche de Rebecca, c'était difficile pour elle de ne pas pouvoir la toucher. Rebecca embrassa ensuite son ventre, elle s'arrêta juste avant son sexe, elle leva les yeux et regarda Marlène.

"Dis-moi ce que tu veux Marlène."

"Embrasse-moi, ensuite je veux que tu t'occupes de mon clitoris avec ta langue."

Rebecca se leva, ouvrit sa bouche et introduisit sa langue dans la bouche de Marlène. Après avoir embrassé sa belle Rebecca descendit entre ses cuisses. Elle lui écarta les jambes et mit sa langue sur son clitoris en effectuant des mouvements de haut en bas afin que son amante jouisse. Marlène resserrée de plus en plus ses jambes autour de la tête de Rebecca.

"Rebecca, ahhhhhhhhhh, mon dieu, je veux te sentir en moi maintenant."

"Supplie-moi..."

"S'il te plaît Rebecca, entre en moi fait moi vibrer"

"Avec plaisir mon ange"

Rebecca entra ses doigts à l'intérieur de Marlène tout en léchant sa poitrine. Marlène jouit de toutes ses forces, ces muscles étaient contractés, elle était essoufflée. Rebecca embrassa son cou et caressa ses seins, Marlène gémit encore.

"Détache-moi, je te veux et c'est à ton tour maintenant"

Rebecca s'exécuta, Marlène poussa celle-ci contre le mur, enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux de Rebecca et l'embrassa fougueusement.

"Humm je vois qu'il te reste encore beaucoup d'énergie"

"J'avais tellement envie de te toucher, si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de toi..."

"Montre-moi"


	28. Chapter 28

Le weekend était terminé, évidemment aujourd'hui Marlène et Rebecca travaillaient mais elles avaient décidé avec Marlène qu'elles se rejoindraient pour déjeuner au "Schneiders". Marlène était arrivée la première, elle s'installa et commanda le vin. Quelques instants plus tard, elle rencontra un collègue modèle-photo qui avait déjà fait quelques shooting avec elle. Lui aussi attendait quelqu'un mais celle-ci n'étant pas arrivée, Marlène lui proposa de s'installer un instant à sa table. Erwin s'installa donc au côté de Marlène et ils commencèrent à discuter.

Rebecca entra dans le restaurant, elle chercha du regard pour trouver où était installée Marlène. Au bout de quelques secondes elle vit Marlène assise en compagnie d'un homme qu'apparemment elle ne connaissait pas. Rebecca ne s'avança pas tout de suite, elle regarda un peu plus la scène de loin et s'aperçut que celui-ci avait l'air d'apprécier un peu trop la compagnie de sa petite amie. De nombreuses fois il avait eu le regard posé sur son décolleté, il avait même le temps d'un instant posé sa main sur celle de Marlène. Rebecca se décida donc à les rejoindre avant que celui-ci ne tente autre chose.

"Hey, désolé du retard j'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu. De toute façon tu as l'air d'être en bonne compagnie à ce que je vois."

"Rebecca, ne t'inquiète pas pour le retard, je te présente Erwin, un collègue modèle-photo."

"Bonjour, enchantée Rebecca, c'est bien cela?"

"Oui c'est ça, ravi de vous rencontrer Erwin, alors vous avez fait des photos avec Marlène?"

"Oui on a fait quelques shooting ensemble. Marlène est très douée, il lui manque un peu de confiance en elle mais cela viendra avec le temps."

"Je suis d'accord avec vous sur ce point-là, la confiance c'est primordial dans le monde de la photo mais vous devez mieux le savoir que moi."

"Bon je vais vous laisser déjeuner tranquillement, j'étais ravi de faire votre connaissance Rebecca et Marlène j'espère à bientôt. J'ai hâte de retravailler avec toi sur un autre shooting."

"Merci, bon appétit et à bientôt."

Il se leva prit Marlène dans ces bras en lui caressant le bas du dos et l'embrassa sur la joue. Rebecca ne dit rien elle ne voulait pas gâcher leur déjeuner mais elle sentait que son agacement s'intensifier grandement. C'était évident qu'il flirté avec Marlène et qu'il voulait certainement plus que faire des photos avec elle.

"On peut déjeuner maintenant, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps déjà que j'étais en retard."Dit Rebecca sur un ton agacé.

"Oui, mais avant tu peux me dire bonjour correctement et m'embrasser non?"

"Pardon mais je ne voulais pas vous déranger Erwin et toi, vous aviez l'air si complice..."

"Rebecca, ne me dis pas que tu fais une crise de jalousie?"

"Une crise de jalousie, non pas du tout je trouve ça tout à fait logique qu'il bave sur toi devant moi comme ça, c'est tellement respectueux en plus!"

"Tu ne crois pas que tu en rajoutes un peu là, il m'a fait quelques compliments c'est tout."

"Quelques compliments, je crois que tu as vraiment besoin de lunettes Marlène!"

"Dis-moi qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour que tu sois si énervée."

"Laisse tomber Marlène, aucune importance je préfère qu'on arrête de parler de lui avant que le déjeuner soit gâché pour de bon."

"Ok, on ne parle plus de lui mais il va falloir qu'on discute sérieusement Rebecca."

"Ce soir si tu veux, maintenant on mange et je file à LCL."


	29. Chapter 29

Le soir venu, Marlène était à l'orangerie elle attendait patiemment Rebecca afin qu'elles puissent discuter du différent qu'elles avaient eu ce midi même au restaurant. Rebecca arriva enfin, elle ouvrit la porte et appela Marlène.

"Tu peux venir m'aider, s'il te plaît." Marlène se leva du sofa se retourna et vit Rebecca qui portait une attelle à la cheville et qui avait des béquilles à la main.

"Rebecca! qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivée?"

"Tiens, prends mon sac, j'ai besoin de m'asseoir j'ai mal aux bras avec ses foutues béquilles!"

"Tu aurais dû m'appeler je t'aurais aidé, qu'est-ce que tu as fait dis-moi!"

"Je me suis simplement tordu la cheville dans les escaliers à LCL."

"Oh et ta cheville est cassée?"

"Non, j'ai une grosse entorse, je vais devoir rester à la maison pendant 2 ou 3 semaines."

"Et pour le travail tu vas faire comment?"

"Je n'ai pas le choix, je vais travailler ici."

"Ok, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu avant Rebecca."

"Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait de plus, tu n'es pas médecin et puis je n'ai pas été à l'hôpital, Ricardo est venue m'ausculter sur place."

"Oui c'est vrai je ne suis pas médecin mais tu es ma petite amie et j'aimerais être là pour toi quand il t'arrive quelque chose."

"Ok, la prochaine fois je te préviendrais avant."

"Est-ce qu'on peut discuter à propos de ce midi ou bien tu préfères te reposer et en parler plus tard?"

"J'ai besoin de m'allonger, j'ai mal à la cheville, je vais dans la chambre on parlera de ça a un autre moment."

"D'accord, tu as besoin d'aide, tu veux que je te porte à la chambre?"

"Oui, s'il te plaît, j'ai plus de force dans les bras à cause des béquilles."

Marlène attrapa Rebecca et l'emmena dans leur lit. Elle commença à repartir de la chambre quand Rebecca la retenue par le bras.

"Merci Marlène, je suis désolé pour ce midi, je ne veux pas que l'on se prenne la tête surtout pas maintenant que je suis bloquée ici avec mon entorse."

"Moi non plus je ne veux pas qu'on s'engueule, reposes-toi on parlera plus tard."

"Attends, finalement je préfère qu'on crève l'abcès maintenant, je vais te dire pourquoi j'ai réagi de cette manière à midi. Ce n'est pas une question d'être jalouse ou pas c'est juste qu'Erwin se permettait de te faire des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dues surtout devant moi. Et ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est que toi tu ne t'en rends même pas compte!"

"Je le connais un peu plus que toi et je peux t'assurer que si c'est le fait qu'il me complimente qui t'inquiète sache que c'est sa façon d'être il fait ça avec toutes les femmes."

"Non Marlène, il peut te complimenter tant qu'il veut ce n'est pas le problème. Par contre qu'il ait les yeux braqués dans tes seins, qu'il te caresse le bas du dos à la limite des fesses ou encore qu'il pose sa main sur la tienne là c'est un gros problème surtout qu'il ne s'est pas gêné à le faire devant moi. Mets-toi à ma place Marlène inverse les rôles et imagine qu'un homme ou une femme me fasse la même chose sous tes yeux tu trouverais ça normal?"

"Peut-être que tu as raison, je n'ai pas remarqué parce que celui-ci ne m'intéresse pas du tout."

"La prochaine fois, ouvre les yeux Marlène, il ne veut pas seulement travailler avec toi, il veut te mettre dans son lit, je suis sûr que j'ai raison et tu verras que dans pas longtemps tu me diras que j'avais effectivement raison."

"Je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois, et quand bien même il me voudrait dans son lit jamais il n'arrivera à ses fins j'espère que tu me fais confiance Rebecca."

"Oui je te fais confiance, c'est en lui que je n'ai pas confiance, tu me promets que s'il tente quelque chose avec toi tu me le diras ok?"

"Promis, juré."


	30. Chapter 30

Rebecca dormait quand le téléphone de Marlène se mit à vibrer. Elle avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux car elle n'avait pas très bien dormi. Sa cheville lui avait fait mal toute la nuit mais étant donné qu'elle était coincée à l'orangerie, elle savait qu'elle pourrait se recoucher dans la journée. Marlène était dans la salle de bain en train de se préparer pour aller travailler. Rebecca se demandait bien qui pourrait envoyer un SMS à Marlène de si bonne heure, elle regarda l'écran du téléphone et vit le nom d'Erwin s'afficher. Elle se demanda si elle devait l'ouvrir mais au fond d'elle, elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle faisait confiance à Marlène et ne voulait pas qu'elles aient un nouveau conflit, elle décida donc de ne pas regarder le message. À ce moment-là Marlène arriva dans la chambre, elle se pencha vers Rebecca et l'embrassa sur la bouche.

"Bonjour, comment tu sens-tu?"

"Bonjour, ça va même si j'ai eu des jours meilleurs ce n'est qu'une entorse j'ai connu pire."

"Oui c'est vrai, pourquoi tu es déjà réveillée, je sais que tu vas travailler de la maison mais tu peux profiter d'être ici pour dormir un peu plus non?"

"Ton téléphone m'a réveillé."

"Oh désolé, j'ai reçu un appel?"

"Non, un SMS." Marlène prit son téléphone et lu le SMS.

"Rien de grave j'espère?"dit Rebecca

"Non, rien d'important, bon je vais pas tarder à partir, tu as besoin de quelque chose je peux demander à Justus de t'apporter le petit déjeuner si tu veux."

"Oui ça serait parfait merci. Tu vas à un shooting ce matin ou alors tu vas répéter ta pièce au théâtre?"

"Je vais au théâtre pourquoi?"

"Juste pour savoir, est-ce que tu rentres déjeuner avec moi ce midi?"

"Je ne sais pas encore, tout dépend de l'avancement des répétitions, je t'appellerais." Elles s'embrassèrent avant que Marlène ne parte travailler.

Rebecca était en train de travailler quand on frappa à la porte, il s'agissait de Justus que venait lui apporter son courrier. Il y avait quelques lettres, elle les ouvrit sans faire attention au nom qui était inscrit dessus. Elle se rendit compte trop tard qu'elle avait ouvert une lettre destinée à Marlène. Il s'agissait d'un courrier venant de son agence de mannequins, à l'intérieur se trouvait une note accompagnée de photos. Après avoir lu, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de photo d'un récent shooting, Marlène devait faire une sélection des plus réussis. Elle commença à regarder les photos, elle était étonnée de voir à quel point Marlène avait pris confiance en elle. Elle était splendide, et avait un tel charisme. Rebecca était très fière d'être sa petite amie, mais en voyant ces quelques clichés elle se rendait encore plus compte que Marlène était irrésistible et que n'importe qui pourrait tomber amoureux d'elle. Elle allait devoir monter la garde tout en contrôlant sa jalousie...


	31. Chapter 31

Marlène rentré à l'orangerie pour déjeuner, elle avait prévenu Rebecca qui l'attendait patiemment.

"Je suis là."

"Je vois ça, alors comment se sont passées les répétitions?"

"Bien, tout n'est pas encore parfait mais on sera prêt pour la première de ce week-end."

"Super, j'aurais tellement voulu assister à ta première ici à Düsseldorf mais avec ma cheville cela risque d'être compliqué."

"Tu viendras me voir un autre soir quand ta cheville ira mieux."

"Évidemment, au fait tiens j'oubliais tu as une lettre de ton agence, je les ouverte en croyant que c'était pour moi désolé."

"Tu l'as lu alors? de quoi s'agit-il?"

"Oui je te promets que je ne les pas fait exprès Marlène. Ils t'ont envoyé des clichés d'un de tes shootings, tu dois leur donner la meilleure sélection selon toi."

"Ce n'est pas grave que tu aies ouvert ma lettre ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ferais mon choix de photos ce soir tu pourras m'aider si tu veux. Tu ne m'as même pas dit ce que tu pensais de mes photos?"

Rebecca demanda à Marlène de venir s'asseoir sur elle tout en faisant attention à sa cheville.

"Justement j'allais y venir, je pense que ma petite amie est merveilleusement belle, tu as vraiment progressé, on voit que tu as pris confiance en toi. Je suis tellement fière et chanceuse de t'avoir mon amour..."

Marlène passa sa main sur la joue de Rebecca et lui sourit.

"Merci, c'est grâce à toi, ton amour me donne des ailes je t'aime Rebecca, embrasse-moi."

Rebecca posa ses lèvres sur celle de sa bien-aimée et introduit ensuite sa langue dans sa bouche. Marlène gémit "Humm, on va devoir s'arrêter là si tu ne veux pas que je te sautes dessus."

"Je crois aussi, tu dois retourner travailler de toute façon alors on devrait déjeuner."

"Oui tu as raison, et toi cette après-midi qu'est-ce que tu as prévus?"

"Elena doit venir à l'orangerie avec une de mes robes, je dois finir de l'ajuster sur elle."

"Elena?"

"Oui c'est l'une de nos mannequins, je pensais que tu te rappellerais d'elle vu qu'a l'époque où tu avais travaillait à LCL, elle était déjà là."

"Ah je crois me rappeler, une grande blonde aux yeux verts c'est ça?"

"Oui exactement, avec ses mensurations elle sera splendide dans ma robe. J'ai hâte de faire l'essayage et les ajustements."

"Je vois ça, tu as l'air surexcitée à l'idée de la voir."

"C'est l'une de mes robes préférées alors c'est normal que je sois dans cet état, et tu sais pourquoi j'adore cette robe?"

"Non aucune idée."

"Parce qu'elle est très facile à retirer, une simple fermeture sur toute la longueur de la robe..."

"Humm, tu as toujours des idées de génie Rebecca."

"Ne t'inquiète pas j'en garde une au chaud pour toi."

"Je ne doutais pas de ça." dit Marlène en lui faisant un clin d'œil.


	32. Chapter 32

Marlène rentra à l'orangerie en fin d'après-midi, elle ouvrit la porte et vit que Rebecca n'avait pas terminé avec Elena.

"Bonjour, désolé de vous déranger, est-ce que tu veux que je vous laisse terminer?"

"Bonjour, Marlène ravit de vous revoir."dit Elena

"Non, tout va bien reste nous avons terminé pour aujourd'hui. Voilà, je te dirais quand il faudra que tu reviennes Elena"dit Rebecca.

"Ok, très bien au revoir, bonne soirée."

Rebecca prit ses béquilles et rejoignit Marlène sur le sofa. Elle eut juste le temps de s'asseoir quand on frappa à la porte.

"Oh non, tu peux y aller Marlène s'il te plaît."

"Oui pas de problème." Elle ouvrit la porte et vit un homme très bien habillé qu'a priori elle ne connaissait pas.

"Oui, bonjour."

"Bonjour, je suis bien chez la comtesse Von lanshtein Rebecca?"

"Oui vous y êtes, et vous êtes?"

"Voilà, je me présente je suis Monsieur Keller et je suis styliste. Je suis venue ici pour faire une proposition de travail à Mme Von lanshtein, est-ce qu'il est possible de lui parler?"

"Oui, attendez un instant."

"Rebecca, tu veux venir à la porte ou tu préfères que je le fasse entrer?"

"Fait le entrer ça sera plus simple avec ma cheville."

Marlène le fit entrer, Rebecca se leva pour le saluer.

"Bonjour, Mr Keller c'est bien cela?"

"Oui, bonjour comtesse enchanté de vous rencontrer. Je suis désolée de vous importuner, je peux revenir à un autre moment si vous préférez?"

"Non tout va bien asseyez-vous et dites-moi qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous."

"Voilà, pour commencer si je me suis permis de venir chez vous c'est tout simplement parce que je suis une connaissance d'Elisabeth. Comme vous l'avez entendu je suis styliste, j'ai crée récemment une ligne de maillot de bain femme."

"Ok, vous voulez avoir mon avis sur vos maillots?"

"Non, pas exactement, en fait je recherche un modèle photo pour porter mes maillots de bain lors d'un shooting pour mon catalogue."

"Et vous voulez que je vous aide à trouver un modèle?"

"Non, en réalité je voudrais que vous soyer mon modèle, vous correspondez à mon profil, vous avez les mensurations parfaites et en plus vous vous y connaissez dans la mode. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas modèle mais vous avez déjà participé à des shootings, donc vous savez comment cela marche."

"Moi? vous voulez que je pose pour votre catalogue?"

"Oui c'est bien cela, vous êtes parfaites, vous êtes une excellente styliste mais je suis sûr que vous serez magnifique dans mes maillots de bain."

"Euh merci je suis touchée mais je ne pense pas être à la hauteur pour cela, par contre je peux vous trouver d'excellent modèle."

Marlène le regarda et dit :

"Je suis modèle photo si vous voulez je peux poser pour vous."

"Merci c'est gentil mais sans vouloir vous offenser vous ne correspondez pas du tout au profil que je recherche."

"Oh je vois." dit Marlène

"Je peux vous trouver d'autres modèles, quel profil recherchez-vous?"dit Rebecca.

"Je recherche une femme brune avec beaucoup de charme, de petite corpulence avec des formes et des yeux noisette. Comme vous le constatez, la description vous correspond tout à fait, je vous en prie réfléchissez à ma proposition. Je suis certain que vous serez exceptionnelle, je peux vous montrer mes maillots de bain si vous voulez."

"Oui, montrez-moi vos dessins mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'accepte, je vais y réfléchir, laissez-moi vos coordonnées et je vous recontacterais."

"Vos maillots de bain sont très beaux, sexy mais sans être vulgaire, beaucoup de couleur et de modèles différents j'aime beaucoup bravo."

"Merci comtesse, vos compliments me vont droit au cœur même si je n'ai pas autant de talents que vous cela me fait plaisir qu'ils vous plaisent. J'espère que vous accepterez mon offre, j'ai besoin de votre beauté pour illuminer mes maillots de bain."

Rebecca rougit "Je vais y réfléchir encore merci pour votre proposition, au revoir Mr Keller."

Mr Keller prit la main de Rebecca et lui fit un baise main. "Au revoir, Comtesse à très bientôt."


	33. Chapter 33

Rebecca ne réaliser toujours pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle était étonnée d'avoir eu une telle proposition.

"Wahoo, quelle surprise!"

"Tu ne vas pas réellement accepter sa proposition?"

"Je ne sais pas, ces maillots de bain sont vraiment jolis, tu ne trouves pas?"

"Rien d'exceptionnel non plus."

"Tu ne veux pas que je le fasse parce que tu penses que je ne suis pas capable d'y arriver?"

"Quoi non pas du tout je sais que tu as les capacités de le faire, c'est juste que..."

"C'est juste que quoi Marlène?"

"Non rien, fait le si tu en as envie, si ça te fait plaisir alors..."

"Donc ça ne te fait pas plaisir, je pensais qu'au contraire tu serais contente que pour une fois je ne pense pas qu'a mon travail à LCL."

"C'est juste qu'on ne le connaît même pas il se pointe ici en se trémoussant à tes pieds, peut-être que c'est un fou furieux ou je ne sais quoi d'autre."

"Il nous a dit qu'il connaissait Elisabeth donc je ne pense pas que ça soit quelqu'un de dangereux, j'en parlerais avec elle si ça t'inquiète vraiment."

"Comme tu veux."

"Marlène, pourquoi tu me fais la tête?"

"Est-ce que tu as vu la manière dont-il se comportait avec toi?"

"Qu'entends-tu par là il a était très correct avec nous."

"Correct? Rebecca il se trémoussait à tes pieds, s'il avait pu te lécher la main pour te dire au revoir il l'aurait fait crois-moi."

"Me lécher la main, Marlène quelle horreur! c'est donc ça tu ne veux pas que je fasse ces photos parce que tu as peur qu'il me lèche la main? dit-elle en se moquant de Marlène."

"Haha très drôle..."

"Tu es réellement jalouse de ce type, Marlène tu devrais savoir que j'aime les blondes aux yeux bleus et non les bruns aux yeux marron."

"Je ne suis pas jalouse, je n'ai juste pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose."

"Avoue que tu es jalouse sinon on ne fait plus l'amour pendant 2 semaines."

"Deux semaines? jamais tu ne tiendras autant."

"Moi? parce que toi tu tiendrais 2 semaines peut-être?"

Marlène se rapprocha de Rebecca, embrassa sa joue et dit :

"Jamais je ne tiendrais, j'ai besoin de sentir ton corps sur le mien, te toucher ta peau hummm."

"Alors dis-le"

Marlène approcha sa bouche près de l'oreille de Rebecca et murmura :

"Je suis jalouse, tu es a moi, je t'aime mon amour."

"Je t'appartiens pour toujours Marlène, je t'aime"


	34. Chapter 34

Après quelques jours de réflexion, Rebecca décida d'accepter la proposition de Mr Keller. Elle avait discuté avec Elisabeth qui lui avait confirmé qu'elle le connaissait très bien, et lui conseilla d'accepter l'offre car c'était pour elle une belle opportunité de voir autre chose que LCL. Rebecca attendit que Marlène rentre du travail pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Celle-ci arriva, elle posa son sac et embrassa Rebecca.

"Ça va, comment était ta journée?"

"Bien même si je commence a en avoir marre d'être coincée ici."

"Je sais encore deux petites semaines et tu seras sur tes pieds à nouveau."

"J'espère même avant, au fait j'ai parlé à Elisabeth de la proposition de Mr Keller, elle m'a conseillé d'accepter et je crois que je vais l'écouter si tu es d'accord bien sûr."

"Si cela te rend heureuse alors fait-le."

"Merci mon cœur, par contre j'aurais besoin de toi lors du shooting tu voudras bien m'aider?"

"Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne?"

"Euh, la chance de me voir poser en maillot de bain sexy."

"Hummm, j'accepte mais ça va être difficile pour moi de rester concentré devant ton corps dénudé..."

"En parlant de corps dénudés..."Rebecca se leva à l'aide de ses béquilles, prit la main de Marlène et l'attira tant bien que mal sur le sofa.

"Rebecca, ta cheville."

"Ma cheville ne t'empêche pas de me faire l'amour et je peux aussi de te donner du plaisir ne t'inquiètes pas..." Rebecca s'allongea sur le sofa et déshabilla Marlène qui était à califourchon sur elle. Rebecca la fit monter au-dessus de sa tête afin qu'elle puisse s'occuper de ses parties intimes avec sa langue. Marlène levait la tête et les yeux au ciel tout en agrippant les cheveux de celle-ci. Elle hurla de plaisir et dit :

"Maintenant laisse-moi te montrer à quel point je suis fière d'être tienne" Elle se mit à genoux devant le sofa et aida Rebecca à s'asseoir. Elle embrassa Rebecca, la déshabilla et lui écarta les jambes avec délicatesse afin de ne pas cogner sa cheville. Avec sa main elle caressa les cuisses de Rebecca, puis remonta jusqu'à ses seins. Elle mordilla les tétons de celle-ci avec ses dents, Rebecca sentait la chaleur monter dans son corps, elle gémissait le prénom de son ange blond. Marlène attrapa sa main et entrelaca ses doigts avec les siens.

"Ne me lâche pas la main jusqu'à ce que tu aies joui."

Marlène embrassa ensuite son ventre et descendit avec sa main libre entre ses jambes. Rebecca gesticulée dans tous les sens et gémit de plus en plus fort. Marlène savait que sa bien-aimée n'était pas loin de l'orgasme, elle accéléra la cadence et entendit Rebecca crier de toutes ses forces en lui serrant sa main.

"AÏE ma main!"

"Désolé mon amour mais tu m'avais dit de ne pas lâcher ta main."Dit Rebecca toute essoufflée.

"Oui c'est vrai mais je ne te demandais pas de me casser les doigts non plus."

"Pardon je n'ai pas senti ma force." Elle prit la main de Marlène et l'embrassa délicatement.

"Je sais, ce n'est pas grave l'essentiel c'est que tu aies pris du plaisir."

"Ohhhh oui tu me fais rêver comme toujours Marlène."

Marlène attrapa une couverture et se blottit avec Rebecca sur le sofa.


	35. Chapter 35

Le lendemain matin, Rebecca se décida à appeler Mr Keller pour lui annoncer sa décision.

"Bonjour, c'est Rebecca Von Lahnstein."

"Oh bonjour comtesse, je suis ravi de vous entendre, j'espère que vous allez me donner une réponse positive."

"Effectivement, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'ai décidé d'accepter votre offre mais j'ai plusieurs conditions."

"Dites-moi qu'elles sont vos conditions et je l'ai accepterai s'en hésiter. Je suis heureux que vous ayez accepté d'être mon modèle, merci beaucoup comtesse."

"Les conditions sont les suivantes : en ce qui concerne mon contrat, je veux que mon frère qui est un excellent avocat le lise et qu'il rectifie tout ce qui ne me conviendra pas. Pour les photos, je ne ferais aucun cliché topless, s' il y a des photos en couple il y aura des limites à avoir, pas de baisers ni d'attouchements trop charnels. Ensuite, je veux que Marlène, vous savez la modèle photo qui était avec moi quand vous êtes venue me voir, soit présente pendant tout le shooting pour me conseiller. Et enfin pour finir, le shooting sera obligatoirement le week-end étant donné que je travaille en semaine."

"Très bien, je vous fais passer le contrat le plus vite possible, toutes vos conditions seront respectées."

"Excellent, comme vous le savez, pour l'instant j'ai une entorse de la cheville donc je suis indisponible encore pendant 2 semaines. Quand est-ce que vous voulez commencer le shooting exactement?"

"Dès que vous serez à nouveau sur pied, contacté moi. Je ne sais pas encore les dates mais je pense qu'une partie du shooting se fera dans le mois de mai et l'autre en juin pour avoir des clichés extérieurs estivaux."

"D'accord c'est noté, je vous tiens au courant dès que je suis guéri et j'attends votre contrat. Au revoir Mr Keller."

"À bientôt comtesse, j'ai hâte de travailler avec vous..."

Le soir venu Rebecca raconta à Marlène sa conversation avec Mr Keller.

"Super, il ne manque plus que tu sois guéri et je pourrais enfin te voir dans ses maillots de bain sexy..."

"Oui exactement, d'ailleurs il faut que je remette de la crème et change la bande de ma cheville."

"Viens, allonges-toi sur le sofa je vais te le faire"

Marlène s'assied, mit la jambe de Rebecca sur ses genoux et lui retira la bande.

"Ta cheville est toujours assez enflée tu ne trouves pas?"

"Oui, Ricardo m'avait dit qu'il faudrait du temps pour que ça dégonfle."

"Ok, bon je vais te mettre la crème dis-moi si je te fais mal."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, tant que tu ne tournes pas ma cheville je ne sentirais rien."

Marlène termina de faire les soins de sa bien-aimée. "Merci ma chérie, tu es une vraie petite infirmière."dit Rebecca en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

"Quand il s'agit de faire du bien à ma petite amie, je suis toujours présente."

"Je vois ça, j'allais oublier c'est demain ta première au théâtre?"

"Oui demain soir, je te raconterais comment cela c'est passé."

"J'aurais tellement voulu te voir, je suis désolé mon cœur mais je sais que tu seras formidable. Je suppose que toute ta famille sera présente?"

"Oui, ma famille sera là ainsi qu'Elisabeth, Tanya et Sébastien."

"Je vois, je suis quasiment la seule à ne pas être là."

"Ne t'en fais pas mon amour, ce n'est pas de ta faute tu seras là la prochaine fois."

"Oui évidemment que je serais là, on va bientôt aller dîner on ferait mieux de se préparer un peu."

"Ok, je te suis."


	36. Chapter 36

Le matin suivant, Marlène se réveilla tôt car elle avait ses dernières répétitions avant le spectacle de ce soir. Elle embrassa Rebecca sur la joue pour ne pas la réveiller et lui laissa un mot sur son oreiller. Rebecca se réveilla et vit le mot de Marlène.

"Bonjour mon cœur,

Je suis partie tôt pour les répétitions, je ne voulais pas te réveiller mais ne t'inquiète pas je rentrerais te voir dans la journée avant de repartir pour la première.

A tout à l'heure, je t'aime.

Marlène, ton ange blond."

Après avoir lu le mot de Marlène, Rebecca était encore plus de bonne humeur. Elle prit son téléphone et appela Thomas...

"Bonjour Rebecca, comment vas-tu?"

"Bonjour Thomas, bien merci et vous?"

"Je vais bien, j'ai hâte d'être à ce soir pour voir ma fille foulée le plancher du théâtre. D'ailleurs, Marlène m'a dit qu'elle était vraiment triste que tu ne puisses pas assister à sa première à cause de ta cheville."

"Justement à propos de sa première, vous m'aviez dit que si j'avais besoin de quoi que se soit vous seriez là pour moi, j'ai besoin de vos services aujourd'hui."

"Oui c'est bien cela, dis-moi qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi."

"En réalité, j'ai dit à Marlène que je ne pourrais pas venir ce soir mais je lui ai menti je veux simplement lui faire la surprise. J'ai donc besoin de vous pour m'amener là-bas en toute discrétion. Personne n'est au courant, tout le monde croit que je ne serais pas là alors je compte sur vous pour ne pas cracher le morceau."

"Tu peux compter sur moi, Marlène sera tellement heureuse de te voir, c'est vraiment bien que tu viennes mais tu es sûre que ça va aller avec ta cheville?"

"Oui ça ira ne vous inquiéter pas, pour rien au monde je ne manquerais la première de Marlène, ce n'est pas une entorse qui m'en empêchera."

"Ok, très bonne nouvelle, je viens te chercher à quel heure?"

"Je vous enverrai un SMS, car Marlène vient à l'orangerie avant de repartir au théâtre le soir."

"Bien alors à ce soir Rebecca."

"Oui et merci beaucoup Thomas."

Dans l'après-midi comme prévu Marlène rentra à l'orangerie afin de voir Rebecca avant le spectacle.

"Hey, comment étaient les répétitions?"

"Bonjour mon cœur. "dit Marlène en se rapprochant de Rebecca afin de l'embrasser goulûment sur la bouche.

"Hummm, apparemment tout c'est bien passé vu l'accueil que tu me donnes."

"En effet, tout est en ordre même si le stress commence à monter petit à petit."

"Tu n'as pas besoin de stresser Marlène, tu seras parfaite je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus."

"J'espère que tu as raison..."

"Oui j'ai raison, tu veux que je te fasse un massage pour te détendre un peu?"

"Avec plaisir."

Rebecca commença à masser les épaules de sa bien-aimée. "Tu as les épaules vraiment nouées, détends-toi Marlène, tout va bien se passer."

"J'aurais tellement aimé que tu sois là Rebecca, je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute mais ta présence m'aurait apaisé."

"Je sais, moi aussi je suis triste de ne pas pouvoir te voir, je suis désolé mon ange."

Marlène tourna sa tête et embrassa Rebecca. "Ne parlons plus de ça tu veux bien?"

"Ok, à quelle heure tu vas rentrer?"

"Je ne sais pas du tout, tard certainement ne m'attends pas pour te coucher. Je vais aller prendre ma douche et me préparer maintenant"


	37. Chapter 37

Marlène était prête, avant de partir elle enlaça Rebecca, puis lui prit le visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement.

"Je te souhaite une magnifique soirée mon amour, je suis de tout cœur avec toi n'oublie pas ça."

"Je sais, passe une bonne nuit, à demain ma chérie."

Une fois que Marlène était partie, Rebecca se dépêcha de prévenir Thomas afin qu'il vienne la chercher. Celui-ci avait dû trouver un stratagème pour pouvoir partir avant le reste de sa famille. Il leur dit qu'il avait oublié quelque chose au château et qu'ils les retrouveraient directement au théâtre. Thomas arriva enfin à l'orangerie, il aida Rebecca à aller jusqu'à la voiture et l'emmena au théâtre. Ils arrivèrent au théâtre ou ils retrouvèrent la famille Wolf et une partie de la famille de Rebecca. Ils étaient en train de discuter quand ils virent Thomas arrivé en présence de Rebecca. Évidemment ils étaient tous étonnés de la voir ici, tous pensaient qu'elle ne serait pas présente.

"Rebecca, tu es venu! Marlène nous avait dit que tu ne viendrais pas à cause de ta cheville." dit Elisabeth

"Oui je lui aie menti, je voulais lui faire la surprise. Vous pensiez vraiment que je manquerais de voir sa première représentation ici?"

"C'est génial Rebecca, ma sœur va être tellement heureuse de te voir! dit Dana."

"J'espère, on devrait y aller maintenant, il commence à y avoir du monde et cela risque d'être compliqué pour moi avec mes béquilles."

"Tu sais quoi, je vais te porter jusqu'à ton siège, Kim occupes-toi des béquilles s'il te plaît." dit Thomas.

"Vous êtes sûr Thomas ? je peux me débrouiller toute seule."

"Oui je sais que tu peux y arriver toute seule mais ça me fait plaisir de t'aider ok?"

"D'accord merci Thomas."

Tout le monde était maintenant installée, les deux familles étaient au premier rang et attendaient avec impatience de voir Marlène sur scène. Marlène était derrière le rideau, elle pensa à Rebecca un instant pour essayer de se calmer un peu et aussi pour se donner du courage. Le rideau s'ouvrit, Marlène entra sur scène et dirigea directement ses yeux sur le premier rang pour voir ses proches. C'est alors qu'elle vit que Rebecca était là, elle croyait rêver mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle était réellement présente quand celle-ci lui fit un clin d'œil en souriant. Son cœur se mit à accélérer, elle lui sourit à son tour, elle avait du mal à la lâcher du regard mais elle devait maintenant commençait a jouer.

La pièce était terminée, les proches de Marlène s'étaient réunis dans le hall pour la féliciter avant de tous aller au No limits pour terminer la soirée. Rebecca, elle avait rejoint la loge de Marlène afin de la retrouver en tête à tête. Marlène arriva dans la loge et vit Rebecca.

"Rebecca, mon amour, tu es vraiment là." Elle l'enlaça de toutes ses forces et l'embrassa sur tout le visage.

"Oui je suis bien là, j'espère que la surprise t'a plu?"

"Beaucoup, j'étais tellement surprise de te voir, merci d'être venue."

"Tu croyais vraiment que je louperais ta première? pour rien au monde je n'aurais raté ça, je serais venue en rampant s'il le fallait"

"Tu es incroyable Rebecca, comment tu es venu jusqu'au théâtre?"

"Thomas" dit-elle en souriant.

"Mon père? il était au courant que tu venais?"

"Oui ton père! je l'ai prévenu que ce matin, il m'a même porté jusqu'à mon siège au théâtre."dit-elle en riant.

"Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui!"

"J'oubliais, félicitations pour ta prestation tu étais magnifique Marlène!"

"Merci, ta présence m'a donné des ailes..." Rebecca embrassa Marlène sur la bouche et dit :

"On devrait y aller, nos familles nous attendent dans le hall pour partir au No limits."

"Ok, un dernier bisou et on y va." Rebecca s'exécuta elle passa sa main derrière le cou de Marlène et l'embrassa avec beaucoup de passion.


	38. Chapter 38

Marlène et Rebecca arrivèrent dans le hall, elles se dirigèrent vers leurs familles quand une personne attrapa Marlène par le bras. Elle se retourna et vit qu'il s'agissait d'Erwin.

"Hey vous deux, désolé de vous avoir fait peur, je voulais te féliciter Marlène tu étais superbe!"

"Bonjour Erwin"dit Rebecca, Marlène salua Erwin à son tour et dit :

"Merci c'est gentil, je ne savais pas que tu serais là."

"Oui, je voulais te faire la surprise."dit-il en lui donnant un bouquet de roses.

Rebecca commençait à bouillir à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Marlène avait remarqué le changement d'humeur de sa belle, elle décida donc de raccourcir la discussion.

"Wahoo merci pour les fleurs, c'est adorable mais on doit te laisser nous sommes attendus. Au revoir."

"Dommage, j'aurais aimer te parler plus longtemps, une autrefois a bientôt."

Rebecca était soulagée que Marlène écourte la discussion, elles se dirigèrent donc vers leurs familles. Tout le monde félicita Marlène pour sa prestation et pour son invitation. Thomas remarqua les fleurs que tenait sa fille et dit :

"Des fleurs? tu as un admirateur on dirait."

"Non, c'est juste un collègue-modèle photo."

"Est-ce que tu parles de l'homme vers l'entrée qui n'arrête pas de te regarder depuis quelques minutes?"

Marlène se tourna pour vérifier et vu qu'en effet il s'agissait bien d'Erwin.

"Euh oui c'est lui, mais tu as dû confondre il ne me regarde pas."

"Marlène, je suis un homme et je peux sentir à 10 kilomètres à la ronde que tu as une touche."

Rebecca commençait vraiment à être agacé par cet idiot d'Erwin, elle savait que s'il ne s'arrêtait pas de draguer Marlène elle serait obligé d'intervenir à un moment ou un autre. Elle décida de vite changer de sujet pour ne pas gâcher la soirée.

"On devrait aller au No limits maintenant si on veut profiter un peu."

Arrivés au bar, ils s'installèrent tous autour d'une table et firent un toast en l'honneur de Marlène. C'est Rebecca qui prit la parole :

"Je lève mon verre, pour toi Marlène. Tu as énormément de talent, je suis tellement fière de toi. Merci d'être ma petite amie grâce à toi, je suis la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Je t'aime plus que tout.

Je voulais aussi remercier toutes les personnes présentes ici, passez une magnifique fin de soirée, amusez-vous la vie est courte."

Tout le monde applaudi au discours de Rebecca, Marlène avait les larmes aux yeux elle était très émue.

"Je ne vais pas faire un long discours, je pense que Rebecca a dit l'essentiel, merci à tous d'être venue me soutenir cela compte beaucoup pour moi. Et pour finir Rebecca mon amour, je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois venue, sans toi je ne suis rien, je t'aime merci d'être à mes côtés."

Elles s'embrassèrent devant leurs familles, tous étaient très émues car ils voyaient à quel point l'amour entre les deux femmes était intense. Tous commencèrent à s'amuser sur la piste de danse, exceptée Rebecca qui évidemment ne pouvait pas danser et Marlène qui était restée à ses côtés. Elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'embrasser, et de se faire des caresses. Elles étaient encore émue de leurs discours respectifs et profitaient d'être seules pour se bécoter tranquillement.


	39. Chapter 39

Une partie de la famille de Marlène revenue à la table.

"Vous êtes encore en train de vous bécoter, depuis que nous sommes partis danser, vous ne vous êtes pas décollé l'une de l'autre." dit Kim d'un air espiègle.

Marlène arrêta d'embrasser Rebecca et dit à sa sœur :

"Est-ce que je sentirais une pointe de jalousie petite sœur?"

"Jalouse? moi non pas du tout...bon enfin peut-être un peu, il y a trop d'amour ici"

Marlène se mit à rire.

"Tu n'as qu'à faire pareil avec Emilio pour nous concurrencer."dit-elle en souriant.

Thomas arriva lui aussi avec le sourire aux lèvres il dit à Rebecca. "Est-ce que tu as fini de caresser la cuisse de ma fille? Je peux te l'emprunter 5 minutes pour danser?"

"Papa! dit Marlène en le regardant avec de gros yeux.

Rebecca rougit légèrement. "Vous avez vu ça de la piste de danse, c'est gênant... Oui vous pouvez aller danser avec votre fille tant que vous me l'a ramenée en un seul morceau."

"Promis"dit-il en attrapant la main de Marlène.

Rebecca quant à elle commença à discuter avec Elisabeth. "Dis-moi est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Tristan et Hagen ne sont pas venus?"

"Tristan est en voyage d'affaires et Hagen ne m'a pas réellement dit pourquoi mais je crois que c'est par rapport à Dana."

"Je vois, je comprends c'est difficile pour lui de la voir, il est toujours amoureux d'elle mais Dana est passé à autre chose."

"Est-ce que tu sais si elle voit quelqu'un?"

"Euh, non je crois qu'elle est célibataire."

"Alors peut-être qu'il a toujours une chance."

"Je ne sais pas, peut-être."

Marlène et Thomas commencèrent à discuter tout en dansant.

"Je vois que tout à l'air de bien se passer, tu passes une bonne soirée n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui papa, je suis comblée, la surprise de Rebecca m'a tellement fait plaisir je ne pouvais pas mieux rêver. D'ailleurs merci de l'avoir amené au théâtre."

"Je suis heureux de te voir si rayonnante et je sais que c'est grâce à Rebecca."

"C'est la femme de ma vie, personne ne peut nous séparer."

"Je sais, à propos, je voulais te parler de ton collègue-modèle photo, tu devrais faire attention je pense vraiment qu'il a le béguin pour toi et j'ai vu le regard de Rebecca quand on parlait de lui je crois qu'elle aussi à remarquer qu'il te courait après."

"Oui, je sais elle m'en a déjà parlé, s'il continue à insister je le remettrais à sa place ne t'inquiète pas!"

"Sage décision, ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il vaut mieux que tu t'en occupes plutôt que cela soit Rebecca."

"Oui je pense aussi, tu viens on rejoint les autres à la table."

Ils retournèrent à la table et terminèrent leurs soirées tous ensemble. Marlène et Rebecca rentrèrent à l'orangerie afin de passer une bonne nuit de sommeil après cette soirée riche en émotions.


	40. Chapter 40

Deux semaines plus tard, le mois de mai n'était pas loin. C'était le dernier jour avant que Rebecca ne retourne officiellement travailler à LCL car elle était maintenant guérie. Celle-ci devait maintenant prévenir Mr Keller afin qu'il lui donne les dates pour le shooting. Elle était impatiente de commencer mais aussi stressée, elle espérée vraiment être à la hauteur. Elle appela Mr Keller pour lui annoncer qu'elle n'avait plus son entorse à la cheville, ce dernier lui indiqua que le premier shooting se passerait le premier week-end de mai. Donc dans exactement 4 jours elle commencerait à faire les photos. Elle prévenu Marlène de la première date afin d'être sûre qu'elle puisse être au shooting avec elle.

Rebecca profitait de son dernier jour à l'orangerie, elle était en train de travailler sur une robe d'été quand on sonna à la porte. Justus se présenta avec un bouquet de fleurs qui était au nom de Marlène. Le bouquet était accompagné d'une carte où il était inscrit :

"Pour la plus belle...je pense à toi Marlène.

Signer, ton plus grand admirateur."

La première chose que pensa Rebecca était que le bouquet venait d'Erwin mais elle ne pouvait pas le prouver étant donné qu'il n'avait pas signé en son nom. Rebecca se concentra sur son travail en attendant que Marlène rentre pour en parler avec elle. Marlène arriva et directement elle remarqua les fleurs sur la table.

"Hey mon amour, un bouquet, en quel honneur tu m'offres des fleurs j'ai oubliées quelque chose?"

"Non tu n'as rien oublié, les fleurs ne sont pas de moi, lis-la carte."

Marlène prit la carte, l'a lu, elle leva les yeux et vu le regard de Rebecca qui voulait tout dire.

"Je sais ce que tu penses, tu crois qu'elles viennent d'Erwin pas vrai?"

"Oui exactement, depuis quelque temps il se fait de plus en plus insistant je ne vois pas qui cela pourrait être sinon!"

"Non je pense que tu te trompes Rebecca cela doit être un fan qui m'a vu au théâtre c'est tout."

"Pense ce que tu veux! je vais prendre ma douche!"

"Rebecca, s'il te plaît je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute REVIENS!"cria Marlène mais Rebecca ne l'écouta pas et se rendit à la salle de bain.

Marlène se demandait si Rebecca avait raison, elle espérée réellement qu'elle se trompait et qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple fan. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Marlène pour se rendre compte que c'était bien Erwin qui lui avait envoyé les fleurs. Elle venait de recevoir un SMS, ou il lui demandait comment elle avait trouvé le bouquet. Elle lui répondit qu'il devait arrêter ce genre d'attention car il n'avait aucune chance. Celui-ci ne baissa pas les bras pour autant et continua à lui envoyer plusieurs messages d'amours. Marlène était désemparée, elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour qu'il arrête de la harceler. Elle décida de ne plus répondre à ses SMS mais celui-ci insista en l'appelant cette fois-ci.


	41. Chapter 41

Marlène répondit à son appel afin de lui faire comprendre à haute voix qu'il fallait qu'il la laisse tranquille sinon il aurait des ennuis...

"Pour la dernière fois Erwin, arrête de me téléphoner, je ne veux pas de toi d'accord? je suis amoureuse de ma petite amie, tu n'as aucune chance avec moi."

"Marlène tu n'es pas sérieuse, amoureuse d'une femme ? c'est juste une expérience pour toi rien de plus, je suis sûr que le sexe avec un homme te manques déjà!"

"Non tu te trompes, j'aime Rebecca ce n'est pas une expérience pour moi, c'est la femme de ma vie et pour ta gouverne, le sexe n'a jamais été aussi bon qu'avec elle!"

"Tu es certainement tombé que sur des mauvais coups c'est tout! Je peux te rendre heureuse Marlène"

"JE NE VEUX PAS DE TOI!" dit Marlène en haussant le ton.

Rebecca sortit de la salle de bain et entendit Marlène qui parlait au téléphone. Elle se rapprocha et écouta un instant. Quand elle comprit que c'était Erwin qui harcelé Marlène au téléphone, Rebecca devenu folle, elle demanda à Marlène le téléphone. Marlène refusa de lui donner car elle savait pertinemment que la conversation aller dégénérer.

"Marlène, donne-moi ce putain de téléphone! dit-elle en criant. Marlène comprit qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui passer le portable.

"Écoute bien, je vais être très clair avec toi, je vais te le dire une seule fois, je te conseille vivement d'arrêter ton harcèlement, ce n'est pas une menace mais un conseille. Je suis quelqu'un de parole et je peux te promettre que si tu continues tu risques d'avoir de gros problèmes!"

"Tu crois que tu me fais peur? tu comptes me faire quoi avec tes petits bras?"

"Ce n'est pas de mes petits bras que tu dois avoir peur mais plutôt de la puissance de ma famille!"

"Je n'ai pas peur ni de toi, ni de ta famille, Marlène sera bientôt à moi, tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi!"

"Je vais te détruire toi et ta misérable vie n'oublie pas ça!"

"C'est ce qu'on verra."Dit-il en raccrochant.

Rebecca avait les nerfs à vif, elle essayait de contrôler sa respiration pour se calmer un peu mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Ses mains tremblés, elle avait les poings serrés tellement sa rage était grande. Marlène n'avait jamais vu Rebecca dans cet état-là, elle se rapprocha doucement d'elle et prit ses mains entre les siennes.

"Rebecca mon cœur, calme-toi je t'en prie, tu me fais peur."

"Désolé, j'essaie de me calmer, je vais aller dehors un moment ok?"

"Tu veux que je vienne avec toi?"

"Non j'ai besoin d'un moment pour moi, je reviens dans 5 minutes."

Rebecca sortie un moment dans le parc du château, elle se calma petit à petit mais elle savait que cette histoire n'était pas prête d'être terminée. Erwin n'avait pas l'intention de se calmer, elle devait en parler à sa famille pour qu'il trouve un plan contre lui. Elle rentra à l'orangerie où Marlène l'attendait.

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayé Marlène, excuse-moi j'ai perdu le contrôle tout à l'heure."

"Ce n'est pas grave, viens t'asseoir avec moi. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec Erwin?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe, dès demain j'en parlerais à ma famille, je lui ai promis que je le détruirais et ce que je vais faire!"

"Qu'est-ce que tu entends par détruire?"

"Je vais faire en sorte qu'il n'ait plus rien, je vais engager un enquêteur qui va me donner tous ces points faibles, je n'aurais plus qu'à appuyer sur ces plaies ouvertes. Ne parlons plus de ça maintenant d'accord?"

"Ok, mais Rebecca s'il te plaît fait attention."

"Promis je sais ce que je fais."


	42. Chapter 42

Le lendemain matin, Rebecca réunis toute sa famille dans la salle de réunion du château. Elle leur expliqua le problème du harcèlement dont Marlène était victime. Evidemment toute sa famille était d'accord avec elle sur le fait qu'il fallait monter un plan contre lui. Ensemble, ils étaient fort et savaient qu'ils solutionneraient le problème.

"Voilà ce que je pense dit Sébastien, je vais me renseigner sur lui pour savoir s'il a déjà fait du harcèlement auparavant, donnes-moi son nom, je m'en occupe le plus vite possible."

"Son nom est Erwin Baumann je ne sais pas ça date de naissance mais je crois qu'il est né à Hanovre dit Marlène."

"Ok, je vous tiens informé quand j'en serais plus."

"Merci Sébastien, Ansgar et Tristan est-ce que vous pouvez avoir des renseignements sur ses finances?"

"Oui, bien sûr sans problème."

"Tanya je pensais que tu pourrais te renseigner sur lui au niveau professionnel étant donné qu'il est modèle-photo tu dois connaître certaines de ses relations."

"C'est possible, je vais voir ce que je peux faire."

"Très bien, quant à moi j'ai engagé un enquêteur pour avoir des informations sur sa vie personnelle, dès que j'aurais ses points faibles je le vous ferais savoir. En attendant faites attention on se sait pas de quoi il est capable, il connaît notre adresse rester sur vos gardes! Je compte sur toi Hagen pour ouvrir l'œil aux alentours du château étant donné que tu travailles à l'écurie."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais être vigilant." dit Hagen.

"A oui j'oubliais voilà une photo de lui, si jamais vous le voyez rôder par ici..."

Merci à tous pour votre aide, je savais que je pouvais compter sur ma famille. Après avoir terminé cette réunion Marlène décida elle aussi de prévenir sa famille. Elle appela son père et lui expliqua la situation, il était très inquiet pour sa fille et lui dit qu'il passerait à l'orangerie pour avoir plus d'informations.

"J'ai prévenu mon père, il passera ce soir à l'orangerie pour en savoir plus ça ne te dérange pas Rebecca?"

"Non pas du tout c'est bien qu'il soit au courant."

"Je vais devoir partir au travail et toi aussi je suppose?"

"Oui, je t'accompagne on ne sait jamais ok? et tu me promets que tu vas faire attention."

"Oui je ferais attention allez viens-je vais être en retard."

Rebecca déposa Marlène, l'embrassa et se rendit à LCL, elle espérait vraiment avoir des informations sur Erwin au plus vite afin qu'il n'arrive rien à Marlène.


	43. Chapter 43

En fin de journée, Rebecca reçut un appel du détective qui lui donna quelques informations sur Erwin.

"Bonjour, vous avez trouvé quelque chose sur Erwin?"

"Bonjour, oui justement j'ai préféré vous appelez tout de suite."

"Vous avez bien fait dites-moi qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé d'intéressant?"

"Je n'ai rien trouvé d'intéressant sur sa vie familiale, son enfance était tout ce qu'il a de plus normal. Il est née à Hanovre et a vécu là-bas, il est fils unique d'une famille modeste. Il est installé à Düsseldorf depuis 3 ans, il est célibataire et n'a pas d'enfants. Au niveau du travail, il est modèle-photo pour une agence de mannequins depuis plusieurs années. Jusque-là tout avait l'air normal mais en cherchant un peu plus j'ai découvert son dossier médical et je peux vous dire qu'il a effectué un séjour en hôpital psychiatrique pour des troubles de personnalité. Je pense que vous devriez faire attention Mme Von Lahnstein."

"Je vois, je vous remercie de m'avoir prévenu aussi rapidement, si jamais vous trouvez autre chose dites-le-moi. Au revoir."

"Bien sûr, je continue à chercher et je vous tiens au courant."

Les révélations de l'enquêteur inquiétait Rebecca, elle décida d'appeler Marlène afin de la prévenir.

"Marlène, tout va bien? où est-ce que tu es?"

"Oui tout va bien, je suis en route pour l'orangerie pourquoi qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Le détective vient de m'appeler, il a trouvé quelque chose sur Erwin."

"Ok, dis-moi."

"Il y a quelque temps, Erwin à été en hôpital psychiatrique car il souffrait de troubles de la personnalité, Marlène fait attention ok tu rentres directement à l'orangerie et je vais te rejoindre le plus vite possible afin que tu ne sois pas seule trop longtemps."

"Oui je rentre directement, de toute façon mon père doit venir ce soir, à tout de suite mon cœur."

"Sois prudente, je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi."

Marlène arriva près de l'orangerie, elle introduit la clef dans la serrure, la tourna et ouvrit la porte...


	44. Chapter 44

Soudain, un individu mit sa main sur la bouche de Marlène et la poussa à l'intérieur de l'orangerie. Marlène ne pouvait pas crier et ne voyait pas encore de qui il s'agissait même si elle se doutait que c'était certainement Erwin. Ce dernier, referma le porte à clef et lui dit qu'il allait enlever sa main de sa bouche mais à condition qu'elle ne crie pas sinon il lui ferait du mal. Marlène hocha la tête de haut en bas pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne crierait pas. Il retira sa main, elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

"Erwin, qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Tu ne veux pas comprendre que je suis amoureux de toi et que je suis l'homme de ta vie, je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de venir directement chez toi pour te prouver mon amour."

"Tu n'étais pas obligé de me bâillonner, tu aurais simplement pu sonner tu ne crois pas?"

"Tu ne m'aurais pas ouvert de toute façon, Marlène je ne veux pas te faire du mal mais si tu m'y obliges alors je n'hésiterais pas!"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Erwin que je quitte Rebecca et que je parte avec toi?"

"Oui je te veux Marlène et je suis sûr que tu me veux aussi." Il se rapprocha de Marlène et lui attrapa les poignets.

Marlène savait qu'elle ne devait pas le mettre en colère car elle ne savait pas comment il réagirait.

"Erwin j'ai besoin de temps, je ne peux pas la quitter aussi brusquement tu comprends?"

"De temps? ça fait des mois que je te cours après et tu veux que je te laisse du temps! non Marlène je te veux et maintenant!"

Il poussa Marlène contre le mur en lui tenant fermement les poignets.

"Erwin, tu me fais mal!" dit Marlène en haussant le ton.

"Laisses-toi faire! dit-il et embrassa Marlène de force. Marlène essayait de se débattre mais il avait trop de forces, elle ne pouvait rien faire et espérer que Rebecca arriverait à temps...

À ce moment-là, Rebecca arrivait à l'orangerie et elle entendit Marlène crier. Elle comprit tout de suite que quelque chose se passer, elle essaya de mettre la clef dans la serrure mais c'était impossible de la rentrer quelque chose bloquer de l'autre côté. Elle réfléchit à une solution pour entrer rapidement à l'intérieur, elle fit le tour et vit la fenêtre de la chambre ouverte. Elle courut au salon et vit Erwin qui tenait et embrassait Marlène de forces. Elle ne réfléchit pas un instant et pris un de ses fleurets.

"LÂCHE LA ERWIN!"cria Rebecca

Erwin se tourna et vit Rebecca le fleuret à la main. "Même avec ton fleuret tu ne me fais toujours pas peur!"

"Tu devrais pourtant, je suis très douée en escrime, pour la deuxième fois lâche là !"

Erwin sentait qu'il était pris au piège, Rebecca se rapprocher de plus en plus, elle était très courageuse. Il tira Marlène contre lui afin d'avoir un bouclier devant lui et lui serra le cou avec son bras. Marlène avait les larmes aux yeux, elle avait tellement peur pour sa propre vie mais aussi pour celle de Rebecca qui prenait des risques avec son fleuret.

Thomas arriva à l'orangerie, il passa devant la fenêtre du salon et fut horrifié de voir sa fille aux prises d'un homme avec en face Rebecca le fleuret à la main. Il se dépêcha d'aller vers la porte mais celle-ci était fermé à clef, il savait que s'il se faisait voir par l'homme, elles auraient encore plus de mal à contrôler la situation. Il fit donc le tour de l'orangerie pour trouver une autre entrée.

"Et maintenant tu vas faire quoi, tu vas découper ta petite amie avec ton fleuret?" Marlène savait que Rebecca ne tenterait rien tant qu'elle serait devant Erwin, elle voulait débloquer la situation elle mit alors un énorme coup de coude dans son ventre. Il se plia de douleur et lâcha le cou de Marlène qui put s'échapper de son emprise. Rebecca en profita pour lui planter le bout de son fleuret sur sa gorge mais sans l'enfoncer dans sa chair. À ce moment-là Thomas arriva dans le salon, il était soulagé de voir que tout le monde allait bien et que Rebecca avait en joue l'agresseur.

"Thomas, aidez-moi à l'attacher sur une chaise en attendant que la police arrive."dit Rebecca. Pendant ce temps, Marlène appelait la police, elle avait du mal à parler tellement elle avait eu peur. Thomas termina d'attacher Erwin, Rebecca se précipita dans les bras de Marlène.

"Est-ce que tout va bien mon amour? Je suis désolé de ne pas être arrivée avant."

Les larmes de Marlène coulaient sur son visage, elle tremblait et serré Rebecca de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

"Merci Rebecca, tu m'as sauvé, si tu n'étais pas arrivé alors..."

"Shhhhhh, je suis là, calmes-toi, je serais toujours là pour toi."

"Tu es tellement courageuse, tu es mon héroïne"

"Je donnerais ma vie pour toi et quand quelqu'un te fait du mal alors je n'ai plus peur de rien. Marlène, je suis désolé de te demander ça maintenant mais est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal, est-ce qu'il t'a fait quelque chose?"

"Non, il ne m'a pas fait de mal, il a juste serré mes poignets et m'a embrassé de force."

"Ok, je vais quand même appeler Ricardo pour qu'il vérifie ça tu veux bien?"

"D'accord, attends reste avec moi s'il te plaît tu l'appelleras après."

Thomas avait terminé d'attacher Erwin et se dirigea vers Marlène et Rebecca. Il prit Marlène dans ses bras.

"Marlène, ma chérie je suis tellement content que tu n'aies rien, ça va tu es sûre?"

"Oui papa, ça va grâce à Rebecca encore une fois."

Il prit Rebecca dans ses bras et dit :

"Rebecca, merci d'avoir sauvé Marlène, tu es formidable, je te suis redevable à vie maintenant."

"Non, vous ne me devez rien, j'aime votre fille plus que tout au monde et je ferais tout pour la protéger tant que je serais vivante je serais là pour elle."

La police arriva, ils expliquèrent à Marlène et Rebecca la procédure pour la plainte et embarquèrent Erwin au commissariat. Après avoir joint Ricardo, celui-ci arriva et examina Marlène.

"Tout à l'air de bien aller physiquement tu n'as que quelques bleues au niveau des poignets, par contre je pense qu'étant donné tes antécédents tu pourrais avoir du mal à dormir pendant un petit moment, je vais te prescrire des somnifères et si tu as besoin d'une aide psychologique tu n'hésites pas à venir me voir ok?"

"D'accord, merci d'être venue Ricardo"

Ricardo et Thomas laissèrent les deux femmes afin qu'elles se remettent de leurs émotions. Rebecca avait prévenu ses proches, ils étaient venus les voir et étaient tous soulagés que cela se soit bien terminé.


	45. Chapter 45

Le lendemain matin, elles se réveillèrent, Marlène avait était quelque peu agitée dans la nuit mais Rebecca était à ses côtés, elle la tenait fermement dans ses bras. Marlène ne se sentait pas très bien et préféra ne pas travailler aujourd'hui. Dans deux jours Rebecca devait effectuer son premier shooting mais au vu des circonstances, elle se dit qu'il était préférable de décaler au weekend d'après. Elle appela Mr Keller et lui expliqua la situation, celui-ci fut très compréhensible et accepta de décaler le shooting.

"Bonjour, comment-te sens-tu Marlène?"

"Je pourrais aller mieux, mais ça va j'ai juste besoin de repos."

"Si tu veux, je peux te fixer un rendez-vous avec mon psychiatre vu que je le consulte encore jusqu'en juin tu sais?"

"Je ne sais pas, tu crois que cela m'aidera?"

"Oui je pense qu'il peut t'aider Marlène, il est très compétent et puis qu'est-ce que tu risques à le voir? fais-moi plaisir et accepte de le voir au moins une fois."

"Bon ok, une fois alors, il faut que tu prennes le rendez-vous en fin d'après-midi après mon travail."

"D'accord, je te dirai ce soir le jour de ton rendez-vous."

"Ce soir?"

"Oui ce soir, la je vais travailler, je vais te laisser te reposer, je ne rentrerais pas pour déjeuner."

"Non s'il te plaît reste avec moi, je ne veux pas rester ici toute seule aujourd'hui."

"Je ne sais pas si Tanya sera d'accord, j'ai tellement de choses à faire à LCL."

"Je vais l'appeler et lui expliquer peut-être qu'avec moi elle acceptera plus facilement et puis tu peux travailler un peu d'ici."

Marlène appela Tanya et lui demanda de laisser la journée à Rebecca, Tanya savait que Marlène venait de revivre une situation difficile qui lui avait sûrement rappelait le viol qu'elle avait subi des années auparavant. Elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser, elle accepta donc mais à condition que Rebecca travaille sur ces derniers croquis.

"C'est bon Tanya est d'accord, il faut juste que tu travailles sur tes croquis. Viens on se recouche, tu travailleras plus tard."

"Ok, je me lèverais un peu plus tard aujourd'hui." Rebecca s'allongea dans le lit et prit Marlène dans ses bras afin qu'elle se sente en sécurité." "Dors maintenant, je suis là."

Marlène s'endormit dans les bras de sa bien-aimée, Rebecca espérait qu'elle oublierait vite cette agression, dès qu'elle se lèverait elle appellerait son psychiatre afin de prendre rendez-vous pour Marlène. Rebecca se réveilla vers les 10h00, Marlène dormait encore elle la laissa dormir et sortit du lit afin de contacter son psy.

Elle se doucha, prit son petit-déjeuner et retourna dans la chambre pour vérifier si Marlène dormait toujours. Celle-ci dormait, mais avait l'air agité, elle parlait dans son sommeil et dit le nom d'Alexander. Rebecca savait pertinemment que cette agression rappellerai de mauvais souvenirs à Marlène. Elle décida de retourner dans le lit avec elle, elle lui caressa le visage.

"Marlène, calmes-toi, je suis là murmura-t-elle." Marlène entendit la voix de Rebecca et se réveilla.

"Je ne voulais pas te réveiller mais tu étais en plein cauchemar, désolé mon cœur."

"Ce n'est pas grave, est-ce que j'ai parlé?"

"Oui, tu as parlé et été assez agité, j'ai contacté mon psy, tu as rendez-vous lundi ça ira pour toi?"

"Oui parfait merci Rebecca, est-ce que tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit en dormant?"

"Tu as dit Alexander. Mais ne parlons pas de ça d'accord, tout va bien tu ne risques rien je suis là."

"Merci d'être là Rebecca."

"C'est normal Marlène je t'aime. Rendors-toi, je vais travailler un peu au salon, est-ce que tu voudras déjeuner ici à midi?"

"Oui je préfère qu'on reste ici."

"Ok je préviens Justus."

Elles déjeunèrent puis Rebecca se remit au travail tandis que Marlène s'allongea sur le sofa. Elles passèrent la soirée ensemble à regarder la télévision avant de se blottir ensemble dans le lit pour la nuit.


	46. Chapter 46

Aujourd'hui, Marlène et Rebecca travaillaient, même si Marlène ne sentait pas à cent pourcents, elle devait aller répéter au théâtre. Quant à Rebecca, une réunion l'attendait tôt ce matin. Elle se rendit à LCL, la réunion terminée, Sébastien lui demanda de venir s'asseoir cinq minutes avec lui.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Je voulais simplement te tenir informé à propos d'Erwin, il a était placé en hôpital psychiatrique et pour un long moment cette fois-ci. Je crois même qu'il a fait une tentative de suicide en garde à vue..."

"Oh, alors nous n'aurons plus aucun souci avec lui c'est une bonne chose."

"Oui exactement et comment va Marlène?"

"Elle a du mal à dormir, et à rêver d'Alexander mais c'était à prévoir vu le passé douloureux qu'elle a eu."

"Oui c'est compréhensible, est-ce qu'elle déjà repris le travail?"

"Oui, ce matin j'espère que ça lui changera un peu les idées, je m'inquiète pour elle, je lui ai pris rendez-vous avec mon psychiatre j'espère que ça va l'aider."

"Bonne initiative, ça ne peut que l'aider, ne t'inquiète pas avec toi à ses côtés elle s'en remettra rapidement."

"Et toi où en est tu dans tes entretiens avec ton psy?"

"Tout va bien, je le consulte jusqu'en juin par précaution mais je n'ai pas repensé à la drogue depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. En même temps avec tout ce qu'ils nous arrivent je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'y penser."

"Tant mieux, je suis fière de toit petite sœur, on se voit ce soir au dîner."

"Oui à ce soir Sébastien et merci pour tout."

Rebecca décida de prévenir Marlène de la bonne nouvelle concernant Erwin.

"Hey chérie ça va?"

"Oui, ça va merci."

"Je t'appelle pour t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle."

"Ahah à propos de quoi?"

"D'Erwin, tu ne risques plus rien, il est en hôpital psychiatrique, c'est Sébastien qui vient de me le dire. Tu es plus rassurée j'espère. "

"Oui, c'est une bonne chose, merci de me l'avoir dit si vite."

"C'est normal, je veux que tu te sentes à nouveau en sécurité. Dis-moi tu fais quoi à midi, tu voudrais déjeuner avec moi?"

"Oui, bien sûr avec plaisir, où veux-tu aller?"

"Je pensais essayer ce nouveau restaurant japonnais ?!"

"Bonne idée, on se retrouve à 12h15 là-bas."

"Ok à tout a l'heure, je t'embrasse mon cœur."

"Bisou ma chérie."

Elles déjeunèrent ensemble, Marlène en profita pour prévenir Rebecca que ce soir sa famille viendraient à l'orangerie. Le soir venue, tous les membres de sa famille arrivèrent à l'orangerie, depuis l'agression de Marlène, il ne l'avait pas vu mis à part Thomas. Ils tenaient absolument à remercier Rebecca et aussi à soutenir Marlène après cette nouvelle dure épreuve.

"Rebecca, on voulait vraiment te remercier, ce que tu as faits pour Marlène, c'est fou tu as réussi à maîtriser ce type toute seule! tu es vraiment courageuse!"dit Dana.

"Pas besoin de me remercier, je n'ai faits que protéger la femme que j'aime, et sans Marlène je ne l'aurais pas maîtrisé, je ne suis pas un super héros."

"Tu es trop modeste Rebecca, je n'ai quasiment rien fait, tu es mon héroïne." dit Marlène.

"Bon si vous insistez, je suis une mini catwoman alors." dit Rebecca en riant.

Tout le monde ria aux éclats, Rebecca invita la famille de Marlène à manger au château où ils passèrent tous une excellente soirée.


	47. Chapter 47

Aujourd'hui c'était le deuxième week-end de mai, le jour du premier shooting pour Rebecca. Elle avait la pression mais était très excitée, de toute façon Marlène serait à ses côtés pour la guider. Elles se réveillèrent de bonne heure afin de se préparer, elles avaient rendez-vous dans un studio au centre-ville de Düsseldorf.

"Rebecca, tu es prêtes?"

"Oui, une seconde j'arrive."

Rebecca sortie de la salle de bain, elle était rayonnante, Marlène se rapprocha d'elle.

"Hummm, tu es magnifique mon amour, cela va être difficile pour moi de seulement te regarder..."

"Tu peux encore toucher nous ne sommes pas encore au studio..."

Marlène caressa sa poitrine et mit sa main sur son postérieur. "Humm, embrasse-moi maintenant."dit Rebecca. Marlène s'exécuta, elle ouvrit la bouche et introduit sa langue dans la bouche de Rebecca.

"J'adore ça mais je crois qu'on devrait arrêter de s'embrasser maintenant, on ne doit pas être en retard pour ton premier shooting déjà qu'on a repoussé la date une fois."dit Marlène.

"Oui, on reprendra là où on en était ce soir..."

Elles arrivèrent au studio, furent accueillies par Mr Keller en personne, elles rencontrèrent quasiment toute l'équipe mise à part la photographe qui allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

"J'espère que le studio vous plaît, maintenant que l'on travaille ensemble vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom, je m'appel Christopher est-ce que je peux faire de même et vous appeler par votre prénom comtesse?

"Oui bien sûr, pas de problème Christopher. Le studio est parfait et l'équipe à l'air très professionnel, vous pouvez m'en dire plus sur la photographe, est-ce qu'elle est connue du grand public?"

"Elle n'est pas très connue à Düsseldorf, elle vient juste de s'installer ici mais elle a fait de très belle chose dans d'autres villes allemandes et même quelques villes étrangères. En parlant du loup, la voilà."

Rebecca se retourna et n'en cru pas ses yeux.

"Toi? oh mon dieu ça fait tellement longtemps...Miri, je n'arrive pas à y croire."

"Becky, waouh, je suis autant surprise que toi." dit-elle en enlaçant Rebecca.

"Comment vas-tu? tu n'as pas changé en tout cas."

"Je vais très bien et toi? tu es photographe maintenant?"

"Oui tout va bien, j'ai lâché le bar, pour la photo en effet et toi tu es modèle-photo?"

"Non pas vraiment, c'est mon premier shooting, je suis styliste dans l'entreprise familiale LCL."

"Eh bien on dirait que vous vous connaissez déjà."dit Christopher.

"Oui, il y a longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu désolé, Miri je te présente Marlène, ma petite amie qui elle est modèle photo et actrice. Elle est ici pour m'aider j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas?"

"Oh, enchantée Marlène, non je ne vois aucun problème à ce qu'elle soit là, au contraire si cela peut t'aider."

"De même, enchantée Miriam c'est ça? vous êtes la fameuse Miri qui travaillait au No Limits?"dit Marlène

"Oui c'est ça, et vous pouvez m'appeler Miri si vous voulez."

"Très bien, maintenant que tout le monde a fait connaissance, il va falloir qu'on se mette au travail. Rebecca tu vas aller te changer et te faire maquiller."dit Christopher.

"Ok, Marlène tu viens avec moi? Miri on se retrouve au shooting."

"Oui, je viens avec toi."dit Marlène

"A tout de suite"dit Miri

Marlène profita d'être seule avec Rebecca pour lui parler de Miriam.

"Alors c'est elle ton ex c'est ça ?"

"Oui, enfin on était plus amies qu'autre chose on n'est pas resté ensemble longtemps. C'était ma première petite amie, c'était dans un autre monde."

"Ça n'empêche pas que tu as eu des relations sexuelles avec elle non?"

"Oui pourquoi?"

"Pour rien, en tout cas tu ne m'as pas menti tu aimes vraiment les blondes aux yeux bleus, elle est très jolie en plus."

"Pas autant que toi."dit Rebecca en faisant un bisou à Marlène.

Rebecca enfila le premier maillot de bain et se fit maquiller. Le shooting commença, au début Rebecca était assez tendu d'autant plus qu'il y avait devant elle son ex et sa petite amie qui était côte à côte. Elles avaient toutes les deux le regard sur elle, ce qui au début là m'était assez mal à l'aise mais après quelques minutes, elle se détendit. Les photos étaient très réussis, Christopher était plus que satisfait, il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix avec Rebecca. Il lui montra quelques clichés et lui dit qu'il l'appellerait pour lui donner la date du prochain shooting. Rebecca remercia Christopher et lui dit au revoir.

"Rebecca, bravo tu as été superbe surtout pour un premier shooting."dit Miri.

"Merci, j'ai vu quelques clichés tu es douée pour la photo tu as bien fait de changer de métier. Je pensais ça te dirait de boire un verre avec nous demain au No limits pour parler du bon vieux temps?"

"Euh, oui pourquoi pas demain c'est dimanche alors je pense que c'est faisable, je te donne mon numéro envoie moi un SMS pour l'heure du rendez-vous ok?"

"Ok pas de soucis alors à demain." Rebecca embrassa Miri sur la joue, tandis que Marlène lui serra la main.

"À demain, rentrez bien."


	48. Chapter 48

Rebecca et Marlène étaient en voiture, en route pour l'orangerie. Marlène demanda à Rebecca pourquoi elle voulait tant voir Miriam demain alors qu'elles auraient pu rester tranquillement à l'orangerie pour profiter de leur dimanche.

"Miri était une amie et j'aimerais beaucoup qu'elle le soit à nouveau et je suis sûre que tu l'apprécieras aussi c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien."

"Je ne pense pas que je pourrais être amie avec elle Rebecca, c'est ton ex avant tout!"

"Tu as toujours des contacts avec mes frères et pourtant c'est bien tes ex. Hagen est ton ex-mari et Tristan quasiment aussi."

"Ce n'est pas la même chose, ce sont tes frères tu n'as pas d'autres choix que de l'accepter."

"Je pourrais très bien t'interdire de leur parler et pourtant je ne le fais pas car je sais que tu ne retournas pas dans leurs lits. Je suis bien trop performante par rapport à eux dit-elle en riant."

"Tu es bête, cela dit c'est vrai que tu es bien meilleur au lit...d'ailleurs dès que l'on arrive tu vas me le prouver n'est-ce pas?"

"Hummm, oui ma beauté tout ce que tu veux, mais à condition que tu essayes de connaître Miriam demain"

"Ok, j'essayerais de faire bonne figure mais je ne te promets rien."

Elles arrivèrent à l'orangerie, Rebecca ouvrit la porte, Marlène la poussa à l'intérieur et commença à la déshabiller. Elle la mit sur la table du salon, mit ses mains dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa fougueusement.

"Humm, tu es très excitée à ce que je vois..."dit Rebecca.

"Je t'ai vu toute la journée en maillot de bain sexy sans pouvoir te toucher alors oui je suis plus qu'excitée, j'ai tellement envie de toi si tu savais à quel point..."

Rebecca ouvrit ses cuisses et attira Marlène contre elle. Puis, elle la déshabilla à son tour. Marlène saisit les seins de Rebecca entre ses mains et avec sa langue s'amusa avec ses tétons jusqu'à que Rebecca gémisse. Elle descendit ensuite avec sa langue entre ses seins, puis sur son ventre. Avec sa main gauche elle s'occupait du clitoris, tandis qu'elle introduit sa main droite à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Rebecca jouit à plusieurs reprises, elle attrapa la main de Marlène et l'attira dans la douche. Elle la poussa contre la paroi de la douche et lui embrassa le cou.

"Rebecca, caresse-moi de partout..."Elle s'exécuta, prit du gel douche et caressa Marlène sur tout le corps en insistant sur les points sensibles de celle-ci. Chaque fois qu'elle touchait ses parties intimes Marlène gémissait de plaisir. Rebecca aimait l'attiser car cela provoqué chez Marlène des orgasmes plus intense.

"Je veux te sentir en moi, je ne peux plus attendre Rebecca..."

"Plus c'est long, plus c'est bon c'est le proverbe." Rebecca écarta les jambes de celle-ci afin d'introduire ses doigts entre les cuisses de son amante. Marlène s'agrippa aux cheveux de Rebecca et cria de toutes ses forces. Elle avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes, Rebecca la tenait pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Il y avait une larme qui coulait sur le visage de Marlène.

"Est-ce que ça va Marlène? "

"Oui ça va, j'ai juste besoin de récupérer mon souffle."

"Tu es sûre, je ne t'ai pas fait mal? pourquoi tu pleures?"

"Non tu ne m'a pas fait mal, ne t'inquiète pas au contraire tu as été exceptionnelle."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures alors?"

"Je suis tellement comblée avec toi, je ne veux pas te perdre je t'aime trop Rebecca!"

"Marlène, tu ne vas pas me perdre, je suis à toi pour toujours, je t'aime ne pleure pas s'il te plaît."

Rebecca essuya les larmes de Marlène et l'embrassa délicatement. "Viens on va se coucher maintenant."

Elles se blottirent l'une contre l'autre et passèrent une excellente nuit.


	49. Chapter 49

Le lendemain matin, Marlène se réveilla doucement, elle regarda du côté de son amante celle-ci dormait encore. Il était 10 h 30 minutes, elles profitaient d'être dimanche pour faire la grasse matinée, cette après-midi elles allaient au No limits avec Miriam. Marlène n'était pas très enthousiasme à l'idée de ce rendez-vous mais elle avait promis à Rebecca qu'elle ferait un effort... Marlène commença à grignoter l'oreille de Rebecca afin de la réveiller.

"Rebecca, ma petite marmotte."

"Hum, tu es déjà réveillée, c'est dimanche on peut profiter un peu, rendors-toi."

"Il est déjà 10 h 30, le temps qu'on se prépare, qu'on déjeune et s'il nous reste un peu de temps avant d'aller au No limits on pourrait peut-être..." Marlène glissa sa main sous la couverture afin de caresser le ventre de Rebecca.

"Dix heures trente! je pensais qu'il était plus tôt que ça, je dois prévenir Miri de l'heure du rendez-vous." Rebecca attrapa son téléphone pour envoyer un SMS à Miriam, elle lui donna rendez-vous à 14 heures.

"Je suis en train de te caresser et toi tu es pressée d'envoyer un message à ton ex super!"

"Désolé, je veux juste m'en débarrasser histoire de ne pas oublier de la prévenir c'est tout, pour ce qui est des caresses tu peux continuer maintenant..."

"Trop tard je n'ai plus envie maintenant, dit Marlène en boudant." Rebecca se rapprocha d'elle, l'embrassa sur la joue, puis sur le nez, sur le front et enfin sur la bouche en la regardant avec ses yeux malicieux.

"S'il te plaît, ne boude pas mon amour, excuse-moi." Rebecca commença à embrasser le cou de Marlène, s'il te plaît, fais-moi l'amour.

"Tu gagnes toujours, je n'arrive pas à te résister quand tu me regardes comme ça. Viens là!" Marlène et Rebecca firent l'amour jusqu'à la fin de matinée, elles se douchèrent puis déjeunèrent au château avant de se rendre au No limits. Elles arrivèrent au No limits, Miri était déjà là, elle discutait avec Olli qu'elle retrouvait après de nombreuses années.

"Hey Becky, Marlène, je vous attendais."

"Salut, nous voyons ça, tu es là depuis longtemps?" dit Rebecca.

"Non quelques minutes, cela m'a permis de revoir Olli."

"Très bien, on va s'installer?"

"Oui, on y va."

"Alors, je suppose que cela doit te faire bizarre de revenir au No limits après tant d'années?"

"Oui, l'endroit à bien évoluer, je ne reconnais plus rien mais de voir qu'Olli est toujours ici, on pourrait presque croire qu'on est toujours à la même époque. Excepté pour Marlène qui n'était pas encore là bien sur."

"Oui c'est vrai, alors tu es de retour à Düsseldorf pour de bon?"

"Je pense que oui, si j'arrive à trouver un emploi stable et intéressant, je resterai ici. Si jamais tu connais une entreprise ou autres qui cherche une photographe."

"Peut-être que tu pourrais envoyer un curriculum vitae à LCL, on a déjà un photographe mais on est en train de lancer de nouvelles collections alors je pense qu'on pourrait avoir besoin d'un autre photographe dans l'avenir."

"Vraiment, ça serait super, merci de l'information, j'enverrai mon CV au plus vite."

Marlène, à l'inverse ne trouvait pas cette idée super mais elle essayait de garder le sourire.

"Bon assez parlé de moi, Marlène je peux te tutoyer? "

"Oui, pas de problème."

"Tu es donc modèle et actrice c'est bien cela?"

"Oui c'est ça je suis au théâtre en ce moment et en même temps je fais des photos quand j'ai un créneau de libre."

"Wahoo, super tu es multitâches! et depuis quand vous êtes ensemble avec Rebecca?"

"C'est compliqué, on a été ensemble pendant 1 an et demi et puis on s'est séparée 6 mois. Là on est de nouveau ensemble depuis un peu plus de six mois."

"Ah, ok."

"Et toi tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie Miri? dit Rebecca."

"Non pas en ce moment, je suis divorcée depuis peu alors je profite d'être célibataire."

"Désolé, excuse-moi d'avoir posé la question."

"Non tu ne pouvais pas savoir, c'est la vie je m'en remettrais. Parlons d'autres choses ok?"

Elles discutèrent pendant de longues minutes, Rebecca se rendit aux toilettes et laissa quelques minutes Marlène et Miriam.

"Tu as de la chance Marlène, Rebecca et vraiment quelqu'un de bien tu sais."

"Oui je sais, c'est la femme de ma vie."

"Tu sais Rebecca et moi on était amie et j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on le redevienne et je suis sûre qu'on peut bien s'entendre toutes les deux. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?"

"Je sais que vous étiez amies mais vous êtes aussi des ex."

"Marlène, je peux t'assurer que tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, Rebecca et moi on a essayé et on s'est rendu compte que l'on était plus amie qu'amante. Et puis je vois bien qu'elle est folle de toi, réfléchis-y s'il te plaît j'aimerais beaucoup faire partie de vos amies."

"Je vais y réfléchir."

"Merci Marlène."

Rebecca revenu à la table est vit que tout avez l'air de bien se passer, elle était heureuse de voir que Marlène avait fait un effort comme elle le lui avait promis. Elles passèrent une bonne après-midi ensemble, même Marlène qui au départ avait quelques doutes avait apprécié sa journée.


	50. Chapter 50

Une fois arrivée à l'orangerie, Rebecca demanda le premier ressenti de Marlène par rapport à Miriam.

"Alors, est-ce que tu as passé une bonne après-midi?"

"Oui, j'ai apprécié l'après-midi, Miriam a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien."

"Tu vois je te l'avais dit! et de quoi avez-vous discuté quand je me suis absenté aux toilettes?"

"Elle m'a dit qu'elle aimerait beaucoup faire partie de nos amies, qu'elle était sûre qu'elle est moi on pourrait être amie et que je n'avais rien à craindre d'elle par rapport à toi."

"Hin hin et tu lui as répondu quoi?"

"Je lui ai dit que pour moi elle restait avant tout ton ex mais que je réfléchirais."

"Tu m'impressionnes Marlène, je suis contente que tu fasses autant d'effort, merci mon amour."

"Je sais, je suis la femme parfaite..."

"Exactement c'est pour ça que je suis avec toi."Rebecca embrassa Marlène sur la bouche.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse maintenant?"

"Je pensais aller faire de l'escrime dans le parc il est encore tôt je veux profiter du soleil, tu veux venir me regarder?"

"Tu sais que je n'aime pas trop te regarder en faire, j'ai toujours peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose."

"Bon comme tu veux, si tu changes d'avis tu sais ou me trouver, tu vas faire quoi alors?"

"Je vais bien trouver quelque chose à faire à l'orangerie ne t'inquiètes pas"

"D'accord, a tout à l'heure." Marlène fit un bisou à Rebecca et lui dit de faire attention à elle.

Marlène s'installa à l'ordinateur et commença à regarder les mails qu'elles avaient reçus. Il y avait un mail de Mr Keller.

"Bonjour Rebecca,

Je vous envoie ce mail afin de vous remercier pour l'excellent travail que vous avez fourni hier lors du shooting photo. J'ai regardé quelques clichés et je peux vous assurer que vous êtes merveilleuse, et plus particulièrement dans le bikini bleu. Je savais que vous seriez parfaite, grâce à vous mes maillots de bain sont mis en valeur de la plus belle des manières. J'espère que vous êtes vous aussi satisfaite de cette première séance photos. Le prochain shooting sera certainement samedi prochain, je vous informerai s'il y a un changement de date.

Je vous souhaite un merveilleux dimanche, à samedi comtesse Von Lahnstein.

Christopher Keller"

Il est incroyablement culotté! je vais devoir le remettre à sa place s'il continue , il n'a toujours pas compris que Rebecca était à moi et qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec elle se dit Marlène.

Rebecca quant à elle s'était installée dans le parc, elle venait de terminer son cours avec son entraîneur d'escrime, elle venait d'enlever sa combinaison quand Tristan arriva.

"Hey sœurette, un petit duel contre moi ça te dit?"

"Tristan, je viens juste de terminer mon cours tu arrives trop tard j'ai quitté mon équipement."

"Et alors tu as peur de m'affronter sans protection?"

Rebecca ricana "Peur d'un duel avec toi pfff jamais, je t'ai déjà battu tant de fois!"

Tristan attrapa un fleuret et mis en garde Rebecca.

"Bon si tu insistes, je vais te l'aminer Tristan!" Elle prit son fleuret et commença à attaquer son frère. Après plusieurs minutes de duel, elle commençait à fatiguer. Elle avait accumulé la fatigue depuis hier, elle avait travaillé le samedi et puis elle venait juste de terminer son cours d'escrime. Mais il était hors de question pour elle d'abandonner, elle continua du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle contré Tristan et avait même fait de belles attaques jusqu'au moment où elle chuta sous l'effet de la douleur...


	51. Chapter 51

Rebecca cria, Tristan couru vers elle pour l'aider car elle était apparemment blessée au niveau du bras gauche.

"Rebecca, je suis désolé, fais voir ta blessure." Rebecca avait posé sa main sur la blessure afin d'éviter de perdre trop de sang. Tristan enleva son tee-shirt et lui fit un bandage de fortune.

"Tu as une entaille assez importante, j'appelle une ambulance ok?"

"Non-appel Ricardo, s'il n'est pas en opérations il viendra tout de suite." Tristan s'exécuta.

"C'est bon il arrive, excuse-moi Rebecca je ne voulais pas te blesser je te le jure!"

"Je sais, je ne t'en veux pas est-ce que tu peux prévenir Marlène s'il te plaît, elle est à l'orangerie va la chercher."

"D'accord, j'y vais mais je ne vais pas te laisser la toute seule, j'appelle Elisabeth."

Elisabeth arriva auprès de Rebecca et Tristan partie chercher Marlène. Marlène courue à toute allure rejoindre Rebecca dans le parc. Elle s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et lui prit la main.

"Rebecca, qu'est-ce qui est arrivée?"

"C'est juste une coupure, ne t'inquiète pas."

"Une coupure? vu la quantité de sang qu'il a par terre je pense que c'est plus que ça non?"

"Une entaille si tu préfères, ça va aller Ricardo arrive."

"Comment est-ce que tu as pu te faire une entaille avec ta combinaison?"

"Je ne l'avais pas à ce moment-là, et c'était un accident Tristan n'a pas fait exprès."

"Tristan? tu veux dire que c'est lui qui t'a ouvert le bras?"

"Oui, on a fait un petit duel, j'avais terminé mon cours d'escrime et retirer ma combinaison quand Tristan m'a défié en duel, c'était stupide de le faire sans protection je sais mais cela aurait pu être bien pire."

Tristan arriva à ce moment-là, il venait les prévenir que Ricardo était arrivé, Marlène se leva et le gifla fortement. Tristan se tenu la joue sous la douleur de la gifle.

"Tu es complètement inconscient de défier Rebecca en duel alors qu'elle n'a pas de protection! elle a déjà failli mourir une fois, l'escrime n'est pas un jeu! tu ferais mieux de rentrer au château avant que je ne perdre le contrôle!" dit Marlène très énervée.

"Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas"dit-il et se dirigeai vers le château.

"Marlène, calmes-toi je suis vivante et puis c'est aussi de ma faute, j'ai accepté sa proposition, ne blâme pas Tristan pour tout."

"Tu m'avais promis que tu ferais attention Rebecca!"

"Je sais excuse-moi."

Ricardo l'examina."Tu as une entaille assez importante d'environ 12 centimètres de longueur et tu as perdu du sang mais tu ne devrais pas avoir besoin d'une transfusion sanguine. Malgré tout, je vais devoir t'emmener aux urgences. A priori, il n'y a que les muscles de touchés vu que tu peux bouger ta main correctement mais je vais quand même te faire une radio."

"Ok, et tu penses que je vais en avoir pour combien de temps pour que cela soit guéri?"

"Si ce ne sont que les muscles de touchés, je t'enlèverais tes points d'ici une dizaine de jours mais la cicatrisation ne sera pas terminée, tu devras faire attention encore quelques semaines par contre est-ce que ton vaccin contre le tétanos et à jour?"

"Oui, mes vaccins sont à jour, est-ce que j'aurais une cicatrice?"

"Je vais essayer de bien te recoudre mais je ne suis pas magicien, je pense que tu risques en effet d'avoir une cicatrice. Il faut que tu fasses attention pendant la cicatrisation à bien manger équilibrée, à éviter de mouiller la plaie et de ne pas exposer ton bras au soleil."

Ricardo emmena Marlène et Rebecca à l'hôpital où il soigna Rebecca, il termina les sutures et le pansement avant de lui donner un anti-inflammatoire et une pommade qu'elle devra appliquer après le retrait des points. Je t'ai fais un arrêt de travail pendant 10 jours, dès que je t'aurais enlevé les points tu pourras travailler à nouveau.

"Je sens que Tanya va être furieuse mais je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon." dit Rebecca en regardant Marlène d'un air inquiet.


	52. Chapter 52

Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous maintenant, Rebecca tu as perdu du sang donc tu dois te reposer, est-ce que vous voulez que je vous ramène à l'orangerie?"dit Ricardo

"Non, notre chauffeur est sûrement déjà arrivé, merci pour tout Ricardo, heureusement que tu es là."

"Je t'en prie, fais attention à toi et ne fait plus d'escrime sans protection!"

"Promis, juré!"

Elles rentrèrent à l'orangerie, Rebecca s'allongea dans le lit. "Marlène vient t'allonger avec moi"

"J'arrive, j'appelle Justus pour qu'il nous apporte à manger ici."

"Je suis désolé Marlène de t'avoir fait faire du souci encore une fois."

"Rebecca, il faut vraiment que tu fasses attention à toi, tu m'as promis que tu ferais attention, et pourtant il t'arrive toujours quelque chose."

"J'ai été stupide, j'aurais dû refuser mais tu sais comment je suis j'aime le challenge."

"Ne parlons plus de ça maintenant tu dois te reposer, je te réveillerais pour manger."

"D'accord, mais je veux un bisou avant pour avoir une meilleure guérison."dit-telle en souriant.

Marlène donna un bisou à Rebecca sur la bouche et se rendit au salon ou elle appela Tanya afin de la prévenir de l'arrêt de travail de Rebecca.

"Rebecca, il est 20 heures vient manger au salon tout est prêt."

"J'arrive."Rebecca se leva et sentit sa tête qui tournait un peu, elle se rassit un instant pour reprendre ses esprits. Marlène trouvait que Rebecca mettait longtemps à venir alors elle la rejoignit dans la chambre.

"Rebecca, tout va bien tu es toute pâle?"

"J'ai eu un petit coup de mou, c'est pour ça que je me suis assise."

"Tu sais quoi reste allongée, Ricardo a dit que tu devais faire attention, je t'apporte ton assiette ici."

" J'ai oublié de te dire j'ai lu nos mails et il y avait un mail de Christopher, il te remerciait pour la séance photo et il a dit que la prochaine séance serait certainement samedi prochain."

"Oh, j'avais oublié ça, il va encore falloir repousser le shooting et cette fois-ci de plusieurs semaines, j'espère que ça ira pour lui, vraiment je suis une idiote pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ce stupide duel avec Tristan!"

"Ne t'inquiète pas je m'en occupe, je l'appellerais demain pour lui dire, ok?"

"D'accord, merci mon amour."

Après avoir terminé de dîner, Marlène aida Rebecca à enlever son haut pour qu'elle puisse se laver tout en faisant bien attention à ne pas mouiller son bras gauche.

"Tu t'en sors Rebecca ou tu as besoin d'aide?"

"Je me débrouille, j'aurais juste besoin de toi pour mettre ma nuisette."

Une fois prête pour la nuit, elles se couchèrent dans le lit.

"Merde! avec tout ça, j'ai oublié de prévenir Tanya. "dit Rebecca.

"Je l'ai appelé quand tu dormais, elle est informée de ton arrêt de travail, forcement elle n'était pas très heureuse mais elle comprend très bien que ta blessure est importante."

"Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi Marlène."

"Et moi sans toi, je ne peux pas vivre je t'aime Rebecca."

"Je t'aime aussi, bonne nuit."


	53. Chapter 53

Marlène se leva, afin de se rendre au travail, elle laissa Rebecca dormir car elle avait besoin de repos. Après avoir déjeuné au château, elle retourna à l'orangerie pour vérifier si Rebecca dormait toujours. Celle-ci dormait à poing fermé, elle l'embrassa sur le front et se rendit au théâtre. A la pause-déjeuner, elle appela Christopher.

"Bonjour Mr Keller, c'est Marlène Von Lahnstein je vous appelle à propos de Rebecca."

"Bonjour, qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Rebecca s'est blessée au bras, une entaille assez profonde, elle ne pourra pas faire le shooting prévu samedi prochain. Il va falloir le repousser d'au moins deux semaines."

"Oh, est-ce qu'elle va bien? pour le shooting j'ai jusqu'au fin juin pour le terminer donc ça ira nous serons dans les temps."

"Oui, ça va aller par contre elle aura certainement une cicatrice mais je suppose qu'avec un logiciel photo il n'y aura pas de problème conséquent?"

"On devrait pouvoir camoufler sa blessure pas de problème, vous lui passerez le bonjour pour moi et lui souhaiterait un bon rétablissement. Je vais prévenir l'équipe que l'on repousse la séance photo."

"Bien sûr merci au revoir Christopher."

"Au revoir et bonne journée Marlène."

Après avoir reçu l'appel de Christopher concernant le shooting repoussé, Miriam envoya un SMS à Rebecca pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

"Rebecca était en train de se reposer quand elle reçut le SMS, elle l'ouvrit :

"Bonjour Becky, j'ai reçu un appel de Christopher concernant le shooting, il m'a dit que tu étais blessée au bras et que tu ne pourrais pas faire la séance photo avant deux semaines. Est-ce que tu vas bien?"

Rebecca décida d'appeler Miri pour tout lui expliquer.

"Hey Rebecca! contente d'entendre ta voix, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?"

"Un petit accident d'escrime."

"Oh, tu t'es entaillé le bras alors?"

"Oui, j'ai des points de suture mais ça va ce n'est pas si douloureux que ça."

"Tant mieux, alors tu es en arrêt-maladie pendant combien de temps?"

"Pendant 10 jours, mais vu que la blessure ne sera pas totalement cicatrisée j'ai repoussé le shooting à deux semaines."

"Ok, est-ce que je peux venir te voir si Marlène est d'accord bien sûr."

"Je pense qu'elle sera d'accord, je lui demanderai ce soir, tu voulais venir quand?"

"Demain après-midi je peux venir."

"D'accord je t'enverrai un SMS pour te dire si c'est possible."

"Bien alors reposes-toi bien et peut-être à demain."

"Merci à demain Miri."

Rebecca posa son téléphone et reçut cette fois-ci un appel de Marlène qui voulait savoir comment elle allait et aussi pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait téléphoné à Christopher et que tout était réglé pour le prochain shooting. Rebecca lui annonça qu'elle était déjà informée car Miriam venait de le lui dire, en même elle en profita pour lui demander si elle était d'accord pour que Miri vienne la voir demain à l'orangerie. Marlène hésita un moment puis finalement accepta, Rebecca la remercia et lui souhaita une bonne fin de journée en attendant de la retrouver ce soir.


	54. Chapter 54

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Rebecca eut la visite d'Elisabeth qui était accompagné de Thomas.

"Rebecca, j'espère que nous ne te réveillons pas."dit Elisabeth.

"Non, je me suis reposé en début d'après-midi."

"Bien, alors comment te sens-tu?"

"Ça va j'ai eu de la chance il n'y a que les muscles de touchés, Ricardo m'a fait des points de suture. Il m'a donné des anti-inflammatoires, il me retirera les points dans une dizaine de jours."

"Comment est-ce que cela est arrivé? tu es pourtant doué en escrime."dit Thomas.

"J'ai été stupide, j'ai accepté de faire un duel avec Tristan sans ma combinaison alors que j'étais fatiguée j'avais travaillé le samedi et je venais juste de terminer mon cours d'escrime."

"Je vois et tu es sûr que c'était un accident?"

"Oui, évidemment Tristan ne l'a pas fait exprès, il y a longtemps qu'il a arrêté de nous persécuter avec Marlène, il est passé à autre chose."

"J'espère que tu as raison après tout tu le connais plus que moi! En tout cas j'étais vraiment inquiet pour toi, Marlène m'a prévenu ce matin alors je me suis dit que je passerais te voir aujourd'hui."

"Merci d'être venue, c'est très gentil mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vais m'en remettre, j'ai déjà vu pire."

"Oui je sais, Rebecca s'il te plaît tu dois faire attention à toi, Marlène s'inquiète tellement pour toi tu dois la ménager."

"Je sais, je vais rester tranquille afin de bien guérir."

"Bien, je vous laisse toutes les deux, j'ai encore du travail à finir." Thomas enlaça Rebecca et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

"Tu es en arrêt de travail pendant longtemps?"

"Dix jours."

"Et pour le shooting comment tu vas faire?"

"Marlène a prévenu Christopher, on a repoussé la prochaine séance photo dans 2 semaines."

"Ok, bon je vais te laisser, Marlène ne devrait pas tarder non?"

"Oui je pense mais tu peux rester un peu si tu veux."

"Merci mais j'ai des tas de choses à faire au château, je repasserais te voir pour que tu ne t'ennuies pas trop."

"Oui, je commence à en avoir marre d'être en arrêt-maladie tout le temps!"

"Je comprends, j'oubliais je voulais te dire par rapport à Tristan, il se sent vraiment mal de t'avoir blessée mais il n'ose pas venir ici vu que Marlène était très en colère contre lui. Je pense que tu devrais en parler à Marlène."

"D'accord je m'en occupe, merci Elisabeth d'être là pour notre famille, je ne pouvais pas rêver meilleure belle-mère."

"La famille avant tout, je suis très heureuse de faire partie de cette famille, a plus tard Rebecca."


	55. Chapter 55

Marlène rentra enfin du travail, Rebecca était sur l'ordinateur, elle se leva pour embrasser sa beauté.

"Comment était ta journée?"

"Bien, merci et toi tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée?"

"Non, j'ai dormi et puis après j'ai eu l'appel de Miri, suivi du tien et après j'ai eu de la visite ici."

"De la visite ?"

"Oui Elisabeth et ton père sont venus me voir."

"Oh je vois, j'ai prévenu mon père ce matin mais je ne savais pas qu'il passerait aujourd'hui."

"Il a bien fait cela m'a fait plaisir, après que ton père soit parti, j'ai parlé avec Elisabeth et elle m'a dit que Tristan était mal de m'avoir blessé. Il voudrait venir me voir mais il n'ose pas parce que tu es en colère contre lui. Je pense qu'on devrait régler ça, tu sais très bien qu'il n'est pas le seul fautif, j'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité dans cet accident."

"Je sais, mais j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre toute ma colère sur lui. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, je lui enverrai un SMS ok?"

"Merci s'est important de ne pas être à nouveau en conflit avec lui, je n'ai pas envie que le cauchemar recommence."

"Je te rassure, moi non plus , je lui envoie le SMS tout de suite comme ça tout sera réglé."

"Voilà, c'est fait, je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait venir te voir quand il le voulait et que je n'étais plus autant en colère contre lui."

"Super, tu mérites d'avoir un bisou." Rebecca embrassa Marlène délicatement sur la bouche.

Rebecca reçut un appel de son frère Tristan, il avait bien reçu le SMS de Marlène et souhaité venir voir Rebecca demain après-midi. Rebecca lui dit qu'elle avait déjà la visite demain et qu'il pourrait venir la voir le jour d'après.

"Qui est-ce qui vient te voir demain?"dit Tristan.

"Miriam, tu sais elle travailler comme serveuse au No limits, il y a de nombreuses années."

"Tu veux dire Miriam ton ex petite amie?"

"Oui, Miri c'est bien ça."

"Wahoo elle est de retour à Düsseldorf?"

"Oui elle est de retour ici."

"Hin hin et Marlène est d'accord pour qu'elle te rende visite?"

"Oui, elle me fait confiance."

"Ok, alors je passerais te voir mercredi."

"Pas de problème, a mercredi, bye."

Rebecca raccrocha

"C'était Tristan?"

"Oui, il viendra me voir mercredi normalement."

"Pourquoi tu lui as dit : "elle me fait confiance" ? tu parlais de moi?"

"Oui, Tristan était étonné que tu acceptes que Miriam me rende visite demain."

Marlène partit se laver tandis que Rebecca lisait tranquillement sur le sofa quand elle reçut un appel de Christopher. Celui-ci lui demanda de ses nouvelles et lui souhaita un bon rétablissement, comme toujours il la couvrit de compliments. Rebecca était presque gênée et préféra écourter la discussion surtout quand elle vu que Marlène revenait de la salle de bain...


	56. Chapter 56

"Encore au téléphone? c'était qui cette fois-ci?"

"C'était Christopher, il voulait savoir comment j'allais."

"Oh je vois, bon je retourne à la salle de bain j'avais juste oublié ma pince à cheveux sur la table."

Marlène commençait vraiment à être agacé de Christopher mais elle essayait de ne pas trop le montrer à Rebecca. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elles se disputent encore surtout maintenant que Rebecca était de nouveau blessée. Elle décida donc d'attendre le moment opportun pour le remettre à sa place une bonne fois pour toutes.

En ce mardi après-midi, Rebecca s'était apprêtée car elle avait la visite de Miri qui ne devrait pas tarder. Marlène était au travail mais elle était quand même un peu anxieuse de savoir Miriam chez elle avec Rebecca. Miriam arriva à l'heure comme toujours, elle prit Rebecca dans ses bras pour la saluer.

"Hey, comment ça va ?"

"Pas trop mal, ce n'est pas tant douloureux, c'est plus gênant qu'autre chose!"

"Tu n'as pas fait semblant, c'est une longue entaille."

"Oui, un stupide accident c'est Tristan qui m'a blessé sans le vouloir évidemment."

"Oh ok, il doit sans vouloir même si c'est accidentel."

"Je pense oui, demain il viendra me voir."

"Il n'est pas encore venu?"

"Non Marlène était tellement en colère contre lui qu'il n'a pas pu venir!"

"Je la comprends, j'aurais certainement fait pareil à sa place."

"Bon sinon tu en es ou dans ta recherche de travail, tu as envoyé un CV à LCL?"

"Pour l'instant je n'ai rien trouvé, je n'ai pas envoyé mon CV à LCL, j'ai préféré l'amener ici directement, tu pourrais le faire passer pour moi?"

"Oui pas de problème, je m'en occupe."

"Merci Becky, il me faut vraiment un job, ce n'est pas si facile de toute recommencer dans une ville différente après un divorce..."

"Je comprends, est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide?"

"Non, je vais m'en sortir c'est juste..." Miriam commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Rebecca posa sa main sur son épaule.

"Miri, qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"C'est difficile, mon divorce est récent, on est resté ensemble pendant 5 ans et puis il m'a trompé avec une autre. C'est classique comme histoire, mais je pensais vraiment que c'était la personne qu'il me fallait."

"Les séparations ne sont jamais faciles, laisses-toi du temps ça ira mieux, concentres-toi sur le travail et puis maintenant je suis là pour toi d'accord."

"Merci je sais que je peux compter sur toi mais je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans ton couple, Marlène se méfie de moi et je comprends qu'elle ait peur, elle ne me connaît pas après tout."

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça je suis sûre qu'elle va se rendre compte qu'on est amies toutes les deux. Je suis certaine que vous allez vous entendre pourquoi pas même devenir amie aussi."

"J'espère que tu as raison, j'ai vraiment besoin d'amies en ce moment."


	57. Chapter 57

Rebecca et Miriam discutèrent pendant des heures entières, elles n'avaient pas vu le temps passer, Becky avait raconté comment elle avait rencontré Marlène et toutes les difficultés qu'elles avaient eue en se mettant ensemble surtout avec son frère Tristan.

"Wahoo, votre histoire est digne d'un roman! donc si j'ai tout compris Marlène a été marié avec Hagen puis il l'a trompé et quitté pour allait avec sa propre sœur! Ensuite elle était avec Tristan pour se consoler, et a failli se marier avec lui mais elle l'a trompée avec toi et est tombée amoureuse de toi?"

"Oui c'est bien cela!"

"Donc tu es sa première femme?"

"Oui exactement et j'espère la dernière!"

"Eh bien quelle histoire! et ça ne te fait rien qu'elle parle toujours à tes frères?"

"Non, je sais qu'elle m'aime et puis elle les voient de temps en temps en famille c'est tout."

"Ok tant mieux mais si j'étais à ta place je ne serais pas aussi tranquille que toi !"

"Et toi alors, tu as fréquenté que des hommes après moi?"

"Non, j'ai fréquenté les deux, jusqu'à que je trouve mon ex-mari."

"D'accord donc maintenant tu cherches plutôt une femme ou un homme?"

"Pour l'instant aucun des deux, mais après je n'ai pas de préférence, je veux juste tomber amoureuse peu importe le sexe tant que je suis heureuse."

"Belle philosophie, je pense la même chose sauf que moi j'ai trouvé la femme de ma vie. Ne t'inquiète pas tu vas trouver ton bonheur."

"On verra ça pour l'instant je me focalise sur le fait de trouver un job."

Miri regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était déjà tard. "Je vais te laisser, il est tard je n'ai pas vu le temps passer c'est fou!" Miri prit Becky dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir, à ce moment-là Marlène ouvrit la porte.

"Oh, Bonjour Marlène, j'étais sur le point de partir."

"Bonjour Miriam, ça va?"

"Oui merci et toi?"

"Bien merci, je ne te fais pas fuir au moins?"

"Non, je n'avais pas vu l'heure, je vous laisse maintenant, a plus et Rebecca remet toi bien pour le shooting, bye Marlène."

"Merci d'être venue Miri, bye"

"Bye Miriam, à plus." dit Marlène.

Miriam quitta l'orangerie et rentra dans son appartement en ville.

"Vous avez discuté toute la journée?"

"Oui, nous n'avons pas vu l'heure passé, désolé."

"Pas de problème, je me demande juste de quoi vous avez parlé."

"De sa vie passé et de nous."

"De nous?"

"Oui je lui ai raconté notre histoire donc tu comprends que cela ait pris du temps!"

"Hin hin je vois, bon sinon tout va bien? ton bras ça va?"

"Oui ça va et toi le travail?"

"Tout va bien, je suis fatiguée, j'ai mal partout mais ça va."

"Tu veux un massage, les épaules?"

"Pourquoi pas."

Rebecca massa les épaules de Marlène, elle pouvait sentir que Marlène était tendue. Tu as les épaules toutes nouées, est-ce que tout va bien au travail?"

"Oui, je te les dis tout va bien."

"Alors c'est autre chose qui te tracasse, je te connais Marlène dis-moi ce qui ne va pas?"

"Non, je t'assure je ne suis pas tracassée."

"Bon d'accord, et si je disais à Justus de nous emmener le dîner ici?"

"Si tu veux."

"Je l'appelle tu ne bouges pas je continuerais le massage après."

"Bien chef!" Marlène en réalité était inquiète de voir que Rebecca et Miriam avaient passé l'intégralité de la journée ensemble sans même se rendre compte que la journée était terminée. Mais elle préférait garder ça pour elle pour l'instant, il était inutile de tourmenter Rebecca avec sa jalousie.


	58. Chapter 58

Tristan arriva à l'orangerie pour voir sa sœur, il avait acheté un bouquet de fleurs et espérer que Rebecca accepterait une fois de plus ses excuses pour sa blessure.

"Salut Tristan, merci pour les fleurs ce n'était pas nécessaire tu sais." Tristan entra dans l'orangerie, depuis que Marlène et Rebecca s'étaient remise ensemble il n'était pas revenu dans l'orangerie.

"Bonjour sœurette, je t'en prie après ce que je t'ai fait je pouvais au moins t'apporter des fleurs. Comment est-ce que ça va?"

"Ça va, Ricardo m'a recousu et fait un pansement, là je me repose pendant 10 jours, je fais attention et tout ira bien."

"Tu sais je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire mal, je m'en veux tellement."

"Je sais Tristan, tu n'as pas à t'en faire je suis aussi fautive que toi je n'aurais pas dû accepter ce duel sans combinaison. L'essentiel c'est que ce n'est pas si grave que ça mise à par une cicatrice je n'aurais pas de séquelles."

"Je suppose que c'est toi qui as dit à Marlène de m'envoyer ce SMS car elle m'en voudra toujours de t'avoir blessée."

"Oui c'est vrai que je lui ai dit d'arranger les choses avec toi, mais je peux t'assurer qu'elle sait que ce n'est pas uniquement de ta faute. Forcément elle t'en voudra toujours un peu mais cela passera avec le temps, ne t'inquiète pas."

"On verra, bon sinon Miriam est venue te voir?"

"Oui hier après-midi."

"Et?"

"Et quoi? tu veux savoir si elle est célibataire c'est ça?"

"Non non enfin peut-être un peu mais je voulais surtout savoir de quoi vous avez parlé?"

"De plein de chose, d'ailleurs elle cherche un job maintenant elle est photographe et elle m'a fait passer son CV, tu pourrais le faire passer à Tanya à LCL?"

"Oui sans problème."

"Merci et pour répondre à ta question elle est célibataire, mais elle vient juste de divorcer et ne cherche personne pour l'instant."

"De toute façon, je suppose qu'elle cherche une femme non?"

"Pourquoi tu dis ça?"

"La dernière fois que je l'ai vu elle sortait avec toi et là elle revient à peine à Düsseldorf et elle te court déjà derrière."

"N'importe quoi! elle ne me court pas derrière, elle veut juste qu'on redevienne amies comme on l'était avant. Et pour ta gouverne, elle est bisexuelle et été mariée à un homme."

"Peut-être qu'elle était avec un homme, mais je ne suis pas sûre quel veule juste être ami avec toi."

"Tu ne l'as même pas vu depuis son retour alors comment tu peux déduire cela?"

"Je ne sais pas un pressentiment, peut-être qu'elle est revenue ici pour te retrouver qui c'est ?!"

"Non je pense que tu te trompes, on a discuté toutes les deux et elle m'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle voulait qu'on soit amies et rien de plus. De toute façon même si c'était le cas, je lui ai dit que Marlène était la femme de ma vie alors elle sait très bien qu'elle n'a aucune chance avec moi."

"Si tu le dis, mais fait attention quand même si tu ne veux pas que ton couple éclate à nouveau."

"Je sais ce que je fais, mais merci du conseil."

"Ok bon je vais devoir te laisser j'ai des choses à régler, je dois aller à LCL de toute façon j'en profiterais pour donner le CV à Tanya, à plus tard Rebecca."

"Merci d'être venue, a plus tard Tristan."


	59. Chapter 59

Quelques jours plus tard, Rebecca reçut un appel de Tanya.

"Tanya Bonjour."

"Hey Rebecca, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas ?"

"Non, dis-moi est-ce qu'il y a un problème à LCL?"

"Non je t'appelle à propos du CV de Miriam, Tristan me l'a apporté il y a quelques jours et je viens juste d'en prendre connaissance. Son CV est impressionnant, elle a beaucoup d'expériences dans la mode, c'est exactement ce dont on a besoin à LCL. Elle a travaillé dans diverses grandes villes en Allemagne mais aussi en Suisse et en Autriche."

"Oui je l'ai lu aussi et je sais qu'elle travaille très bien étant donné que c'est elle qui me photographie lors de mes shootings."

"Exact! je voulais justement savoir si ça ne te dérangé pas que j'engage ton ex petite amie à LCL?"

"Non, pas du tout c'est même moi qui lui aie dit qu'on recherchait une photographe."

"Super, et tu penses que ça ne dérangera pas Marlène?"

"Non, je ne pense pas, c'est professionnel elle comprendra. Tu peux toujours lui demander si tu veux."

"Très bien, je préviens Miriam, Sébastien va préparer le contrat, bye Rebecca."

Rebecca raccrocha, elle reçut un SMS de Miri quelques minutes plus tard...

"Salut Becky! J'ai reçu un appel d'LCL je vais être embauché à partir du mois de juillet, merci beaucoup de m'avoir trouvé ce poste. Tu es super, je suis tellement contente que l'on soit à nouveau amie et en plus on va travailler ensemble je ne pouvais pas mieux espérer. MERCI bisous Miri."

Rebecca lui répondit qu'elle était d'heureuse de pouvoir l'aider et qu'elle avait hâte de travailler avec elle. Le soir arriva, Marlène entra à l'orangerie avec un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Rebecca était à la salle de bain, elle se préparait car ce soir elle sortait dîner au restaurant.

"Rebecca?!"

"Dans la salle de bain." Marlène retrouva Rebecca, elle l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa fougueusement.

"Hum, tu sens bon." dit Marlène.

"Et la robe tu en penses quoi?"

"J'allais y venir, ta robe est splendide, c'est une nouvelle tu l'as acheté où c'est un de tes modèles?"

"Je l'ai acheté, elle n'est pas de moi alors elle te plaît?"

"Oh que oui, il y a un seul bémol."

"Lequel?"

"Mis à part le fait qu'elle n'est pas de toi, c'est surtout qu'au niveau de la poitrine elle est assez transparente..."

"Oh je croyais justement que ça te plairait, je l'ai acheté pour ça."

"J'adore voir ta poitrine, mais je n'aime pas que les autres puissent la voir, cette robe est parfaite à la maison mais un peu trop transparente pour sortir. Tout le monde va en profitait c'est pour ça que je dis qu'il y a un bémol à la robe."

"Madame ne veut pas partager, pourquoi il n'y aurait que toi qui pourrais admirer mes formes?"

Marlène tira Rebecca plus proche d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses fesses.

"Parce que tu es à moi!" Marlène commença à défaire le zip de la robe de Rebecca.

"Marlène mon amour, j'ai réservé le restaurant on n' a pas le temps pour ça..." Marlène embrassa celle-ci dans le cou et dit : "Tu savais quand achetant cette robe, je n'arrive pas à résister...tu es sûre qu'on n'a pas le temps?"

"On se rattrapera après le restaurant je te promets."

"D'accord, j'ai hâte de t'enlever cette robe même si elle est magnifique, j'ai très envie de toi..."


	60. Chapter 60

Marlène et Rebecca étaient dans un restaurant gastronomique, cela faisait un moment qu'elles n'avaient pas mangé en tête à tête hors du château.

"Alors est-ce que le restaurant que j'ai choisi te plaît?"dit Rebecca.

"Oui beaucoup, tu n'as pas fait semblant un restaurant gastronomique français! Merci mon cœur."

"Trinquons à cette magnifique soirée!" Rebecca leva son verre et trinqua avec Marlène.

"Et à notre amour" dit Marlène en faisant un clin d'œil.

Après avoir choisi leurs menus, Rebecca décida de parler de l'appel de Tanya en espérant que Marlène ne prenne pas mal le fait que Miri soit embauché à LCL.

"J'ai reçu un appel de Tanya aujourd'hui."

"Oh vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait?"

"Me prévenir qu'elle allait embauchée Miri à LCL."

"Depuis quand Tanya te prévient quand elle embauche quelqu'un?"

"D'habitude elle ne me prévient pas mais là, elle voulait savoir si cela ne me dérangeait pas de devoir travailler avec mon ex."

"Je vois."

"Je voulais juste que tu sois informé avant que quelqu'un ne te l'apprenne avant moi. J'espère que ça ne t'ennuie pas trop, je comprends tout à fait que tu ne sautes pas de joie mais tu sais pertinemment que c'est professionnel, tu n'as vraiment rien à craindre."

"Tu as bien fait de me le dire, évidemment cela ne m'enchante pas plus que ça mais j'ai confiance en toi."

"Merci, je savais que tu serais compréhensive."

Après leur magnifique repas, elles se dirigèrent vers leurs voitures afin de rentrer à l'orangerie. Rebecca allait ouvrir la portière quand Marlène l'attrapa par le bras et la poussa contre la carrosserie de la voiture. Elle commença à l'embrasser...

"Humm, Marlène."

"Je ne peux plus attendre, je te veux Rebecca."

"On est sur un parking Marlène, tout le monde peut nous voir."

"Il fait nuit et puis les vitres de la voiture sont teintées, de toute façon cela m'est égal que l'ont nous voient..." Marlène descendit sa main et caressa l'intérieur des cuisses de son amante. Rebecca ouvrit la portière arrière de la voiture et fit entrer Marlène. Celle-ci s'allongea sur la banquette, Rebecca se coucha sur elle.

"Tu l'auras voulu, mais on doit faire attention à mon bras."

"Promis." Après s'être déshabillé, elles firent l'amour sur la banquette de la voiture, Rebecca et Marlène étaient pleines de sueurs. Elles avaient passé un moment intimes très agréables malgré le peu d'espaces en leur possession dans la voiture. Elles étaient encore nues et blotties ensemble sur la banquette, elles profitaient au maximum de cet instant. Rebecca regardait Marlène avec amour, ces yeux brillaient de bonheur.

"Je t'aime Marlène, merci pour ce moment c'était très intense."Dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. Marlène lui sourit et lui embrassa le bout du nez.

"Chaque jour je t'aime un peu plus, avec toi je me sens en sécurité, tu es la femme de ma vie Rebecca." Elles s'embrassèrent langoureusement puis rentrèrent terminer leurs nuits d'amour à l'orangerie.


	61. Chapter 61

Rebecca s'était fait enlever ses points de suture, aujourd'hui elle voulait profiter de son dernier jour d'arrêt-maladie. Ce soir, elle avait prévu d'aller au cinéma puis d'aller boire un verre au No limits avec Marlène. À la pause déjeuné, Rebecca reçut un appel de sa chérie.

"Hey mon cœur ça va?"

"Oui ça va Ricardo m'a enlevé mes points ce matin."

"Est-ce que la cicatrisation se passe bien? qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?"

"Il a dit que c'était en bonne voie de guérison mais bon je dois t'avouer que pour l'instant ce n'est pas très beau esthétiquement."

"Mais ça va s'arranger non?"

"Oui normalement mais j'aurais forcément une cicatrice."

"Avec le temps et l'aide de la pommade cela s'estompera peut-être un peu."

"J'espère, dis-moi ce soir après dîner, je pensais qu'on pourrait aller au cinéma et aller boire un verre au No limits?"

"Oui pourquoi pas, j'essayerais de ne pas arriver trop tard à tout à l'heure, bisous."

"Bisous ma chérie."

Marlène et Rebecca comme prévu allèrent au cinéma, après la séance elles arrivèrent au bar où elles s'installèrent à une table éloignée de la foule afin d'être tranquille. Olli leur apporta les boissons et leur souhaita une belle soirée. Elles passèrent une excellente soirée en tête à tête mais demain Rebecca reprenait le travail alors elles décidèrent de rentrer à l'orangerie. Elles se dirigèrent vers le bar afin de régler l'addition et découvrirent Miri au comptoir avec une bouteille de vodka entamé à proximité.

"Miri?"dit Rebecca.

"Beckyyyyyy! oh salut vous deux" dit Miri.

"Est-ce que tout va bien?"

"Tout va suuuuper bien, vous voulez boire un verre avec moi, il me reste de la VODKA enfin plus beaucoup." dit Miri en se servant un autre verre.

"Miri, je pense que tu as assez bu pour ce soir! donne-moi cette bouteille maintenant."

"Buuuu moiii? pffffffffff naaaaann."

"Miri tu es complètement ivre, tu as même du mal à parler, tu es venus en voiture?"

"Euuhh ouii je crois, je... je...ne sais plus!"

"Bon on va te ramener chez toi ok? c'est quoi ton adresse?"

"Mon adre..ssse euhh bah..."

Rebecca regarda Marlène et dit :

"Je crois qu'on devrait l'amener à l'orangerie, elle est incapable de nous dire son adresse et je ne vais pas la laisser ici comme ça."

"Oui je pense que c'est la seule option que l'on ait."

"Miri, viens on va t'emmener chez nous."dit Rebecca. Miriam se leva du tabouret avec l'aide de Marlène, elle ne tenait pas debout toute seule.

"Il va falloir que tu m'aides à la tenir Rebecca."dit Marlène.

Une fois arrivait à l'orangerie, elles allongèrent Miriam sur le sofa, Rebecca enleva ses chaussures et lui mit une bassine à proximité si jamais elle avait envie de vomir. Rebecca rejoignit Marlène dans leurs chambres.

"Eh bien quelle fin de soirée!" dit Marlène.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle s'est mis dans cet état-là, je pensais que le fait d'avoir trouvé un job l'aiderait à aller mieux mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas."

"Un divorce ce n'est jamais simple."

"J'espère qu'elle va vite s'en remettre, elle commence à travailler pour LCL dans un mois, il faut qu'elle se reprenne et vite si elle ne veut pas avoir d'ennuis avec Tanya !"

"On verra ce qu'elle nous dit demain, tu crois qu'elle travaille?"

"Aucune idée mais dans l'état qu'elle ait j'espère que non!"


	62. Chapter 62

Miriam se réveilla tôt, elle avait un mal de tête fracassant, elle se demandait où elle était car elle n'avait aucun souvenir de la veille. Elle regarda autour d'elle est comprit qu'elle était à l'orangerie, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ici?! Elle fouilla dans son sac pour chercher un doliprane et se dirigea tant bien que mal au lavabo pour prendre de l'eau. Après avoir pris son médicament, elle se rassit sur le sofa car elle ne se sentait pas bien...

Rebecca entendit du bruit au salon est comprit que Miri devait être réveillée, elle s'inquiétait pour elle est décidé de se lever pour vérifier comment elle allait.

"Miri comment tu sens-tu?"

"Mal, qu'est-ce que fait ici?, je ne me rappelle de rien!"

"Avec Marlène nous t'avons trouvé au No limits tu étais complètement ivre je voulais te ramener chez toi mais tu étais incapable de me donner ton adresse alors nous t'avons amené ici."

"Oh à ce point-là! merci en tout cas, je finis mon médicament et je rentre chez moi ok?"

"Il est 6h30 du matin, tu restes ici jusqu'au petit déjeuner je te ramènerais chez toi quand j'irais à LCL. Tu ne travailles pas ?"

"Je ne veux pas vous déranger, déjà que vous m'avez ramassé hier! et non je ne travaille pas et heureusement d'ailleurs!"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, recouche-toi un peu."

"Ma tête est en vrac je ne peux pas dormir."

"Est-ce que tu veux me dire pourquoi tu t'es mise dans un état pareil? c'est à cause de ton divorce je suppose?"

"Je suis trop mal pour parler de quoi que ce soit, peut-être a un autre moment."

"D'accord, tu sais que je suis là pour toi et si je peux t'aider je le ferais."

"Merci Becky tu es formidable."Rebecca prit Miri dans ses bras, Marlène venait juste d'entrer dans le salon elle vu la scène et grimaça légèrement.

"Ah tu es là, je croyais que tu étais déjà partis."dit Marlène

"Non il est trop tôt, j'ai entendu du bruit alors je suis venu voir comment aller la malade."

"Miriam bonjour, ça va mieux?"dit Marlène.

"Salut Marlène, je ne peux pas dire que j'ai la pêche mais merci de m'avoir recueilli ici hier."

"Dans l'état ou tu étais c'était difficile de faire autrement, Rebecca tu viens te recoucher?"

"Oui, je te suis, Miriam reposes-toi, je te réveillerais pour te ramener chez toi."

"Ok, merci."

Une fois dans la chambre, elles s'allongèrent à nouveau dans le lit.

"Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit quelque chose par rapport à hier?"

"Non, j'espère qu'elle me parlera quand elle sera plus en forme, en attendant je lui ai dit que je la ramènerais chez elle après avoir petit-déjeuné."

"D'accord, maintenant on dort un peu plus."


	63. Chapter 63

Rebecca avait ramené Miri chez elle avant de se rendre à LCL, pendant le trajet Rebecca avait essayé de savoir pourquoi elle s'était saoulée hier mais celle-ci ne répondit pas. Dans l'après-midi, elle décida de lui envoyer un SMS pour s'assurer qu'elle allait mieux. Elle reçut quelques minutes plus tard une réponse de Miriam :

"Je vais mieux ne t'en fais pas, et encore merci pour tout heureusement que vous étiez là pour me récupérer hier soir."

"Je t'en prie tu es mon amie c'est normal, je m'inquiète pour toi vraiment si tu veux parler je suis là."

"Je sais, je viendrais t'en parler quand tu auras un moment, je ne vais pas te déranger au travail."

"Je vais prendre une pause à LCL tu peux venir maintenant si tu veux."

"Bon d'accord, j'arrive à tout de suite Becky."

Miriam entra dans LCL, Rebecca l'attendait au comptoir, elle se dirigea vers elle quand Tanya l'aperçut.

"Miriam? que faites-vous ici, vous ne commencez à LCL qu'au mois de juillet."

"Bonjour Tanya, oui je sais que je ne commence pas maintenant, je suis ici pour voir Rebecca, d'ailleurs elle m'attend déjà."

"Oh je vois, mais ne là dérangée pas trop longtemps, elle a beaucoup de travail, à bientôt Miriam."

"Bien sûr, a bientôt Tanya."

Miriam arriva enfin à rejoindre Rebecca.

"Hey, je suis contente que tu sois venus Miri."

"Merci de prendre du temps pour moi, je sais que tu as beaucoup à faire ici, je ne vais pas te déranger longtemps."

"Pas de problème, je prenais ma pause de toute façon, alors dis-moi qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Tu sais que si je me suis mise dans cet état c'est à cause de mon divorce mais il n'y a pas que ça, j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte Rebecca." Miri commença à pleurer...

Rebecca la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter. "Miri, calmes-toi."

"Je ne peux pas élever cet enfant seul, et puis je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir un enfant de lui, je suis perdu tu comprends?!"

"Je comprends, je pense que tu dois réfléchir avant de prendre une décision, est-ce que ton ex-mari est au courant?"

"Oui, je lui aie dit."

"Et qu'est-ce qu'il en pense?"

"Il veut qu'on le garde, il veut venir ici pour qu'on se remette ensemble!"

"Et tu ne veux plus de lui c'est ça?"

"Je ne peux pas me remettre avec lui, jamais je lui pardonnerais!"

"Laisse-toi un peu de temps pour y réfléchir, ne prends pas de décision trop hâtive tu risquerais de le regretter. Est-ce que tu l'aimes encore?"

"Je ne sais pas, oui forcément encore un peu mais je crois que mes sentiments pour lui sont beaucoup moins fort qu'avant."

"Je vois, et pour le bébé tu ne veux pas le garder?"

"Je ne sais pas, je ne me vois pas avec un enfant pour l'instant surtout en étant célibataire. Je viens juste de trouver du travail et de m'installer ici. La meilleure solution est l'avortement, je pense que je ne vais pas le garder, tu ferais quoi à ma place?"

"Je ne peux pas répondre pour toi, c'est à toi de prendre ta décision. Peu importe ton choix, je serais là pour te supporter d'accord?"

"Merci Becky, tu es formidable, je vais prendre un jour ou deux de réflexion, s'il te plaît garde ça pour toi pour l'instant, je te laisse travailler maintenant."

"Pas de problème je ne dirais rien mais tiens-moi au courant quand tu auras pris ta décision, bye Miri."


	64. Chapter 64

Rebecca rentra à l'orangerie posa son sac et embrassa Marlène qui était sur le sofa.

"Hey, déjà rentrée?"dit Rebecca.

"Oui, je t'attendais tu vois, comment c'était au travail la reprise?"

"Ça va, c'était la course comme toujours mais je m'en suis sortie."

"Hum hum, rien de particulier alors?"

"Non la routine pourquoi?"

"Pour rien."dit Marlène d'un air perplexe.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me caches je vois bien que tu es bizarre?"

"Rien! c'est plutôt toi qui me caches des choses! Je pensais qu'on se disait tout, qu'on était honnête l'une envers l'autre mais apparemment je me suis trompée!"

"De quoi tu parles Marlène, je ne comprends pas?!"

"Je parle de Miriam!"

"Eh bien qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec elle, je comprends toujours pas explique-moi."

"Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas qu'elle est venue te voir à LCL! Tanya vous a vu en train de vous enlacer!"

"J'ai eu une dure journée, j'ai simplement oublié de t'en parler, s'il fallait que je te dise chaque jour tous les gens que je vois je ne m'en sortirais pas!"

"Bien sûr je ne te demande pas de me dire toutes les personnes que tu rencontres au travail, mais là on parle de ton ex! tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu l'as prise dans tes bras?"

"Je la consolais, elle m'a expliqué pourquoi elle s'était saoulée hier soir, je les prise dans mes bras car elle pleurait c'est tout! arrête de dramatiser je n'ai rien fait de mal!"

"Peut-être que tu l'as consolé dans la remise elle aussi! est-ce que c'était bon au moins?"dit Marlène rouge de colère.

Rebecca ne réfléchit pas et lui mit une gifle.

"Tu dépasses les bornes Marlène! je n'ai rien fait, je ne te permets pas de me parler comme ça ! je pensais que tu me faisais confiance à nouveau, qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu comprennes que je ne te tromperais plus jamais!" dit Rebecca puis partie de l'orangerie en claquant la porte.

"Rebecca!"cria Marlène mais celle-ci ne l'écouta pas et partie prendre l'air dehors.

Marlène se tint la joue sur l'effet de la douleur de la gifle, elle s'assit et commença à pleurer sur le canapé. Elle savait qu'elle était allé trop loin mais sa jalousie prenait le dessus depuis que Miri était revenue elle avait du mal à se contrôler.


	65. Chapter 65

Rebecca fit un tour dans le parc pour se calmer, la jalousie de Marlène était de plus en plus forte et elle ne savait pas comment faire pour prouver à Marlène qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance à nouveau. Elle devait retourner à l'orangerie pour mettre les choses au clair avant que les choses ne s'aggravent plus.

"Marlène, dis-moi qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te prouver que tu n'as rien à craindre de Miriam ou de quelqu'un d'autre?"

"Je ne sais pas Rebecca peut-être que tu devrais commencer par arrêter de la voir."

"Miri est mon amie rien de plus, il va falloir que tu t'y fasses et que tu arrêtes avec ta jalousie Marlène! La confiance dans un couple c'est le plus important pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance, je t'aime Marlène, je ne veux personne a part toi. Tous les jours je regrette de t'avoir trompé, si je pouvais revenir en arrière je le ferais mais malheureusement c'est impossible!"

Marlène se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir de l'orangerie, Rebecca l'a retenue par le bras. "S'il te plaît ne fuit pas la conversation, je veux qu'on règle ça maintenant!"

"J'ai tellement peur de te perdre depuis qu'elle est revenue je n'arrive pas à contrôler ma jalousie."

Rebecca caressa le visage de Marlène et lui souri. "Tu ne vas pas me perdre d'accord?! JE T'AIME et je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. S'il te plaît fait moi confiance."

"Serre-moi dans tes bras." Rebecca prit Marlène dans ses bras et la serra fort contre elle.

"Même si cela va être compliqué, je vais essayer de contrôler ma jalousie." dit Marlène.

"Merci et je suis désolé pour la gifle, pardonne-moi. "

"Je l'ai méritée c'est moi qui m'excuse je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça. Je t'aime mon amour."

Rebecca se rapprocha de Marlène et l'embrassa délicatement sur la bouche.

"Au final tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi Miriam était si mal, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit?"

"Elle m'a expliqué ce qui n'allait pas mais elle ne veut pas que j'en parle pour l'instant, désolé."

"Ok, pas de problème."


	66. Chapter 66

Le lendemain matin, Rebecca arriva à LCL et se dirigea vers le bureau de Tanya.

"Bonjour, Rebecca qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?"

"Si tu essayais de briser mon couple, sache que cela n'a pas marché!"

"Pardon? de quoi tu parles?!"

"Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, ne te mêle plus de mes affaires et occupe toi de ton couple !" dit Rebecca en haussant le ton.

"Je n'ai jamais essayé de briser ton couple, pourquoi tu es si en colère contre moi parce que j'ai dit à Marlène que Miriam était venue te voir ici c'est ça?"

"Non si tu avais juste dit qu'elle était venue me voir il n'y aurait pas eu de problèmes, mais tu n'étais pas obligé de dire que je l'avais prise dans mes bras!"

"Je suis désolé si ça t'a causé des soucis, je ne voulais pas t'attirer des problèmes, j'ai reçu un appel de Marlène, elle voulait savoir comment se passer ton retour à LCL. À ce moment-là je t'ai vu dans les bras de Miriam, je n'ai pas réfléchi et je lui ai dit c'est sortie tout seul! Crois-moi je sais que Marlène est heureuse avec toi, ce n'est pas mon but de la rendre malheureuse."

"Je sais pertinemment que tu ne me portes pas dans ton cœur Tanya alors peu importe ce que tu dis je ne te crois pas! en attendant ne t'avise plus de recommencer ce genre de chose, tu m'entends !" cria Rebecca puis sortie du bureau en claquant la porte.

Kim qui avait vu la scène, décida d'aller voir Rebecca pour savoir ce qui se passait.

"Hey, Rebecca ça va?"

"Salut Kim! mieux maintenant que je me suis défoulée!"

"Oui j'ai vu et entendu ça! qu'est-ce que ce passe avec notre tigresse Tanya?"

"Elle s'occupe de chose qui ne la regarde pas!"

"Cela concerne le travail?"

"Non de ce côté là pour le moment il n'y a pas de problème."

"D'accord, j'espère que ça ne concerne pas ma sœur ? tout va bien avec Marlène?"

"Si justement avec Marlène on s'est pris la tête hier à cause de Tanya mais on s'est réconciliée ne t'inquiète pas."

"Tant mieux, je suis contente pour vous."

"Merci Kim."

Après sa conversation avec Rebecca, Kim qui était curieuse décida d'appeler sa sœur pour l'inviter à déjeuner ce midi afin d'en savoir davantage. Marlène accepta l'invitation de Kim et elles se retrouvèrent au restaurant de Charlie...


	67. Chapter 67

"Hey petite sœur! que me vaut cette invitation soudaine, tu as quelque chose à m'annoncer c'est ça ?"

"Salut Marlène! non pas du tout je n'ai rien à annoncer, j'ai le droit d'avoir envie de partager un moment avec ma grande sœur préférée non?." dit-t'elle en tirant la langue.

"Je te connais Kim, tu es tout le temps débordé et là tu m'invites à la dernière minute, est-ce que tu as un problème?."

"Non tout va bien avec moi."

"Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas au travail? dis-moi tu commences à me faire peur Kim."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas de problème en fait j'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais disputé avec Rebecca."

"Oh je vois c'est donc pour ça, tu voulais faire ta fouine et savoir ce qui s'était passé, ta curiosité te perdra Kim."

"C'est vrai je suis curieuse mais c'est aussi parce que je m'inquiète pour vous, je sais à quel point vous vous aimez et je ne veux pas que vous vous sépariez."

"On a discuté et tout est rentré dans l'ordre mais dis-moi qui t'a mis au courant de notre dispute?"

"Personne je l'ai découvert par moi-même et puis j'ai ensuite été voir Rebecca qui me la confirmer."

"Comment ça tu l'as découvert?"

"En fait j'ai surpris Rebecca et Tanya en train de se disputer ce matin, j'ai vu que Rebecca était très énervée je l'ai donc suivi et je lui aie demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Elle m'a dit que vous vous étiez pris la tête à cause de Tanya mais sans me dire plus de précision voilà tu sais tout."

"Tu es sûre qu'elles se sont disputés?"

"Oui j'ai assisté à la scène en direct et je peux te dire que Tanya n'était pas à la noce!"

"Je vois, si je te dis pourquoi je me suis disputé avec Rebecca tu le gardes pour toi ok?"

"Ok, promis je serais une tombe."

"On s'est disputé par rapport à Miriam, Tanya m'a dit qu'hier elle était venue à LCL pour voir Rebecca, qu'elles avaient discutés et pour finir que Rebecca avait pris Miriam dans ses bras."

"Oh et j'imagine que ça te dérange qu'elle se fréquente toutes les deux?"

"Forcément je ne suis pas très rassurée, depuis qu'elle est de retour à Düsseldorf je suis de plus en plus jalouse ce qui crée des tensions avec Rebecca."

"Je comprends tout à fait que tu aies peur mais Rebecca t'aime vraiment et je suis sûr qu'elle ne te trompera pas une nouvelle fois. Tu devrais lui faire confiance sinon votre couple risque de ne pas résister longtemps."

"Je sais, je vais essayer de faire des efforts, je ne veux pas la perdre à nouveau je ne le supporterais pas!"

"Il n'y a pas de raison vous êtes des âmes sœurs toutes les deux, personne ne peut vous séparer."

"Exactement, levons notre verre à l'amour!" dit Marlène en pensant à Rebecca qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

"Tchin-tchin, à l'amour!"


	68. Chapter 68

"Hey te voilà, tu arrives tard ce soir."dit Marlène.

"Oui, j'avais beaucoup à faire au travail, désolé je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir que j'arriverais si tard."

"Pas de problème, je me doutais bien que tu étais au travail de toute façon. J'ai préparé le dîner, on dîne ici ce soir."

"Wahoo, une jolie table en amoureuse, qu'est-ce qui me vaut ça? j'ai oublié quelque chose?"

Marlène se rapprocha de sa belle, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa délicatement.

"Non tu n'as rien oublié, je voulais m'excuser encore une fois pour hier et profiter de toi pour moi toute seule..."

"Hum bonne initiative..." Rebecca embrassa le cou de sa bien-aimée. "Je meurs de faim, on passe à table?"

"Installe-toi je reviens." Elles s'installèrent et commencèrent à dîner.

"J'ai entendu dire que tu avais eu une altercation avec Tanya aujourd'hui?"

"Évidemment Tanya t'a prévenu! elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de..."

"Shhhh non elle ne m'a rien dit, j'ai déjeuner avec Kim c'est elle qui me l'a dit."

"Oh ok, je préfère ça, effectivement je suis aller voir Tanya pour lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires et non pas de notre couple."

"Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit?"

"Peu importe, je pense qu'elle a compris le message, ne parlons plus de ça tu veux?"

"D'accord, tout est réglé on n'en parle plus."

Pendant le repas, Rebecca reçut un appel de Miriam. "Excuse-moi Marlène je dois répondre."

"Hey ça va Rebecca?"

"Salut Miri, oui ça va et toi?"

"Un peu mieux, je t'appelle parce que j'ai pris ma décision."

"Je t'écoute."

"J'ai décidé de ne pas le garder et j'aimerai savoir si tu pouvais m'accompagner à l'hôpital?"

"Donne-moi une seconde." Rebecca se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre.

"Marlène était là c'est ça ?"

"Oui, écoute Miri ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas t'accompagner mais pour ça je dois demander à Marlène son accord. Est-ce que je peux lui en parler?"

"Je comprends, tu peux lui expliquer mais vous le garder pour vous deux ok?"

"Bien sûr, je vais lui en parler et je te dirai si c'est possible, le rendez-vous est déjà pris?"

"Oui, dans trois jours."

"Très bien, je t'envoie ma réponse au plus vite."

"Merci Becky."

Une fois la conversation terminée, Rebecca rejoignit Marlène au salon, elle ne voulait pas gâcher l'ambiance alors elle décida de ne pas dire à Marlène tout de suite la raison de l'appel de Miri.

"Désolé, je devais lui répondre, le travail tu sais ce que sais."

"Aucun problème, elle t'a parlé du shooting de samedi?"

"Oui, mais on ne va pas parler du travail se soir... je veux mon dessert maintenant" Rebecca se leva, prit la main de Marlène et l'attira dans la chambre...


	69. Chapter 69

Arrivée dans la chambre Rebecca découvrit la décoration, il y avait des bougies, des pétales de roses étalés sur le lit ainsi que du champagne...

"Wahoo Marlène, je ne savais pas que tu avais fait tout ça! pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit, j'aurais écourté le dîner plus tôt si j'avais su."

"Parce que c'était une surprise...ne bouge pas reste là" dit Marlène et parti chercher quelque chose sous l'oreiller.

"Quoi j'ai encore le droit à une surprise?" Marlène revenu vers Rebecca et se mit à genoux en ouvrant un écrin contenant une bague en diamant.

"Marlène..je..."

"Shhhh ne dit rien, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses je ne te demandes pas en mariage car on a dit qu'on allait prendre notre temps. Mais j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait commencer par se fiancer, Rebecca mon amour, est-ce que tu veux bien devenir ma fiancée?"

Rebecca sourit, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça, c'était une vraie surprise pour elle.

"Marlène, je t'aime évidemment la réponse est oui."

"Oui?"

"OUIIIIIIIIIII, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux, lèves-toi maintenant." Marlène se leva, sortie la bague de l'écrin et la passa autour de son doigt.

"Elle est magnifique, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout."

"Ne dit rien et embrasse-moi!" Rebecca se rapprocha de Marlène, mit ses mains sur le visage de Marlène et l'embrassa passionnément. Délicatement Marlène poussa Rebecca sur le lit et commença à se déshabiller devant elle. Rebecca regardée attentivement le spectacle de sa bien-aimée, Marlène était en sous-vêtement de dentelle et portait même des portes-jarretelles... Rebecca profitait de la vue et avec son index fit signe à Marlène de se rapprocher d'elle.

"Viens ici..." Marlène se rapprocha de sa chérie, Rebecca l'embrassa et roula sur elle afin de prendre le contrôle.

"Je suis folle de toi, ton corps est sublime, personne ne m'a jamais excitée de cette manière, je suis tellement fière que tu sois ma future femme Marlène."

"Et moi, je suis tellement heureuse que tu aies accepté de devenir ma fiancée, tu es la femme de ma vie et je vais te montrer à quel point je t'aime ce soir. "

Une fois nues, elles firent l'amour intensément plusieurs fois. Elles avaient joui à plusieurs reprises et étaient toutes les deux satisfaites. Elles se caressaient mutuellement en se regardant avec amour...

"C'était extraordinaire comme toujours." dit Marlène.

"Oui, une vraie explosion..." Rebecca regardait sa bague en souriant.

"Elle te plaît?"

"Je l'adore, elle est splendide merci pour tout M arlène, j'ai passé une des plus belles soirées de ma vie, tout était parfait."

"Moi aussi, j'ai passé une soirée inoubliable Rebecca, je t'aime plus que tout promets-moi que l'on va rester ensemble pour toujours."

"Jamais je ne te quitterais je te le promets." Rebecca prit la main de Marlène et dit : "Maintenant c'est à moi de t'acheter une bague de fiançailles, est-ce que tu veux qu'on ait la même où tu veux une différente?"

"Peu importe, je sais qu'elle sera parfaite."

"Est-ce que quelqu'un est au courant de ta demande de fiançailles?"

"Non, personne, on l' annoncera à nos proches ensemble."

"Bonne idée."


	70. Chapter 70

Le lendemain, Rebecca savait qu'elle devait parler à Marlène du problème de Miriam, elle l'invita à déjeuner à midi pour lui en parler.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si urgent pour que tu m'invites à déjeuner alors que tu as beaucoup de travail à LCL?"

"J'ai le droit d'inviter ma fiancée entre midi et deux non?" dit Rebecca en souriant. "C'est vrai, tu as raison je dois te parler de quelque chose, c'est à propos de Miri, elle m'a autorisé à te dire pourquoi elle ne va pas bien. Elle a un service à me demander et pour ça, je dois avoir ton autorisation."

"D'accord, je t'écoute."

"Miriam à découvert qu'elle était enceinte de son ex-mari c'est pour cela qu'elle était ivre l'autre soir."

"Oh je comprends et qu'est-ce qu'elle compte faire?"

"Elle va avorter, elle m'a demandé si je pouvais l'accompagner à l'hôpital, est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour que j'y aille?"

"Je n'ai pas tellement le choix, je sais ce que sais je suis passé par là, je sais à quel point c'est difficile et je pense que c'est plus facile en ayant un soutien moral à ses côtés."

"Donc tu es d'accord?"

"Oui mais à une condition."

"Laquelle?"

"Que je vienne avec vous."

"Tu as déjà vécu ça une fois, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée non?"

"C'était il y a longtemps, je m'en suis remise et puis je vous accompagnerais à l'hôpital pas jusqu'à la chambre si elle préfère."

"Bon ok comme tu veux, je lui en parlerais je te dirais ce qu'elle en pense ce soir."

"Je pensais quand est-ce qu'on va annoncer nos fiançailles?"

"Pourquoi pas le faire ce weekend, comme ça je pourrais enfin porter ma bague, d'ailleurs vendredi après le travail je vais chercher la tienne est-ce que tu voudras m'accompagner?"

" Samedi tu as le shooting qui reprend mais le soir on peut réunir tout le monde au château c'est une bonne idée! pour la bague, je préfère avoir la surprise jusqu'au bout.."

"Bien alors je préviendrais ma famille et toi la tienne comme l'autre fois."


	71. Chapter 71

Le jour suivant, Rebecca contacta Miriam pour lui annoncer qu'elle pourrait l'accompagner à l'hôpital.

"Salut Miri ça va ?"

"Hey, oui ça va merci, tu m'appelles pour me donner ta réponse je suppose?"

"Oui, j'en ai parlé à Marlène, elle est d'accord pour que je t'accompagne mais à une condition."

"Oh, et laquelle?"

"Elle veut être présente, est-ce que ça te convient?"

"Oui pas de problème, tu la remercieras pour moi, je pensais vraiment qu'elle ne serait pas d'accord, je suis soulagée de savoir que je ne serais pas seule merci beaucoup."

"On t'accompagnera le matin, puis on viendra te chercher quand ça sera finis en fin d'après-midi."

"Parfait!"

Après avoir terminé la conversation avec Miri, elle envoya un SMS à Marlène pour la tenir informé de la réponse de Miriam. Elle se remit au travail, elle aller prendre sa pause-déjeuner quand elle eut la visite de Christopher. Il voulait l'inviter à déjeuner pour lui expliquer comment aller se passer la shooting. Elle accepta l'invitation et ils se rendirent au Schneiders...

"Voilà, je pense que je t'ai tout expliqué en détail, est-ce que cela te convient?"

"Oui, tout à l'air parfait."

" En tout cas, je suis content que tu sois à nouveau en forme, je vois que ta cicatrisation est plutôt réussie."dit-il en posant sa main sur le bras de Rebecca.

Rebecca retira vite son bras, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse des idées et que quelqu'un les surprennent à ce moment-là. "Oui, la cicatrice n'est pas si importante que ça, mon médecin a fait du bon travail je suppose."

"Tu sais j'ai montré quelques clichés à des agences de mannequins et tout le monde me dit que tu as un vrai potentiel dans ce métier. Peut-être que je pourrais t'engager pour d'autres shootings dans le futur si tu veux."

"Merci mais je ne pense pas en refaire, c'était une très bonne expérience mais je suis styliste avant tout."

"Je comprends, si jamais tu changes d'avis, fais-le-moi savoir, je serais ravi de pouvoir retravailler avec toi..."

Rebecca sortie d'LCL, et se rendit à sa voiture pour rentrer à l'orangerie, elle découvrit un mot sur son pare-brise. Il s'agissait d'un mot de Christopher...

"Chère Rebecca, je me permets de te laisser ce mot car j'espère vraiment que tu vas réfléchir à ma proposition, tu aies vraiment sublime et je serais ravi que tu sois mon égérie pour mes futures collections. Je t'embrasse Christopher..."

Rebecca sentait bien qu'il devenait de plus en plus insistant envers elle. " Je vais devoir lui dire d'arrêter ce genre d'attention."se dit Rebecca. Ce qui lui faisait le plus peur c'était de devoir en parler à Marlène, elle savait que ça n'allait pas lui plaire et elle espérer que le shooting de samedi allait bien se dérouler...


	72. Chapter 72

"Je suis rentrée."

"Je vois ça, viens ici m'embrasser."dit Marlène.

Rebecca s'approcha de sa fiancée et l'embrassa sur la bouche. "Comment était ta journée?"

"Bien et toi, tu as prévenu Miriam?"

"Oui je l'ai appelée ce matin, et elle est d'accord pour que tu sois là, d'ailleurs elle m'a demandé de te remercier."

"Ok, et ta journée alors tu ne m'as pas dit comment elle s'était passé?"

"Oh, plutôt bien mais je dois te dire quelque chose qui ne va pas te plaire..."

"Une mauvaise nouvelle?"

"Pas vraiment, en fait j'ai eu la visite de Christopher avant 12h, il m'a invité à déjeuner afin de me parler du shooting de samedi. J'y suis allé, jusque-là rien de grave mais il se fait de plus en plus insistant avec moi, quand je suis aller à la voiture avant de rentrer j'ai trouvé ce mot sur mon pare-brise."

Après avoir lu le mot M arlène sentait la colère monter en elle et dit :

"Je commence à en avoir marre qu'il te drague! en plus derrière mon dos! Il t'a proposé de faire d'autre shooting?"

"Oui, de devenir son égérie pour ses futures collections mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai refusé!"

"Est-ce qu'il a tenté quelque chose au restaurant ou alors il n'y a que le mot?"

"Il a juste posé sa main sur mon bras, j'ai enlevé mon bras à la seconde où il a posé sa main sur moi je te promets."

"Rebecca tu termines le shooting et après je ne veux plus aucun contact avec lui, samedi je vais lui expliquer ma façon de penser! il n'a pas compris que tu étais à moi mais je vais lui expliquer et je te garantis qu'il va arrêter de te tourner autour!"

"Je pense que je devrais lui expliquer sinon j'ai peur que ça finisse mal si tu t'en occupes."

"Non Rebecca, je vais le faire et s'il est intelligent il m'écoutera et arrêtera, s'il veut que tu termines ton contrat il n'a pas le choix de toute manière."

"Bon, comme tu veux mais s'il te plaît tu me promets que tu ne feras pas un scandale?"

"Je vais essayer mais je ne peux pas te promettre ça dépendra de ce qu'il me dira et du comportement qu'il aura après la conversation."

Marlène était très énervée, elle faisait les cent pas dans l'appartement, elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait dire à Christopher samedi. Rebecca revenu de la douche et vit que Marlène était encore contrariée, elle se rapprocha d'elle, et l'enlaça tendrement.

"Calmes-toi mon amour, on va régler ce problème samedi, de toute façon il n'a aucune chance!."

Marlène la regarda profondément dans les yeux et lui caressa le visage avec sa main.

"Je t'aime Rebecca" Rebecca l'embrassa langoureusement. "Je t'aime encore plus."


	73. Chapter 73

Rebecca et Marlène étaient prêtes elles allaient chercher Miriam à son appartement pour l'amener à l'hôpital. Arrivées devant la porte de l'appartement, elles sonnèrent et pouvaient entendre que Miri n'était pas seule car elles entendaient qu'elle se disputait avec quelqu'un. A l'intérieur Miriam voulait aller ouvrir la porte, elle se doutait que c'était sûrement Rebecca mais son ex-mari la retenait par le bras pour l'empêcher d'aller à la porte...

Elle lui ordonna de la lâcher sinon elle se mettrait à crier! Rebecca et Marlène sentaient que quelque chose se passer, elle entendait Miriam mais celle-ci ne venait pas leur ouvrir. Rebecca se décida et appuya sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit et elle découvrit Miri qui était retenue par un homme certainement son ex-mari.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?! lâcher là."dit Rebecca.

"Qui êtes-vous pour entrer chez les gens sans autorisation! "dit l'ex-mari.

"Je suis une amie et vous je suppose que vous êtes son ex-mari!"

"Exactement, Miriam est mon ex-femme et nous en avons pas terminé tous les deux, elle attend un enfant de moi!"

"Je suis au courant, mais elle ne veut pas de cette enfant alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de partir et de la laisser tranquille!"

"Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, c'est entre elle et moi!"

"Rebecca, Marlène sortez s'il vous plaît, je vais régler la situation d'accord?"dit Miri.

"Non Miri, je vais régler ça moi-même, j'appelle mon frère qui est policier, si vous ne voulez pas sortir d'ici je pense que lui il va vous aider!"

"Attendez, c'est bon je m'en vais, vous avez gagné mais Miri tu vas me le payer si tu avortes tu m'entends!"

Il s'en alla, Miri s'effondra sur le sol en sanglotant, elle ne pensait pas que son ex-mari en arriverais là. Rebecca se rapprocha d'elle et l'enlaça pour la calmer un peu.

"Miri, viens-je vais t'aider, assieds-toi." Marlène et Rebecca tenaient Miriam afin de l'aider à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

"Est-ce que ça va?"

"Oui ça va aller, merci pour tout, je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait jusqu'ici pour m'empêcher d'avorter. Heureusement que tu as parlé de la police sinon je ne pense pas qu'il serait parti aussi vite!"

"Pas besoin de nous remercier, c'est normal, je suis contente que mon mensonge de frère policier ait marché."

"Est-ce que tu veux annuler l'avortement ou le repousser?"

"Non non, je veux terminer ça au plus vite pas question de le repousser! Et Marlène je voulais vraiment te remercier d'avoir accepté que Rebecca m'accompagne, je n'oublierais pas et si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit n'hésite pas je te dois au moins ça!"

"Je sais ce que tu vis, je l'ai vécu moi aussi alors je sais à quel point c'est important d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés dans ces moments-là."

"Oh je vois, je suis désolé d'apprendre ça."

"Bon je pense qu'on devrait y aller, on va être en retard."dit Rebecca.

Rebecca et Marlène restèrent au chevet de Miriam jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent la chercher pour l'opération. Ensuite elles allaient travailler et viendraient récupérer Miri à l'hôpital le soir quand tout serait terminé. L'opération se déroula avec succès, Miri était soulagée mais fatiguée, une fois arrivée chez elle, elle s'endormit très vite pour essayer d'oublier cette journée éprouvante.


	74. Chapter 74

Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour du shooting photo, Rebecca était nerveuse car elle savait que Marlène allait parler avec Christopher et elle espérer que la conversation resterait courtoise. Une fois arrivées au studio, elles saluèrent toute l'équipe et demandèrent à Miri comment elle allait depuis l'avortement. Elle leur dit qu'elle allait bien, elle était soulagée d'en avoir terminé, après avoir discuté avec elle, Christopher les rejoignit...

Marlène lui demanda s'il était possible de lui parler en tête à tête, celui-ci accepta et ils se retirèrent dans un coin de la pièce afin d'être plus tranquille.

"Je vais être très clair avec toi Christopher, Rebecca termine les séances photos pour ton shooting et ensuite je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi!"

"Qu'est-ce qui te prend Marlène?"

"Tu oses me demander ce qui m'arrive?! tu dragues ma fiancée dans mon dos! je veux que tu arrêtes tes mots doux, tes invitations au restaurant et tous les autres choses que je ne sais sûrement pas!"

"Voyons Marlène, je suis comme ça avec toutes les femmes, j'aime les flatter cela fait partie de ma personnalité, tu ne dois pas le prendre mal, Rebecca est une très belle femme mais je sais qu'elle n'est pas célibataire."

"Tu sais qu'elle n'est pas célibataire mais ça ne t'empêche pas de lui courir après, ne me prends pas pour une idiote je vois très bien ton petit jeu! je te conseille vivement d'arrêter tout ça ou alors Rebecca ne terminera pas le shooting et tu devras faire sans elle!" Marlène ne supportait pas la mauvaise foi de Christopher et commençait à parler de plus en plus fort. Rebecca regardait la scène au loin et sentait qu'elle devait intervenir avant que Marlène fasse quelque chose qu'elle regretterait par la suite.

"Marlène, calme-toi, je pense qu'il a compris n'est-ce pas Christopher?." dit Rebecca.

"Oui Rebecca a raison, nous n'avons pas le temps avec ses enfantillages, nous devons finir le shooting, mettons-nous au travail."

"J'espère que tu as compris le message, tiens-toi loin de Rebecca et tout ira bien!" dit Marlène.

Le shooting se déroula plutôt bien malgré la tension qui régnait dans la pièce, ils terminèrent les photos, il restait encore une séance photo qu'ils feraient fin juin en extérieur. Marlène et Rebecca devaient maintenant rentrer au château pour l'annonce de leurs fiançailles.

Elles se préparèrent, se douchèrent, une fois prête Rebecca embrassa Marlène, lui prit la main et ouvrit l'écrin qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

"Wahoo Rebecca, elle est magnifique, encore plus belle que ce que j'imaginais."

"Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise, je trouve qu'elle va parfaitement avec la couleur de tes yeux."

"C'est vrai, tu as très bon goût."

"C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes non?" dit Rebecca en souriant malicieusement.

Marlène attrapa Rebecca par la taille est l'attira contre elle. "Je t'aime parce que tu es exceptionnelle, Rebecca je suis comblée avec toi et j'espère que tu deviendras ma femme très bientôt."

Rebecca s'approcha du visage de sa fiancée et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

"Je t'aime mon ange blond."


	75. Chapter 75

Elles arrivèrent dans la salle de réception où leurs familles respectives et amies les attendaient déjà. Après avoir salué tout le monde, Marlène prit la parole...

"Bonsoir à tous, merci d'être ici ce soir, on vous a réunis pour vous annoncer quelque chose." Marlène prit la main de Rebecca, montra la bague. "J'ai demandé à Rebecca d'être ma fiancée et elle a accepté, nous n'avons pas encore discuté d'une date de mariage mais j'espère qu'on se mariera rapidement."

Rebecca regarda Marlène avec amour. " C'est vrai que l'on ne sait pas encore quand on va se marier mais je suis sûr que ça arrivera bientôt ne t'inquiètes pas mon ange." Marlène embrassa tendrement sa fiancée pendant que leurs proches les applaudissez. Seul Tristan avait du mal à être joyeux, cette nouvelle était douloureuse pour lui. Il repensait au moment où Marlène l'avait laissé devant l'autel de l'église, il était content que sa sœur soit heureuse mais il avait toujours un peu de mal à accepter que cela soit Marlène qui la rende heureuse. Il essaya de faire bonne figure pour ne pas gâcher l'ambiance joyeuse qui régnait, il s'écarta de tous et se servit un double whisky enfin de faire passer la nouvelle...

Thomas prit dans ses bras sa fille puis Rebecca afin de les féliciter.

"Marlène, ma fille, tu as fait le bon choix, je suis fière que tu aies fait ta demande à Rebecca."

"Merci papa, je suis la plus heureuse des femmes, je suis tellement pressée qu'elle devienne ma femme."

"Rebecca, prend bien soin de ma fille, je compte sur toi pour l'épouser au plus vite."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis certaine que le mariage se réalisera bientôt."

Rebecca regarda dans la salle et vit Tristan seul en train de boire un verre, elle le rejoint car elle ne doutait que pour lui cela ne devait pas être facile.

"Excusez-moi je reviens, je vais aller voir mon frère, à tout de suite." dit Rebecca et embrassa Marlène.

"Ok mais reviens vite." dit Marlène en souriant.

"Hey Tristan, qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul?"

"Je bois un verre comme tu le vois."

"Est-ce que ça va?"

"Très bien, j'avais juste besoin de m'isoler 5 minutes."

"Je vois, je comprends que ça doit être difficile pour toi mais j'espérais que tu serais heureux pour moi."

"Je le suis, vraiment c'est juste que...je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait un jour."

"Que quoi arriverait?"

"Toi et Marlène, que vous vous marierez."

"Tu devais bien te douter qu'un jour ça arriverait, tu sais à quel point on s'aime."

"Peut-être que tu as raison, je me voilais certainement la face, il faut juste que je m'y habitue c'est tout. Excuse-moi je vais prendre l'air 5 minutes"

Après cette conversation avec son frère, Rebecca rejoignit Marlène qui discutait encore avec son père.


	76. Chapter 76

"Alors ? comment Tristan prend la nouvelle?"dit Thomas.

"Pour l'instant, c'est difficile pour lui mais il s'en remettra."

"J'espère qu'il ne vous fera pas d'histoire quand vous vous marierez."

"Je crois qu'il nous a prouvé qu'il avait changé donc je ne pense pas qu'il nous causera des problèmes."

"Très bien, je vous laisse profiter de la soirée ensemble, je vais rejoindre Biggi dit Thomas en souriant."

"Tout va bien ma chérie? tu as l'air ailleurs?" dit Marlène.

"Oui ça va, je m'inquiète pour mon frère c'est tout."

"Comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure à mon père, je suis sûr qu'il s'en remettra, tu dois penser à nous c'est notre soirée de fiançailles alors je veux te voir sourire."

"Désolé, tu as raison excuse-moi, c'est notre soirée dit-elle en embrassant sa fiancée tendrement sur la bouche."

"Humm, je préfère ça..."

"Viens, danse avec moi."

Marlène et Rebecca profitèrent de la soirée avec tous leurs proches, elles étaient heureuses, la réception s'était déroulée sans encombre, elles avaient dansé et profitaient au maximum de moments ensemble. Rebecca avait demandé à Justus de leur apporter du champagne et des friandises à l'orangerie pour l'après-soirée...

"Est-ce qu'il te reste encore des forces?"

"Des forces? ça dépend pour faire quoi?"

"Pour faire un marathon nocturne!" Rebecca se rapprocha de sa fiancée et l'enlaça contre elle.

"Ooh, dis-moi s'en plus je suis impatiente de savoir le parcours.."

Rebecca passa son index sur la joue de Marlène et descendit entre ses seins. "Je commence par là puis si tu es sages je pourrais descendre plus bas..."

"Je suis très sage."Marlène introduit sa langue dans la bouche de Rebecca et enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux. Rebecca retira les vêtements de Marlène ainsi que les siens et l'attira sur le sofa. Elle fit languir Marlène en faisant durer les préliminaires afin que celle-ci soit excitée comme jamais.

"Rebecca, je t'en prie, c'est de la torture, je suis plus que prête, entre en moi." Marlène haletée à chaque caresse de sa fiancée.

"Embrasse-moi une dernière fois et je descendrais entre tes jambes." Marlène ne se fit pas attendre, attrapa la tête de Rebecca entre ses mains et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Rebecca entra en elle et la fit jouir fortement, elle tremblé de bonheur et lui dit :

"Je t'aime mon amour, si personne ne m'a entendu dans le château c'est qu'il y a un bon isolement des murs dit Marlène en souriant."

"Je t'aime aussi mon ange blond et ne t'inquiète pas, le château et trop loin de l'orangerie, personne ne t'a entendu mis à part moi bien sûr."

"Je te veux! viens avec moi dans la chambre."dit Marlène encore essoufflée.


	77. Chapter 77

Rebecca était à l'orangerie, on frappa à la porte, il s'agissait de Christopher avec un bouquet de fleurs à la main...

"Christopher, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

"Je suis venue te voir et te donner ces magnifiques fleurs."

"Je vois ça mais..."

"Shhh, viens ici dit-il et l'embrassa sur la bouche.."

"Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir, Marlène pourrait arriver d'un instant à l'autre, tu es fou!"

"Oui je suis fou de toi, peu importe qu'on nous voie, j'avais envie de te voir tu me manques"

"A moi aussi mais je ne veux pas risquer qu'on nous voit, je t'ai dit que je t'appellerais mais tu en as fait qu'a ta tête et tu es venue ici!"

"Exactement, je ne peux plus attendre Rebecca." Il l'enlaça dans ses bras et commença à la déshabiller.

"Christopher, on ne peut pas faire ça ici si jamais Marlène arrive ça sera la catastrophe!"

Il ne l'écouta pas et continua, il l'embrassa dans le cou et la poussa dans le sofa afin de lui faire l'amour... Rebecca criait de bonheur, elle jouit quand la porte de l'orangerie s'ouvrit...

Marlène découvrit sa fiancée et Christopher en train de faire l'amour sur le canapé, sa première réaction fut de rester là sans bouger, après quelques secondes elle réalisa ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

"REBECCA! TU ME DÉGOÛTES, et toi sale ordure de Christopher je vais te tuer!." Elle se dirigea vers le sofa, elle attrapa Christopher par le bras, lui mit une énorme claque dans le visage et le jeta dehors nu comme un ver. Elle s'approcha maintenant de sa fiancée, Rebecca commençait à reculer afin d'éviter de recevoir elle aussi la main de Marlène dans la figure.

"Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas te frapper, tu ne mérites pas que je me fasse mal pour toi, je prends mes affaires et je pars loin d'ici!"

"Attends, Marlène... s'il te plaît écoute-moi." Rebecca était en larmes et désemparée.

"NON JE NE VEUX PLUS RIEN ENTENDRE VENANT DE TA BOUCHE, TU N'ES PLUS RIEN POUR MOI, JE TE HAIS REBECCA!"

"REBECCA!"

"Mon amour, calmes-toi, réveilles-toi..."

Marlène ouvrit les yeux, elle était en sueur et vit le visage de Rebecca au-dessus d'elle.

"Rebecca?"

"Oui, je suis là, tout va bien tu faisais un cauchemar."

"Un cauchemar?"

"Oui je suppose, tu as crié mon nom et avais l'air agitée, tu ne te souviens pas?"

"Si, c'était juste si réel, j'ai cru que je ne rêvait pas, serre-moi dans tes bras."

Rebecca s'exécuta et enlaça sa fiancée fort dans ses bras, Marlène avait une larme qui coulait sur son visage...

"Ne pleure pas, tout va bien, tu veux me dire ce dont tu as rêvé?"

"Je...je, laisse-moi me réveiller un peu d'abord, je te raconterais quand je me serais remise d'accord?"

"Ok, pas de problème, je vais me doucher, tu m'expliqueras quand j'aurais fini."

"Attends, reste un peu avant d'y aller."

Rebecca se rallongea au côté de Marlène, l'embrassa sur la bouche, elles restèrent un moment dans les bras l'une de l'autre et se caressèrent tendrement afin que Marlène se remette de ses émotions.


	78. Chapter 78

Rebecca avait terminé sa douche, elle retourna dans la chambre rejoindre sa fiancée. Marlène était toujours dans le lit, elle était assise et regardait dans le vide.

"Marlène? ça va?"

"Hein? oui excuse-moi je ne t'ai pas entendu tu m'as parlé?"

"Je te demandais juste si ça allait, tu as l'air pensive."

"Je vais bien, je vais aller me préparer avant qu'on aille au shooting."

"Tu veux pas me raconter ton rêve avant?"

"Après ma douche, promis."

"Bon comme tu veux, je prépare notre petit déjeuner, dépêches-toi."

Marlène rejoignit enfin Rebecca au salon pour le petit déjeuner, aujourd'hui c'était le dernier shooting avec Christopher elle appréhendé un peu et espéré que la journée passerait vite afin de ne plus travailler avec lui.

"Alors?"

"J'ai rêvé que... que tu me trompait, je rentrais à l'orangerie et tu étais sur le canapé en train de faire l'amour avec lui!"

"Avec lui ? qui ?"

"CHRISTOPHER!"

"Ohhh, c'est écœurant, Marlène, je ne te tromperais plus jamais tu le sais et surtout pas avec lui."

"Oui, je sais, c'est juste que ça avait l'air si réel." Marlène avait les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage...

"Pourquoi tu pleures mon amour, tu me crois quand je te dis que je te serais fidèle jusqu'à la fin de ma vie?" Marlène secoua la tête de haut en bas. " Je te crois mais j'ai tellement peur de te perdre..."

"Shhhh, oublie ce stupide rêve ok?"

"Cela va être difficile étant donné qu'on voit Christopher toute la journée!"

"C'est la dernière fois qu'on le voit après on entendra plus parler de lui."

"Espérons que le shooting ne dur pas trop longtemps."

"Je vais faire de mon mieux pour que ça aille vite je te promets."

Le shooting se termina, elles étaient soulagées d'avoir terminé de travailler avec Christopher.

"Ce fut une journée difficile mais nous y sommes arrivés."dis Rebecca.

"Oui, la tension régné mais c'est terminé maintenant! tu veux qu'on aille boire un verre quelque part histoire de se détendre un peu?"

"Bonne idée, j'ai besoin de décompresser, allons au Schneiders."


	79. Chapter 79

Elles s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent leurs boissons, Rebecca reçut un appel de Miriam.

"Excuse-moi ma chérie"dit Rebecca et décrocha l'appel.

"Hey Miri, on a oublié quelque chose?"

"Non, le shooting était parfait, je t'appelais juste pour savoir si lundi tu pouvais venir me chercher et m'emmener à LCL pour mon premier jour de travail j'ai des soucis avec ma voiture."

"Oh, oui pas de problème avec plaisir, je viendrais te chercher."

"Super merci beaucoup! excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangée, tu dois être fatiguée après cette journée très tendue."

"Un peu mais tu ne me déranges pas, tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser."

"Ok, alors à lundi je t'embrasse Becky."

"Oui, bisous Miri."

"Qu'est-ce que se passe? "

"Sa voiture est en panne, j'irais la chercher lundi pour l'emmener à LCL."

"D'accord, voilà les boissons, on trinque?"

"Oui, à quoi tu veux trinquer?"

"À toi futur mannequin" dit Marlène en faisant un clin d'œil.

Rebecca ria."Tu te moques de moi, merci ça fait plaisir!"

"Non je me moque pas, tu es très douée, tu pourrais réellement percer dans ce métier."

"Hin hin, j'ai déjà un métier que j'aime et puis c'est toi la mannequin du couple."

"Alors on trinque à toi, ma sublime futur femme ça te va?"

"À NOUS mon amour! pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?"

"Je contemple ta beauté, je repense à ce magnifique bikini que tu portais tout à l'heure..."

"Lequel?"

"Tu étais splendide dans tous les maillots de bain mais celui-ci huummmm, le deux pièces blanc avec les lanières entre les seins ainsi que sur les côtés du bas du maillot."

"C'était mon préféré à moi aussi, c'est fou, on a vraiment les mêmes goûts."

"On devrait arrêter de parler de ce bikini sexy parce que je..."

"Oh oh je connais ce regard, tu as raison, parlons d'autre chose, mais d'abord, je vais aux toilettes je reviens tout de suite."

"D'accord je ne bouge pas." Rebecca se leva et se dirigea vers les WC, Marlène ne put s'empêcher de la suivre discrètement... Elle attendit que Rebecca termine et quand elle ouvrit la porte pour sortir, elle la poussa de nouveau à l'intérieur...

"Marlène, qu'est-ce que..." Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Marlène l'embrassa goulûment. Elle commença à lui peloter les seins sous son haut.

"Arrête, stop on ne peut pas faire ça ici."

"Pourquoi pas? je suis surexcitée, je repense à ce bikini sur ta peau huuumm."

"Marlène, on n'est pas seule ici et puis avoue que ce n'est pas super romantique."

"Je m'en fiche, je te veux ici et maintenant." Elle essaya d'embrasser à nouveau sa belle mais celle-ci tourna la tête afin de l'en empêcher.

"Tu veux jouer à ça? je vois." Marlène descendit alors sa main entre les jambes de sa fiancée. Rebecca ferma les yeux, elle appréciait les touches de Marlène et commençait elle aussi à être excitée. Marlène jouait avec le clitoris de celle-ci, elle voyait que Rebecca commençait à se détendre de plus en plus.

"Oh Marlène mon dieu." dis Rebecca toute essoufflée.

"Tu ne veux toujours pas que je t'embrasse?!"dit malicieusement Marlène.

"Ok tu as gagné, embrasse-moi, fais ce que tu veux de moi."

"Tu as refusé que je t'embrasse tout à l'heure alors maintenant il te faudra attendre toi aussi mon amour."

"Tu veux me faire payer ou peut-être que tu veux que je te supplie?"

"Essaye toujours..."

"S'il te plaît mon ange."

"Tu ne m'as pas convaincu désolé."

Rebecca agrippa les fesses de sa fiancée, enleva son haut et déboutonna son jeans afin d'y glisser sa main.

"C'est déjà plus convaincant, montre-moi ce que tu sais faire avec ta langue..."

Rebecca ouvrit la bouche et enfonça sa langue dans la bouche de Marlène, elles s'embrassèrent de longues minutes.

"Est-ce que tu aies satisfaite de mon baiser où je te dois te montrer à nouveau mes talents?"

Marlène mordu sa lèvre inférieure en la regardant dans les yeux. "Madame Von Lahnstein je dois avouer que votre baiser était très réussi c'est vrai mais je veux que vous entriez en moi maintenant..."

"Avec plaisir je m'occuperais à nouveau de tes lèvres après t'avoir fait jouir."

Marlène roula les yeux en arrière et jouit plusieurs fois en s'agrippant aux cheveux bruns de sa bien-aimée.

"Je t'aime Rebecca, si tu savais à quel point." Elle prit sa main et la posa sur son cœur.

"Tu sens comme il bat vite?" Rebecca secoua la tête pour confirmer. "Mon cœur t'appartient pour toujours."

"Et le mien t'appartient aussi Marlène, tu es ma vie je t'aime infiniment."


	80. Chapter 80

Rebecca arriva devant chez Miri, elle frappa à la porte. " Hey ça va? tu es prêtes?"

"Salut Becky! oui je suis prête on peut y aller encore merci d'être venue me chercher."

"Pas de problème, alors comment tu te sens, pas trop stressée pour ton premier jour à LCL?"

"Si un peu surtout avec le portrait que tu m'as fait de Tanya!"

"Ne t'inquiètes pas si tu fais ton travail correctement elle te laissera tranquille."

"Je vois, je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas la décevoir et toi aussi par la même occasion étant donnée que j'ai ce job grâce à toi."

"Je sais que tu vas t'en sortir, je ne me fais pas de soucis pour toi."

Une fois arrivée, elles découvrirent Tanya à l'accueil qui vraisemblablement attendait déjà Miri.

"Bonjour vous deux."

"Tanya bonjour, nous ne sommes pas en retard j'espère."dis Miri.

"Non vous êtes à l'heure, Miriam venait avec moi dans mon bureau je vais vous expliquer ce que vous avez à faire aujourd'hui. Dès que l'entretien sera finis, Rebecca tu lui feras visiter les locaux de LCL et lui dira où elle doit installer ok?"

"Très bien, je vais dans mon bureau en attendant, Miriam, tu me rejoindras quand vous aurez terminé l'entretien."

Après avoir pris note de toutes les consignes de Tanya, Miri rejoignit Becky dans son bureau comme prévu.

"Alors elle ne t'a pas encore mangé à ce que je vois?" dit Rebecca en ricanant.

"Haha, non comme tu vois pour l'instant tout va bien, en espérant que ça dure! tu me montres les locaux car je suis un peu perdu à vrai dire."

"Oui tout de suite, suis-moi."

"Voilà, je pense qu'on a fait le tour, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?"

"Wahoo, c'est immense je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi grand!"

"Donc je présume que ça te convient?"

"C'est parfait! je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux, je me sens à l'aise ici, je suis sûr que tout va bien aller."

"Tant mieux, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise, je vais te laisser travailler maintenant on se voit plus tard."

"On déjeune ensemble ce midi?"

"Euh, j'ai beaucoup de travail, je comptais rester ici et manger quelque chose de vite fait."

"Ça me va on peut acheter quelque chose en ville et venir le manger ici rapidement."

"Pourquoi pas, alors a tout à l'heure."

Rebecca était en train de travailler sur un tailleur pour la prochaine collection quand Marlène passa ses mains autour de ses hanches et l'embrassa dans le cou.

Rebecca se retourna surprise et vu que c'était Marlène."Hey! qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

"Je viens voir si ma fiancée veut déjeuner avec moi, je sais que tu as du travail mais je pensais qu'on pourrait déjeuner ici à LCL."

"Ohh."

"Ohhh quoi?"

"En fait je déjeune avec Miri, on comptait aller acheter quelque chose et le manger ici."

"Je vois, je suis de trop." dit-elle un peu agacée.

"Non pas du tout tu peux manger avec nous si tu veux c'est juste qu'on ne sera pas toutes les deux, je ne peux pas dire non à Miriam alors que j'ai accepté sa proposition tout à l'heure tu comprends? "

"J'aurais préféré qu'on soit toutes les deux mais je vais faire avec, la prochaine fois je te demanderais avant au lieu de faire la surprise."

"Super tu es géniale, je vais chercher Miri pour qu'on aille acheter à manger tu m'attends ici ou tu m'accompagnes?"

"Je te suis."


	81. Chapter 81

Miri était en train de regarder quelques-uns de ces clichés quand elle vit Rebecca et Marlène s'approchaient.

"Tu es prêtes? Marlène m'a fait la surprise de venir ici, ça ne te dérange pas qu'elle déjeune avec nous?" dit Rebecca.

"Salut Marlène."

"Bonjour Miriam, comment vas-tu?"

"Ça va merci, en fait je vais rester ici, j'ai du travail à finir donc le mieux c'est que vous déjeuniez ensemble je mangerais plus tard si j'ai le temps."

"C'est toi qui m'as proposé de déjeuner avec toi et maintenant tu as changé d'avis tu n'aies pas sérieuse Miri?"

"Je sais, désolé, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire encore, je veux faire bonne impression pour mon premier jour et puis je ne te laisse pas toute seule, je vous laisse déjeuner en tête à tête."

"Oh je vois tu ne veux pas tenir la chandelle?"

"Non, j'ai vraiment du travail peut-être une autrefois, encore désolé Becky."

"Bon comme tu veux, on peut t'acheter quelque chose à manger si tu veux?"

"Merci c'est gentil mais je me débrouillerais car je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps, on se voit plus tard, Marlène à bientôt."

"Oui à bientôt Miriam."

"À tout à l'heure Miri, prends une pause quand même, ne commence pas à t'épuiser le premier jour, on a besoin de toi toute l'année."

"Compris, bon appétit."

De retour à LCL, Marlène et Rebecca s'installèrent dans la salle de repos afin de déjeuner tranquillement.

"Je vais donner le repas qu'on a acheté pour Miriam ok?"dit Rebecca.

"Attends-je m'en occupe, je dois lui parler de toute façon."

"Lui parler de quoi?"

"Je vois bien que tu es contrariée qu'elle ne déjeune pas avec nous et je sais pertinemment qu'elle a dit non parce que je suis là alors je vais lui parler pour voir si j'ai raison."

Marlène se dirigea dans la pièce où se trouvait Miriam, elle était debout vers la fenêtre et regardait dehors le regard au loin. Marlène frappa à la porte doucement afin de ne pas faire peur à celle-ci.

"Marlène? qu'est-ce que tu fais là tu as oublié quelque chose?"

"Non, je n'ai rien oublié, je t'apporte à manger, on ne pouvait pas te laisser le ventre vide."

"Oh, merci et Rebecca où est-elle?"

"Elle m'attend dans la salle de repos, je voulais te parler, tu sais j'ai bien compris que j'étais la raison pour laquelle tu ne voulais pas manger avec nous."

"Je..."

"Laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît, je comprends tout à fait que tu ne veuilles pas tenir la chandelle, c'est difficile pour toi et pour moi mais je fais des efforts pour Rebecca. Je vois bien qu'elle est déçue que tu ne manges pas avec nous alors je voulais simplement te dire que j'ai réfléchi à la proposition que tu m'as faite à savoir qu'on essaie de devenir amies. Je veux bien tenter le coup, Rebecca t'apprécie beaucoup et je sais qu'elle serait plus qu'heureuses si on arrivait à s'entendre toutes les deux. Tu en penses quoi?"

"Oui bien sûr, je suis contente que tu acceptes ma proposition et s'il te plaît, excuse-moi auprès de Becky d'avoir annulé le déjeuner tu veux bien?"

"Je pense que tu peux le faire toi-même, viens déjeuner avec nous, ça sera un bon début pour notre amitié."

Miriam sourit."Tu as raison, je te dois au moins ça, allons la rejoindre."


	82. Chapter 82

"Nous voilà!" dit Marlène à sa chérie, Rebecca leva les yeux et vit que Miri était là.

"Je croyais que tu avais du travail non?" dit-elle d'un ton sévère.

Miri se rapprocha d'elle et lui dit calmement. "Rebecca, excuse-moi je n'aurais pas dû annuler le déjeuner, je suis désolé c'est juste que.."

"Que quoi? tu m'invites, j'accepte alors que j'ai plein de travail à faire et puis finalement en voyant que Marlène est là tu annules en me donnant un faux prétexte!"

"Mets-toi à ma place, c'est difficile pour moi, je n'ai pas envie de tenir la chandelle et de vous déranger. Et puis, je ne voulais pas que Marlène se sente mal à l'aise, nous sommes amies c'est vrai mais nous sommes aussi des ex!"

"Tu ne nous dérange pas, Marlène était d'accord pour que tu manges avec nous, d'ailleurs c'est elle qui t'a convaincu et fait changé d'avis."

"C'est vrai, elle a trouvé les bons mots, alors ne me fais pas la tête s'il te plaît." dit Miri en la regardant avec ses yeux de biche.

"Evidemment, comme toujours, je ne peux pas te faire la tête longtemps tu le sais."

"Merci Becky, tu es vraiment formidable."dit Miri en la prenant dans ses bras.

Marlène les regarder, elle ressentait une petite pointe de jalousie, mais elle faisait l'effort de ne rien dire, elle voulait vraiment essayer d'être amie avec Miriam.

"Tu as des nouvelles de ton ex-mari?"dit Rebecca

"Non aucunes, je pense qu'il a compris le message, je suis soulagée qu'il me laisse enfin tranquille!"

"Tant mieux, alors c'est un nouveau départ ici pour toi?"dit Marlène.

"En quelque sorte oui, j'espère juste que je trouverais mon âme sœur."

"Ne t'inquiète pas et puis puisque tu es bisexuelle tu as encore plus de choix!"

"Bien vu! pour l'instant je ne suis pas tellement sorti alors je n'ai pas eu vraiment le temps de chercher quelqu'un."

"Si tu veux on pourra sortir avec toi, te faire connaître quelques personnes ici à Düsseldorf."

"Oui, ça pourrait être sympa, merci de la proposition Marlène."

"Bon je vais retourner au travail maintenant avant que Tanya débarque ici, on se voit plus tard Becky et Marlène à bientôt."

Miriam retourna travaillait et laissa le couple Marbecca tranquille un moment.

"Alors, comment tu as trouvé le déjeuner?"

"Bien, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'elle change d'avis?"

"Haha, secret."

"Allez dis-moi..."

"Je lui ai simplement dit que tu étais triste qu'elle ne déjeune pas avec nous."

"C'est tout? et elle a changé d'avis juste en disant ça, je ne te crois pas."

"Je lui ai aussi dit que j'avais réfléchis et que je pensais qu'on pouvait essayer de devenir amies."

"Vraiment? et elle est d'accord avec ça?"

"Oui, c'est elle qui me l'avait proposé donc on va faire des efforts toutes les deux même si j'avoue que c'est quand même difficile pour moi de ne pas être jalouse..."

Rebecca se rapprocha d'elle en souriant malicieusement, elle mit ses bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa sur ses lèvres. " Merci mon amour, tu sais que ça m'excite quand tu es jalouse?!"

"Je vois ça, tu jubiles n'est-ce pas?" dit Marlène en l'embrassant dans le cou.

"Un peu je dois l'avouer mais tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter, mon cœur t'appartient, je t'aime tellement."

"Je t'aime aussi mon amour."

"Tu devrais y aller maintenant sinon je vais te sauter dessus et je ne peux pas j'ai tellement de travail et puis Tanya ne va pas tarder à venir."

"Huuummm, j'aurais tellement voulu ça mais tu as raison regarde Tanya arrive, on se rattrapera ce soir à la maison."


	83. Chapter 83

Rebecca était dans la cuisine du château, elle buvait un verre tranquillement quand Tristan arriva.

"Hey petite sœur! ça va ?"

"Tristan! oui merci et toi cela faisait un moment que je ne t'avais pas croisé."

"Oui en effet, j'étais en voyage d'affaires, je suis revenu hier soir."

"Je vois, tout c'est bien passé?"

"Tout c'est bien déroulé, sinon quoi de nouveau ici?"

"Pas grand-chose! tu n'as rien raté, en ce moment tout est calme en même temps c'est l'été donc c'est normal on est moins stressé je suppose."

"D'ailleurs en parlant d'été, tu ne pars pas en vacances avec ta fiancée?"

"Euh, je ne sais pas, pour l'instant on en a pas discuté et puis avec le travail c'est un peu compliqué."

"Vous venez de vous fiancer, vous devriez profiter un peu et le fêter correctement tu ne crois pas ?"

"Tu as peut-être raison, j'en parlerais à Marlène mais dis-moi pourquoi tu veux autant que je parte de Düsseldorf?"

"Quoi?! non je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je ne te pousse pas à partir en vacances c'est juste que je pense qu'une pause te ferait du bien et puis ça serait l'occasion pour vous de vraiment célébrer votre union."

"Si tu le dis alors je veux bien te croire, bon je te laisse je vais faire mon jogging tôt le matin après il fait trop chaud."

"Attends, je voulais savoir est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de Miriam?"

"Ah ça y est on y vient, je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu veux que je m'éclipse en vacances, elle va bien, elle a commencé son travail à LCL et tout se passe bien."

"Tu sais si elle est toujours célibataire?"

"Je pense que oui mais le plus simple c'est que tu lui demandes, bonne chance!" dit-elle est s'en alla dehors afin de commencer son jogging.

Après avoir couru, Rebecca rentra à l'orangerie, elle était en sueur, elle voulait donc vite prendre sa douche. Apparemment Marlène dormait encore car elle n'était pas dans le salon, Rebecca décida de ne pas la réveiller et de se rendre directement sous la douche. Elle se déshabilla, ouvrit le robinet et laissa couler l'eau douce sur sa peau. Elle fermait les yeux et profitait de ce moment de détente quand elle sentit des mains lui caresser la peau. Elle ouvrit les yeux, un peu paniqué et vu Marlène qui entrait dans la douche avec elle.

"Tu m'as fait peur!"

"Désolé ma chérie je ne voulais pas te faire peur seulement te faire plaisir..."

"Tu as dormi jusqu'à maintenant?"

"Oui je crois que notre nuit d'hier m'a épuisée si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

"Humm je vois tout à fait, à l'inverse, moi, comme tu vois il me restait des forces pour aller courir ce matin."

"Tu dois être fatiguée maintenant, tu veux un massage après la douche?"

"Pourquoi pas mais tu peux commencer ici, prends l'huile qui fait gel douche."

Après s'être douchés, Rebecca s'allongea sur le lit pour que Marlène puisse la masser correctement. Marlène s'exécuta et commença à faire le massage, elle aimait ces moments entre elles, elle était tellement heureuse et voulait profiter un maximum de leur temps en commun le week-end.

"Humm, tu fais ça bien, je pense qu'il est possible que je m'endorme, tu ne m'en voudra pas?"

"Non, pas du tout, ne t'inquiètes pas mon amour."

"Mais avant je voulais te demander quelque chose."

"Dis-moi, je t'écoute."

"Est-ce que ça te dirait qu'on parte en vacances, je sais que c'est difficile avec nos emplois respectifs mais je pense que cela nous ferait du bien et puis ça serait aussi l'occasion de fêter nos fiançailles non?"

"À quoi tu penses exactement? tu as une destination en tête?"

"Non pas pour l'instant, je voulais déjà en discuter avec toi avant de choisir l'endroit."

"Je pense que c'est une merveilleuse idée, si on arrive à avoir des congés ensemble je suis partante!"

"Super, j'en parlerais avec Tanya je pense qu'elle acceptera si on ne part pas trop longtemps 8,10 jours ça te va?"

"Très bien, on se mettra d'accord sur une date et j'en parlerais aussi à mon travail mais je pense que ça devrait aller."

"Tu as une idée de destination?"

"Peu importe tant que je suis avec toi, je serais la plus heureuse!"


	84. Chapter 84

Marlène continué son massage, elle était concentrée sur la peau de sa chérie et aimait lui faire plaisir. Depuis quelques minutes Rebecca ne parlait plus, elle devait simplement profiter au maximum du massage...

"Rebecca?" dit Marlène doucement mais n'eut aucune réponse.

"Tu dors mon ange?" Quand elle vit que Rebecca ne bougeait pas d'un cil, elle comprit alors que celle-ci s'était certainement endormi, Marlène décida alors d'arrêter le massage, elle se leva du lit pour laisser sa belle dormir tranquillement. Elle prit son peignoir et le mit sur Rebecca afin de la couvrir et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Rebecca bougea légèrement la tête...

"Désolé je ne voulais pas te réveiller, rendors-toi."

Rebecca prit la main de sa beauté et la tira vers elle sur le lit. "Tu restes ici, dors avec moi." Rebecca l'enveloppa fermement contre elle afin qu'elle ne puisse pas partir.

"Je viens juste de me lever, je ne pense pas pouvoir dormir maintenant."

"Ça m'est égal, j'ai besoin de toi pour m'endormir, reste un moment s'il te plaît..."

"D'accord boss, je reste avec toi."

"Merci mon amour."dit Rebecca en l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

Rebecca ouvrit lentement les yeux, la sieste lui avait fait du bien, elle était seule dans le lit et se demander ou pouvait bien être Marlène. Elle se leva, s'habilla et se dirigea au salon, une note de sa fiancée était sur la table. Marlène était sortie voir sa famille, mais elle ne rentrerait pas tard. En attendant Rebecca se demandait bien ce qu'elle pourrait faire, elle se mit alors devant l'ordinateur et commença à regarder des futures destinations de vacances. Après plusieurs minutes de recherches, elle avait déjà plusieurs destinations favorites, il allait être difficile de choisir car il y avait beaucoup de magnifiques endroits...

Rebecca était toujours en train de chercher un endroit pour partir en vacances quand elle fut distraite par son téléphone qui se mit à vibrer. Il s'agissait d'un SMS de Miri qui voulait savoir si ce soir, elles étaient disponibles avec Marlène pour passer la soirée au No limits. Comme Marlène lui avait proposé quelques jours auparavant afin de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes à Düsseldorf. Rebecca lui répondit que pour l'instant Marlène était sortie mais qu'elle lui poserait la question à son retour.

Marlène rentra à l'orangerie en fin de matinée. "Je suis de retour, tu es levée ma petite marmotte?"

"Oui je suis dans la chambre, j'arrive." Rebecca l'a rejoint au salon.

"Tu as beaucoup dormi?"

"Je pense que oui, j'étais déçu que tu ne sois pas là..."

"Désolé, mais mon père m'a appelé, il avait besoin d'une nounou quelques heures pour Tommy."

"Oh, je comprends alors tu es pardonné, ta famille va bien?"

"Oui tout le monde va bien, mon petit frère grandit tellement vite c'est fou!"

"Eh oui et nous nous prenons de l'âge, d'ailleurs si on ne veut pas s'encroûter on devrait sortir ce soir tu en penses quoi?"

"Dis que l'on est vieilles aussi tant que t'y ait!"

"Toi tu es vieille c'est évident mais moi non." dit Rebecca en riant.

"Sale petite vilaine, viens ici que je te montre si je suis vieille!" Marlène l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa fougueusement.

"Humm, bon d'accord pour ton âge tu embrasses plutôt bien!"Rebecca explosa de rire et couru se cacher loin de Marlène.

"Quoi?! reviens ici." Marlène lui couru après en espérant l'attraper mais Rebecca était maligne et savait bien se faufiler dans la pièce. Après quelques minutes de course, Marlène était essoufflée et décida d'abandonner.

"C'est bon tu as gagné, tu es trop rapide pour moi."

"Haha, la vieillesse ma chère lui dit Rebecca en s'approchant d'elle."

"Non sérieusement Rebecca tu ne penses pas vraiment que l'on s'encroûte?"

"Non, je disais ça pour te taquiner c'est tout."

"Ok je préfère ça alors tu veux qu'on sorte ce soir?"

"J'ai reçu un SMS de Miri, tu te souviens, tu lui avais proposé qu'on sorte avec elle? elle m'a demandé si on voulait aller au No limits ce soir."

"Oui bien sur je me souviens, pas de problèmes je suis partante!"

"Très bien, je l'a prévient que nous sommes d'accord."


	85. Chapter 85

Miriam était déjà arrivée au No limits, elle s'installa à une table en attendant le couple Marbecca. Les deux fiancées ne tardèrent pas, elles saluèrent Olli puis se dirigèrent à la table de Miri.

"Merci d'avoir accepté l'invitation!" dit Miri en souriant.

"Pas de problème, ça nous fait plaisir de sortir aussi, on a tellement de travail qu'on oublie de s'amuser!"

"D'ailleurs, je sais qu'on est là pour s'amuser et pas parler de travail mais comment ça se passe à LCL? dit Marlène."

"Très bien, je prends mes marques petit à petit, et le travail me plaît beaucoup!"

"Tant mieux! il y a beaucoup de monde se soir je pense que je vais aller commander à boire à Olli au bar ça ira plus vite ok ?"

"Oui bonne idée, pour moi ça sera un mojito mon cœur."

"Très bien et toi Miri?"

"Va pour une tequila sunrise."

"Va s'y va la voir!" dit Becky.

"Hein, qui?" dit Miri avec étonnement.

"La femme au bar que tu regardes depuis un bon moment."

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles."

"Je te connais, tu ne sais pas mentir, on voit bien que tu es en admiration depuis tout à l'heure."

"Bon, c'est vrai que je la regarde un peu, vous n'allez pas me dire que vous ne la trouver pas jolie?"

"Si, elle est jolie."

"Et toi Marlène tu en penses quoi?"

"Elle est mignonne, d'ailleurs je trouve qu'elle te ressemble un peu non?"

"À moi? "dit Rebecca.

"Oui à toi, étant donné qu'elle est brune déjà elle ne peut ni me ressembler, ni ressembler à Miri!"

"Juste parce qu'elle est brune, alors elle me ressemble?"

"Non, il y a d'autres similitudes, les cheveux courts, minces, assez petites."

"Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai tu as peut-être raison."

"Vous croyez que je peux tenter ma chance?"

"Évidemment, qui ne tente rien n'a rien, tu risques quoi? qu'elle te dise non, ce n'est pas grave, il y a plein d'autres femmes sur terre."

"Ok, je vous laisse un instant, à tout à l'heure."

"Bonne chance!" lui dit Marlène.

"Bon, on dirait que nous sommes seules! tu veux danser?" dit Rebecca.

"Embrasse-moi et peut-être que je voudrais danser avec toi après."

"Oh je vois, tu es d'humeur taquine, approches-toi..."

Rebecca embrassa sa chère et tendre fiancée, et l'attira ensuite sur la piste de danse. Miriam, quant à elle, était en grande discussion avec la jolie brune du bar, tout se passait bien pour elle, même si elle avait un peu perdu l'habitude de draguer...


	86. Chapter 86

Marlène et Rebecca étaient revenues s'asseoir à la table, elles profitaient de leurs soirées, Miri était toujours au comptoir du bar avec la mystérieuse brune à ses côtés.

"Regarde, on dirait que ça se passe plutôt bien pour Miri!" dit Becky.

"Oui, elle a l'air de bien s'amuser avec ton sosie."

"Mon sosie? tu exagères un peu là."

"Je trouve qu'elle te ressemble beaucoup mais je n'ai aucun problème avec ça, tant qu'elle n'essaye rien avec toi ça me va très bien."

"Tant mieux, je suis contente de voir que tu fais des efforts avec elle."

"Je ferais n'importe quoi pour te faire plaisir." dit Marlène en souriant.

"Tiens regarde qui est de retour! Miri!"

"Je suis là! désolé j'espère que je ne vous aie pas laissés trop longtemps."

"Pas de problèmes, comment ça c'est passé?"

"Très bien, merci du conseil, sans vous je n'aurais pas osé aller lui parler."

"Donc tu as réussi à avoir son numéro?"

"Oui, on devrait se revoir bientôt à priori."

"Super, tu n'as pas perdu ton talent de dragueuse à ce que je vois!"

"Moi? dragueuse? non pas du tout!"

"Oh ça va tu peux le dire même si Marlène est là, elle ne t'en voudras pas!"

"Je ne pense pas être très douée pour la drague mais disons que je fais du mieux que je peux."

"En tout cas ça a eu l'air de marcher avec cette jolie brune, bravo Miri!" lui dit Marlène.

"Mesdames, bonsoir"

"Tristan? ça va?"

"Oui très bien petite sœur et encore plus maintenant que je vous vois."

"Tu te souviens de Miriam, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui bien sûr, ravis de vous revoir après toutes ces années, je suis le frère de Rebecca."

"Je me souviens, contente de vous revoir aussi mais on peut se tutoyer ça sera plus simple."

"D'accord ça me va aussi, est-ce que je peux m'asseoir avec vous un instant?"

"Si tu veux, pas de soucis."

"Alors comme ça tu es de retour à Düsseldorf?"

"Oui, ma ville natale me manquer."

"Je comprends, c'est difficile d'être loin de ses racines, Rebecca m'a dit que tu travaillait à LCL, comment ça se passe?"

"Tout va bien pour l'instant, je prends mes marques petit à petit."

"Tant mieux."

"Dis-moi Tristan tu es ici tout seul?" dit Rebecca.

"Non je suis venue avec des amis mais je vous ai vus alors je suis venu vous saluer, je les retrouverais plus tard pas d'inquiétude."


	87. Chapter 87

Tristan continué de discuter avec Miri, il savait qu'elle était célibataire et voulait tenter sa chance. Rebecca voyait bien que son frère voulait le champ libre afin de l'a dragué, elle décida donc de s'éclipser sur la piste de danse avec Marlène afin de les laisser tranquilles.

"Eh bien, on dirait que ton frère en pince pour Miri!" dit Marlène.

"Oui, cela fait plusieurs jours qu'il se renseigne auprès de moi pour savoir si elle serait intéressée par lui."

"Vraiment? et tu ne m'a rien dit?"

"Ce n'est pas important et puis c'est leurs histoires après tout."

"Et tu crois que Miriam pourrait tomber dans ses bras?"

"Je ne sais pas, peut-être."

"C'est son genre d'homme?"

"Aucune idée, laissons les faire, et profitons de notre soirée ok?"

"Tu as raison, arrêtons de parler d'eux."

Du coin de l'œil, Rebecca regardait discrètement son frère et Miri, elle pouvait constater que Tristan avait l'air très joyeux et qu'il n'avait sûrement pas l'intention de partir maintenant... Après plusieurs danses, elles décidèrent de retourner à leurs tables pour se reposer un peu.

"Tout se passe bien ici à ce que je vois ?" dit Rebecca.

"Oui, ton frère m'a tenu compagnie, on a beaucoup parler de Düsseldorf."

"Je vois!"

"Bon, je vais vous laisser maintenant, mes amis m'attendent, j'espère à une prochaine fois Miriam, je te laisse mon numéro, Marlène, Rebecca a plus tard."

"À bientôt Tristan."

"Vous voulez boire autre chose, je vois que vos verres sont vides?"dit Miri.

"Oui, ne bougez pas je vais voir Olli." dit Marlène.

Marlène partie chercher à boire, Rebecca en profita pour en savoir plus sur la conversation entre Miri et son frère.

"Alors, est-ce que tu passes une bonne soirée?"

"Oui, merci très bonne!"

"Et avec Tristan, comment c'est passé votre moment à deux?"

"Bien, il est charmant."

"Il te plaît alors?"

"Je ne le connais pas beaucoup, mais il a l'air d'être gentil."

"Je parlais physiquement?"

"Oh, il est charmant mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre d'homme."

"Vraiment?"

"Oui, et puis je ne me vois pas sortir avec ton frère de toute façon."

"Tu penses que j'ai un problème avec le fait que tu fréquentes mon frère?"

"Je ne sais pas mais avec tout ce que tu as enduré avec lui par rapport à Marlène, je pense que c'est suffisant pour toi."

"Tu es une grande fille, Miri et si il te plaît alors tu as ma bénédiction, même si j'avoue que cela me ferait bizarre."

"Merci mais comme je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas mon genre et de toute façon je pense que je vais me focaliser sur les femmes, j'ai eu assez de problèmes avec mon ex-mari!"

"Je comprends tout à fait par contre ne fait pas espérer mon frère pour rien s'il te plaît, il a déjà assez souffert par ma faute et celle de Marlène alors je pense que tu devrais être honnête avec lui et lui dire que tu ne veux pas plus que de l'amitié avec lui avant qu'il ne se fasse des idées."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serais franche et honnête avec lui."

Marlène revenue s'asseoir avec les boissons, Olli avait terminé son service et les rejoignit pour la fin de soirée. "Tiens Miri, j'ai quelque chose pour toi."dit Olli.

"Pour moi? qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"La jolie brune m'a demandé de te remettre ce papier."

Miriam rougit légèrement et remercia Olli, elle ouvrit le petit mot et lu :

 _"J'ai passé un très bon moment en ta compagnie, appelle-moi quand tu veux pour un autre rendez-vous... Monika."_ Miri sourit, elle avait tous les regards tournés sur elle.

"Apparemment elle a apprécié ta compagnie à ce qu'on peut lire sur ton visage" dit Olli.

"Oui, je pense que c'est plutôt en bonne voie..."


	88. Chapter 88

Marlène et Rebecca faisaient la grasse matinée en ce dimanche matin, la soirée de la veille s'était terminée tard dans la nuit alors elles profitaient au maximum de leurs lits. Comme souvent, Marlène était la première à se réveiller, elle se leva doucement afin de ne pas réveiller sa belle et décida de leur préparer le petit déjeuner au lit. Elle posa le plateau sur la table de nuit et se rallongea un moment à côté de Rebecca. Elle caressa celle-ci sur la joue et lui embrassa le bout du nez, Rebecca gémit et commença à bouger ses paupières.

"Bonjour marmotte! il faut te réveiller maintenant il est tard..."

"Nooon j'ai besoin de sommeil, c'est dimanche on peut rester ici toute la journée."

"J'ai apporté le petit déjeuner, il y a tout ce que tu aimes, tu vas adorer."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Tu vas devoir ouvrir les yeux pour le savoir." Rebecca ouvrit un œil et regarda sur la table de nuit.

"Humm, un petit-déjeuner à la française."

"Tu vois je te le l'avais dit que tu aimerais! Viennoiserie, café, jus d'orange, tartines de pain à la confiture ou au beurre, fruits et yaourts, tu as assez de choix je pense."

"Wahoo, oui c'est parfait, merci mon amour!" Rebecca embrassa Marlène pour la remercier.

"C'était délicieux, tu as même pensé à mettre des fraises, mon fruit préféré, je suis tellement chanceuse de t'avoir Marlène."

"Non, c'est moi qui suis chanceuse d'être avec toi, tu es mon rayon de soleil, je t'aime."

Rebecca avait les larmes aux yeux, elle posa sa main sur la joue de Marlène, se rapprocha de son visage et lui dit : "Je t'aime aussi, promets-moi qu'on ne se quittera jamais plus."

"Jamais, toi et moi pour toujours!" Elles s'embrassèrent longuement avant d'aller se doucher.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse aujourd'hui?"dit Marlène.

"Je pensais qu'on pourrait regarder et se mettre d'accord sur notre destination de vacance."

"Bonne idée, tu as déjà trouvé quelques idées sur internet mais tu ne m'a pas dit ce que tu avais trouvé d'intéressant."

"Oui c'est vrai, allume l'ordinateur et regarde dans les favoris."

"Alors, voyons voir : Seychelles, Bali, Mexique, Thaïlande, Tahiti, je vois que tu as choisi des destinations dignes d'une lune de miel et pourtant nous ne sommes pas encore mariées."

"Nous ne sommes pas encore mariées c'est vrai, mais nous le serons un jour et puis on veut un endroit magnifique où l'on pourra fêter nos fiançailles, c'est quasiment une lune de miel pour moi."

"Tu as raison, disons que c'est une petite lune de miel!" dit Marlène en souriant.

"Tu as une préférence dans ce que j'ai choisis ou tu as une autre idée?"

"Elles sont toutes parfaites, c'est difficile de choisir."

"Oui, je pensais que tu m'aiderais à faire un choix mais apparemment on n'est pas mieux avancé."

"On n'a qu'à tirer au sort, je te laisse le privilège de tirer le papier."

"Pourquoi pas! bonne idée." Marlène écrit les cinq destinations sur des papiers et les mit dans une boîte, Rebecca piocha et tira un papier.

"Alors?"

"Surprise, tu le sauras quand on sera à l'aéroport!"

"Quoi? non tu n'es pas sérieuse? Rebecca c'est moi qui aie eu l'idée de tirer au sort, tu ne peux pas me faire languir comme ça!"

"Il va falloir que tu sois patiente."dit-elle en souriant.

"Non non non je ne suis pas d'accord! donne-moi ce papier!" Rebecca prit les papiers et les déchira tous afin que Marlène ne sache pas la destination qu'elle avait pioché.

"Désolé ma chérie, je veux que ça soit une surprise pour toi."

"Rebecca s'il te plaît..." Marlène s'approcha de sa chérie et commença à lui faire des bisous dans le cou.."S'il te plaît mon amour."

"Non! tu n'as aucune chance, je ne te dirais rien, et tes bisous ne changeront rien."

"Très bien! tu l'auras voulu, je me vengerais à ma façon ne t'inquiètes pas, pour commencer je vais faire la grève du sexe, tu voulais qu'on passe notre dimanche au lit et bien s'est raté ma chérie."

"La grève de quoi?" Rebecca attrapa Marlène par la taille et passa une main sous son haut...

Marlène enleva la main de sa chérie et essaya de se détacher de son emprise mais celle-ci la tenait fermement. Rebecca glissa ensuite sa main sous son jeans et lui lécha le cou. Elle savait que Marlène ne résisterait pas longtemps et elle avait raison car il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que celle-ci ne se laisse faire...


	89. Chapter 89

Rebecca poussa Marlène contre le mur tout en continuant de l'embrasser fougueusement, leurs langues s'entremêler avec passion. Elles se déshabillèrent mutuellement et frénétiquement afin d'être peau contre peau. Rebecca tenait les poignets de sa chérie avec ses mains afin d'avoir le contrôle et commença à voyager avec sa langue sur le corps frémissant de sa belle blonde.

"Rebecca..." gémit Marlène en haletant.

"Oui?" dit-elle en la regardant profondément dans les yeux.

Marlène avait les larmes aux yeux, elle la regardait avec tellement d'amour, elle n'avait aucun doute, Rebecca était son âme sœur et elle l'aimait indéfiniment.

"Je suis folle de toi, continue s'il te plaît ne t'arrêtes pas..."

"Tu vas te rappeler de cette après-midi toute ta vie, je te le promets." lui répondit Rebecca en souriant.

Elle lui écarta les jambes, caressa l'intérieur de ses cuisses avant de s'occuper de ses parties intimes avec sa langue. Marlène gémissait, en gesticulant tout son corps contre le mur. Le plaisir qu'elle ressentait augmenté, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de levait la tête et les yeux vers le ciel. Elle jouit une première fois, Rebecca se leva, passa ses mains en dessous de ses cuisses afin de la soulever. Marlène enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, et mit ses bras autour de son cou. Elles s'embrassèrent sensuellement avant que Rebecca porte sa fiancée dans leur lit d'amour.

Marlène s'agrippait aux draps du lit, Rebecca avait introduit ses doigts à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle la regardait dans les yeux et compris qu' elle n'avait qu'à augmenter la cadence pour que sa chérie jouisse à nouveau. Marlène serra les cuisses en criant de plaisir, sa respiration était rapide. Elle avait besoin de reprendre son souffle mais Becky n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser faire...

Elle enfouit à nouveau ses doigts à l'intérieur de sa bien-aimée, Marlène gémissait encore...

"Ohh Rebecca, qu'est-ce que tu me fais hein? "

"L'amour! tu peux jouir encore n'est-ce pas?"

Marlène secoua la tête de bas en haut. "OUIIIIII, avec toi je peux jouir de multiples fois."

Après son deuxième orgasme, Marlène roula au-dessus de Rebecca, celle-ci était pleine de sueur, elle s'était déjà beaucoup donné afin de satisfaire sa belle. Pour commencer, elle se focalisa sur ses seins car Becky était très sensible à ce niveau-là. Elle mordilla ses tétons avant de les lécher, Rebecca fermer les yeux et gémissait. "Marlène... tu sais comment me faire tourner la tête."

"Met toi à quatre pattes maintenant." dit-elle sur un ton autoritaire, Rebecca s'exécuta, elle aimait quand son ange blond prenait le dessus au niveau sexuel. Marlène joua avec sa langue sur le clitoris de son amante puis introduit ses doigts à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Rebecca essayait de se contenir afin de ne pas jouir trop rapidement mais c'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas résister longtemps au toucher de sa belle.

"Ohhhhh mon dieu! encore Marlène..."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en aie pas finis avec toi..."

Elles firent l'amour toute l'après-midi, épuisées, elles s'endormirent entrelacées dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'elles n'étaient pas prêtes d'oublier cette journée!


	90. Chapter 90

Deux semaines plus tard, Rebecca et Marlène avaient réussi à avoir dix jours de congé, elles avaient préparé leurs valises et attendaient avec impatience d'être à demain, jour de leur départ en vacances. Aujourd'hui, en ce dimanche, elles étaient invitées chez la famille de Marlène pour un repas familial.

"Tu es prêtes?"

"Oui, on peut y aller, pour une fois je pense qu'on ne sera pas les dernières à arriver."dit Marlène d'un air amusé.

"C'est vrai, dis-moi il y a une raison particulière à cette invitation ou alors c'est juste un repas familial?"

"Non je ne crois pas qu'il y a un événement à fêter, je pense que c'est un simple repas de famille, pourquoi?"

"Comme ça, je me demandais c'est tout, n'oublie pas de prendre les fleurs sur la table, je m'occupe du vin."

Marlène et Rebecca arrivèrent, en effet elles semblaient être les premières à arriver...

"Bonjour Papa!"

"Marlène, ma fille, vous êtes en avance que se passe-t-il?"

"Je sais, c'est étonnant mais on était prête alors on est venu tout de suite."

"Je vois ça, Rebecca comment vas-tu?"

"Bien Thomas merci et vous?"

"Très bien, on va passer un très bon dimanche, on vous a préparé un excellent repas vous verrez."

"J'ai hâte de voir ça en tout cas, ça sent très bon."

"Entrez, Biggi est à la cuisine."

Elles saluèrent Biggi et Thommy qui jouait dans le salon puis s'installèrent dans le canapé en attendant les autres membres de la famille.

"Merci pour les fleurs et le vin, vous n'étiez pas obligés d'amener quelque chose." dit Thomas.

"De rien, c'est la moindre des choses quand on est invités."

"Alors, j'ai entendu dire que demain c'était le départ en vacances pour vous deux?"

"Oui demain matin! 10 jours cela va nous faire du bien."

"Vous avez l'air d'être très enthousiaste! qu'elle est votre destination ? Marlène ne me l'a toujours pas dit."

"Normal, elle ne le sait pas, elle le découvrira demain à l'aéroport, tout ce que je peux dire c'est que c'est un endroit de rêves."

"Oh je vois, surprise alors!" dit Thomas.

"Excusez-moi, je vais aider Biggi en cuisine, servez-vous à boire je reviens."

"Tu veux un verre de vin ma chérie?"

"Volontiers." dit Rebecca.

"On trinque à nos futures vacances de rêves?"

"Oui! aux vacances et à toi ma sublime petite amie." Marlène s'approcha de sa chérie et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

"Je t'aime!"

"Moi aussi je t'aime Marlène." Thomas qui avait terminé d'aider Biggi revenu au salon à ce moment-là.

"Je vois que vous ne vous ennuyer pas!" dit-il en souriant.

"Papa!"

Rebecca rougit légèrement. "Nul besoin de rougir, vous êtes très belles toutes les deux, je voulais vous taquiner."

"C'est vrai, on va très bien ensemble, on le sait déjà mais c'est bien que tu le vois aussi."

Les autres invités arrivèrent et s'installèrent à leur tour au salon, après avoir terminé l'apéritif, ils passèrent à table afin de déguster le repas.


	91. Chapter 91

"Réveilles-toi mon cœur, on ne doit pas être en retard à l'aéroport!"

"Déjà? le réveil a sonné?"

"Oui je l'ai arrêté il y a quelques minutes, j'ai demandé à Justus de nous apporter le petit déjeuner ici, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver."

"D'accord, on a le temps de prendre une douche avant?"

"Oui, avec plaisir."

Une fois prêtent, leur chauffeur les emmena à l'aéroport. " Alors maintenant que nous y sommes, quelle est notre destination?" dit Marlène avec impatience.

"Devine..."

"Je ne sais pas, peut-être Bali?"

"Perdu!"

"Dis-moi ça fait des semaines que j'attends!"

"C'est vrai, je pense que tu attends depuis assez longtemps! on part à TAHITI!"

"Wahoo, super j'ai hâte d'y être, comme quoi le tirage au sort était une bonne idée."

"Oui! moi aussi je suis impatiente, juste toi et moi sur une île paradisiaque..."

Après de longues heures de vol, l'avion atterri enfin à Papeete, Rebecca avait réservé dans un des plus beaux hôtels de la ville. Elle avait hâte de découvrir la réaction de sa belle quand elle verrait la suite où elles allaient loger. Elles arrivèrent devant l'entrée de l'hôtel en taxi, Marlène était déjà éblouie par la beauté de l'hôtel vu de l'extérieur. Elles se présentèrent à la réception de l'hôtel.

"Bonjour, j'ai réservé au nom de Von Lahnstein Rebecca."

"Bonjour et bienvenu à Tahiti, voilà le pass de votre suite, je vais vous accompagner, suivez-moi s'il vous plaît. Laissez vos valises ici, un bagagiste vous les emmènera dans quelques minutes."

Marlène n'en revenait pas, elle était bouche bée, tout était si beau, elle se demandait si c'était un rêve ou si c'était réellement la réalité.

"Je vous souhaite un agréable séjour parmi-nous et si vous manquez de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à nous le faire savoir."

"Merci, tout est parfait."dit Rebecca.

"Une suite? vraiment?" dit Marlène.

"Oui, qu'est-ce que tu croyais, je veux le meilleur pour nous, elle te plaît?"

"Si elle me plaît?! Rebecca c'est...c'est magnifique! je n'ai jamais vu rien de pareil!"

Marlène avait les larmes aux yeux, Rebecca sourit et l'enlaça tendrement.

"Merci, de me rendre heureuse comme tu le fais Rebecca."

"Je veux qu'on ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à nous pendant ces 10 jours ok?"

"Oui, de vraies vacances, on ne parle pas de travail ça me va parfaitement."

"Bien, dis-moi est-ce que ça te dirait qu'on essaye le jacuzzi maintenant, ça nous permettrait de nous reposer un peu après ce long vol."

"Avec plaisir! c'est fantastique, une terrasse avec un jacuzzi privatif rien que pour nous! je suis sûr que l'on va passer de merveilleux moments ici." dit-elle en faisant un clin-d'œil à sa chérie.


	92. Chapter 92

Elles étaient installées dans le jacuzzi et se relaxaient tranquillement dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Il faisait beau et la température commençait à monter. La vue était imprenable, les cocotiers, la plage et l'océan pacifique turquoise... Rien de mieux pour commencer la journée!

"Humm on est tellement bien ici, je commence à m'endormir, je pense qu'une petite sieste nous ferait du bien non?"

"Oui, je pense aussi que nous devrions dormir un peu avant que l'on déjeune."

Elles se dirigèrent vers le lit, la chambre était spacieuse et le lit à baldaquin était impressionnant de par sa taille. En face du lit se trouvaient deux grandes baies vitrés avec vue sur l'océan et accès à la terrasse.

"Tu crois que l'on va rentrer à deux dans le lit?" dit Marlène en souriant.

"Je pense que l'on peut même rentrer à 4! je vais peut-être devoir te chercher dans le lit en me réveillant." dit Rebecca en ricanant.

"Non tu ne devras pas me chercher parce que je serais collé à toi de toute façon.."

"Hummm, bonne sieste mon cœur."

"Oui à toi aussi."

Après un peu plus d'une heure de sieste, les deux amoureuses se réveillèrent en douceur, il était maintenant l'heure de déjeuner et Rebecca avait déjà tout prévu...

"Ou est-ce que tu m'emmènes?"

"Dans un restaurant au bord de l'océan, je ne t'en dirai pas plus."

"Tu as tout prévu à ce que je vois."

"Pour aujourd'hui oui, après il va falloir que tu me surprenne."

"Que je te surprennes? pourquoi, tu t'ennuies avec moi?"

"Non pas du tout, je te taquine, mais il n'empêche pas que j'adore quand tu prends les choses en main si tu vois ce que je veux dire..."

"Je crois comprendre de quoi tu parles en effet... ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je te montrerais dès ce soir si tu veux."

Elles arrivèrent au fameux restaurant, Rebecca avait réservé une table un peu spéciale, elle se trouvait sous une paillote au bout d'un ponton. Elles étaient seules dans un décor magistral, l'eau turquoise autour d'elles et personne autour pour les distraire. Elles s'installèrent et admirait la vue un instant.

"C'est tellement beau ici, je voudrais rester ici tout le temps, tu as vraiment choisi le plus beau restaurant n'est-ce pas?"

"J'ai fait de mon mieux, quand j'ai vu les photos du restaurant j'ai tout de suite compris que c'était ici que je voulais t'emmener."

"Tu ne pouvais pas faire mieux, je suis aux anges, merci d'avoir organisé ce déjeuner ici."

Elles étaient en train de manger quand le téléphone de Marlène se mit à sonner, elle prit son téléphone et vu qu'elle ne connaissait pas le numéro appelant .

"J'espère que ce n'est pas pour le travail?"

"Je ne sais pas, le numéro n'est pas enregistré dans mes contacts."

"Oh, c'est peut-être une erreur"

"Peut-être mais tu sais quoi on va finir de déjeuner, je rappelais plus tard."

"Bonne idée, terminons de manger tranquillement."


	93. Chapter 93

Marlène et Rebecca avaient profité toute la journée, elles avaient commencé à visiter l'île et s'étaient baignées. Après avoir terminé leurs soirées, elles rentrèrent à l'hôtel pour se coucher. Marlène avait terminé de prendre sa douche, elle prit son téléphone portable afin de vérifier si elle n'avait par reçu d'autres appels depuis leur déjeuner ce midi. Elle avait reçu deux nouveaux appels du fameux numéro inconnu et avait également un message vocal. Elle l'écouta et se décomposa quand elle comprit de qui venait le message...

Rebecca avait terminé sa douche, elle rejoint sa chérie dans la chambre. Marlène supprima le message vocal puis posa son téléphone. Elle sourit à sa fiancée et se mit au lit à ses côtés.

"Tu as reçu un appel?"

"Quoi?"

"Tu avais ton téléphone à la main alors je pensais que quelqu'un venait de t'appeler?"

"Oh, non je vérifiais juste si on avait essayé de me joindre."

"Et alors?"

"J'ai juste reçu deux nouveaux appels du numéro inconnu mais je pense que c'était sûrement une erreur, j'ai essayé de rappeler et personne n'a répondu."

"Ok, tant mieux, de toute façon tu verras bien si dans les jours qui viennent il te rappelle."

"Exactement, bonne nuit mon cœur."

"Bonne nuit à toi aussi."

Elles étaient fatiguées et s'endormirent rapidement blotties l'une contre l'autre. Le lendemain, Marlène se réveilla la première, elle avait eu un peu de mal à dormir car elle avait repensé au message vocal de la veille. Elle se leva et se rendit sur la terrasse, elle prit son téléphone et vu qu'elle avait reçu un SMS de la même personne. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher ses vacances et décida de lui répondre immédiatement : "Il n'y a rien à discuter, arrête de m'appeler, cela fait huit mois que c'est terminé, oublie-moi ! et efface mon numéro." Elle espérée vraiment être tranquille pour le reste de leur séjour à Tahiti...

Rebecca se réveilla à son tour, elle regarda en face d'elle et vit sa bien-aimée qui était sur la terrasse en train d'admirer la vue. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le magnifique tableau qui s'offrait à elle, à l'horizon le ciel bleu, suivi de l'océan et la plage et enfin au premier plan son sublime ange blond. Elle l'admira un moment puis l'a rejoint dehors, elle passa ses mains autour de sa taille et lui embrassa le cou.

"Bonjour!"

"Hey, ma chérie, bien dormi?"

"Comme un bébé, et toi?"

"Ça va merci."

"Tu as l'air pensive tout va bien?"

"Oui tout va bien, je me réveille tout juste, je profite seulement de la vue."

"Je vois, c'est vrai que c'est magnifique mais j'ai envie de profiter d'autre chose que de la vue..." Rebecca prit la main de sa chérie et l'attira dans le lit baldaquin.


	94. Chapter 94

Marlène et Rebecca profitaient de leurs vacances, cela faisait 5 jours qu'elles étaient à Tahiti. Elles passaient de formidable moment ensemble, à cet instant elles se trouvaient sur une petite plage retirée au milieu d'une crique, elles étaient allongées sur leurs serviettes et profitaient des rayons du soleil sur leur peau. Elles se relaxaient tranquillement quand le téléphone de Marlène se mit à sonner...

"Encore! dit Rebecca."

"Quoi?"

"Ton téléphone, depuis que nous sommes à Tahiti, il sonne tous les jours, c'est insupportable on est en vacances!"

"Je sais, je vais répondre à ce SMS mais ensuite je vais mettre mon téléphone en silencieux ok?"

"D'accord, et cette fois-ci de qui vient le SMS?"

"D'un collègue de travail, promis il ne nous embêtera plus, je vais lui dire de ne plus me déranger jusqu'à la fin de nos vacances." dis Marlène légèrement mal à l'aise.

"Bonne idée!"

Elle n'aimait pas mentir à Rebecca mais elle ne voulait pas gâcher leurs vacances à cause d'un ex qui n'arrivait apparemment pas à l'oublier. Il lui annonçait dans son message qu'il était de retour en Allemagne, il avait emménagé à Cologne et voulait absolument la voir ... Il voulait qu'elle s'explique sur son départ précipité de New York, huit mois auparavant, elle l'avait quitté sans lui dire un mot après quatre mois de relation. Marlène se sentait prise au piège, elle savait qu'elle lui avait fait du mal sans le vouloir, il avait raison elle lui devait au minimum une explication mais comment faire ?! Rebecca n'était pas au courant qu'elle avait eu une relation à New York, elle n'avait pas osé lui en parler pour ne pas la blesser. De toute façon cette courte relation n'avait aucune importance pour elle, elle avait seulement essayé de combler le vide qu'elle avait loin de Rebecca. Elle n'avait ressenti aucun sentiment pour lui et voulait juste oublier tout ça!

"C'est bon? tu as fini avec ton téléphone?"

"Oui, ça y'ait on se sera plus embêté, il est en mode silencieux."

"Tu vas pouvoir me passer de la crème solaire alors."

"Avec plaisir, où tu veux que je t'en passe?"

"Partout..."

"Oh, je vois Madame et gourmande, mets-toi sur le ventre je vais d'abord m'occuper de ton dos."

Marlène étala la crème sur le dos de son amante, après avoir terminé, Rebecca se tourna sur le dos et ferma les yeux en attendant que sa chérie lui étale la crème sur le ventre. Marlène posa le tube d'écran solaire sur sa serviette, elle embrassa le cou de son amante et fit glisser sa main sous son bikini...


	95. Chapter 95

Marlène commençait à caresser le clitoris de celle-ci avec ses doigts, Rebecca surprise ouvrit les yeux et lui attrapa le bras avec sa main afin qu'elle arrête.

"Marlène...stop on ne peut pas faire ça ici! quelqu'un peut nous voir à tout moment. "

"Nous sommes seules, regarde la plage est déserte on devrait en profiter et puis ça m'est égal que quelqu'un nous vois, je t'aime et je veux te faire l'amour ici, c'est l'endroit parfait, le décor est splendide et toi en bikini je ne peux pas résister..." Marlène se pencha vers la poitrine de Rebecca, elle fit glisser le haut de maillot de bain de celle-ci sur le côté afin de pouvoir goûter avec sa langue à ses seins.

Rebecca commença à gémir. "Huuummm, tu es complètement folle."

Marlène leva la tête et regarda sa bien-aimée dans les yeux. "Je suis folle de toi!"

"Montre-moi à quel point..." Marlène recommença à caresser son clitoris frénétiquement, Rebecca gesticuler sur sa serviette, son pouls s'accélérer sous les touches de son ange blond. Après plusieurs minutes, elle jouit une première fois puis une seconde après que Marlène est introduit ses doigts à l'intérieur d'elle. Rebecca attrapa entre ses mains, le visage de sa belle et l'embrassa férocement pour la remercier de ce moment inoubliable.

"Je t'aime, et jamais je n'oublierais cet instant magique, toi et moi faisant l'amour sur cette plage à Tahiti." Marlène l'embrassa à nouveau et lui remit son haut de maillot de bain correctement.

"Maintenant c'est à mon tour, emmène-moi dans notre chambre."

"À vos ordres Madame Von Lahnstein!"

Arrivée à l'hôtel, Rebecca attira Marlène dans la salle de bain de leur suite qui était immense, elle avait à leur disposition une douche à l'Italienne, ainsi qu'une baignoire balnéo. Rebecca avait fait son choix, elle fit couler l'eau dans la luxueuse baignoire et y ajouta du bain moussant. Elles enlevèrent leurs bikinis et commencèrent à s'embrasser en attendant que le bain soit prêt. Becky entra la première, sa belle la rejoignit, elle s'assied sur les cuisses de celle-ci afin d'être en face à face. Rebecca plongea ses mains dans l'eau et agrippa ses seins tout en lui embrassant le cou. Marlène gémissait, les baisers de sa bien-aimée lui donné les frissons... Elle prit la main de Becky et l'emmena entre ses jambes, Rebecca introduit ses doigts à l'intérieur de celle-ci afin de la faire jouir à son tour. Marlène se cramponnait au rebord de la baignoire, et cria de plaisir. Rebecca la serra fort contre elle, elle pouvait sentir ses battements de cœur contre sa poitrine. Après avoir repris son souffle, Marlène embrassa sa fiancée langoureusement, se tourna et s'assied entre ses jambes. Rebecca embrassa l'épaule de sa chérie, l'enlaça tendrement en lui disant je t'aime.


	96. Chapter 96

Marlène et Rebecca avaient terminé leurs vacances à Tahiti, il était temps pour elles de rentrer à la maison. Elles avaient profité au maximum de l'île, visites, activités nautiques et farniente sur le sable fin. Marlène, pendant ses 5 jours n'avaient pas reçu de nouveaux messages de son ex, Lukas. Dans son dernier SMS, elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle était à l'étranger pour l'instant mais qu'elle prendrait contact avec lui pour s'expliquer quand elle serait de retour en Allemagne.

À l'aéroport, leur chauffeur les attendait, il les reconduit à Königsbrunn, elles saluèrent les membres de la famille de Rebecca puis se rendirent directement à l'orangerie pour faire une sieste. Elles avaient le week-end pour se reposer avant de reprendre le chemin du travail mais elles étaient fatiguées par les nombreuses heures de vol.

Marlène finissait de ranger les valises, Rebecca, quant à elle, commençait tout juste à immerger de son sommeil.

"Tu as déjà tout ranger, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui, je viens de terminer, je t'ai laissé dormir tu avais l'air si paisible."

"J'aurais pu t'aider si tu avais attendu."

"Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas cela m'a occupé, j'ai reçu un appel de mon père, il nous invite à déjeuner demain est-ce que ça te dit?"

"Avec plaisir!"

Le soir venu, elles dînèrent au château avec la famille de Rebecca, après avoir terminé, Tristan demanda à sa sœur s'il pouvait lui parler en privé ce qu'elle accepta volontiers.

"Je t'attends dans le hall." dit Marlène.

Tristan et Rebecca se dirigèrent dans le salon afin d'être tranquilles.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Je voulais te parler de Miri, pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit qu'elle voyait quelqu'un?"

"Écoute ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire mais à elle!"

"Je te l'accorde mais tu aurais au moins pu me dire qu'elle ne voulait pas de relation avec un homme."

"Je ne le savais pas Tristan, je suis désolé que ça n'ait pas marché entre vous mais je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelqu'un."

"Qui c'est peut-être que cela ne durera pas avec sa copine et qu'elle changera d'avis!"

"Ne te fait pas trop d'illusion, si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais passer à autre chose plutôt que de te faire du mal."

"Merci de ta franchise, je vais essayer, va retrouver ta fiancée, elle t'attend."

"À plus tard Tristan."

Rebecca retrouva sa chérie dans le hall, elle l'attendait assise sur une chaise près de l'entrée du château.

"On rentre à l'orangerie, viens."

"Ok, qu'est-ce que Tristan avait de si important à te dire?"

"Miri! il me reproche de ne pas lui avoir dit qu'elle avait quelqu'un en vue!"

"Oh, je suppose que Miriam l'a rejeté, il est seulement blessé ne t'inquiète pas ça lui passera."

"J'espère que tu as raison!"


	97. Chapter 97

En ce samedi matin, Marlène et Rebecca avaient fait la grasse matinée, mais comme ce midi elle déjeuner chez Thomas, elles commencèrent à se préparer. Rebecca se doucher, sa chérie en profita pour envoyer un SMS à Lukas afin de fixer un rendez-vous avec lui dans la semaine. Elle lui proposa de le voir mardi ou mercredi dans l'après-midi car elle avait un créneau horaire de libre à ces moments-là. Après avoir envoyé son message, elle se rendit dans la salle de bain afin de se préparer à son tour. Rebecca avait terminé de se doucher et lui laissa donc le champ libre, elle retourna dans la chambre et entendit le téléphone de sa fiancée qui vibrait... Depuis leur voyage à Tahiti, Marlène avait reçu de nombreux appels et SMS ce qui commencé à intriguer Rebecca. Elle se pencha vers l'écran du téléphone pour voir le destinataire mais après réflexion elle décida de ne pas regarder, elle faisait confiance à sa fiancée et ne voulait pas passer pour quelqu'un de jaloux. Marlène était somptueuse, elle portait une petite robe rouge d'été avec une ceinture noire.

"Wahoo, tu es resplendissante ma chérie!"

"Merci, tu es pas mal non plus! "dit-elle en souriant. Rebecca se rapprocha doucement et l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres.

"Ton téléphone à vibrer, je pense que tu as reçu un SMS."

Marlène se dirigea vers son téléphone, et ouvrit le message, Lukas lui disait qu'il n'était pas libre mardi et qu'il ne savait pas encore s'il serait disponible mercredi après-midi. Mais il la tiendrait au courant pour lui confirmer le rendez-vous rapidement.

Ils étaient tous là, la famille de Marlène au complet excepté Kim qui était à l'étranger.

"Alors comment était ce voyage?" dit Biggi.

"Extraordinaire! on ne pouvait pas rêver mieux." dit Marlène.

"Oui je confirme, c'était parfait, si vous n'y êtes jamais allé, je vous le conseille, vous ne serez pas déçu!" dit Rebecca.

"Je suis sûre que vous avez raison, mais on ne sait toujours pas où vous êtes aller." dit Thomas.

"Oh, oui j'avais oublié ce détail, désolé papa, nous étions à Tahiti!"

"La Polynésie française, je comprends mieux votre enthousiasme maintenant!"" dit Dana.

"Toutes nos destinations favorites étaient parfaites de toute façon."

"C'est un endroit digne d'une lune de miel, vous n'en avez pas profité pour vous marier par hasard?" dit Emilio.

Tous les regards étaient posés sur Marlène et Rebecca, elles se regardèrent un instant surprises avant que Marlène ne prenne la parole.

"Vous ne pensez pas qu'ont vous cacherez notre mariage?! non nous sommes toujours fiancées, justement ce voyage était pour fêter nos fiançailles!"

"Oh et vous les avez bien fêtés je suppose? dit-il en souriant."

"Emilio! laisse-les tranquilles, tu les mets mal à l'aise." dit Thomas.

"Non pas de problème, je peux répondre, oui nous les avons fêté comme il le fallait!" dit Marlène d'un air malicieux. Rebecca se sentait gênée et baissée les yeux afin de ne pas croiser le regard de son beau-père...


	98. Chapter 98

Le déjeuner était terminé, Rebecca était dans le salon et discutait avec Dana, Marlène était dans la cuisine et aidée Biggi à nettoyer. Thomas les rejoignit dans la cuisine pour les aider, il passa à côté du sac de Marlène et entendu une sonnerie.

"Ma chérie, je crois que ton téléphone a sonné."

"Oh, merci Papa, je vais aller voir mon téléphone."

Rebecca était toujours en grande discussion avec sa belle-sœur mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ou était sa bien-aimée. Elle se tourna en direction de la cuisine mais Marlène n'y était plus, elle regarda vers l'entrée et vit qu'elle se trouvait vers leurs affaires, le téléphone à la main. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers elle pour voir ce qu'elle faisait. Marlène terminé juste son SMS, Lukas lui avait confirmé leur rendez-vous pour mercredi après-midi, elle lui a envoyé l'adresse d'un café en centre-ville afin de ne pas être découvert. Rebecca arriva derrière sa fiancée tout doucement et l'enlaça, Marlène surprise sursauta et espéré que celle-ci n'avait pas eu le temps de lire le message qu'elle venait d'envoyer.

"Rebecca! tu m'as fait peur!"

"Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, je te cherchais, tu n'étais plus dans la cuisine alors je suis venu voir ce que tu faisais ici."

"Rien de spécial comme tu le vois."

"J'ai cru voir que tu envoyais un SMS c'est ça?"

"Oui, tu as bien vu, je répondais à un collègue de travail."

"Ok, tu viens avec nous maintenant."

Quatre jours plus tard, été venue le jour du rendez-vous pour Marlène et son ex-Lukas. Comme prévu elle ne travaillait pas cette après-midi et avait dit à Rebecca qu'elle irait faire les boutiques mais qu'elle ne rentrerait pas trop tard. Marlène arriva dans le café, Lukas était déjà là et l'attendait impatient au bar.

"Bonjour Marlène!"

"Lukas, bonjour."

"On s'installe à une table?"

"Ok si tu veux."

"Je suis content que tu aies accepté de me voir finalement, tu n'as pas changé même après neuf mois je te trouve toujours aussi belle."

"Merci c'est gentil mais je suis seulement venu pour te donner une explication à mon départ soudain de New York."

"Je t'écoute."

"Alors, pour commencer je suis désolé de t'avoir quitté comme je l'ais fait, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Comme tu le savais avant que l'on se fréquente, j'ai eu une longue relation et j'étais très amoureuse, je ne t'ai jamais caché que j'étais toujours amoureuse même quand on était ensemble."

"Oui je me souviens, continue."

"J'ai reçu un appel le jour de mon départ, ont m'annoncer que mon ex avait eu un grave accident de moto et se trouver entre la vie et la mort. Je ne pouvais pas rester à New-York sans rien faire alors j'ai fait mes bagages et je suis revenu à ses côtés. Aujourd'hui grâce à dieu, tout va bien et nous sommes à nouveau ensemble. Nous sommes même fiancée et bientôt mariée je l'espère."

"Je comprends mais tu aurais au moins pu me l'expliquer avant de partir, j'étais très amoureux de toi et je crois même que je le suis encore, tu m'as brisé le cœur tu sais."

"Je suis vraiment désolé, mais nous sommes resté ensemble quatre mois seulement, je ne savais pas que tu tenais autant à moi, si j'avais su alors peut-être que j'aurais fait les choses autrement je ne sais pas."

"Alors pour toi, notre relation ne voulait rien dire c'est ce que tu es en train de me dire?"

"Non, c'est juste que je n'étais pas amoureuse de toi, mon cœur était déjà pris et j'essayais juste de l'oublier en sortant avec toi."

"Wahoo, merci de ton honnêteté, même si ça fait mal à entendre."dit-il les larmes aux yeux...

"Ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît Lukas.."


	99. Chapter 99

"Désolé, j'oubliais, tiens ton foulard, tu l'avais oubliée à New-York, je l'ai retrouvé pendant mon déménagement."

"Oh merci, je l'ai cherché partout."

"Marlène?"

"Dana! hey."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

"J'avais rendez-vous comme tu le vois, je te présente Lukas, un ami, Lukas je te présente une de mes sœurs Dana."

"Bonjour, enchantée."

"De même."

"Rebecca n'est pas avec toi?"

"Non, elle travaille, comme tous les jours de la semaine."

"Évidemment, je suis bête!"

"Tu veux t'asseoir avec nous un instant?"

"Ok mais pas longtemps, j'attends quelqu'un."

"Alors Lukas vous êtes un ami de ma sœur et je ne vous aie jamais vu comment cela est-il possible?"

"Eh bien, je vivais à New-York, je viens juste d'emménager à Cologne."

"Donc vous vous être connus là-bas, je vois."

Marlène espérée que Lukas ne dirait pas à sœur qu'ils étaient des ex, elle préférée que personne ne l'apprenne afin que cela ne revienne pas aux oreilles de Rebecca. Elle prit donc la parole pour prendre la conversation en main.

"Oui exactement! et toi Dana tu attends quelqu'un serait-ce un rendez-vous galant?" dit Marlène.

"Ahah peut-être bien, d'ailleurs le voilà, je vais devoir vous laisser."

"Ok, bonne chance."

"Au revoir Dana, c'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer."

"Pour moi aussi, au revoir."

"Un ami?"

"C'est ce que nous sommes maintenant non?"

"Oui mais nous avons été ensemble, même si ce fût bref."

"Je préfère que cela reste entre nous si tu veux bien."

"Ton fiancé n'est pas au courant de notre relation?"

"Non en effet."

"Tu as honte d'être sorti avec moi?"

"Non pas du tout, c'est juste que je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de lui en parler."

Ils continuèrent à s'expliquer encore pendant plusieurs heures, en sortant du bar, Marlène regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était déjà 17h. Elle se rendit dans un magasin afin d'acheter quelque chose, elle ne voulait pas rentrer les mains vides alors que Rebecca la croyait dans les magasins. Elle arriva à l'orangerie, presque une heure plus tard et vit que sa chérie était déjà là.

"Désolé, je suis rentré un peu plus tard que prévu."

"J'espère que ça valait le coup, je suis rentré plus tôt pour être avec toi et tu n'es même pas là! qu'est-ce que tu as acheté?"

"Je sais mon cœur, excuse-moi, tu aurais dû m'appeler je serais rentré plus tôt, en plus je n'ai pas acheté grand-chose, rien ne me plaisait, j'ai fait beaucoup de magasins mais j'ai seulement acheté ça."

"C'est tout? un seul sac pour toute l'après-midi?"

"Oui mais heureusement j'ai une fiancée styliste que me fait de magnifique tenue..."dit-elle en se rapprochant de Rebecca et en l'embrassant tendrement.


	100. Chapter 100

Rebecca aidé Marlène à chercher un document, elle fouilla dans son sac à main et découvrit un foulard qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle le prit dans sa main et l'approcha de son nez afin d'en sentir l'odeur. Celui-ci dégagé une odeur de parfum masculin et non celui de sa bien-aimée, elle retrouva Marlène dans la chambre pour en savoir plus.

"Marlène?"

"Oui, tu l'as trouvé?"

"Ton document non, mais par contre j'aimerais bien que tu me dises à qui est ce foulard?"

Le cœur de Marlène, commença à battre un peu plus vite, elle avait complètement oublié d'enlever ce foutu foulard de son sac pour le mettre au lavage. Elle réfléchit un instant avant de répondre : " Oh, je l'ai retrouvé dans mes affaires chez mon père, je croyais l'avoir perdu à New-York mais en fait il était enfoui dans une armoire."

"Vraiment? tu as eu le temps de passer chez ton père aujourd'hui?

"Non pas aujourd'hui, il a y quelque temps, et j'ai oublié de le sortir de mon sac c'est tout."

"Ok, bon je suis désolé mais j'ai cherché partout et aucune trace de ce document, je te laisse continuer à chercher je dois aller à LCL, Tanya m'attend, a ce soir."

"À ce soir, je t'aime."

Rebecca quitta l'orangerie, Marlène se sentait mal, elle n'aimait pas mentir à sa fiancée, tous ces mensonges commençaient à la rendre malade mais elle savait que Rebecca serait blessée si elle savait la vérité. Elle devait en parler à quelqu'un pour évacuer tout son mal-être, elle décida d'aller voir Olli à sa pause-déjeuner.

"Salut Olli."

"Marlène! ça va?"

"Ça pourrait aller mieux."

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"C'est une longue histoire...j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un et je me suis dit que tu étais la bonne personne."

"Ok, tout va bien avec Rebecca?"

"Oui, pour l'instant, justement je lui cache quelque chose et je commence à me sentir mal de devoir lui mentir comme ça."

"Je t'écoute tu peux compter sur moi."

"Tu gardes tout ça pour toi d'accord, personne ne doit l'apprendre."

"Tu peux me faire confiance."

"Ok, en fait lors de notre séparation, j'ai eu une aventure avec un homme pendant 4 mois à New-York, et il se trouve que celui-ci vient d'emménager à Cologne."

"Je vois, mais où est le problème, qu'il soit en Allemagne ou à New-York ne change rien pour toi, tu es amoureuse de Rebecca n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui, évidemment, j'aime Rebecca plus que tout, je la protège justement pour qu'elle ne sache pas que j'ai eu cette histoire là-bas, pour moi cela ne voulait rien dire, je n'ai jamais eu de sentiments pour lui mais..."

"Mais lui est amoureux de toi c'est ça?"

"Oui, il m'a avoué qu'il était amoureux de moi, et maintenant qu'il habite ici, j'ai peur qu'il me crée des problèmes."

"Je comprends, mais tu n'as plus aucun contact avec lui maintenant alors je ne vois pas comment il pourrait te créer des problèmes."

"Je l'ai vu hier."

"Pourquoi?"

"Je lui devais des explications, je l'ai quitté sans rien lui expliquer, j'ai faits mes valises et je suis partie quand j'ai appris que Rebecca était mourante."

"Maintenant que tu lui as donné des explications, j'espère que tu ne comptes pas le revoir."

"Non, bien sur que non, mais je le connais, je sais qu'il est persévérant et même si je ne suis pas célibataire, je suis sûre qu'il ne lâchera pas l'affaire comme ça."

"Peut-être que tu devrais en parler à Rebecca non?"

"Non, je sais qu'elle va être blessée et qu'elle va m'en vouloir de ne pas lui en avoir parlé dès le départ."

"Peut-être qu'elle sera blessée mais elle t'aime, elle t'en voudra un moment puis elle reviendra vers toi."

"Je ne sais pas, je préfère ne pas lui dire pour l'instant, merci de m'avoir écouté en tout cas, cela m'a fait du bien, je dois aller travailler maintenant, à plus tard Olli."

"Pas de problème, fait attention à toi, si tu as un problème, n'hésite pas je suis là pour toi et pour Rebecca."

"Merci, je sais qu'on peut compter sur toi."


	101. Chapter 101

Deux semaines après sa rencontre avec Marlène, Lukas n'arrivait toujours pas à l'oublier au contraire il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'elle était fiancée à quelqu'un d'autre que lui, il savait que cela serait difficile pour lui de la reconquérir mais il allait tout tenter. Lors de leur conversation Marlène lui avait dit qu'elle jouait dans une pièce de théâtre à Düsseldorf, il décida donc d'aller la voir en espérant pouvoir lui parler à la fin de la pièce...

"Tu viens me chercher ce soir au théâtre?"

"Oui, pas de problème, je serais à l'heure ne t'inquiète pas!"

"Très bien, je vais aux répétitions en fin d'après-midi, il nous reste un peu de temps tu veux qu'on fasse quoi?"

"Euh...bonne question, je ne sais pas peut-être qu'on pourrait en profiter pour se câliner?" dit Rebecca en se rapprochant d'elle.

"Je dois garder des forces pour la représentation de ce soir, je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée."

"Oh allez... s'il te plaît... ça fait longtemps que l'on n'a rien fait, tu es bizarre en ce moment, tu as l'air préoccupé, est-ce que c'est à cause de ton travail?"

"Non, tout va bien au travail, je suis seulement un peu stressée pour ce soir, mon texte est assez complexe, je ne suis pas sûr de le maîtriser à cent pour cent."

"Je suis certaine que tout va bien aller, tu te fais du souci pour rien, j'aurais aimé assister à cette nouvelle pièce mais comme tu le sais j'ai une réunion ce soir."

"J'espère que tu as raison, de toute façon ma famille sera là pour m'encourager comme toujours."

"Exactement!" Rebecca rapprocha son visage près du sien, et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, Marlène se laissa faire, elle ouvrit la bouche afin de laisser leurs langues s'entremêler. Rebecca agrippa ses fesses et la poussa dans la chambre afin de lui faire l'amour. Marlène gémit et commença à la déshabiller.

"Fais-moi l'amour tendrement, tu veux bien?"dit Marlène.

"Tout ce que tu désires, mon amour."

Après avoir fait l'amour, Marlène posa sa tête sur la poitrine de sa chérie, Rebecca, elle reprenait son souffle en caressant le bras de sa fiancée.

"Merci, c'était un très beau moment avec plein de douceur."dit Marlène.

"Oui, je trouve aussi, tu m'avais manqué."

"Comment ça?"

"Tu n'as peut-être pas remarqué mais comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, nous n'avons pas fait l'amour depuis quelque temps."

"Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas remarqué."

"Tout va bien, je comprends que tu sois stressée avec cette nouvelle pièce de théâtre."

Marlène acquiesça, il est vrai qu'elle était stressée pour la représentation de ce soir mais elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle elle était préoccupée...


	102. Chapter 102

Marlène était partie a ses répétitions, Rebecca, elle devait se rendre chez Thomas, elle lui avait téléphoné un peu plus tôt car elle souhaitait lui parler...

"Rebecca, bonjour!"

"Bonjour Thomas et merci pour l'invitation!"

"Pas de problème, tu es la bienvenue."

"Merci, c'est gentil."

"Est-ce que Marlène est déjà aux répétitions?"

"Oui, en effet, et elle n'est pas au courant que je suis là, si vous pouviez garder ça pour vous."

"Oh, qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu voulais me parler de quoi exactement?"

"De Marlène."

"Tout va bien entre vous j'espère?"

"Oui enfin je crois."

"Vous vous êtes disputer?"

"Non, est-ce que vous avez remarqué quelque chose de différent chez elle en ce moment?"

"Non je n'ai rien remarqué, de toute façon je ne l'ai pas vu depuis quelque temps pourquoi?"

"Je trouve qu'elle est tendue en ce moment, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me cache quelque chose. Je pensais que peut-être vous auriez remarqué quelque chose vu qu'elle est venue ici pour récupérer des affaires il y a quelques jours."

"Je n'ai pas vu Marlène ici, depuis plusieurs semaines, tu es sûre que tu as bien compris?"

"Oui, elle m'a dit avoir retrouvé un foulard qu'elle pensait avoir perdu à New-York, peut-être que vous n'étiez pas là quand elle est venue."

"Peut-être, c'est possible, je pense que tu t'inquiètes pour rien, elle est stressée à cause de cette nouvelle pièce, je ne pense pas qu'elle te cache quelque chose Rebecca."

"Je sais qu'elle est stressée par rapport à son travail mais il a y autre chose."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?"

"Pleins de petits détails, pour commencer, elle passe beaucoup de temps au téléphone, entre les appels et les messages depuis que nous sommes partis en vacances ça n'arrête pas. Il y a aussi son attitude qui à changer, elle me dit qu'elle rentre tôt et au final, elle arrive en retard de son shopping ou elle n'a finalement quasiment rien acheté! Vous connaissez Marlène mieux que moi et vous savez à quel point elle aime les vêtements, une journée entière dans les magasins et elle revient avec un seul sac, cela ne lui ressemble pas, vous être d'accord avec moi ?"

"C'est vrai qu'un seul sac c'est un exploit pour Marlène."

"Exactement! vous êtes sûre que vous n'avez rien remarqué ou entendu?"

"Non, vraiment rien, désolé mais tu penses qu'elle te cache quoi? tu ne penses quand même pas qu'elle te trompe?"

"Aucune idée, mais j'avoue que j'y aie pensé."dit Rebecca les larmes aux yeux.

Thomas posa sa main sur celle de sa belle-fille et dit :

"Rebecca, ce n'est pas possible, ma fille t'aime, vous venez de vous fiancer et parler de mariage!"

"J'espère que vous avez raison, je ne veux pas revivre ce que l'on a vécu quand..quand je l'ai trompé."

"Shhhh, personne ne trompe personne ok? ne parlons plus du passé. Je pense que tu devrais avoir une conversation avec ma fille c'est le seul moyen de savoir si quelque chose ne va pas."

"Oui, encore merci de m'avoir écouté, cela ma fait du bien."

"Je suis toujours là pour vous deux, vous êtes mon couple préféré mais chut ne dit rien à mes autres filles." dit-il en faisant un clin-d'œil.

"Promis!" dit-elle en souriant.


	103. Chapter 103

Après avoir terminé sa réunion, Rebecca se rendit au théâtre afin d'aller chercher sa fiancée. Marlène était dans sa loge, sa famille venait juste de partir, elle attendait tranquillement l'arrivée de Rebecca pour rentrer à l'orangerie. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte...

"Entre, je suis là."

"Bonsoir Marlène." dit Lukas avec un bouquet à la main.

"Lukas? qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

"Je suis venue voir tes talents d'actrice, bravo tu as été époustouflante!"

"Merci mais je t'ai déjà dit qu'on ne pouvait plus se voir, tu dois partir maintenant!"

"Pourquoi?"

"J'attends quelqu'un."

"Accepte au moins mes fleurs."dit-il en lui tendant le bouquet de roses. À ce moment-là Rebecca entra dans la loge : "Je suis là ma chérie."

Marlène se décomposa, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle était piégée et sentait que les choses ne tarderaient pas à s'envenimer...

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? qui êtes-vous?"dit Rebecca confuse.

"Rien, c'est juste un fan qui voulait absolument m'offrir un bouquet de roses." lui répondit Marlène en regardant Lukas avec des gros yeux.

"Oui c'est ça, je suis fan de votre amie."

"Je vois, mais vous ne devez pas être si fan que ça si vous ne savez pas que je suis sa fiancée et non son amie."

Lukas pâlit, leva les sourcils surpris en regardant Marlène, il se demandait s'il avait bien entendu ou s'il avait rêvé.

"Oh, eh bien, disons que je m'intéresse à son parcours professionnel et non à sa vie privée, désolé de vous avoir offensé je ne savais pas que vous étiez ensemble."

"Pas de problème maintenant vous savez."

"Merci pour les fleurs, vous connaissez la sortie n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui, a bientôt et merci pour l'autographe."

Lukas sortie du théâtre, il était encore sous le choc de la nouvelle, Marlène lesbienne? ce n'était pas possible, elle ne lui avait rien dit et il ne s'était douté de rien.

"Alors maintenant tu laisses tes fans entrer dans ta loge?"

"Non pas du tout, il a dit qu'il me connaissait alors la sécurité la laissait entrer! je leur parlerais pour leur dire de faire plus attention ne t'inquiète pas."

"Ok, je trouvais ça bizarre aussi, j'espère qu'il n'a rien fait d'inapproprié?"

"Non tout va bien."

"Alors comment c'est passé la représentation?"

"Très bien, la salle était pleine et je n'ai pas oublié mon texte."

"Tu vois je te l'avais dit, tu dois te faire confiance."

"Tu avais raison, comme souvent, viens ici." Rebecca s'approcha, Marlène l'embrassa langoureusement afin de la remercier pour sa confiance...

"Huumm, on rentre à la maison maintenant?"

"Oui, je suis prête allons-y."

Sur le retour dans la voiture, Marlène ne dit pas un mot, elle repensait à la scène qui venait de se passer dans la loge avec Lukas, elle avait encore dû mentir à Rebecca afin d'éviter une dispute. Elle se sentait honteuse, Rebecca ne mériter pas qu'on se moque d'elle comme ça mais Marlène avait tellement peur que celle-ci ne digère pas la nouvelle.


	104. Chapter 104

"Je sais que tu es surement fatiguée mais je pensais qu'on pourrait boire un verre de champagne pour fêter ton succès dans cette nouvelle pièce?!"

"Oui je suis fatiguée, alors juste un verre."

Rebecca avait déjà tout planifié, du champagne et des friandises, Justus s'était lui occupé de la mise en place. Malgré tout cela, Marlène restait silencieuse, elle était assises dans le sofa et avait le regard perdu...

"Marlène?" Marlène ne répondit pas la première fois, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réagir.

"Oui, quoi?"

"Tu es avec moi?"

"Oui je suis là, tu m'as dit quelque chose?"

"Je pensais qu'on pourrait porter un toast a ton succès de ce soir mais tu as l'air ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi?"

"Non je suis là, je suis juste exténuée c'est tout!"

"Marlène, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas! tu n'as pas dit un seul mot depuis le théâtre! Il va falloir qu'on discute toi et moi, pas ce soir parce que tu es fatiguée mais demain je veux qu'on ait une discussion tu m'entends?!"

"Une discussion à propos de quoi?"

"À propos de nous Marlène! le dialogue c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important dans un couple!"

"Tout va bien entre nous je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux qu'on parle."

"Je te connais et je sais pertinemment qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec toi!"

Marlène se leva est parti en direction de la chambre afin d'éviter une dispute, elle savait que Rebecca avait raison mais elle ne voulait pas lui dire la vérité ce soir. Elle avait besoin de dormir et de réfléchir à la manière dont elle allait expliquer les choses à sa fiancée.

"Marlène!" Rebecca secoua la tête par dépit et regarda sa chérie partir se coucher, elle penser passer une bonne soirée mais malheureusement rien ne c'était passé comme elle le souhaité.

"Super!" dit Rebecca, elle se rendit dans la chambre, prit son oreiller et une couverture et préféra se coucher dans le sofa, elle était contrariée et préférée donc passer la nuit seule pour essayer de dormir un peu.

Le lendemain, Marlène se leva, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, elle était tellement anxieuse, elle savait qu'aujourd'hui c'était l'heure de la révélation et que la discussion avec sa fiancée risquait de mal tourner... Elle se rendit au salon et vit Rebecca qui dormait encore sur le sofa, elle s'approcha d'elle doucement, l'embrassa sur le front et murmura tout bas : "Mon amour, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudra pas trop..." Rebecca ne dormait pas, elle avait juste les yeux fermés, elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement : "Pourquoi je t'en voudrais?"


	105. Chapter 105

"Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller." dit Marlène un peu surprise.

"Je ne dormais pas, alors pourquoi je t'en voudrais?"

"On déjeune et ensuite on discute comme tu me l'as proposé hier ok?"

"Non Marlène je n'ai pas faim, je n'ai presque pas dormi et là je sens que tu vas me dire des choses que je ne vais pas apprécier n'est-ce pas?"

"Rebecca, avant tout sache que je t'aime et je m'excuse déjà en espérant que tu me pardonneras vite."

"Marlène, dis-moi ce que tu me caches maintenant! Est-ce que tu m'as trompé?"dit Rebecca en haussant le ton.

"Quoi! NON Rebecca je ne t'ai pas trompé, pourquoi tu dis ça?"

"Pourquoi je dis ça, Marlène tu as le comportement de quelqu'un qui a fait quelque chose de mal et qui regrette, je te rappelle que je sais comment on se sent quand on trompe la personne qu'on aime."

"Je sais que depuis quelque temps je me comporte différemment mais je te promets que je ne t'ai pas trompé."

"Ok, alors qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Je t'ai caché la vérité sur ma vie à New York, je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas eu de relation mais en vérité j'étais en couple avec un homme pendant quatre mois. Si je te dis ça maintenant c'est parce qu'il est de retour à Cologne depuis quelques semaines et qu'il m'a avoué qu'il était toujours amoureux de moi."

"Tu es en train de me dire que depuis plus de dix mois tu te fiches littéralement de moi c'est ça! on s'est promis qu'on ne se mentait plus et toi depuis le début tu ne fais que ça! Je n'arrive pas à y croire Marlène!"

Rebecca sentait la colère qui montait en elle, son regard avait changé, ses yeux étaient devenus noirs l'espace d'un instant.

"Je ne voulais pas te blesser et puis on avait d'autres problèmes à régler notamment ton problème de drogue! Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il reviendrait en Allemagne, cette aventure ne voulait rien dire pour moi, je n'ai jamais eu de sentiments pour lui, je n'aime que toi Rebecca!"

"Tu m'aimes tellement que ça ne t'a pas suffi de coucher avec mon frère pour te venger de ma tromperie. Il a fallu que tu couches avec un autre homme aux États-Unis pendant que moi je me détruisais avec cette foutue cocaïne! Pourquoi tu es revenus ici?"

"Je te l'ai dit Rebecca, parce que je t'aime, dès que j'ai su pour ton accident, je suis partie sans lui laisser d'explications."

"Et si je n'avais pas eu cet accident alors tu serais certainement là-bas avec lui, vu que c'est l'heure des révélations dis-moi la vérité, les hommes ça te manque n'est-ce pas?"

"Quoi?! Rebecca, ne dis pas n'importe quoi tu parles sous le coup de la colère, tu sais très bien que c'est faux, personne ne me comble autant que toi et je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je t'aime!"

"Je crois que j'en ai assez entendu pour l'instant, si tu as d'autres révélations à me faire tu n'as qu'à m'écrire une lettre!" dit-elle en criant. Elle se dirigea dans la chambre, s'habilla et quitta l'orangerie.

"Rebecca où est-ce que tu vas je n'ai pas fini."

"Je te l'ai dit je ne veux pas en savoir plus, j'ai besoin d'air ne m'attend pas ce soir je ne dormirais pas ici!"

"Rebecca... s'il te plaît, reste ici."

Marlène ferma les yeux, les larmes coulaient sur son visage, elle savait que cela allait être difficile de se faire pardonner ... "Merde! Je suis vraiment une idiote!"


	106. Chapter 106

Rebecca arriva au No Limits, elle s'installa au bar et commanda un verre de vodka, elle avait besoin d'oublier ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle était tellement déçu de Marlène, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que sa fiancée pourrait lui mentir de la sorte. Rebecca passa la soirée au comptoir du bar où elle s'enivra d'alcool fort. Après la fermeture du bar, Rebecca n'eut pas d'autre choix que de quitter l'établissement, elle ne voulait pas rentrer à l'orangerie alors elle décida d'aller chez Miriam qui habitait en ville. Elle titubait et avait du mal à marcher, et vu son état elle préféra appeler un taxi plutôt que de prendre sa voiture. Arrivée devant la porte de l'appartement, elle s'appuya contre le mur afin de ne pas tomber et appuya sur la sonnette. Miri qui dormait fût surprise d'entendre quelqu'un sonner à la porte si tard dans la nuit, elle se leva et ouvrit la porte prudemment.

"Becky?"

"Heyyy Miriiii"

"Tu es saoûle? qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"J'ai bu quelques verres c'est vrai, je peux dormir ici."

"Viens entre, je vais t'aider."

Miriam l'attrapa par la taille et l'installa sur le sofa afin que celle-ci ne tombe pas.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe Rebecca?"

"Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, de toute façon je ne pense pas être en état pour parler trop longtemps."

"Tu es venue ici comment?"

"En taxiiiiii"

"Et Marlène et au courant que tu es ici?"

"Non, s'il te plaît ne me parles pas d'elle!"

"Oh, je vois vous vous êtes disputez c'est ça?"

"En quelque sorte oui, je peux rester ici alors?"

"Oui bien sur, je peux même te laisser mon lit si tu préfères."

"Non tout va bien, le sofa fera l'affaire."

Rebecca s'endormit sur le canapé, Miriam se recoucha en se demandant ce qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien s'être passé entre elle et Marlène. Demain, Rebecca aura désaoulé peut-être qu'elle m'en dira plus se dit Miri avant de s'endormir à son tour. Marlène, elle était à l'orangerie, anxieuse, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, Rebecca n'était pas rentré et même si celle-ci l'avait prévenu, Marlène ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiète pour la femme de sa vie. Toute la nuit, elle avait tourné dans son lit vide, et espérer que celle-ci rentrerait vite le lendemain.


	107. Chapter 107

Rebecca se réveilla difficilement, elle avait mal à la tête et avait du mal à se rappeler de la soirée d'hier. Miriam était déjà debout, elle entendit Becky et se dirigea vers elle pour vérifier comment elle allait.

"Hey, comment tu te sens?"

"Salut, pas très bien comme tu le vois."

"Tiens je t'ai préparé une aspirine."

"Merci, encore désolé de t'avoir réveillé hier mais je ne savais pas trop où aller."

"Tout va bien, tu as bien fait de venir ici."

"Est-ce que tu veux me raconter ce qui se passe avec Marlène?"

"Je préfèrerais prendre une douche avant si tu veux bien."

"Oui bien sûr pas de problème, viens, je vais te montrer ou sont les serviettes."

Après avoir terminé sa douche, elle rejoignit Miri au salon pour lui raconter la dispute qu'elle avait eu avec Marlène.

"Voilà, tu sais toute l'histoire, enfin ce qu'elle m'a dit hier parce que je suis partie avant qu'elle termine alors je suppose qu'elle ne m'a pas encore tout dit!"

"Je vois, je comprends que tu sois en colère, mais peut-être que tu aurais dû écouter tout ce qu'elle avait à te dire."

"Je ne pouvais plus l'écouter, je suis tellement déçu, depuis le début de notre relation elle se moque de moi..."

"Vous n'étiez plus ensemble quand elle a eu cette relation, alors qu'elle importance?"

"Elle aurait dû m'en parler dès le départ, on s'était promis de ne plus se mentir, d'être honnête l'une envers l'autre, au lieu de ça j'apprends presque un an après qu'elle ne faisait que me mentir."

"Je suis d'accord avec toi mais maintenant tu vas devoir faire avec, en plus je suis sûre qu'elle sent veut beaucoup."

"Encore heureux!"

"Rebecca ne soit pas trop en colère contre elle, pourquoi tu lui en veux autant, elle ne t'a pas trompé!"

"Peut-être mais elle a brisé une promesse qu'on s'était faite en me mentant."

"Et il n'y a que ça qui te met dans cet état?"

"Je...je ne comprends pas qu'elle ait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre si vite après notre rupture, je pensais qu'elle m'aimait plus que tout et qu'elle ne m'oublierait pas aussi vite."

"Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a eu une relation avec quelqu'un d'autre, qu'elle t'a oublié la preuve elle est revenu pour toi après ton accident, elle aurait pu rester avec lui mais elle a fait le choix de revenir à tes côtés."

"Et si je n'avais pas eu l'accident? peut-être qu'elle serait resté avec lui! Je ne sais plus quoi penser, j'ai besoin de temps, est-ce que tu pourrais m'héberger ici quelque temps pour éviter de la voir au château?"

"Rebecca, tu devrais lui parler, je ne pense pas que prendre tes distances avec elle résoudra votre problème."

"J'ai juste besoin de réfléchir et de digérer, je sais bien qu'a un moment ou un autre je devrais lui parler."

"Ok, je ne vois aucun problème à ce que tu restes ici, mais a condition que Marlène soit au courant, je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je profite de la situation ou quoique se soit."

"Marché conclu, je lui dirais et merci Miri, cela m'a fait du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un."

"Je suis toujours là pour toi." dit-elle en enlaçant Rebecca dans ses bras.


	108. Chapter 108

Marlène n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Rebecca depuis la veille, elle ne savait pas où elle avait passé la nuit et commencer à s'inquiéter. Elle avait demandé à Elisabeth si celle-ci ne l'avait pas vu et à d'autres personnes de leurs familles mais personne ne savaient ou elle se trouvait. Elle téléphona à Olli pour savoir s'il ne l'avait pas vu.

"Salut Olli, désolé de te déranger au travail mais est-ce tu as vu Rebecca depuis hier au No Limits?"

"Salut Marlène, ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne me déranges pas, hier je ne travaillais pas donc je ne sais pas si elle y était, par contre je l'ai vu ce matin, pourquoi qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Je lui dis pour mon ex, et on ne peut pas dire qu'elle l'ait bien pris, elle n'a pas dormi à l'orangerie et je ne sais pas où elle est depuis hier. Alors tu l'as vu ce matin au bar?"

"Oh, je vois. Je l'ai vu récupérer sa voiture sur le parking ce matin, elle est descendu d'une voiture puis a rejoint la sienne."

"Tu as vu avec qui elle était?"

"Non, j'étais trop loin pour voir, la seule chose que j'ai vu c'est que c'était une femme blonde je crois."

"D'accord, merci Olli, c'est déjà ça je sais qu'elle va bien."

Rebecca arriva à l'orangerie afin de récupérer des affaires dans sa chambre, elle savait qu'à cette heure-ci Marlène devait être au château en train de prendre le petit-déjeuner. En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, Marlène revenait du château, elle avait terminé son petit déjeuner. En s'approchant de la porte elle vit que celle-ci n'était pas fermée, elle comprit donc que Rebecca devait sûrement être rentré.

"Rebecca, tu es là?"

Celle-ci ne répondit pas, elle n'avait pas envie de discuter et continua à remplir son sac de voyage. Marlène se rapprocha de la chambre et vit Rebecca de dos, elle était soulagée de la voir mais sentait bien que l'ambiance allait être tendue.

"Rebecca, pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit que tu étais rentré."

"Je suis juste venue prendre quelques affaires."

"Quoi? pourquoi tu vas où?"

"J'ai besoin d'air, je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais."

"Où est-ce que tu as dormis cette nuit?"

"J'étais chez Miri, je vais rester chez elle quelque temps"

"Pourquoi tu ne dors pas au château, il y a plein de suites de libre"

"Je préfère qu'on ne se croise pas trop pour le moment, j'ai besoin de digérer ce que j'ai appris alors je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée de dormir ici"

"Rebecca...s'il te plaît reste ici."

"Je suis trop en colère, je dois y aller maintenant."

Marlène attrapa le bras de Rebecca et la supplia de rester mais celle-ci ne changea pas d'avis.

"Laisse-moi au moins te dire ce que tu n'as pas voulu entendre hier alors."

Rebecca accepta de l'écouter, elle voulait savoir toute la vérité afin de pouvoir passer à autre chose.

"Wahoo, super, alors ton ex c'est l'homme que j'ai vu dans ta loge, toutes ces dernières semaines tu t'es surpassé dans le mensonge, tu es vraiment douée, le pire c'est que je n'ai rien vu venir!"

"Je suis désolé, vraiment, excuse-moi, je regrette tellement, je te promets que je ne te mentirais plus maintenant tu sais tout."

Rebecca secoua la tête de gauche à droite par dépit, se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte pour s'en aller. Marlène la suivit pour la retenir même si elle savait que c'était peine perdu. "Non Marlène, laisse-moi."

"Rebecca, ne me quitte pas! je ne t'ai pas trompé, je sais que j'ai fait une erreur mais je t'aime."

Becky attrapa son sac de voyage, ouvrit la porte, et quitta l'orangerie avec une boule dans la gorge.


	109. Chapter 109

Rebecca arriva au loft chez Miri, elle posa ses affaires et s'installa dans le salon, Miriam déjeuner avec Monika, elle était donc seule pour une bonne partie de la journée. Elle voulait oublier tout ce qu'elle avait entendu aujourd'hui alors elle ouvrit la bouteille de Whisky qu'elle venait de s'acheter et commença à boire...

Miriam arriva chez elle en fin d'après-midi, elle découvrit Rebecca sur le canapé, les yeux fermés avec devant elle, une bouteille presque vide.

"Becky... tu m'entends?"

"Humm oui."

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? pourquoi tu es dans cet état?"

"Marlène..."

"Tu l'as vu aujourd'hui?"

"J'ai été au château récupérer des affaires et elle était là, j'ai accepté de l'écouter et elle m'a raconté tous les mensonges qu'elle m'avait faits ces dernières semaines."

"Becky, je comprends que tu es du mal à accepter mais tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans des états comme ça, l'alcool ne résoudra rien à vos problèmes."

"Shhhh, je veux juste penser à rien, approches-toi."

Miriam se rapprocha de Becky et sentit les lèvres de celle-ci se poser sur les siennes, Rebecca embrassa langoureusement son ex petite amie, puis lui caressa la poitrine avec ses mains, à ce moment-là Miri se retira.

"Rebecca, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, tu es saoule et je suis sûre que tu le regretterais."

"Excuse-moi je suis perdue, tu as raison, je suis ivre, heureusement que tu es quelqu'un de bien."

"Tout va bien je suis là pour toi, je suis ton amie tu peux compter sur moi."

"Tu es plus que ça et tu le sais très bien."

"Comment ça?"

"Tu es mon premier amour et ma première femme, tu te rappelles de notre premier baiser?"

"Evidemment, je t'ai embrassé à la piscine pour faire fuir les hommes qui venaient nous draguer."

"Sans toi peut-être que je serais passé à côté des plaisirs féminins, je devrais te remercier de m'avoir embrassé ce jour-là."

"Je suis sûre qu'une autre femme t'aurait embrassé à un moment ou un autre de ta vie, tu es tellement désirable, Marlène a de la chance de t'avoir."

"Monika a de la chance de t'avoir aussi, d'ailleurs comment ça se passe avec elle?"

"Bien, je devais dîner avec elle ce soir mais vu la situation je pense que je vais rester ici avec toi."

"Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais désaouler et puis je vais me coucher tôt, ne cache pas ta soirée pour rien."

"Tu es sûre?"

"Oui, promis je ne fais pas de bêtises."

"D'accord, si jamais tu as besoin de moi, tu m'appelles ok?"

"C'est noté, je vais prendre une douche froide pour me rafraîchir les idées, à tout de suite."


	110. Chapter 110

Marlène était dévastée après la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec sa fiancée, Rebecca était partie chez Miri ce qui l'inquiétait encore plus. Pourquoi Rebecca loger chez Miri, elle pouvait aller n'importe où mais pas chez son ex! Marlène avait peur que Miriam profite de la situation et compter bien prendre contact avec elle pour le lui dire. Elle se coucha dans leur lit en sentant l'odeur de sa bien-aimée sur l'oreiller, les larmes coulaient sur ces joues, la nuit allait être courte et difficile pour elle...

Le lendemain, en ce lundi, elle se rendit au travail malgré tout la vie devait continuer mais il était difficile pour elle de se concentrer sur son texte. Elle passa une journée éprouvante et retourna vite à l'orangerie afin de souffler un peu. Dans la soirée, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de l'orangerie, elle se précipita en espérant que cela soit Rebecca, mais découvrit son père derrière la porte.

"Papa?"

"Oui ma fille, j'étais à l'écurie aujourd'hui alors je suis passé vous dire bonjour."

Marlène regarda le sol désemparé, elle ne pouvait retenir ses larmes et tomba dans les bras de son père.

"Marlène, qu'est-ce qui se passe mon amour?" dit-il en la serrant fort dans ses bras.

"Rebecca est partie."

"Comment ça?"

"Depuis le début de notre relation je lui caché quelque chose, j'ai dû lui expliquer tous mes mensonges, elle a pris des affaires et s'est réfugié chez Miri."

Thomas emmena sa fille sur le sofa afin de la calmer et lui demanda de tout lui expliquer.

"Marlène...pourquoi tu n'a pas été honnête avec elle depuis le début?"

"J'avais peur et puis je ne pensais pas le revoir un jour, j'aime Rebecca plus que tout au monde, je ne veux qu'elle, il n'y a qu'elle qui a de l'importance pour moi."

"Le revoir?"

"Quand j'étais à New-York, j'ai fréquenté un homme et il se trouve qu'il est revenu en Allemagne."

"Vraiment? je ne pensais pas que tu sortirais avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle!"

"J'étais dévasté, je n'arrivais pas à oublier Rebecca mais j'étais trop en colère contre elle, je voulais juste essayer de l'oublier avec lui mais évidemment cela n'a pas marché!"

"Je vois, mais je comprends Rebecca, cela à du lui faire un choc d'apprendre ça, je suis moi-même très étonné! laisse-lui du temps je suis sûre qu'elle reviendra vers toi."

"J'espère que tu as raison, je ne peux pas vivre sans elle, je ne dors plus depuis qu'elle est partie, aujourd'hui j'ai été au travail mais on ne peut pas dire que cela a été productif je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, la seule chose à laquelle je pense c'est elle.."

"Ma chérie, je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état, viens dormir à la maison, je serais rassuré de te savoir à mes côtés tant que Rebecca n'est pas revenue."

"Est si elle revient ici et que je ne suis pas là."

"Je ne veux pas te mettre le moral à zéro mais connaissant Rebecca, je pense qu'il va lui falloir quelque temps avant de te pardonner."

"Je pense que tu as raison je vais venir quelque temps à la maison, merci papa d'être là pour moi."

Marlène prit quelques affaires et rentra avec son père dans la maison familiale, elle envoya un SMS à sa fiancée pour la prévenir au cas où celle-ci la chercherait.

"Bonjour mon amour, je t'envoie ce message pour te dire que si tu me cherches, je suis chez mon père pour l'instant, j'espère que tu me pardonneras, tu me manques, je t'aime, s'il te plaît reviens à la maison..."


	111. Chapter 111

Rebecca avait lu le message de sa fiancée mais ne lui avait pas répondu, elle était fatiguée après sa journée de travail et se mit au lit tôt afin de récupérer. Marlène et Thomas étaient arrivés dans l'appartement familial, Biggi était installé dans le sofa et fut surprise de voir Marlène au côté de Thomas.

"Marlène, je suis contente de te voir!"

"Bonsoir Biggi, merci moi aussi je suis contente d'être ici avec vous, excusez-moi je vais dans la salle de bain un instant"dit-elle avec les larmes aux yeux.

Biggi regarda Thomas étonnée et lui dit : "Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec elle? elle pleure?"

"Oui, Rebecca est partie de l'orangerie, je vais t'expliquer, assieds-toi."

Après avoir entendu les explications de Thomas, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain car Marlène était toujours là-bas. Elle frappa à la porte doucement pour savoir si tout aller bien.

"Marlène?"

"Oui, tout va bien, j'arrive."

"Rejoins-nous, on va bientôt passer à table."

Marlène les rejoignit au salon, elle avait les yeux bouffis car elle avait pleuré une bonne partie de la journée et l'on pouvait voir des cernes se former sous ses yeux.

"Thomas m'a expliqué la situation avec Rebecca, je suis désolé mais je suis sûre que tout rentrera dans l'ordre pour vous deux."

"J'espère que tu as raison, je ne sais pas si je supporterais d'être loin d'elle longtemps."

"Nous sommes là pour toi, tu peux rester ici autant que tu veux et si tu as besoin de parler n'hésite pas."

"Merci vous êtes formidable, je pense que je vais me coucher tôt, j'ai du sommeil en retard."

"D'accord mais tu dois manger avant."

"Je n'ai pas très faim."

"Je comprends mais c'est important, mange un peu avec nous s'il te plaît Marlène fait plaisir à ton père."

"Très bien, je vais essayer."

Après le repas, elle se rendit dans la chambre d'amis pour aller dormir, elle regarda son téléphone pour voir si Rebecca avait répondu à son SMS mais elle n'avait aucun nouveau message. Déçu, elle s'allongea et ferma les yeux afin d'essayer de dormir un peu...


	112. Chapter 112

Miri était installée au bar du No limits, quand Marlène s'approcha d'elle.

"Bonjour Miriam, je peux te parler?"

"Marlène, hey, oui bien sur pas de problème."

"Voilà, je sais que Rebecca dort chez toi pour l'instant et..."

"Je pense savoir ce que tu vas me dire, cela ne te plaît pas c'est ça?"

"Je sais que vous êtes amies mais pour moi tu resteras toujours son ex alors oui je n'aime pas trop savoir qu'elle dorme chez toi."

"Je comprends, à ta place je pense que je réagirais comme toi mais Rebecca s'est présenté à mon appartement complètement ivre et m'a demandé de l'héberger quelque temps je ne pouvais pas lui dire non. Je pense que si cela te dérange vraiment, tu devrais voir ça avec elle."

"Hum hum, cela va être difficile vu qu'elle m'évite..."

"Marlène, laisse-lui un peu de temps, en attendant tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Becky est mon amie, je suis en couple avec Monika d'ailleurs je vais devoir te laisser elle m'attend."

"D'accord, au revoir Miriam."

"À plus tard, sois forte, elle reviendra vers toi."

Après cette discussion, Marlène était quelque peu rassurée, Miri avait l'air sincère et puis elle n'était pas célibataire ce qui était une bonne chose. Pendant sa pause-déjeuner elle se rendit à LCL en espérant voir Rebecca, elle demanda à Tanya si celle-ci l'avait vu et se rendit à l'étage afin de la trouver. Rebecca était en train de dessiner, elle avait beaucoup d'énergie, cela lui faisait du bien de travailler pour oublier tous ces problèmes. Marlène la regarda de loin un instant puis s'approcha doucement.

"Rebecca." Celle-ci tourna la tête et vit Marlène en face d'elle, son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort, même si elle était en colère contre elle, l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour cette femme était spectaculaire.

"Marlène, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

"Je voulais te parler, tu as cinq minutes?"

"J'ai beaucoup de travail, je dois finir ce croquis, ce n'est pas le bon moment."

"S'il te plaît, tu m'évites je n'ai jamais l'occasion de te parler."

"D'accord, je t'écoute mais fait vite."

"Je voulais que tu saches que je n'aime pas le fait que tu sois chez Miri, s'il te plaît, trouve un autre endroit, je serais plus rassuré."

"Tu es sérieuse là? tu me demandes de partir de chez elle parce que cela ne te convient pas! Marlène je ne pense pas que tu aies ton mot à dire, je fais ce que je veux et si tu n'es pas contente c'est la même chose, tu aurais dû y penser avant de te moquer de moi !"

"Rebecca, comprends-moi Miriam est ton ex, mets-toi à ma place ça te plairait que je dorme chez un ex?"

"Miri est mon amie que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est quelqu'un de bien, tu devrais même la remercier!"

"La remercier de quoi? de t'héberger?"

"Non, je vais être franche avec toi, je n'ai pas envie de mentir alors je vais te le dire maintenant vu que tu es là. Hier j'étais saoule et je l'ai embrassé, elle aurait pu en profiter mais non elle m'a repoussé!"

"À quoi tu joues Rebecca? tu sais que si tu me trompes à nouveau, je ne te pardonnerais pas."dit-elle avec les larmes aux yeux.

"Je sais, je n'ai pas l'intention de te tromper, je suis désolé mais je me devais d'être honnête avec toi et je voulais que tu saches que tu n'as rien à craindre de Miriam."

"Est-ce que tu regrettes de l'avoir embrassé au moins?"

"Évidemment, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça mais je l'ai fait."

"Tu vas vraiment rester chez elle après ce que tu viens de me dire?" Marlène essuyait les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues avec l'arrière de sa main.

"Je...je sais pas, peut-être que j'irai ailleurs ok? s'il te plaît arrête de pleurer, excuse-moi de te l'avoir appris de cette manière-là."

"J'ai tellement peur de te perdre, prends-moi dans tes bras avant que je parte."

"Marlène..." Rebecca regrettait d'avoir parler à Marlène aussi sèchement, elle savait qu'elle avait blessé et pour se faire pardonner, elle accepta. Marlène la serra fort dans ses bras et sentit l'odeur de son parfum dans son cou, Rebecca ferma les yeux, elle pouvait sentir le battement de cœur de sa fiancée contre sa poitrine, après quelques secondes d'enlacement, elle se retira pour ne pas succomber à la tentation.

"Je dois reprendre mon travail maintenant."

"Merci, cela m'a fait du bien de t'avoir dans mes bras."

Marlène quitta LCL, déprimé, Rebecca avait embrassé Miri certainement pour se venger mais cela ne faisait qu'empirer les choses, elle espérait vraiment qu'elle irait dormir ailleurs pour ne pas envenimer la situation...


	113. Chapter 113

"Hey, Rebecca tu es déjà là?"dit Miri en entrant dans son appartement.

"Oui, j'ai fini plus tôt aujourd'hui, alors comment ça c'est passé aujourd'hui à LCL je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu?"

"Bien, c'est normal j'étais en shooting à l'extérieur, d'ailleurs à ma pause-déjeuner j'ai vu Marlène, elle est venue me parler."

"Marlène? vraiment? qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait?"

"Elle est venue me dire qu'elle n'appréciait pas que je t'héberge ici."

"Oh, je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi elle est venu à LCL, elle m'a dit exactement la même chose."

"Elle a suivit mon conseil à ce que je vois."

"Comment ça?"

"Je lui ai dit que je comprenais totalement que cela la dérange vu que nous sommes des ex mais je lui ai conseiller de t'en parler à toi car je n'avais pas l'intention de te laisser à la rue."

"Je vois."

"Comment c'est passé votre discussion?"

"Au début assez mal, je lui ai dit que je t'avais embrassé, je ne pouvais pas garder ça pour moi, pour ce qui est de l'hébergement je lui ai dit que je réfléchirais."

"En tout cas sache que je ne te mets pas à la porte, si tu veux rester tu peux après je comprends Marlène, je ne pense pas que cela soit la meilleure idée pour ton couple."

"Je sais, de toute façon, demain après-midi je pars en voyage d'affaires pendant plusieurs jours, je verrais ce que je décide quand je rentrerais."

"Ou est-ce que tu vas?"

"Dans plusieurs villes, d'abord en Allemagne puis en France, je ne sais pas encore pour combien de temps mais cela va être très intéressant pour moi, je vais assister à plusieurs défilés, rencontrer d'autres grands designer de mode, et puis cela me permettra de faire le vide dans ma tête."

"Je suis sûre que cela va beaucoup d'apporter, est-ce que Marlène est au courant?"

"Non pas encore, je vais lui envoyer un message avant de partir."

Le lendemain matin, Rebecca finissait de préparer sa valise, il lui manquer quelques affaires elle se rendit donc à l'orangerie pour chercher ce qui lui manqué. Une fois tout terminé, elle envoya un message à Marlène afin de la prévenir de son départ. Marlène lui répondit instantanément :

"Tu pars combien de temps?"

"Je ne sais pas, une semaine ou plus."

"Est-ce que je peux savoir ou est-ce que tu vas?"

"Je vais dans plusieurs villes Allemandes puis j'irais en France."

"Ok, merci de m'avoir prévenu, préviens-moi quand tu sauras arriver."

"Pas de problème."


	114. Chapter 114

Marlène avait téléphoné à Tanya pour pouvoir déjeuner avec elle le midi, elles s'installèrent au Schneiders.

"Tanya, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que Rebecca partait en voyage d'affaires?!"

"Marlène, ce n'était pas à moi de le faire, de toute façon qu'est-ce que ça change pour l'instant vous êtes séparés alors qu'elle soit ici ou pas ça ne change pas grand-chose. Au contraire peut-être qu'un peu de distance vous fera du bien."

"C'est toi qui lui as proposé ce voyage?"

"Au début, Rebecca n'était pas pressenti pour y aller mais elle est venue me voir, et a insisté pour y aller. C'est une très bonne expérience pour elle, elle va découvrir et apprendre plein de choses là-bas."

"Peut-être mais j'aurais préféré qu'elle reste ici, cela ne fait que quelques jours que nous sommes séparés mais elle me manque tellement, c'est difficile de la savoir loin de moi."

"Je comprends mais c'est son choix, elle ne va pas rester indéfiniment."

"Une semaine où plus c'est déjà trop pour moi."

"Marlène tu dois te reprendre, tu m'entends, je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état, je sais que tu es malheureuse sans elle mais tu dois croire en la force de votre amour et être patiente."

"J'ai tellement peur de la perdre, qu'elle m'oublie ou trouve quelqu'un d'autre."

"Rebecca t'aime tu le sais très bien, elle a juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour te pardonner."

"Hier je l'ai vu et elle m'a avoué qu'elle avait embrassé Miri, tu es toujours aussi sereine parce que moi j'ai de plus en plus peur."

"Quoi? vraiment?"

"Oui, apparemment elle était saoule et l'a embrassé, c'est Miriam qui l'a repoussé tu te rend comptes!"

"Oh, et tu es sûre qu'elles n'ont rien fait d'autre?"

"TANYA!"

"Quoi après tout elle t'a déjà trompé!"

"Je ne suis sûre de rien, mais j'espère que non parce que je ne pourrais pas lui pardonner, si elle me trompait à nouveau, notre couple serait brisé pour toujours!

"Tu sais quoi ne parlons plus d'elle, je veux que nous passions un bon repas, je n'aime pas te voir si triste."

Marlène et Tanya continué de déjeuner quand le téléphone de Marlène sonna, elle sortit son téléphone de son sac et leva les yeux aux ciels après avoir lu le SMS.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? mauvaise nouvelle?"

"Lukas!"

"Oh, il t'envoie toujours des messages, qu'est-ce qu'il te veut encore?"

"Il pense qu'il a toujours une chance avec moi, il n'arrive pas à comprendre que je suis lesbienne, je ne sais plus quoi faire pour qu'il me laisse tranquille!"

"Tu devrais changer de numéro pour commencer."

"Cela ne réglera rien, il sait ou je travaille de toute façon, c'est quelqu'un de tenace."

"Je vois, ignore le c'est la meilleure des solutions, il se lassera au bout d'un moment."

"J'espère que tu as raison, je suis déjà assez angoissé à l'idée de perdre Rebecca, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir d'autres problèmes!"


	115. Chapter 115

Marlène était au salon chez son père, cela faisait maintenant 3 jours que Rebecca était en voyage d'affaires. Elle avait seulement reçu un SMS de sa fiancée où celle-ci la prévenait de son arrivée à Berlin. Marlène était assise dans le sofa, levait la tête et avait les yeux fermés, plus les jours avancés et plus elle sentait la distance se creuser entre elles. Quelques larmes coulaient sur son visage...

"Marlène..." dit Thomas en la voyant pleurer. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et essuya ses larmes, son père s'approcha doucement d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler.

"Ma chérie, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, Rebecca te manques c'est ça?"

"Oui tellement, et puis de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles me rend folle!"

"Je croyais qu'elle t'avait averti de son arrivée à Berlin?!"

"Oui mais depuis plus rien, en trois jours, un seul message."

"Attends un peu , peut-être que tu auras de ses nouvelles bientôt, en attendant, tu viens avec moi, je t'emmène prendre l'air pour te changer les idées!"

"Papa, regarde dans l'état que je suis, je ne peux pas sortir comme ça!"

"Tu es très belle, tu n'as pas besoin de maquillage, je t'assure."

"Tu n'es pas très objectif mais je vais t'écouter parce que de toute façon, la seule personne à qui je veux plaire n'est pas ici alors oublions le maquillage!"

"Exactement, écoute ton père."

"Tanya, bonjour."

"Rebecca, contente que tu répondes enfin a ton téléphone."

"Désolé, je n'ai pas fait attention, qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Rien de spécial, je viens aux nouvelles, comment ça se déroule à Berlin?"

"Tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas."

"Hum hum, ok."

"Tu veux me dire quelque chose où tu es seulement bizarre?"

"Est-ce que tu as donné de t'est nouvelle à Marlène?"

"Je l'ai prévenu de mon arrivée ici pourquoi?"

"Et depuis plus rien, un message en trois jours, Rebecca sérieusement..."

"Je suis assez occupé ici, et puis j'ai besoin de respirer un peu, l'essentiel c'est qu'elle sache que je vais bien."

"Rebecca je comprends que tu veuilles faire le vide dans ta tête mais Marlène a besoin de toi, tu dois la rassurer. Je ne devrais pas te dire ça mais elle est vraiment mal et je ne supporte pas de la voir comme ça, alors arrange ça avant que je te botte le cul et te fasse rentrer ici!

"OK, CHEF, est-ce qu'il y a autre chose?"

"Je n'ai pas vu ton planning à LCL, dis-moi tu restes encore demain à Berlin puis tu vas à Munich c'est bien ça?"

"Oui c'est ça."

"Très bien, tiens-moi au courant quand tu y seras, j'aurais quelques missions à te donner là-bas."

"D'accord, je te tiens au courant."

Rebecca soupira un instant, Marlène était malheureuse ce qui la faisait culpabiliser d'être aussi loin d'elle mais Becky avait besoin d'un peu d'espace et de distance pour que leur relation puisse fonctionner à nouveau. Sous les conseils de Tanya, Rebecca écrit un SMS à Marlène pour la rassurer un peu...


	116. Chapter 116

Rebecca était maintenant à Munich, elle se plongeait dans le travail afin de ne pas trop penser à sa relation compliquée avec Marlène. Elle venait de terminer sa journée, elle prit un bain pour se relaxer dans sa chambre d'hôtel quand elle fût dérangée par son téléphone.

"Thomas, bonjour."

"Rebecca, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas trop."

"Non, pas du tout qu'est-ce qui se passe? Marlène va bien?"

"Oui, enfin je ne sais pas trop, je pense qu'elle et en phase de déprime, Rebecca je sais que tu lui en veux beaucoup mais combien de temps encore tu vas la punir comme ça?"

"J'ai besoin d'oublier tous ses problèmes et je pense que le travail m'aide pour ça. Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par déprime?"

"Eh bien, elle ne sort que très peu et passe son temps dans son lit où elle pleure souvent, quand est-ce que tu rentres à Düsseldorf?"

"Je reste encore un jour à Munich puis je rentre récupérer quelques affaires pour repartir ensuite à Paris."

"Je vois, programme très chargé, tu veux un conseil?"

"Allez-y."

"Tu devrais venir la voir avant de partir à Paris, elle a besoin de toi."

"Je vais essayer, merci de m'avoir prévenu, cela me touche de savoir que vous croyez autant en nous."

"Vous êtes des âmes soeurs personne n'en doute, si je peux vous aider à vous retrouver alors c'est avec grand plaisir, je veux vous voir heureuses."

"Merci Thomas."

Le lendemain Rebecca prenait son avion, elle arriva au château, se reposa et commença à préparer ses affaires pour son départ à Paris qui était deux jours plus tard. Demain, elle irait voir Marlène chez son père, elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour elle et encore plus depuis l'appel de Thomas.

Elle arriva devant la porte de l'appartement des parents de Marlène, elle frappa avant que Thomas vienne lui ouvrir.

"Rebecca, contente de voir que tu as pu venir."

"Oui, j'ai fait au plus vite, est-ce que Marlène est ici?"

"Dans sa chambre, tu connais le chemin."

"D'accord, merci."

Rebecca se rapprocha de la porte, plus elle s'approchait et plus son coeur battait rapidement, elle n'avait pas vu sa fiancée depuis quelques semaines et espérer que tout se passerait bien. Elle frappa doucement mais n'eut aucune réponse, elle descendit la poignée de la porte et poussa, peut-être que Marlène dormait tout simplement...


	117. Chapter 117

Marlène était allongée dans son lit, les yeux fermés, Rebecca s'assied sur le lit, l'admira un instant, celle-ci avait l'air fatiguée mais elle était toujours aussi belle. Elle sourit et délicatement caressa le visage de sa bien-aimée avec sa main. Marlène bougea la tête et ouvrit lentement les yeux.

"Hey, désolé je ne voulais pas te réveiller."

"Rebecca?"

"Oui c'est moi."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? tu n'es pas en voyage d'affaires?"

"Je suis rentré hier soir, je repars après-demain à Paris."

"Et pourquoi tu viens ici?"

"Je voulais voir comment tu allais."

"Tu t'inquiètes pour moi maintenant c'est nouveau."

"Marlène...ne sois pas en colère contre moi s'il te plaît."

"Tu pars en voyage pendant des semaines, tu me donnes presque pas de nouvelles de toi et tu voudrais que je t'accueille les bras ouverts c'est ça?"

"Je sais que j'ai étais discrète ses temps-ci mais j'avais besoin de temps pour oublier, tu sais à quel point le travail m'aide dans ce genre de situation."

"Le travail, il n'y a que ça qui compte pour toi, si bien que tu repars à Paris."

"Marlène, je ne suis pas venu ici pour me disputer avec toi, au contraire."Rebecca prit la main de sa belle et la serra fort dans la sienne. "Tu m'as manqué tu sais très bien que je suis mal sans toi, ça me fait tellement du bien de te voir." Marlène se détendit un peu en entendant les mots de sa douce.

"Tu me manques aussi, j'ai besoin de toi ici."

"Je suis là." dit Rebecca en souriant.


	118. Chapter 118

Marlène se rapprocha de son visage, elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes en espérant que celle-ci ne la rejette pas. Rebecca sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, elle aimait tellement les baisers de sa belle. Marlène gémit, attrapa Rebecca par le bras et l'attira contre elle afin de lui caresser la poitrine. Rebecca posa sa main sur la sienne afin de l'arrêter, elle ouvrit les yeux et stoppa le baiser.

"Marlène..."

"Quoi? tu n'as pas envie de moi?"

"Évidemment que j'ai envie mais on ne peut pas faire ça ici."

"Pourquoi?"

"Ta famille est juste à côté."

"Et alors, on sera discrète."

"Discrète? toi?" Rebecca sourit malicieusement en secouant la tête.

"Bon tu as certainement raison sur ce point-là mais tu sais quoi, je m'en fiche, je n'en peux plus j'ai besoin de te sentir en moi, je ne peux pas attendre ton retour de Paris." Marlène se déshabilla lentement et sensuellement sous le regard de sa bien-aimée. "Fais-moi l'amour, je t'en supplie."

Rebecca ne pouvait pas résister, elle appréciait chaque partie du corps de son ange blond, Marlène gémissait sous ses caresses, seul Rebecca était capable de la faire jouir autant.

"Continue, ne t'arrêtes pas mon amour..." Marlène jouit plusieurs fois intensément, la séparation avait été tellement longue et difficile qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de crier.

"Encore une fois, s'il te plaît.." dit Marlène en haletant.

Rebecca était épuisée et avait le bras droit endolori mais elle avait retrouvé l'amour de sa vie et ferait n'importe quoi pour la satisfaire davantage. Marlène agrippa la main de sa belle, la fit glisser le long de son ventre pour qu'elle finisse entre ses cuisses.

"Hum REBECCA..." gémit Marlène à haute voix.

"Shhhh Marlène, discrétion tu te souviens?"

"Je..je sais, désolé mais tu m'as tellement manqué, c'est difficile d'être discrète avec toi."

Marlène l'enlaça autour du cou et l'embrassa langoureusement. "Je t'aime"

"Je t'aime aussi.

Elles firent l'amour à de nombreuses reprises, elles étaient toutes deux fatiguées par cet intense moment de plaisir. Marlène posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, on pouvait lire sur son visage qu'elle était heureuse à nouveau. Rebecca caressait le bras de celle-ci, elle ne disait pas un mot et profitait juste de cet instant magique. Au bout de quelques minutes, Rebecca regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était déjà tard.

"Marlène, tu dors?"

"Non, je ferme juste les yeux."

"Est-ce qu'on peut parler de ce qui vient de se passer avant que je parte?"

"Tu veux parler du fait qu'on vient de faire l'amour?

"Hum hum."

"Tu n'as pas aimé?"

Rebecca rougit. "Si, c'était fantastique, c'est juste que je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, je ne pensais pas qu'en venant ici, on terminerait dans ton lit!"

"Et moi, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, alors encore moins a ce que l'on fasse l'amour. La question que je me pose est surtout est-ce que toi et moi on est de nouveau ensemble?"

"Je..je, oui je pense enfin si tu es d'accord on pourrait repartir à zéro, je veux que tu me promettes qu'il n'y aura plus de mensonges entre nous et bien sûr je ne veux pas que tu aies de contact avec Lukas."

"Évidemment que c'est ce que je souhaite le plus au monde, Rebecca tu es mon âme sœur, il m'est impossible de vivre sans toi. Je te promets que je ne te mentirais plus jamais, pour ce qui est de Lukas, je n'ai pas de contact avec lui, enfin il continue de m'envoyer des messages mais je ne lui réponds pas c'est juré.Puisque nous sommes dans les conditions a respecter pour que ça marche entre nous, je t'interdis d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que moi, j'ai eu tellement mal quand tu m'as dit que tu avais embrassé Miri."

"Je sais, je suis tellement désolé, de toute façon il n'y a que tes lèvres qui m'intéressent." dit Rebecca en déposant un baiser à Marlène.

"Huuum, de quelles lèvres tu parles?" dit malicieusement Marlène en levant les sourcils.

"À ton avis?" Rebecca roula au-dessus de sa belle et l'embrassa fougueusement.


	119. Chapter 119

Rebecca et Marlène sortirent de la chambre à petits pas, elles se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Thomas entendit parler dans l'entrée et se dirigea vers elles...

"Eh bien, la conversation fût longue, j'espère que c'était agréable et qu'elle a porté ses fruits."dit Thomas tout souriant.

Rebecca regarda le sol gêné en rougissant légèrement, elle comprit très vite que Thomas les avaient certainement entendu lors de leurs ébats.

"On avait beaucoup de choses à régler." lui répondit Marlène.

"Hum hum, je vois, vous êtes réconciliés alors?"

"Disons qu'on est en bonne voie, je reste dormir ici ce soir, je ré-emménagerais à l'orangerie demain ou après-demain."dit Marlène.

"Je suis content pour vous, venez dans mes bras." Thomas attrapa sa fille et Rebecca et les serra fort dans ses bras, il était heureux de les voir à nouveau réunis.

Rebecca rentra au château, elle avait rendez-vous avec son frère, Sébastien, après avoir dîner, elle rentra à l'orangerie pour dormir. Demain, une grosse journée l'attendait, elle devait voir Tanya pour le travail, terminer ses bagages pour son départ à Paris et puis Marlène aller sûrement faire son retour à la maison...

Marlène était dans la cuisine, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à la folle après-midi qu'elle venait de passer. Elle fermait les yeux et pouvait encore sentir et voir le visage de Rebecca près du sien.

"Je suis tellement heureux de te voir comme ça ma fille!" dit Thomas.

"Merci Papa, si tu savais à quel point je suis soulagée de l'avoir retrouvée."

"On peut dire que vous avez fait des étincelles aujourd'hui."

"Pourquoi tu dis ça?"

"Marlène... vous n'avez pas fait que discuter il me semble non?"

"Oh..."Marlène rougit comme une tomate et ne savait pas quoi répondre à son père.

"Ne sois pas si gênée, c'est naturel, vous vous êtes retrouvées, je suis content pour vous mais il est vrai que vous n'avez pas étaient très discrète."

"Désolé, cela n'était pas voulu."

"Je sais bien ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, va dormir, je pense que tu as besoin de sommeil, demain je t'aiderais avec tes bagages."

"Oui tu as raison, je suis pressé d'être demain, elle me manque déjà."


	120. Chapter 120

Le lendemain, comme prévu Marlène rentra à l'orangerie en début d'après-midi, Rebecca n'était pas présente, elle rentrerait seulement le soir. Marlène en profita pour préparer un dîner en tête à tête, elle avait tout prévu et était impatiente que son amoureuse rentre.

Rebecca rentra enfin à l'orangerie, elle posa ses affaires et vit la table qui était dressée, les bougies, les roses rouges et blanches, tout était parfait.

"Marlène?"

"Oui j'arrive, je termine de me préparer." Marlène sorti de la salle de bain, elle portait une magnifique robe noire avec un large décolleté qui laisser entrevoir une partie de sa poitrine...

"Wahoo, tu es.."

Marlène se rapprocha et lui attrapa la taille autour de ses bras. "Shhhh, embrasse-moi." Elles terminèrent ce baiser langoureux et s'installèrent au salon un instant.

"Je vais aller me doucher et je te rejoints ensuite pour le dîner ok?"

"Très bien, je t'attends." Rebecca arriva au salon quelques minutes plus tard afin de passer à table.

"Tu es vraiment resplendissante Marlène, est-ce qu'on fête quelque chose où c'est pour nos retrouvailles ici?"

"Merci tu es pas mal non plus, je voulais marquer le coup pour nos retrouvailles, j'espère que ça te plaît."

"Oui c'est une bonne idée, même si je suis très fatiguée, cela me fait plaisir de dîner aux chandelles avec toi."

"Est-ce que tu as passé une bonne journée?"

"Tanya était de bonne humeur, tout c'est bien passé, je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre et toi qu'est-ce que tu as fait ici?"

"J'ai remis un peu d'ordres ici, et puis j'ai préparé cette surprise pour toi, ton avion est à quelle heure demain?"

"Dans la matinée, d'ailleurs, je suis désolé mais il faut que je me couche tôt, on devrait commencer à dîner."

"Tu es obligé d'aller à Paris?"

"Marlène, je n'ai pas le choix, il s'agit juste de trois ou quatre jours ne t'inquiète pas."

"C'est déjà trop, on vient juste de se retrouver."

"Je sais mais je pense que ce n'est pas plus mal, je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant que je t'ai tout pardonné, j'ai encore une petite rancœur intérieure. Mon ego a pris un gros coup en apprenant pour toi et Lukas, il va me falloir encore quelque temps pour passer au-dessus de tout ça. D'ailleurs j'ai une question qui me trotte dans la tête à propos de ça, je sais qu'on a dit qu'on n'en parlerait plus mais j'ai besoin de savoir afin de clore le sujet. Pourquoi tu es resté avec lui pendant quatre mois alors que tu ne ressentais rien pour lui?"

"J'étais triste et seule, je t'en voulais tellement, je n'arrivais pas à gérer ma peine, je ne pouvais pas rester toute seule sinon je pense que j'aurais pu faire une bêtise. J'ai trouvé en lui une sorte de soutien moral, il était gentil avec moi et je pensais que peut-être il m'aiderait à t'oublier."

"Promets-moi que plus jamais tu ne feras ça, même si un jour on se sépare à nouveau."

"Rebecca, mon amour pour toi est plus fort que tout, jamais je ne te quitterais, je veux faire ma vie avec toi et j'espère que c'est ce que tu souhaites aussi."

"Je ne veux que toi, tu m'appartiens mais ça me fait tellement mal de savoir que d'autres personnes t'ont touché..." Quelques larmes coulaient sur le visage de Rebecca, Marlène s'approcha et passa sa main sur son visage.

"Plus jamais je te promets, je t'aime."


	121. Chapter 121

Le lendemain matin, Marlène et Rebecca furent réveiller de bonne heure afin que Becky ne soit pas en retard pour prendre son avion pour Paris. Elles se réveillèrent lentement, Rebecca commença à sortir de sous les draps quand Marlène l'attrapa par le bras.

"Pas si vite... tu ne m'as même pas dit bonjour." Rebecca se pencha alors et l'embrassa tendrement.

"Désolé, mais je suis pressée ce matin."

"Il est encore tôt, embrasse-moi encore."

"Marlène... je dois aller me doucher, j'ai encore plein de choses à faire avant d'aller à l'aéroport."

"Oh allez, s'il te plaît, hier on s'est couché très tôt pour que tu sois en forme aujourd'hui, je mérite un câlin avant ton départ tu ne crois pas?" Marlène commença à grignoter le cou de sa belle...

"Humm, c'est vrai qu'on a passé une belle soirée hier, tu sais quoi viens avec moi sous la douche ok?"

"Avec plaisir." Marlène la suivit dans la salle de bain en souriant de bonheur.

Marlène regardait le corps de sa bien-aimée en se mordant les lèvres, cette femme était parfaite, jamais elle ne se passerait de cette vue. Elle se déshabilla à son tour et entra dans la douche à ses côtés. L'eau tiède coulait sur les peaux nues, Marlène regardait profondément dans les yeux de sa partenaire.

"Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?"Marlène caressa le visage de celle-ci en continuant son jeu de regard, Rebecca à son tour, plongeait aussi dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

"Tu es tellement belle, je suis la femme la plus chanceuse du monde." Rebecca la poussa contre le mur et l'embrassa fougueusement, leurs langues s'entremêler, elles gémissaient de plaisir.

"Montre-moi combien tu m'aimes."dit Rebecca en haletant.

Marlène tourna sa fiancée contre le mur, posa sa langue dans son cou puis descendit entre ses seins afin de terminer entre ses cuisses. Rebecca agrippée ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de sa belle, son corps commençait à frémir. Elle levait la tête et les yeux en l'air, l'orgasme se rapprochait.

"Continu, c'est tellement bon, ohhh mon dieu, Marlène..." Marlène continua, elle voyait que sa fiancée gigotée de plus en plus, alors, elle introduit ses doigts à l'intérieur d'elle. Rebecca commença à fermer les cuisses, elle avait tout donné... Marlène se releva, attrapa ses seins entre ses mains, s'amusa un instant avec sa langue sur ses tétons. Rebecca reprenait son souffle, elle appuyait ses mains contre le mur afin de ne pas tomber. Puis, elle attrapa le visage de Marlène et l'embrassa goulûment.

"Est-ce que ça va?" dit Marlène en la tenant fermement, Becky secoua la tête de haut en bas afin de la rassurer.

"Oui, j'ai juste besoin de quelques secondes pour reprendre mon souffle."

"Tu es sûre? Ton cœur bat très fort, j'ai bien cru que tu allais tomber l'espace d'un instant."

"Disons que c'était un puissant orgasme, tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas, comme tu vois, tu me fais tourner la tête."

"Hummm, j'adore t'entendre gémir mon nom, j'espère te satisfaire ainsi tout au long de notre vie."

"Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, tu sais comment t'y prendre avec moi..."

Elles terminèrent de faire l'amour, puis se rendirent à l'aéroport, Marlène accompagna sa fiancée jusqu'au tarmac de l'avion.

"Bon vol, fais attention à toi et n'oublie pas de m'appeler ok?"

"Merci, je t'aime, on se voit dans quelques jours."

"Oui, reviens-moi vite."


	122. Chapter 122

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Rebecca était à Paris, elle avait beaucoup de travail mais prenait quand même le temps d'appeler chaque jour Marlène.

"Hey, mon ange ça va?"

"Rebecca, j'ai cru que tu ne m'appellerais pas aujourd'hui, il est tard tout va bien?"

"Oui désolé, je viens juste de rentrer à l'hôtel."

"Je vois, tu as beaucoup de travail alors?"

"Oui mais cela ne me dérange pas, je suis à Paris avec les plus grands designers, je n'ai pas à me plaindre."

"Hum hum, et moi je ne te manque pas?"

"Si évidemment, tout va bien à la maison?"

"Oui ça va, mais je dois te parler de quelque chose."

"Quelque chose de grave?"

"Non, j'ai pris une décision et j'espère que tu me soutiendras, tu sais que Lukas est venu plusieurs fois au théâtre pour me voir."

"Oui, est-ce qu'il continue encore?"

"Non enfin la sécurité s'est occupé de tout, mais je pense qu'au vu de la situation ça serait le bon moment pour moi de quitter le navire."

"Comment ça?"

"Le théâtre, j'ai envie d'autre chose, je commence à m'ennuyer."

"Ok et qu'est-ce que tu as en tête?"

"Je veux passer le cap supérieur, mon objectif c'est d'être une vraie comédienne, de jouer dans des films ou séries. J'ai trouvé un agent et il va me trouver des castings pour jouer dans des séries télévisées ou des films, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?"

"Wahou, c'est une très bonne idée, je suis sûre que tu seras à la hauteur, quoi qu'il arrive je te soutiendrais tu le sais."

"Merci, je savais que je pouvais compter sur ton soutien, j'espère que tu as raison et puis si cela ne marche pas je peux toujours me contenter d'être modèle photo."

"Exactement, de toute façon tu as beaucoup de talent, je ne me fais aucun souci pour toi, ma chérie je vais devoir te laisser maintenant, je n'ai pas encore dîner, je ne voudrais pas me coucher trop tard."

"Je comprends, tu me manques Rebecca, j'espère que tu vite rentrer..."

"Tu me manques aussi, encore quelques jours et je serais à nouveau dans tes bras."

"Je t'aime, bonne nuit."

"Dors bien, je t'aime Marlène."

Marlène s'installa pour déjeuner au château, Tristan était lui aussi présent à ce moment-là, il en profita pour discuter avec celle-ci.

"Alors, ma petite sœur ne te manques pas trop?"

"Si beaucoup mais tu sais comment elle est, le travail encore et toujours!"

"C'est vrai, tout va bien entre vous maintenant?"

"Oui je pense que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, d'ailleurs j'ai une faveur à te demander."

"Je t'écoute, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?"

"Tu as quelques minutes, viens à l'orangerie, je vais t'expliquer."

"Je te suis."


	123. Chapter 123

"Merci Tristan je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi."

"Pas de soucis, vous êtes ma famille."

"Je suis vraiment contente qu'on soit réconcilier tu sais, je sais que je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal dans le passé..."

"Shh, tout ça c'est du passé, moi aussi je vous en ai fait baver avec Rebecca et je le regrette sincèrement."

"Oui tu as raison, aujourd'hui je suis plus qu'heureuse, je suis avec la femme que j'aime et toi, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais trouvé quelqu'un."

"Effectivement je suis avec quelqu'un et tout se passe bien pour l'instant."

"Tu nous l'a présentera j'espère."

"Oui, pas d'inquiétude."

Ce soir Marlène se rendait au No limits pour passer la soirée, elle avait rendez-vous avec Olli afin de se changer les idées.

"Hey Olli!"

"Marlène comment vas-tu?"

"Ça va merci et toi?"

"Super, comment tu t'en sors, pas trop dur la vie de célibataire?"

"C'est difficile d'être loin d'elle mais elle va revenir bientôt c'est ça qui m'aide à relativiser."

"Exactement! c'est une bonne idée de sortir, ça va te changer les idées."

"Je pense aussi que tu as raison c'est pour ça que j'ai accepté ton invitation, alors qu'est-ce qu'il a de nouveau pour toi?"

"J'ai rencontré quelqu'un"

"Vraiment? au No limits?"

"Oui, j'ai rendez-vous avec lui demain"

"Comment est-il?"

"Il est beau, grand, les cheveux châtain clair"

"Tu as l'air d'être très emballé, j'espère que ça marchera avec lui, et qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans la vie?"

"Il est coach sportif, c'est vrai que je suis impatient d'être à demain."

"Je suis contente pour toi, je sais a quel point ça à été dur pour toi de tourner la page après Christian."

"Oui, mais maintenant je suis passé à autre chose, et puis je sais que le grand amour existe grâce à Rebecca et toi!"

"On va trinquer à ça, à l'amour!"

"À l'amour, tchin!"

Marlène et Olli revenaient à leur table après avoir dansé, ils passaient une excellente soirée.

"Rebecca t'a appelée aujourd'hui?"

"Non, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'appellerait tard, d'ailleurs je vais regarder mon téléphone peut-être que j'ai manqué son appel."

"Alors?"

"Elle m'a appelé il y a quelques minutes, je vais la rappeler tu m'excuses."

"Rebecca, hey."

"Ça va? pour une fois que tu ne réponds pas immédiatement, qu'est-ce que tu fais? c'est de la musique que j'entends?"

"Oui, je suis au No limits avec Olli."

"Passe-lui le bonjour de ma part, sinon tout va bien ?"

"Il te le donne aussi, oui ça va je profite maintenant que je ne travaille plus j'ai du temps pour sortir."

"Je vois, c'est bien."

"Et toi tu as bien travaillé?"

"Oui."

"Tu es sûre que ça va? tu as une petite voix?"

"Je suis juste fatiguée, ne t'inquiète pas, je pense que je vais rentrer demain si tout se déroule comme je l'ai prévu."

"Vraiment? Super je suis impatiente que tu rentres, tu me manques."

"Oui, je vais faire de mon mieux pour rentrer au plus tôt, je te promets et puis tu me manques aussi, Paris est une ville magnifique mais j'avoue que cela serait encore mieux avec toi à mes côtés."

"On y retournera ensemble."

"Avec plaisir, je te laisse ma chérie, amuses-toi, je vais me coucher maintenant."

"D'accord dors bien, je t'aime."


	124. Chapter 124

Marlène prenait son petit-déjeuner dans la salle à manger du château, elle était toute seule et profiter donc du calme un instant. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle pouvait entendre des pas dans le couloir, elle se demandait qui cela pouvait bien être au vu de l'heure tardive.

"Elisabeth bonjour!"

"Marlène, bon appétit."

"Merci, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici si tard?"

"J'ai eu une dure nuit alors je suis resté plus longtemps dans mon lit et toi tu n'es pas au travail?"

"Non, j'ai démissionné."

"Pourquoi?"

"Je n'étais plus épanouie au théâtre, j'ai envie de me lancer à la télévision ou au cinéma."

"Vraiment? wahoo c'est super, Rebecca est au courant?"

"Oui et elle a été très compréhensive avec moi."

"Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, d'ailleurs elle rentre quand?"

"Peut-être aujourd'hui, je suis impatiente de la voir."

"Je suis heureuse que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre entre vous, cela fait du bien de voir un couple comme vous."

"Un couple comme nous?"

"Oui un couple fou amoureux, vous êtes faites pour être ensemble et ça se voit, j'aime Rebecca comme si c'était ma propre fille et je suis heureuse qu'elle est trouvée le bonheur avec toi." Marlène se leva et enlaça sa belle-mère dans ses bras pour la remercier.

"Merci Elisabeth, ça me touche beaucoup, je suis très heureuse de faire partie de la famille, Rebecca est tout pour moi et je vais faire en sorte de ne plus jamais faire d'erreur avec elle."

"Bonjour Justus, vous savez où est Marlène?"

"Bonjour Comtesse, je crois qu'elle était dans la salle de sports tout à l'heure."

"Merci, vous pouvez apporter mes bagages à l'orangerie, je vais directement aller la rejoindre."

"Oui bien sur, je m'en occupe tout de suite."

Rebecca se dirigea vers la salle, elle regarda à travers la porte entrouverte, Marlène était en train de faire des étirements. Elle s'approcha doucement derrière elle, et l'enlaça par surprise.

"Bonjour mon ange." Marlène se retourna et serra sa fiancée dans ses bras.

"Rebecca!" Elle attrapa la tête de celle-ci entre ses mains et l'embrassa fougueusement.

"Hummm, quel accueil..."

"Tu m'as manqué, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aussi tôt."

"Je voulais te faire la surprise."

"C'est réussi."

"Je vois ça, tu as l'air en forme et tu t'es remise au sport."

"J'ai du temps libre pour l'instant alors j'en profite."

"Tu as raison, tu peux continuer tes étirements si tu veux."

"Pourquoi, tu t'en vas?"

"Non, j'ai juste envie de profiter de la vue encore un peu..."

"Ohh, alors c'est ça, depuis tout à l'heure tu regardes mon postérieur, Rebecca tu ne changeras jamais..."

"Mes yeux sont faits pour ça, admirer ma sublime femme, et mes mains sont faites pour..."

"Tes mains sont faites pour quoi?" Rebecca sourit et posa ses mains sur ses fesses, elles commencèrent à s'embrasser en gémissant. Puis celle-ci commença à déshabiller sa fiancée.

"Rebecca, je suis pleine de sueur, on devrait rentrer à l'orangerie et continuer dans la douche."

"Peu importe, je peux t'assurer que dans quelques minutes, tu vas encore plus transpirer, je te veux maintenant..."


	125. Chapter 125

"Tu es prêtes, Rebecca?"

"Oui, je prends mon sac et j'arrive, où est-ce que tu m'emmènes?"

"Au No Limits, viens on est attendu."

"Qui nous attend?"

"Tu n'en sauras pas plus, pas la peine d'essayer."

Elles arrivèrent sur le parking, il n'y avait aucune lumière à l'intérieur du bar, l'établissement semblait fermé.

"Cela semble être fermé, c'est bizarre tu ne trouves pas?" dit Rebecca.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, à partir de maintenant je vais devoir te bander les yeux."

"Pardon?"

"Shhh, tu verras."

Marlène tenait Rebecca par la main afin de la diriger jusqu'à l'entrée, elle sortit la clef et ouvrit l'établissement.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe Marlène, pourquoi il n'y a aucun bruit?"

"Une minute, je vais enlever le bandeau de tes yeux, sois patiente."

Rebecca ouvrit les yeux et vit une table dressée de deux couverts au centre de la pièce, des dizaines de bougies étaient allumées. L'ambiance de la pièce était romantique, des fleurs étaient disposées sur la table ainsi que du champagne.

"Wahou c'est magnifique, est-ce que j'ai oublié quelque chose? ce n'est pourtant pas mon anniversaire, et où sont les personnes qui nous attendent?"

"Personne ne nous attend, ce soir c'est juste toi et moi, effectivement ce n'est pas ton anniversaire ni le mien mais tu as oublié quelque chose."

"Oh, je...suis désolé, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles?"

"Aujourd'hui, cela fait un an que nous sommes à nouveau ensemble, même si entre-temps il y a eu une petite séparation mais cela ne compte pas, pas vrai?"

Rebecca posa sa main sur son front, en regardant gêné sa petite amie.

"Excuse-moi mon amour, j'ai complètement oublié, il y a eu notre séparation et puis tous mes voyages d'affaires, je suis désolé, tu m'en veux?"

"Non ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais à quel point tu as eu du travail ces dernières semaines, le principal c'est que je n'ai pas oubliée, au moins une de nous deux y a pensé."

"C'est vrai, tu es parfaite, je t'aime tellement, mais comment tu as faits pour avoir le No Limits ce soir?"

"J'ai simplement demandé à Tristan, il a accepté de nous privatiser l'établissement se soir, il ouvrira demain à 9 heures alors on a toute la nuit devant nous..."

Rebecca attrapa la main de sa chérie et la tira vers elle pour l'embrasser délicatement sur la bouche.

"Alors c'est toi qui as préparé tout ça?"

"Oui, j'ai même apporté nos maillots de bain pour l'après-dîner..."

"Ce n'est pas toi qui a préparé le dîner, rassure-moi."

"Non, tu es sauvé, ne t'inquiètes pas, viens assieds-toi, je vais mettre un peu de musique."


	126. Chapter 126

"Humm le repas était délicieux."

"Oui on passe une excellente soirée, j'espère qu'on en passera encore d'autres de ce genre."

"Bien sûr, c'est important d'avoir des moments à nous, mon travail est très prenant mais tu passes avant tout."

"C'est exactement ce que je voulais entendre." Marlène se leva est pris la main de sa fiancée dans la sienne. "Viens danser."

Rebecca posa son menton sur l'épaule de sa chérie, elles commencèrent à danser un slow. Leurs corps ne faisaient plus qu'un, elles étaient en osmose au rythme de la musique.

"Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit mais tu es très belle ce soir, ta robe te va à ravir..."

"Merci, je pourrais te dire la même chose mais tu vas trouver ça trop fleur bleue non?"

"Non pas du tout, un peu de romantisme ne fait pas de mal, en tout cas je vois que mon décolleté à l'air de te plaire."

"Tu sais à quel point c'est dur te résister, j'ai très envie d'en voir plus..."Marlène caressa avec son index le cou puis descendit sur le sein de sa bien-aimée. Puis, elle se pencha et l'embrassa, leurs langues s'entremêler ensemble, quelques gémissements se faisaient entendre..

"Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes?"

"A la piscine."

"Tu te rappelles?"

"Quoi?"

"Quand on a failli s'embrasser ici et que Tristan et arrivé."

"Oui, c'était un moment très intense, j'avais tellement envie que tu m'embrasses, tu sais, j'aurais succombé s'il n'était pas arrivé à ce moment-là."

"Vraiment?"dit Rebecca en nageant vers sa belle, Marlène l'enlaça autour du cou et la regarda avec amour dans les yeux.

"Oui, je n'aurais pas résisté, j'ai encore les frissons en y repensant."

"Je t'aime, je suis heureuse qu'on soit réunis après tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble."

"Moi aussi mon amour." Marlène agrippa le bord de la piscine et tira sa fiancée vers elle.

"Embrasse-moi comme si c'était la première fois." Rebecca se pencha lentement, sa lèvre inférieure commençait à trembler, elle sentait le souffle chaud de Marlène. Elles fermèrent les yeux au contact de leurs lèvres, leurs langues s'entremêler ensemble. Le baiser dura plusieurs minutes, l'excitation des deux femmes était au maximum, elles étaient encore sous le choc de ce merveilleux baiser.

"Emmène-moi sur le transat." Rebecca s'allongea sur sa fiancée et descendit sa main droite entre ses jambes...

"Doucement, je veux que tu me fasses l'amour comme lors de notre première fois."

Rebecca sourit en caressant la joue de sa fiancée, puis elle continua de la caresser sur tout le corps. Après quelques minutes, elle enleva son haut de maillot de bain pour se concentrer sur ses seins. Marlène avait les frissons, sa respiration était de plus en plus forte, son pouls s'accélérait sous les touches de Rebecca. Elles s'embrassèrent langoureusement, Rebecca caressa l'intérieur de ses cuisses puis descendit entre ses jambes. Elle attrapa la main de Marlène dans la sienne et commença à bouger sa langue sur son clitoris. Quand Marlène était proche de l'orgasme, elle plongea ses doigts à l'intérieur de celle-ci pour lui procurer encore plus de plaisir. Elle était à bout de souffle, ses muscles étaient contractés par la force de l'orgasme. Celle-ci tira sa fiancée près d'elle pour l'embrasser, Marlène joué avec ses cheveux, elle posa son nez contre le sien en fermant les yeux.

"Rebecca, je t'aime tant."

"Je t'aime encore plus mon ange blond."


	127. Chapter 127

"Je vais chercher du champagne, ne bouge pas." dit Marlène en mettant son peignoir.

"Je n'ai pas l'intention de bouger."

Le téléphone de Rebecca sonna, elle le chercha dans son sac et vu qu'elle avait un nouveau message. Rebecca l'ouvrit perplexe car il était affiché que le SMS venait de sa chère est tendre fiancée. Becky leva les yeux : "Dire oui à quoi?" Marlène se mit à genoux, ses mains se mirent à trembler, elle sortit l'écrin et l'ouvrit. Rebecca sentait les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage, elle posa sa main sur la joue de Marlène en lui souriant.

"Rebecca...veux-tu m'épouser?"

"Marlène, mon amour... oui je veux que tu deviennes ma femme."

"J'ai bien entendu, tu as dit oui?"

"OUIIII, je t'aime, lèves-toi maintenant." Marlène se leva et l'embrassa langoureusement.

"Donne-moi ta main." Marlène prit la main de Rebecca dans la sienne et lui passa la bague au doigt. "Elle est splendide, je..."

"Shhh, ne dis rien, je suis la plus heureuse du monde."

"Moi aussi, je n'ai jamais était aussi épanouie, Marlène tu es tout pour moi."

Marlène lui embrassa la main. "Maintenant c'est à toi de me passer la bague au doigt." Elle sortit un deuxième écrin de son sac et le tendit à sa future femme.

"Tu as acheté les deux bagues? tu es complètement folle, normalement j'aurais dû m'occuper de la tienne."

"Je ne pouvais pas attendre, tu me connais, j'étais trop impatiente."

À son tour, Rebecca passa l'anneau autour de son doigt, elles entrelacèrent leurs mains ensemble en se regardant au fond des yeux.

"Tu as vraiment fait ta demande, je n'arrive pas à y croire, on va qu'on devrait se marier au printemps qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

"Je pense que tu as raison, comme cela nous aurons du temps pour tout planifier, de toute façon nous n'allons pas nous marier en hiver!"

"Tu veux faire un mariage de grande envergure?"

"Je veux que tout le monde sache que tu es ma femme, alors oui enfin si tu es d'accord évidemment."

"Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à cela, mais tu sais.. par rapport à Tristan?"

"On verra comment il prend la nouvelle, mais je pense que ça devrait aller, je crois qu'il a trouvé quelqu'un."

"Vraiment?"

"Oui, il ne m'en a pas mieux dit mais j'ai vu dans ses yeux que c'était du sérieux."

"Tant mieux, il mérite d'être heureux."

"Ne parlons plus de lui, tu veux. "Rebecca détacha la ceinture du peignoir de Marlène et passa ses mains sur son corps ...


	128. Chapter 128

Les préparations du mariage avancées, Rebecca s'occupait de la robe de mariée de Marlène, elles avaient choisi le parc du château comme lieu de mariage. Ils leur restaient encore quelques semaines avant la date du 18 avril...

"Ou est-ce que tu en es?"

"De quoi tu parles?"

"De ma robe."

"Oh, c'est en bonne voie, je peaufine les détails avant de commencer la fabrication."

"Hum hum, est-ce que je pourrais voir le croquis?"

"Non pas question, c'est une surprise, ne t'inquiète pas elle te plaira, je commence à connaître tes goûts en matière de robe de mariée..."

"Tu es bête, je sais qu'elle sera splendide c'est juste que j'ai tellement hâte de la voir ..."

"Il va falloir que tu sois patiente mon cœur, en parlant du mariage, j'ai vu Elisabeth et elle voulait savoir si on voulait rendre notre mariage public."

"Un genre de communiqué de presse c'est ça? comme Tristan et moi avions fait."

"Oui, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?"

"Je pense qu'elle a raison cela est une bonne idée, je suis très fière de me marier avec toi et je veux que tout le monde le sache."

"Super je lui dirais que c'est d'accord, de toute façon, tout le monde sera bien au courant un jour ou l'autre alors je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à en faire un non plus."

"Pour ce qui est des invitations je pense que j'ai terminé ma liste, il me faudra la tienne pour compter le nombre de personnes, n'oublie pas de la faire Rebecca."

"Oui je vais la faire promis, je me dépêche, Tristan m'attend."

"Tristan? il t'attend pourquoi?"

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il m'a juste dit qu'il voulait me parler."

"Oh, ne rentre pas trop tard, on est invité chez mon père."

"Promis." Rebecca embrassa sa fiancée sur la bouche et se dirigea vers le château.

"Hey petite sœur."

"Tristan, ça va qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire?"

"Je voulais te parler de ton mariage."

"Tristan...je comprends que ça te chamboule mais je...?"

"Stop, non tu te trompes, vraiment je suis passé à autre chose justement j'ai vu a quel point tu avais l'air gêné lors de votre annonce et je voulais te dire qu'il n'y avait aucune raison à cela. Je suis réellement heureux pour toi, j'ai aimé Marlène c'est vrai mais aujourd'hui je suis guéri crois-moi."

"Ok, alors tout est en ordre entre nous."

"Oui, j'ai vu Elisabeth, elle m'a parlé du communiqué de presse, elle m'a aussi dit que tu hésitais à le faire, est-ce que c'est vrai?"

"Au début, il est vrai que je n'étais pas trop pour, par rapport a toi évidemment mais aussi par rapport à LCL je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose pour moi. Après j'en ai discuté avec Marlène et disons qu'elle m'a fait changer d'avis, tu l'as connaît elle sait être persuasive."

"Tu penses que le fait de te marier à une femme pourrait nuire à ta carrière?"

"Peut-être, tout le monde ne voit pas l'homosexualité d'un bon œil."

"Becky, tout le monde sait que Marlène et toi êtes ensemble alors votre mariage ne changera rien et puis de toute façon tu as le droit de vivre ta vie comme bon te semble."

"Merci Tristan, cela me fait du bien de te parler comme avant." Tristan enlaça sa petite sœur dans ses bras et lui souhaita tout le bonheur du monde avec Marlène.


	129. Chapter 129

"Je suis là, pour une fois je ne suis pas en retard" dit Rebecca en souriant.

"C'est vrai, en plus tu à l'air très joyeuse, qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Je suis heureuse de te retrouver." Rebecca s'approcha de sa future femme et l'embrassa dans le cou...

"Humm, dis-moi qu'est-ce que Tristan a pu te dire pour te rendre si heureuse."

"Tu me connais bien, il m'a simplement souhaité le meilleur avec toi, il m'a dit que je n'avais pas à être gêné par rapport à lui car il n'avait plus de sentiments pour toi."

"Tu es soulagé alors?"

"Oui beaucoup, je ne savais pas trop comment gérer la situation avec lui mais maintenant je vais me sentir plus à l'aise."

"Embrasse-moi" Elles gémirent sous les touches de leurs langues qui s'entremêlait frénétiquement.

"Est-ce qu'on a le temps pour un petit câlin?"

Marlène faisait des bisous tout le long du cou de sa belle et l'attira sur le sofa...

"Ok, je crois que j'ai ma réponse dit Becky malicieusement."

Marlène et Rebecca étaient maintenant chez Thomas pour y passer la soirée en compagnie de Dana, Kim et Emilio.

"Alors les préparatifs de mariage avancent bien?" demanda Thomas.

"Oui, nous avons choisi de nous marier dans le parc du château, c'est l'endroit parfait et pour ce qui est de la robe de Marlène, j'ai terminé le croquis."

"Et toi Rebecca qu'est-ce que tu vas porter lors du mariage?"dit Dana curieuse.

"J'ai choisi de porter un blazer, je vais d'ailleurs commencer les croquis dès demain."

"Vraiment? je pensais que tu porterais une robe."

"J'ai hésité, enfin nous avons hésité car évidemment Marlène m'a donné son avis et puis finalement j'ai opté pour le blazer. De toute façon il aurait été difficile pour moi de concevoir deux robes de mariées en si peu de temps ou alors il aurait fallu qu'un autre designer me la fasse."

"Je comprends votre choix, en tout cas j'ai hâte de voir tes conceptions!"

"Moi aussi, je suis impatiente de voir mon amour dans sa robe." dit Becky.

"On est tous impatient de voir ça, je suis convaincu que vous saurez splendide toutes les deux!" dit Thomas.


	130. Chapter 130

Rebecca discutait avec Kim dans le salon, pendant que Marlène était au téléphone.

"Est-ce que je pourrais voir la robe de ma sœur avant le mariage?"

"Je préférerais que personne ne la voie, je ne veux pas qu'il ait de fuite dans la presse ou autres."

"Oh allez, s'il te plaît, tu sais très bien que je garderais ça pour moi!"

"On verra, peut-être si tu es sage."

"Super! merci belle-sœur." Rebecca secoua la tête en riant. "Sacré Kim!"

"Tiens voilà ma sœur qui revient." Marlène enlaça Rebecca et l'embrassa sur la joue.

"Tout va bien? tu en as mis du temps."

"Oui, c'était mon agent, j'ai un casting après-demain pour une série télévisée."

"Oh, génial, c'est quel genre de série?"

"Je crois que c'est un genre de soap, j'espère que ça se passera bien mais je suis contente de cette proposition en tout cas."

Marlène et Rebecca se faisaient des papouilles sur le canapé, elles s'étaient isolés un instant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? tu as l'air pensive Marlène"

"Rien, je regardais mon petit frère c'est tout."

"Je te connais, dis-moi à quoi tu penses." Marlène leva les yeux et la regarda dans les yeux.

"Je..je me disais juste que..peut-être on pourrait faire une famille toi et moi."

"Tu parles de faire des enfants?"

"Oui, on va se marier et j'ai déjà plus de trente ans alors je pensais..je sais qu'on en a jamais parlé avant mais..je voulais que tu le saches et que tu y penses."

"Je t'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça, pour l'instant je ne sais pas quoi te dire, on en reparlera quand le mariage sera passé, tu veux?"

"D'accord, je t'aime Rebecca."

"Je t'aime aussi." dit-elle en lui caressant le visage.

"Regarde comme elles sont belles." dit Biggi à Thomas.

Thomas sourit en les voyant s'embrasser. "Oui, elles le sont, tu sais, au début, j'avais du mal à croire que Marlène puisse être amoureuse d'une femme mais en réalité, je n'ai jamais vu un amour aussi fort que le leur. Je pense que ma fille a trouvé la personne qu'il lui fallait."

"Oui je crois que tu as raison, ce sont de vraies âmes sœurs, il n'y a pas de doutes là-dessus."


	131. Chapter 131

Rebecca était à LCL, elle commençait les croquis de son blazer pour son mariage, elle avait hâte d'y être et voulait que tout soit parfait. Miriam arriva dans la salle et la salua amicalement.

"Tout va bien?"

"Oui, je profite de ma pause pour m'occuper de mon blazer."

"Je peux regarder?"

"Oui bien sûr, tiens voilà un premier croquis."

"Wahou, il a déjà fière allure, tu es vraiment talentueuse Rebecca."

"Merci, et toi ça va? je ne t'ai pas vu depuis un petit moment."

"Oui, j'ai beaucoup de travail, Tanya ne me ménage pas mais je me plais bien ici."

"Le mariage approche, les préparatifs se passent bien?"

"Ça avance petit à petit, cela prend forme."

"Si je peux t'aider, je serais ravi."

"C'est gentil, tu es adorable mais sincèrement, je ne sais pas comment Marlène le prendra."

"Oh, je vois, il y a vraiment aucune chance qu'elle me fasse confiance hein."

"C'est de ma faute, depuis notre baiser, elle est encore plus méfiante par rapport à toi, dans un sens je la comprends, mais c'est moi qui t'ai embrassé et non l'inverse!"

"Si tu changes d'avis, et que tu cherches une photographe pour ton mariage sache que tu peux compter sur moi."

"Merci Miri, je ne te promets rien mais je lui en parlerais ok?"

"Super, je te laisse travailler on se voit plus tard."

Rebecca rentra à l'orangerie après une longue journée de travail, Marlène n'était pas encore rentré de son casting, elle en profita donc pour prendre un bain afin de se relaxer un peu.

"Rebecca? tu es là?"

"Dans la salle de bain." Marlène entra, s'assied sur le rebord de la baignoire et embrassa sa future femme sur les lèvres.

"Hey, tu es déjà rentré?"

"Oui, j'ai eu une longue journée, je suis épuisée alors je me suis dit qu'un bain me ferait le plus grand bien."

"Tu as raison, c'est une bonne idée, d'ailleurs je te rejoints immédiatement." Marlène se déshabilla et entra dans l'eau tiède du bain.

"Comment était ton casting?"

"Bien, je pense que j'ai de bonnes chances, il me rappelle dans quelques jours pour le verdict."

"Je suis vraiment fier de toi mon cœur."

"Merci, ton soutien compte beaucoup pour moi." Marlène se pencha et l'embrassa fougueusement, elle passa ensuite sa main sur sa cuisse.

"Hum Marlène, pas maintenant, s'il te plaît."

"Pourquoi? et ne me dit pas que tu es trop fatiguée."

"Effectivement je suis fatiguée mais ce n'est pas ça, je ne suis pas d'humeur c'est tout."

"Tu as passé une mauvaise journée?"

"Non pas plus que ça, j'ai eu beaucoup de travail, et j'ai encore pleins de choses à régler pour notre mariage."

"Je te sens stresser, est-ce que le fait que le mariage approche t'angoisse?"

"Un peu mais c'est normal, je suppose que toi aussi même si ce n'est pas ton premier mariage, à l'inverse de moi."

"Évidemment, mais je suis aussi très impatiente, ce n'est pas mon premier mariage mais je sais que c'est mon dernier, je veux finir ma vie avec toi." Rebecca sourit et caressa avec son pouce la joue de Marlène.


	132. Chapter 132

Rebecca avait donné rendez-vous à sa fiancée à LCL afin de faire les essayages de sa robe de mariée. Elle stressait à l'approche du mariage et espéré que Marlène aimerait la robe qu'elle avait confectionnée depuis des mois. Marlène arriva à LCL, après avoir dit bonjour à Tanya, elle rejoignit sa belle à l'étage. Elle s'approcha doucement et l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou.

"Marlène.."

"Oui, je suis là, je ne suis pas en retard en plus."

"Tu es pressé de voir la robe, je suppose.."

"C'est exact mais je voulais aussi te voir, ce matin tu es partie si vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'embrasser." Marlène se penchant alors vers elle, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes afin d'assouvir son envie.

"Stop, nous ne sommes pas seules, viens on se met au travail, ta robe est juste là."

Marlène la suivit et découvrit sa robe, elle était bouche bée, la robe était splendide, Marlène ne savait pas quoi dire et rester figée devant tant de beauté.

"Marlène? tu n'as pas dit un seul mot, la robe ne te plaît pas?"

"Non, au contraire, je..je.. Rebecca tu es une désigner exceptionnelle, je ne sais pas comment tu fais mais à chaque fois je suis émerveillé par ton travail!"

"Merci pour tes compliments, je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise, tu es ma seule inspiration."

Elles avaient terminé l'essayage de la robe, Marlène se changeait tranquillement pendant que Rebecca reprenait le travail. Miriam arriva et se dirigea vers elle pour lui parler.

"Hey Becky."

"Miri, ça va?"

"Oui ça va, Tanya m'a dit que tu étais ici alors je suis venu te dire bonjour et voir si tu avais parlé à Marlène de ma proposition, cela fait plusieurs jours que je te l'ai dit et vu que je n'ai pas eu de retour de ta part..."

"Oh, c'est vrai, ta proposition, je ne lui aie pas encore demandé, je.."

Marlène les rejoignit, elle avait entendu quelques bribes de leurs conversations et se demandait bien pourquoi Miriam avait prononcé son prénom.

"Quelle proposition? j'ai cru entendre mon nom?"

"Oh Marlène, tu as fini de t'habiller."dit Rebecca toute gênée.

"Bonjour Marlène, je vais vous laisser, j'ai beaucoup de travail, je passer juste dire bonjour à Rebecca."

"Hop hop hop, pas si vite, je veux savoir de quoi vous parliez toutes les deux?"

"Est-ce que tu veux que je lui demande ou alors tu t'en occupes Becky?"

"Vas-y, après tout c'est ton idée."

"Ok, en fait j'ai proposé d'être votre photographe de mariage, j'ai pensé que ça vous éviterait de chercher quelqu'un pour vos photos et puis cela me fait plaisir, si tu es d'accord évidemment."

"Pourquoi pas, il est vrai que l'on a beaucoup de choses à planifier, et j'avoue que je n'avais même pas pensé au photographe."

"Super, je suis ravie que tu acceptes, je vous laisse à plus tard." dit Miri.

"Tu as vraiment dit oui?"dit Rebecca très étonnée.

"Oui tu as bien entendu, tu crois vraiment que j'aurais dit non devant elle, je serais passé pour la femme jalouse!"

"Oh je vois, je me disais bien que c'était bizarre, ta réponse était trop spontanée pour être sincère!"

"Non tu te trompes, je n'ai pas accepté juste pour ne pas passer pour la femme jalouse, j'ai aussi dit oui parce que je sais que cela te fait plaisir et puis j'en ai assez d'être sur la défensive avec elle, je sais que tu m'aimes et qu'il n'y a aucun risque. J'ai compris que c'était juste ton amie, je te fais confiance."

"Enfin! je suis contente que tu me dises cela, bientôt tu seras ma femme et j'ai hâte d'y être..."


	133. Chapter 133

"Bonjour, mon coeur."dit Marlène en regardant sa future femme se réveiller.

"Hey, ça va?"

"Oui, je te regardais dormir."

"Tout va bien, pourquoi tu es déjà réveillé?"

"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on se marie demain, je suis excitée et impatiente."

Rebecca lui sourit. "Oui, moi aussi mon ange, viens par là." Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa passionnément...

Miriam avait rendez-vous avec Rebecca et Marlène pour faire leurs photos de mariage. Elles passèrent une partie de l'après-midi à effectuer le shooting. Une fois la séance terminée, elles se changèrent puis rentrèrent au château. Elles commencèrent à monter les marches main dans la main dans le hall d'entrée quand Rebecca entendit son nom.

Elle se tourna car elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir reconnu la voix.

"C'est vraiment toi?" Elle descendit les marches rapidement enfin de l'enlacer.

"Oui, je suis là."

"Elisabeth m'avait pourtant dit que.."

"Je sais, je voulais que cela soit une surprise, tu croyais vraiment que je manquerais le mariage de l'année?!"

"Alors voici l'heureuse élue qui va devenir ta femme? tu ne me l'as présente pas?"

"Oh, si pardon, j'étais tellement surprise de te voir, je te présente ma future femme Marlène, et Marlène voici ma cousine Carla Von Lahnstein."

"Enchantée, Rebecca m'a beaucoup parlé de vous."

"De même, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas dit de méchanceté." dit-elle en souriant.

"Non, au contraire, elle était déçu que vous ne soyez pas là."

"Je vois, étant donné que tu vas devenir la femme de Rebecca, je pense qu'on pourrait se tutoyer qu'est-ce que tu en penses?"

"Que c'est une excellente idée."

"Tu viens juste d'arrivée? tu as besoin d'aide pour tes bagages? demanda Rebecca."

"Justus s'occupe de tout, comme toujours."

"Très bien, tu dois être fatiguée du voyage, on va te laisser te reposer, on se voit ce soir au dîner?"

"Bien sûr, je serais là, a plus tard."

Marlène se promener dans le parc du château, elles profitaient des rayons du soleil avant que la journée ne se termine. Par la même occasion, elles pourraient vérifier si tout était en place pour demain vu que leur cérémonie se passait ici.

"Alors c'est elle, la fameuse Carla?"

"Oui, je suis tellement contente qu'elle soit là, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des années, je ne sais même plus quand je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois."

"Je vois ça, tu as le sourire depuis tout à l'heure, heureusement que c'est ta cousine sinon je me poserais des questions."

"N'importe quoi! tu es la femme de ma vie, tu n'as aucune peur à avoir, je ne veux que toi."

"Je sais, je te taquine mon amour, j'aimerais beaucoup apprendre à la connaître, j'espère qu'on aura le temps de se parler un peu."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas après le dîner, je lui demanderais de passer du temps avec nous, tu verras c'est quelqu'un de bien, elle a beaucoup souffert, j'espère qu'aujourd'hui tout va bien dans sa vie."

"De quoi a-t-elle souffert?"

"Elle a perdu la femme qu'elle aimait, elle est morte dans ces bras, cela a été très difficile pour elle de s'en remettre, d'autant plus que personne dans la famille n'était au courant de son homosexualité. Elle l'avait caché car son père n'était pas très compréhensif là-dessus mais après ce malheur disons que tout le monde dans la famille a commencé à accepter le fait qu'elle soit lesbienne."

"Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu me disais qu'elle avait vécu beaucoup de choses difficiles dans sa vie. Cela a dû être horrible pour elle, il faut être sacrément forte pour survivre après un tel drame. "

"C'est vrai, ma cousine est quelqu'un de fort, a sa place je...n'aurais pas pu surmonter ça, elle mérite d'être heureuse."


	134. Chapter 134

"Je vais ouvrir, continue ce que tu étais en train de faire."

"Viens, entre Carla, Marlène va arriver, elle n'est pas encore prête."

"Merci, vous êtes bien installé ici, je vois que la décoration est beaucoup mieux qu'avant."

"Oui, l'orangerie est notre cocon d'amour, on s'y sent bien."

"Ah, la voilà, wahoo, quelle élégance, tout ça pour moi."dis Carla en souriant.

"C'est surtout pour ma femme, enfin ma future femme."lui répondit Marlène.

"Oh, tu as de la chance ma chère cousine."

"Je sais, pourquoi crois-tu que je vais l'épouser demain?"

"Je comprends mieux maintenant, viens t'asseoir avec nous Marlène."

"Je vais chercher le champagne au frais."

"Ne buvez pas trop ce soir car demain c'est le grand jour!"

"Je veux qu'on fête ta présence a notre mariage comme il se doit, une bouteille ne nous fera pas de mal."

"Maintenant que nous sommes installés, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous me racontiez comment vous vous êtes rencontrés toutes les deux."

"C'est une longue histoire, Elisabeth ne t'a rien dit?"

"Non, en même temps je ne lui aie pas posé la question."

"Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails mais disons que cela a été très laborieux." dit Becky.

"Oui, en fait j'étais mariée à Hagen, puis après notre divorce, je suis tombé dans les bras de Tristan, c'était une erreur mais il était là pour me consoler, ensuite Rebecca et revenue de New-York, c'est a ce moment-là que nous nous sommes rencontrés."

"Effectivement tout cela me semble plutôt compliqué, donc tu étais hétéro avant Rebecca?"

"Oui, je pensais l'être, puis, Rebecca et moi sommes devenues amies, elle m'a aidé après mon v.."

Rebecca posa sa main sur celle de Marlène afin de la calmer."Tu veux que je lui explique?"

"Non merci mon cœur, je vais le faire, Rebecca était là après mon viol, elle m'a soutenu tout au long de cette épreuve ainsi que pour l'avortement qui en a suivi."

"Je suis désolé Marlène, je ne voulais pas te faire revivre tout ça, excuse-moi."

"Tu n'y aies pour rien, c'était il y a longtemps et je m'en suis remise grâce a Rebecca, après tout ça, on s'est rapprochés, et nous sommes tombées amoureuses l'une de l'autre. J'ai brisé le cœur de Tristan en le trompant avec sa propre sœur et en le quittant à l'autel de notre mariage. Il a fallu beaucoup de temps pour que Tristan nous pardonne mais aujourd'hui tout est rentré dans l'ordre."

"Quelle histoire! je vois que la famille Lahnstein n'a pas changé, toujours autant de scandales."

"Oui, tu as raison, qu'est-ce que tu veux on ne contrôle pas ses sentiments."

"Donc Rebecca est ta seule est unique femme?"

"Oui, tu as bien suivi."

"Et toi Carla? depuis le temps que nous nous sommes pas vu, comment se passe ta vie à Berlin?"

"Tout va bien, professionnellement, je suis toujours dans les affaires, je travaille beaucoup et je fais également pas mal de voyage à l'étranger."

"Et tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie?"

"C'est compliqué de trouver quelqu'un quand on travaille beaucoup, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer.

"Tiens ça me rappelle quelqu'un, heureusement aujourd'hui cela a changé." dit Marlène.

"Oh, on dirait que toi aussi tu travailles beaucoup cousine."

"Avant, je faisais comme toi, cela nous a d'ailleurs coûté une séparation avec Marlène, maintenant je fais passer ma femme avant tout le reste."

"Je comprends, je pense que je devrais faire pareil."

"Crois-moi, le travail n'est pas aussi important que l'amour."

"Je pense que je vais suivre vos conseils, en tout cas je passe une excellente soirée en votre compagnie, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas passé un aussi bon moment."

"Nous aussi, je suis contente que tu sois ici pour notre mariage, d'ailleurs quand est-ce que tu vas revenir vivre ici, tu nous manques Carla."

"Quand une opportunité de travail se présentera, pourquoi pas, à l'époque, je suis partie à Berlin, je ne pouvais pas rester ici après la mort d'Hanna, j'avais besoin de changer d'air. Le temps m'a aidé à cicatriser ma peine et aujourd'hui je pense que je pourrais à nouveau vivre ici et être heureuse auprès de ma famille."

"Une opportunité de travail? Carla tu es une Lahnstein, tu peux revenir à LCL sans problème, viens à notre prochain conseil de famille et parle s'en."

"Tu crois que tout le monde sera d'accord?"

"Evidemment, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je me réjouis d'avance de travailler avec toi."

"Levons notre verre au retour de Carla!"


	135. Chapter 135

Marlène se réveilla doucement, elle admira sa future femme un instant avant de lui caresser la joue et de l'embrasser. Rebecca gémit légèrement en sentant la bouche de sa fiancée dans son cou. Elle n'ouvrait toujours pas les yeux et profitait des touches de sa belle sur sa peau...

"Rebecca, réveille-toi, on se marie aujourd'hui."

"Comment veux-tu que je ne sois pas réveillé, tu es en train de m'exciter avec tous tes baisers."

"C'est le but, je pensais qu'on pourrait faire l'amour une dernière fois avant que tu deviennes ma femme."

Rebecca la regarda dans les yeux en souriant. "Tu crois qu'on a le temps? nos familles doivent déjà être ici."

"Ils peuvent attendre un peu, de toute façon, je n'irais pas au château avant de t'avoir fait l'amour!" Elle se pencha et embrassa fougueusement sa bien-aimée avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot.

"Huumm, tu es très en forme aujourd'hui, on devrait se marier plus souvent." dit Rebecca en ricanant.

"Très drôle, je suis toujours en forme pour te satisfaire mais c'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui j'ai beaucoup d'énergie!"

"J'espère juste que tu auras autant d'énergie ce soir..."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, notre nuit de noce sera inoubliable."

Rebecca caressa le visage de sa belle et l'embrassa tendrement. "Je t'aime Marlène."

A cet instant, quelqu'un sonna à la porte de l'orangerie, Marlène attrapa rapidement sa nuisette pour se couvrir avant d'aller ouvrir.

"Kim, Dana ?"

"Oui, ne nous dit pas que vous n'êtes même pas encore levés?"

"Euhh, non on allait prendre notre douche, pourquoi il est quelle heure?"

"Marlène! dépêchez-vous ou sinon vous ne serez jamais prête pour votre mariage, on vous attend pour le petit déjeuner."

"Ok, merci, promis on arrive vite."

Marlène arriva dans la chambre à toute vitesse, elle attrapa Rebecca par le bras pour la sortir du lit.

"Wahoo, qu'est-ce qui se passe? c'était qui?"

"Mes sœurs, il faut que l'on s'active, tout le monde nous attend pour le petit déjeuner, ensuite il faudra qu'on se prépare, et puis.."

"Shhh calmes-toi, ça va allait, on sera dans les temps ok?"

"Tu as raison, tout va bien aller, il faut que je me détente, je vais me doucher tu viens avec moi?"

"Tout de suite, j'arrive."

"Ah les voilà, enfin!" dit Thomas.

"Oui, désolé, on s'est couché tard hier, on a eu du mal à se lever ce matin."

"Je confirme, tellement de mal que tu avais mis ta nuisette à l'envers." dit Kim en riant.

Marlène rougit légèrement, Rebecca la regarda en souriant, elle était tellement mignonne quand elle était gênée. Après avoir terminé, chacune devait aller se préparer de son côté, Rebecca avait déjà vu Marlène dans sa robe vu qu'elle avait fait les essayages à LCL, mais Marlène, elle n'avait pas encore vu à quoi ressembler le blazer de sa future femme. Becky voulait garder la surprise jusqu'au bout, Marlène sera aidée de ses sœurs alors qu'Héléna et Carla aideraient Rebecca.

"C'est maintenant que nos chemins se séparent, on se retrouve dans quelques heures pour notre mariage."

"Pourquoi, on ne se prépare pas ensemble? dit Marlène."

"Non, tes sœurs vont s'occuper de toi, tu me verras pour la cérémonie pas avant."

"Mon amour, j'ai tellement envie de te voir avec ton blazer..."

"Je sais, tu vas devoir être patiente, à tout à l'heure."

"Hop hop hop, pas si vite, je veux que tu m'embrasses avant de me laisser."

Rebecca s'exécuta, elle posa ses lèvres sur celle de sa fiancée, puis leurs langues s'entremêlèrent ensemble.

Kim, Dana, Carla et Helena, assistaient à la scène, elles attendaient patiemment les mariées.

"Hum hum, nous sommes là, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, je pense que vous vous êtes assez embrassé pour la journée." dit Kim en ironisant.

"Kim, laisse-les tranquilles, on peut attendre deux minutes." lui dit Dana.

"Elles sont tellement belles toutes les deux." lança Carla rêveuse.

"C'est vrai, elles se sont trouvés, je suis presque jalouse de ma petite sœur." dit Héléna à son tour.

Rebecca cessa le baiser. "Va-y rejoints tes sœurs."

"Je t'aime, j'ai hâte que tu sois ma femme"

"Moi aussi, mon ange blond."

Marlène et Rebecca étaient enfin prête, Elisabeth avait vérifié a ce que tout soit en place dans le parc, tout était parfait. Rebecca était en place aux côtés du prêtre et des témoins de leur mariage, elle attendait impatiemment sa future femme qui se faisait attendre. Après quelques minutes, celle-ci arriva au bras de son père Thomas, ils traversèrent l'allée centrale pour rejoindre Rebecca. Les deux femmes ne se lâchaient pas du regard, c'était comme si elles étaient seules, elles étaient en totale osmose. Tout le monde pouvait sentir l'émotion qui régnait autour d'elles. Thomas avait déjà les larmes aux yeux en voyant sa fille aussi épanouie, il regrettait tellement que sa femme Viktoria ne soit plus là pour voir ça...

"Rebecca Von Lahnstein, voulez-vous prendre, Marlène Wolf pour épouse, afin de l'aimer, la chérir, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? "

"Oui, je le veux."

"Marlène Wolf, voulez-vous prendre, Rebecca Von Lahnstein, pour épouse, afin de l'aimer..."

"NOOONN, ne fait pas ça Marlène!"

Tout le monde tourna la tête en direction de la voix qui venait de crier cela, Rebecca se décomposa quand elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Lukas.

"Comment êtes-vous rentré ici? vous n'avez rien à faire ici, partez immédiatement!"lança furieusement Rebecca.

"Je suis venue récupérée ce qui m'appartient, Marlène mon amour, tu ne dois pas écouter ce que cette gouine te dit, tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas lesbienne!" Rebecca lâcha la main de sa future femme, et se dirigea de rage vers lui.

"Je vous le dis pour la seconde et dernière fois, dégagez d'ici avant que j'appelle la police! Marlène ne vous a jamais aimé quand allez-vous enfin comprendre cela, vous n'êtes qu'un minable!" Lukas excédé agrippa avec sa main droite le cou de Rebecca, Sébastien, Hagen et Tristan se précipitèrent vers leur sœur pour venir à son secours. Ils attrapèrent Lukas afin de l'expulser de leur propriété. Becky, elle se tenait le cou avec ses mains, elle avait été surprise, jamais, elle n'aurait pensé qu'il l'attaquerait de la sorte. Marlène, accourut vers elle, horrifiée, elle avait tellement eu peur, son cœur palpité rapidement. Ricardo qui était présent au mariage se déplaça lui aussi auprès de son amie pour vérifier si tout aller bien.

"Rebecca, mon amour, est-ce que ça va?"

"Oui, j'ai juste besoin de reprendre mon souffle."

"Tiens, assieds-toi, je vais te chercher de l'eau pendant que Ricardo vérifie ton état."

"Alors, est-ce que tout est en ordre?"

"Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, mes frères sont arrivés a bon moment, j'ai simplement quelques hématomes au niveau du cou, on va pouvoir reprendre la cérémonie."

"Tu ne veux pas qu'on repousse le mariage? tu es sûre que tu es en état?"

"Quoi?! non hors de question, je veux qu'on se marie aujourd'hui, personne n'arrivera à gâcher le plus beau jour de notre vie, je veux qu'on oublie tout ce qu'il vient de se passer et qu'on reprenne exactement où l'on s'est arrêté. S'il te plaît, préviens-le prêtre que dès que mes frères sont de retour nous reprendrons le mariage."

"Tu as raison, mais avant que l'on reprenne je voulais te dire que j'étais vraiment désolé de ce qu'il est arrivé, Rebecca je t'aime, j'ai tellement eu peur pour toi tout à l'heure."

"Shh, je sais, rien de tout cela n'est ta faute, on oublie cette mésaventure, je suis pressée que tu deviennes officiellement ma femme."

"Qu'est-ce que l'on fait de lui maintenant? on appelle la police?" dit Hagen à ses deux frères.

"Non, si l'on fait ça, le mariage de notre sœur sera annulé, et ce petit salopard aura gagné!" dit Tristan.

"Tristan a raison, vous savez quoi retournez auprès d'elle, je m'occupe de lui." répondu Sébastien.

"Quoi? qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?"

"Je suis avocat, je vais lui expliquer comment cela va se passer, je suis sûr qu'il me comprendra, et puis si cela ne le dissuade pas, je peux toujours me débarrasser de lui avec un peu d'argent."

"Attends-tu ne vas pas accepter de lui donner de l'argent, il a failli ruiner le mariage de Becky, il mérite une leçon, pas une récompense!" dit Tristan en colère.

"C'est vrai je préférerais ne pas en arriver là, de toute façon je pense qu'il a compris le message après ce qu'on vient de lui faire, je suis certain que mes arguments d'avocat lui suffiront pour déguerpir loin d'ici!"

"Préviens-nous si cela tourne mal."

"Becky, ça va?"

"Tristan, Hagen enfin! où est Sébastien? et qu'avez-vous fait de Lukas?"

"Ne t'inquiètes, tout est sous contrôle, Sébastien arrive dans une minute."

"Ok, tant mieux, merci de m'avoir protégé ainsi, je suis fière que vous soyez mes frères." dit-elle la larme à l'œil.

"Nous on est heureux de voir que tout va bien pour toi, la famille avant tout, viens dans nos bras petite sœur."

Quand tout était revenu dans l'ordre, la cérémonie de mariage repris. Marlène et Rebecca se marièrent, elles étaient comblées et ne comptaient pas se quitter jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Rien ni personne ne pourrait les séparer à nouveau, leur amour était plus fort que tout...

THE END


End file.
